


Señor de Invernalia V2

by 0Aressama1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Female Bran Stark, Female Ramsay Bolton, Imperialism, Incest, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Military, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Violation, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 129,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1
Summary: En medio de su egoísmo le pidió a los dioses que se llevaran al niño sin madre, que lo alejaran para nunca volverlo a ver. La peste llego y los dioses le arrebataron a su primogénito y su amado esposo. Ahora el Bastardo es un Stark, se sienta en la mesa de su amado Ned.Jon Stark el señor de Invernalia, guardián del Norte y el hombre que podría llegar a ser Rey.
Relationships: Allyria Dayne/Jaime Lannister, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Domeric Bolton/Alys Karstark, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Mya Stone, Jon Snow/Ramsay Snow Female, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Joy Hill/Jon Snow, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Shae, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Comments: 256
Kudos: 308





	1. El Señor de Invernalia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la versión 2.0, reeditada, con mejor coherencia y narrativa al menos en mi opinión. 
> 
> Puntos a tener en cuenta. El norte lleva varios años intentando colonizar las tierras mas allá de la muralla, la guardia de la noche tiene funciones mas cercanas a los de un Sheriff, en ambos lados del muro, han perdido mucho su independencia y autonomía, pero sus votos siguen siendo los mismos a los de la serie y el libro.
> 
> No hay caminantes blancos al menos no en esta primera parte.
> 
> He creado una serie de leyes de sucesiones que se aplica exclusivamente en el norte. 
> 
> Existen varios tipos de dragones y otras criaturas mágicas sin salirme necesariamente de lo canónico de la mitología de GOT.

* * *

I

* * *

La bola de nieve impacto con fuerza en el rostro de la niña, la pelirroja cayo al suelo mientras una mirada de indignación surgía, su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza y con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones grito hacia su hermana gemela.

“¡Arya!”

Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, la joven Sansa de tan solo once años mientras miraba a su hermana menor por tan solo unos minutos, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Quien preparo rápidamente otra bola de nieve como munición, lista para lanzarla contra su hermana, ambas hermanas comenzaron el combate sin tregua alguna, mientras un joven Robb Stark de trece años, miraba a sus dos hermanas menores combatir entre ellas.

Tenia en sus manos un libro sobre las Guerras Dornienses, una lectura pesada y nada favorita para su gusto, pero era el obsequio que le iba a entregar a su hermanastro por su pronta legitimación.

La Casa Stark siempre ha sido fuerte en el norte, siempre ha sido un símbolo de la unión de todos los norteños dejando atrás todas sus diferencias entre los clanes, las tribus y las familias nobles. Todos unidos por una sola familia desde hacia ya casi un siglo, desde que su bisabuelo emprendió una sangrienta guerra para conquistar las tierras del eterno invierno.

Pero, la casa Stark también podría desaparecer, la legitimación de su hermano muchos dicen que fue un mensaje de los Dioses, que mientras el niño estuviera en Invernalia, Lady Catelyn – La madre de Robb, Sansa y Arya – Jamás podría dar a luz a otro hijo varón, su madre ya había sufrido dos abortos espontáneos. Ambos eran niños.

Robb no creía en nada de ello, conoció a Jon desde que comenzó a caminar, ambos entrenaron, lucharon, estudiaron e incluso se pelearon entre ellos desde que eran niños. Jon no era una maldición, ni nada por el estilo, aquellas personas que decían dichas frases eran sureños. Gente vil que le susurraba palabras necias a su madre.

Pero su madre quería a Jon lejos, y su padre se negó a enviarlo a cualquier lugar como si de la peste misma se tratara.

Al final ambos terminaron cediendo en cierto sentido, Jon se marcharía, pero no sería expulsado, se iría hacia otro castillo, pero no como un súbdito, o subordinado, si no como un Lord.

El sueño de Jon, siempre había sido ser un Stark, ahora lo iba a ser, pero no podría estar mas tiempo en Invernalia.

Lo iba a extrañar, era su hermano, no importaba lo que otros dijeran, Jon era su gemelo, al igual como Sansa y Arya vinieron juntas a este mundo. Robb sentía que su hermano era parte de él.

Pronto llegaría el enviado de la capital, un sureño con palabras de legitimación, un simple papel que le daría a su hermano la felicidad mas grande de todas. Pero estaba triste, no quería que se fuera, debería quedarse a su lado.

Siempre habían sido buenos amigos, esperaba que cuando llegara el momento Jon seria su más grande consejero.

Ahora su hermano tendría que ir a las pequeñas tierras cerca al cuello donde tendría que vivir como un abanderado más de su familia.

No era justo pensó.

Aun así, intentaría mostrar su mejor rostro, su mejor sonrisa cuando llegara el momento. Y cuando las trompetas sonaron, algunos soldados comenzaron a gritar con fuerza, sobre que jinetes se acercaban.

Robb supo que tendría que entregarle el regalo a su hermanastro después, ahora iba a tener que asegurarse que Arya estuviera lista y organizada – Nuevamente – también evitar que Sansa planeara alguna venganza contra su hermana.

* * *

II

* * *

Eddard Stark era un hombre paciente, muchos lo llamaban el Lobo Tranquilo debido a esto, pero la gente se equivocaba, que confundían su paciencia con debilidad. Muchos sureños no entendían por que cuando Ned llego a la capital durante la rebelión de Robert, antes que su amigo, con el ejercito a sus espaldas, suficientes para derrotar a los Lannister que habían saqueado Desembarco del Rey en nombre de Robert, no aprovecho las circunstancias entre ellas el asesinato de los jóvenes príncipes Rhaenys y Aegon para hacerse con el poder.

No le importaba el poder, la casa Stark lucho ya muchos años durante sus antiguos rivales los salvajes, ahora la gente libre como se hicieron llamar eran parte del basto norte unido.

Fue una guerra cruenta, miles de rebeliones tuvo que enfrentar su bisabuelo, luego su abuelo y Brandon su hermano mayor quien debió haber sido el verdadero señor de Invernalia, junto con él, en su momento lucharon feroz mente contra las continuas rebeliones de algunos clanes.

Su hermana Lyanna, ella era la mejor de todos ellos. Mejor que su padre, mejor que sus hermanos, Lyanna solo deseaba ser una mujer libre, entreno como una mujer de lanza, lucho junto con las Mormont cuando llego a la edad correcta, pero su padre guiado por las palabras corruptas del antiguo maestre, quiso casarlo con un sureño.

Dioses antiguos, Lyanna odiaba a Robert desde el momento en que lo vio, y amo a Rhaegar desde el momento en que lo escucho cantar.

Lyanna está muerta, lo único que queda de ella es su hijo, su pequeño Jon – Amaba a ese muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo – Tal vez incluso amaba a Jon mas que a sus hermanos, pero siempre amo demasiado a Lyanna, tal vez la encrucijada en todo esto, era que Jon le recordaba demasiado a su madre y a si mismo en ciertas cosas.

Catelyn lo quería lejos, y después de muchas batallas, luchas y diferencias llego aceptarlo. Jon se iría, pero para ser el señor y lord de sus propias, tierras castillos. Tendría que luchar mucho para volver productivas las tierras que le estaba otorgando, no eran demasiado grandes, pero si suficientes respetables para algunas casas nobles que tendría como vecinos.

Ned era un hombre paciente, pero su paciencia tenía sus límites, ese límite justo ahora tenía un nombre y ese era el de Lord Petyr Baelish; cuando su viejo amigo y padre adoptivo Jon Arryn dijo que enviaría alguien de la corte y del consejo del rey para llevar la legitimación de Jon, no esperaba que se tratara de este diminuto hombre.

La forma en que miraba a su esposa, la forma en que le sonreía y le trataba, los dioses sabían que no esperaba el momento en romperle la nariz a ese insolente, pero se contuvo porque era un Stark y sabia perfectamente que Catelyn lo amaba.

* * *

III

* * *

Arya siempre soñó con navegar, con ir a tierras inexploradas, conocer los continentes más allá de Essos, o construir una flota de barcos y viajar hacia más allá del Mar de Ocaso, deseaba tener tanto una aventura como ningún otra.

Lastima que su hermana estaba tan pendiente de sus sueños sureños. Sansa miraba a Lord Baelish y sus caballeros que le acompañaban con gran intriga, deseosa de saber mas sobre la corte del rey, quería escuchar esas historias sobre los torneos, las competencias, las justas y los actos de caballerosidad.

Ese sureño delgado que Arya comparaba con una simple espada de madera de entrenamiento, parecía demasiado extraño, no entendía por que viajo tan al norte solo para traer un mensaje, no entendía por que estaba tan a gusto con su madre, y mucho menos por que trajo músicos, regalos y obsequios tan vánales como las sedas, telas entre otras cosas.

Acaso en verdad este hombre pensaba que los norteños éramos esos salvajes que hablaban en las canciones, los libros que el maestre tenia en su biblioteca y constantemente enviaban la gente de la ciudadela.

Arya sabia lo que era la riqueza, muchas casas del norte eran pobres en el oro y la plata, pero en ricas en otras cosas, los peces, sus bosques eran necesarios para construir los barcos de sus flotas, sus tierras estaban las canteras para extraer la piedra, mármol para construir sus hogares, también eran ricos en peces, en animales salvajes fantásticos, eran un reino difícil, el invierno frio era duro, aunque hasta ahora nunca había llegado a vivir uno largo.

No entendía por que su hermana deseaba tanto saber mas sobre el sur, e incluso viajar hacia este.

Tal vez la gente tiene razón, su hermana Sansa era la mas hermosa mujer del norte, mientras ella, bueno algunas sirvientas una vez las escucho decir que tenia el rostro de un caballo.

Esperaba que se fuera rápido ese hombre, ese Petyr, ese meñique y pudiera comportarse como una verdadera norteña, no tener que seguir usando este tonto vestido que tenia puesto, mucho menos tener que ver con disgusto como su madre, - amaba a su madre – pero al igual que muchos vio como una ofensa que Lady Stark enviara o alejara de la fortaleza por un par de días a las mujeres de Lanza y guerreras, enviarlas a proteger la ciudad de Las inviernas fue visto como una degradación a algunas personas que lucharon contra los ejércitos del rey loco.

No es como si en el sur supieran que nuestras mujeres también luchan.

“Es un hombre extraño”

Dijo en un susurro, mientras que su hermana Sansa le miro de mala manera.

“Claro que no, es un verdadero Lord, un miembro del consejo y conoce a todos en la corte del rey”

Papa es el guardián del norte, el reino mas grande de todos pensó Arya, era mas poderoso que el rey si alguien se lo preguntara, pero decidio no decir nada más.

Ella solo siguió en su asiento, perdida en sus pensamientos, soñaba con el mundo, un mundo de aventuras.

* * *

IV

* * *

“¡Es imperdonable!”

Dijo Petyr mientras miraba a su vieja amiga y su gran amor, Catelyn seguía furiosa mirando claramente el fuego delante de ella, como si quisiera tomar el libro que poseía en sus manos, para lanzarlo directamente a la chimenea.

“¿Por qué Ned nunca me lo dijo?”

Con la voz entre cortada, cerro el libro y se levantó, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación intentando controlarse.

“Las leyes de sucesión de Brandon del Incendiaron, dejan claro que los hombres van siempre delante de las mujeres con respeto a la sucesión de la Casa Stark, si algo lamentable llegara a pasarle a tu querido Robb, bueno Sansa y Arya serian apartados”  
  


Estos norteños me han facilitado demasiado todo pensó con diversión Petyr mientras seguía mirando a su amiga entrar en un ataque de ira, de enojo y molestia.

“Debo hacer algo”

Debía actuar o el bastardo le iba a robar lo que legítimamente era de su hijo, entonces miro a su viejo amigo, un hombre que hasta ahora parecía ser el único en quien podía confiar.

“¡Yo te ayudare! Te he traído con obsequio, solo deberás ponerlo en la cama del bastardo”

Un obsequio con algo de suerte mataría a todos los Stark.

* * *

V

* * *

La biblioteca había sido su escondite durante muchos años, siempre venia acá para escapar de las miradas de Lady Stark. Ese par de ojos que lo observaban con detalle y que lo juzgaban continuamente, Jon le temía a esa mujer por lo cruel que podía llegar hacer con él, no era que alguna vez hubiera llegado azotarlo o golpearlo, pero la esposa de su padre tenía un fuerte disfrute en fingir que Jon no existía.

Pero esta vez Jon no estaba huyendo o escondiéndose, estaba leyendo con desesperación intentando encontrar alguna cura o algo que el maestre Luwin hubiera dejado pasar por alto.

Porque la peste había llegado, primero había sido él, luego fue la sirvienta de la cocina quien había comenzado a presentar los síntomas, luego habían sido varios guardias y a finalizar el mes la mitad de Invernalia estaba en un estado lamentable.

La peste llego con fuerza arrebatando varias vidas para ese momento.

Jon no quería pensar en que era un castigo de algún cruel Dios, pero a su corta edad Jon entendió perfectamente las palabras que Lady Stark había dicho en el Septo – Llevarse al niño lejos, a un lugar donde jamás lo vuelva a ver – Esa mujer había deseado su muerte pensaba el pequeño de tan solo trece años, pero ello ahora no importaba, pues que su padre y su hermano Robb estaban gravemente enfermos.

Al menos sus hermanas Sansa y Arya habían sido enviadas a Aguasdulces cuando la mitad de castillo se habían enfermado gravemente. Lady Catelyn se había negado a ir con ellas para poder cuidar de su esposo y primogénito.

Fue entonces cuando escucho el sonido de la campana de la torre sonar con fuerza, luego los gritos de varias mujeres de una forma tan desgarradora que Jon intento mantener la cama.

Tomo el libro con fuerza intentando limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de salvar a su familia, pero cuando escucho las puertas de la biblioteca siendo abiertas volteo para encontrar al Maestre Luwin observándolo con tristeza.

“¡Ven conmigo muchacho!”

Jon negó con su rostro mientras apretaba con más fuerza el libro y continuaba su lectura.

“No puedo maestre, aún estoy leyendo sobre la medicina de los salvajes”

El maestre lo miraba en silencio mientras Jon apretaba con más fuerza el libro que poseía, realmente poco sabía que algo en esas páginas pudiera ayudarle.

“¡Lo siento!”

Luego vio como entraba uno de los guardias de su padre, Jory Cassel quien se adelantó rápidamente y tomo a Jon con fuerza para apartarlo del libro, Jon se negaba a ser separado de este, escuchaba con más fuerza los gritos de una mujer y se daba cuenta que algo malo había sucedido, pero no quería descubrirlo.

Jon fue arrastrado lejos de la Biblioteca y lo llevaron a los aposentos de su padre, nunca antes había ingresado a estos por temor a la reacción de su madrastra. Varios sirvientes y guardias del castillo lo miraban con tristeza, mientras Jon gritaba que debía seguir buscando como salvarlos.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Lord Stark, Jon miro con sorpresa a su padre sobre la cama. Tendido como si de un cadáver se tratara, pero aún no se lo había llevado el extraño, su respiración era débil y cuando volteo sus ojos para mirar a Jon, les pidió a todos que los dejaran a solas.

Jon se acercó lentamente hacia el hombre que admiraba, su padre el honorable Ned Stark, nunca había sido duro con él, jamás lo había culpado de alguna desgracia a diferencia de Lady Catelyn, a pesar de ser un bastardo, Ned siempre se había encargado de darle la misma educación que a su hermano Robb, y Jon quien entendía completamente en esos momentos si estatus como bastardo no podía estar más que agradecido con ese hombre, con su padre por haberlo amado aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Ned intento estirar su mano, pero sus pocas fuerzas le impedían hacer cualquier movimiento, pero Jon se apresuró a sujetarla con fuerza, mientras un rio de lágrimas caían por su rostro.

“¡Tu hermano se ha ido!”

Jon intento no gritar con fuerza en esos momentos, pero se mantuvo firme mientras escuchaba a su padre. Aunque por dentro su alma se estuviera desgarrando en varios pedazos, como un espejo roto.

“Te pondrás mejor, ya verás padre y juntos nos despediremos de Robb”

Ned sonrió al escuchar como lo llamaba nuevamente padre habían pasado ya varios años desde que el niño había dejado de hacerlo.

“Eres bueno en muchas cosas mi muchacho, pero eres realmente malo mintiendo”

Ned intento encontrar las palabras para lo que tenía que decirle, esto era realmente difícil tal vez si hubiera tenido más tiempo, una forma más fácil de encontrar las respuestas que no le podía darle al niño cuando la muerte lo estaba jalando al otro mundo.

“Escúchame Jon, no me queda mucho tiempo así que quiero que me hagas una promesa”

Prométemelo Ned, la voz de Lyanna había comenzado a resonar en la mente del señor de Invernalia. Acaso su hermana venía a vengarse, había fallado en su promesa.

“Prométemelo Jon, prométeme que protegerás a tus hermanas”

El niño asintió con fuerza mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su padre.

“Prométemelo Jon”

_Prométemelo Ned, Prométemelo Ned, Prométemelo Ned._

Lyanna acaso había venido por él, se preguntaba si su hermanita lo estaría esperando en el otro lado.

“Lo prometo”

Ned sonrió ante esas palabras mientras con sus pocas fuerzas llevaba su mano a su rostro, miro con detalle el rostro de niño, cada facción de este recordando tanto a su hermana Lyanna. Pero esos ojos lamentablemente le recordaban demasiado la mirada de Rhaegar.

“¡El norte es tuyo! Y no olvides que siempre serás mi sangre”

La mano de Ned cedió ante su cansancio, el niño se abalanzo sobre su padre mientras intentaba hacer que este reaccionara, el rostro de su padre que estaba cubierto de manchas negras.

“¡Padre, padreee!”

Jon gritaba con más fuerza hasta que la puerta fue abierta y el maestre junto con varios guardias ingresaban.

Ned miraba con su poca fuerza al niño, dando sus últimos suspiros intentaba hablar con su voz frágil.

“Prométemelo, prométemelo…… Lyanna”

Nadie escucho más que un leve susurro mientras la vida de su señor se apagaba. Todo gritaban en esos momentos, mientras Jon solo observaba y miraba como los sirvientes lloraban desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver de su padre.

“¡Papi!”

Esa fue la primera y última vez que lo había llamado de esa manera, solo podía observar la mirada perdida de su padre mirándole.

* * *

VII

* * *

El funeral de su padre y su hermano fue el momento más doloroso que Jon pudiera recordar. La peste al igual que la muerte había venido y se había ido, llevándose consigo a la mitad de la población de Invernalia.

Todos los abanderados de su padre habían asistido al funeral, sus hermanas quienes habían viajado desde el hogar de su abuelo a toda prisa sostenían sus manos entrelazadas, mientras intentaban controlar con fuerza sus sollozos; desconsoladamente y Lady Catelyn solo estaba apartada de todos los presentes mirando angustiosamente como los hombres llevaban a su esposo y compañero a las criptas de Invernalia.

Serian enterrados juntos era la única muestra de respeto que se le podía otorgar en esos momentos de dolor.

Todos los vasallos Stark miraban a los tres niños, todos observaban como las niñas lloraban afligidamente una vez que se habían bajado del carruaje que las había traído de regreso del sur no se habían apartado de su hermano bastardo o ex bastardo ahora.

Su madre las había ignorado, ella en realidad estaba ignorando todos que la rodeaban.

Por su parte Jon había recibido un edicto del Sur, el Rey Robert certifico su nombramiento como nuevo Señor de Invernalia y Guardian del Norte, claramente con una leve regencia que debía ser elegida por un consejo de norteños tal como era la tradición y las leyes del Norte. 

Nadie realmente sabía que pensar de estas circunstancias, todos murmuraban que este era un castigo de los antiguos dioses por haber construido un Septo en el corazón de Invernalia, otros decían que Jon en realidad era el hijo de Brandon y que Ned había usurpado su lugar como legitimo señor, claro que esto último era dicho por unos muy pocos entre ellos Lady Dustin quien tenía una rencilla personal hacia el antiguo Lord Stark.

Cuando se terminó la ceremonia de entierro, Jon intento huir quería realmente estar solo en esos momentos. Pero sus hermanas se negaban a que pudiera apartarse.

No sabía qué hacer con ellas, ambas necesitaban a una madre que estaba muerta en su vida, Jon solo tuvo que ser fuerte o al menos intentarlo. Se lo había prometido a su padre, sobre cuidar a las dos pequeñas niñas.

Eran lo único que le quedaba de su familia.

Jon miraba los vasallos de su padre, los que debían ser los abanderados de Robb algún día observándole, todos vigilantes. Lo estaban juzgando y viendo si era débil, tenía miedo y temor, pero no podía demostrarlo.

Fue entonces que resonó un cuerno, todos se dirigieron al gran salón de Invernalia dejando atrás las lágrimas por la muerte de su antiguo señor. Era tiempo de jurarle lealtad a su nuevo señor.

Jon intentaba recordar caras, el nombre de casas, sus estandartes y su sigilo. También muchas palabras y juramentos puesto que no todo el norte se arrodillaba ante el señor de Invernalia.

Durante casi cien años su familia había emprendido una serie de expediciones hacia más allá del muro. Las tierras del eterno invierno había sido la ambición comenzada por su bisabuelo Edwyle Stark, aunque sus dos primeras expediciones habían sido un verdadero desastre.

Pero su abuelo Rickard Stark había conseguido grandes logros, incluso creció escuchando como había derrotado a veinte mil salvajes con solo la mitad de hombres. Ahora el dominio de los Stark se extendía más allá de la capital de la tierra del eterno invierno La Casa Austera.

Por su parte su padre hablaba constantemente de las ambiciones de su abuelo como si fuera algo malo – Las ambiciones sureñas de mi padre, fueron la perdición de esta familia - había mucha tristeza en su mirada siempre que hablaba de su abuelo. Siempre pensó que era por la forma como había muerto a manos del rey loco.

Tal vez debió haber puesto más atención a sus clases. Robb era más listo para estas cosas apenas podía conseguir distinguir la mitad de las pancartas; ahora todos le miraban expectantes esperando que diera el primer paso. 

Camino en silencio por el gran salón donde más de una veintena de hombres murmuraban en silencio, intentaba no dejarse llevar por las fuertes palabras que pudiera escuchar. En realidad, poco le importaba estaba más interesado en que sus hermanas pudieran caminar a su lado sin que nada malo les pasara.

Jon sintió temor cuando llego a la gran mesa donde estaban las distintas mesas. Pero le llamaba más la atención el trono de invierno que estaba detrás. Desde el último rey, ningún Stark se ha vuelto a sentar en ese trono pensaba Jon, por alguna razón se preguntó que se sentiría estar sentado en ese lugar.

Pero olvido cualquier loca idea que tuviera, tomo una de las sillas para hacerla a un lado, era la silla del señor de Invernalia, se sentó en esta temeroso y dándose cuenta que apenas sus pies llegaban a tocar el suelo. Sus hermanas se sentaron a su lado ellas apenas podían arrastrar las sillas.

Pero todos esos Lores, Nobles y líderes del norte solo aguardaron silencio hasta que su nuevo señor estuvo al frente de todos ellos.

Entonces los nobles habían comenzado a dar su juramento, muchos de ellos solo daban una leve reverencia y hacían un voto de eterno juramento hacia la casa Stark y su nuevo señor.

“Lord Glover, Invernalia te da la bienvenida”

Lord Glover miro al niño, su rojiza barba resaltaba por todo el rostro. Solo le observo con intriga mientras se inclinaba levemente ante la presencia del muchacho.

“En estos momentos de dolor, la casa Glover os promete que seguirá siendo fiel amigo de la casa Stark”

Jon asintió en silencio mientras sentía incomodo por la penetrante mirada de uno de los vasallos más importantes del norte, pero esa mirada poco importo cuando vio esos ojos gélidos, esa mirada llena de muerte mirándole.

“Lord Bolton, mis hermanas y yo os damos la bienvenida”

Lord Bolton era un hombre que poco sonreía o mostraba alguna emoción, el hombre se quedó mirando en silencio. Todas las demás pancartas estaban observando.

La sangrienta historia entre los Stark y los Bolton, era bien conocida. Incluso algunos guardias habían llevado por instinto su mano a su empuñadura.

“Lord Stark lamento la muerte de su padre, será recordado como un gran señor, tendrás un gran vacío que llenar”

Jon sonrió con nerviosismo ante aquel hombre, sintió la mano de Sansa bajo la mesa, estaba asustada y no la culpada.

“Espero llenar las expectativas Lord Bolton”

El hombre solo sonrió en silencio mientras un niño cercano a su edad se ponía al lado de Lord Bolton, ambos tenían una apariencia muy similar, ese debería ser el primogénito Bolton.

“Este es mi hijo Domeric Bolton, mi muchacho se sentiría muy honrado si lo aceptara como su escudero Mi señor”

Todos se miraron confundidos en ese momento, era una petición, aunque algo grosera de un vasallo hacia su señor, era también como ofrecer un rehén a una casa rival en su mayor momento de debilidad.

“Me sentiré honrado Lord Bolton”

Al menos el chico no parece tan espeluznante como su padre pensaba Jon mientras Domeric le sonreía levemente y caminaba junto con su padre.

“No debes confiar nunca en un Bolton decía papa”

Jon se sorprendió ante esas palabras para voltear a mirar a su hermanita Arya, era la primera vez que hablaba tan fluidamente desde que había llegado del sur, si alguien ha sufrido más la muerte de Robb y mi padre han sido ellas.

“Lo sé”

Fue lo único que dijo Jon mientras veía como se acercaba Lord Karstark.

“Mi señor, la casa Stark y los Karstark siempre han sido amigos, somos familia, os juro que seguiremos siendo leales hasta el final, mi hija Lady Alys Karstark podría ser una dama de compañía para vuestras hermanas, también mi hijo Eddard Karstark podría servir con orgullo aquí en Invernalia”

Los señores comenzaron a ofrecer sus hijos e hijas para el servicio de la casa Stark, Jon se sentía realmente obstruido – No puedo negarme – pensaba asustado mientras intentaba complacer y aceptar las peticiones de muchos señores.

“Lord Stark”

Se hizo un profundo silencio ante una de las ultimas casas, Jon los miro con nerviosismo se sentía culpable más que nunca en esos momentos, su hermano Robb debería estar acá. Su padre nunca lo había preparado para estas cosas quería salir, quería huir, pero no podía.

Se lo prometí a mi padre.

Enfrente de Jon estaba una de las casas más recientes, Lord Thenn, las casas que se crearon durante la regencia de su abuelo. Mi padre siempre había incluso considerado retirarse de las tierras más allá del muro diciendo que no estaba bien que los Stark gobernaran esas tierras.

“Lord Thenn, os damos la bienvenida a Invernalia”

Hablo con nerviosismo Jon algo que no pasó desapercibido lamentablemente. Pero aquel hombre no tenía sonrisa alguna, ni mostraba alguna victoria por haber puesto a su nuevo señor en una posición incómoda.

En vez de ello llevo sus manos a su bolsillo esto hizo reaccionar a la mitad de la guardia e incluso algunos señores de gran cuna se alarmaron llevando sus manos a sus empuñaduras. Pero Jon vio algo brillante y no era un cuchillo.

“¡Esperad!”

Ordeno con fuerza y se sorprendió cuando todos le obedecieron. Vio a Lord Thenn poner varias piedras sobre su mesa.

“Son hermosas”

Dijo con entusiasmo Sansa mientras tomaba una de las piedras. Jon se sorprendió inmediatamente también.

“Es un obsequio de mi gente mi señor”

“Agradezco vuestro esplendido obsequio”

Jon sonrió con gusto mientras veía como hasta la indiferencia de su hermana Arya había sido eliminada para que ella también tomara varias de las gemas mirándola con admiración.

“Mi pueblo aún espera los reconocimientos que Rickard Stark nos prometió, nuestras tierras aún son atacadas por los clanes que se rehúsan aceptar el gobierno de Invernalia y a pesar de nuestra feria defensa su padre Eddard Stark solo nos dio una gran indolencia ante nuestros problemas”

“Las tierras salvajes más allá de la muralla ya han causado la muerte de más de veinte mil norteños desde que comenzó la conquista”

Ese grito de Jon Umber había sonado con fuerza durante todo el salón.

“Es irónico que sea un Umber quien diga eso, cuando han instalado dos ramas cadetes en las tierras del eterno invierno”

Ese había sido Lord Flint o tal vez Lord Moss, Jon vio como los hombres comenzaban a discutir con fuerza entre ellos.

“Entonces tal vez sea tiempo que los sureños regresen a sus tierras”

Fue lo único que dijo el Thenn mientras se retiraba. Jon observo con interés la esmeralda era bellísima que clases de riquezas guardaban las tierras más allá del muro.

Pero los hombres del norte comenzaron a discutir con su contraparte del otro lado de la muralla. Intento dar unas breves palabras, pero había sido en vano.

“¡Silencio!”

El grito lo había causado quien se suponía era su nuevo escudero Domeric era su nombre, recordaba.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Jon quien por instinto se había levantado. Solo tenía trece años, realmente no podía manejar esto, debería escribir a su tío Benjen, necesitaba ayuda, pero no podría nombrar una regencia ninguno de estos hombres era de confianza en su opinión.

“Os prometo mis señores que atenderé todas vuestras necesidades, las tierras del eterno invierno hasta el cuello y desde puerto dragón marino hasta la isla de Skagos”

Todos parecían mirarle, todos en silencio, pero una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de algunos. Necesitaba inmediatamente que aprender todo sobre su gente, no por el norte, no por estas personas, si no por la seguridad de sus hermanas.

Lo he prometido padre. Iba a proteger a Sansa y Arya. Tal vez sea también tiempo de leer y entender cuáles eran las ambiciones de su abuelo, que estaba planeando ese hombre, tendría que recorrer todo el norte.

Una sola falla y ellos no dudarían en organizar una rebelión, no puedo poner en riesgo a mis hermanas. Las debo proteger y entre toda esa multitud miro la mirada perdida de Lord Reed quien le sonreía en silencio y comenzaba a retirarse del salón.

Pero su atención se enfocó en la de una mujer, en lady Catelyn quien le miraba profundamente. Esa mirada llena de tanto odio y Jon por primera vez no se sintió intimidado por ella puesto que la miro de la misma forma.

Algo dentro de su le decía que esa mujer era en parte culpable por las desgracias de su padre y hermano.


	2. Pequeñas enseñanzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjen le cuenta una breve historia a Jon sobre el Norte.

I

Esa mañana fría cuando despertó, siguió sintiendo que todo era una cruel pesadilla de la cual nunca iba a despertar. Se levanto observando con calma toda la habitación que ahora le pertenecía, locos pocos días que han pasado no conseguían calmar esa sensación de disgusto y de no pertenencia que se hallaba en su pecho – Demasiado grande, demasiado espaciosa – No le gustaba ese sentimiento de soledad que le embriagaba cada vez que despertaba en la antigua habitación de su padre.

Comenzó a organizarse en silencio, tenia una pequeña cuenca con agua al lado de su cama, en una mesa de madera que usaba para poner velas en las noches mas oscuras, lavo su cabello y su rostro; tal vez más adelante iría a los termales a bañarse si lo considerara necesario.

Los sirvientes siempre dejaban una muda de ropa en una esquina, más específicamente en una vieja silla. Siempre estaba la camisa de algodón y los pantalones de cuero, la capa de piel de alce o tal vez de oso, ya no recordaba realmente a que animal pertenecía. La pechera era claramente la parte que mas le inquietaba de su atuendo, el símbolo Stark marcado en esta le inquietaba demasiado.

Por último, estaban las botas, las cuales le quedaban algo grande la primera vez que llego a ponérselas quiso expresar su deseo de cambiarlas por unas mas pequeñas, pero desistió rápidamente de ello, no se sentía nada cómodo por usarlas.

Se vistió intentando en no pensar en sus miles de aflicciones en ese momento. Era un usurpador al menos se sentía de esa manera, al saber que debería ser alguna de sus hermanas quien le sucedieran según las leyes sureñas.

Las leyes sureñas que tanto usaba Lady Catelyn para atormentarlo, pero este no era el sur, era el norte y las leyes de sucesión siempre beneficiaban al lado masculino. Al menos en lo que respetaba a la casa Stark.

Caminaba por los pasillos con incomodidad quería ir al patio a entrenar, pero ahora la guardia se quedaba en silencio observándole eso no le hacía sentirse cómodo, todos esos ojos mirándole y juzgándole en silencio.

Llego al salón principal donde las fiestas solían realizarse, también las audiencias más importantes. El maestre Luwin ya estaba presente, realizando varias anotaciones en sus libros, algunos eran registros importantes debía suponer de los cuales de seguro seria informado pronto.

“Mi joven señor, ven debes romper pronto tu ayuno aun tengo mucho que enseñarte” 

Jon asintió en silencio mientras intentaba dirigirse a una mesa apartada, pero Luwin le había indicado que lo siguiera a la mesa principal. En esta se le había servido salchichas de ciervo, algo de pan y varios pasteles de limón. De seguro a su hermana Sansa le gustaría probar algunos y cuando pensó en sus hermanas volteo en varias direcciones a buscarlas esto no pasó desapercibido por el Maestre quien le toco el hombro para que se tranquilizara.

“¡Están en las perreras!, un invitado ha llegado con obsequios”

Jon no se había sentido a gusto con esa declaración, pero entonces escucho un pequeño aullido viniendo de la entrada principal para ver a una feliz Arya corriendo detrás de un pequeño cachorro.

Eso no era un perro pensó rápidamente Jon al ver al pequeño Lobo en las manos de su hermana.

“¡Jon mira! Es mío, incluso Sansa tiene uno, rápido ven pronto debes ir a escoger el tuyo”

Estaba confundido, pero se alegró de ver a su hermana tan tranquila y feliz en esos momentos, entonces vio a un hombre de gran estatura que por unos momentos su mirada le hizo recordar a su padre.

“¡Tío Benjen!”

Jon dejo a un lado su desayuno mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa para correr hacia donde su tío, había pasado días enteros escribiendo cuervos hacia la Guardia de la Noche intentando localizar a su tío.

Su tío el aventurero, quien había ido a Essos y vivido grandes aventuras en la Compañía de la Rosa y cuando supo que era el momento regreso al Norte para tomar el Negro como un hermano juramentado. Era su ídolo por muchos años, quería seguir sus pasos.

“Mi muchacho, has crecido tanto, ven déjate abrazar por tu viejo tío”

Benjen abrazo con fuerza a su sobrino mientras le revolvía el cabello con fuerza entre risas, traía consigo un pequeño Lobo de pelaje Blanco como la nieve, estaba oculto entre sus pieles, lo más llamativo del pequeño cachorro era ese par de ojos rojos como la sangre misma.

“Pensé que te gustaría un obsequio más personal”

Jon tomo el lobo entre sus brazos y miro a su tío con anhelo. Tal vez ahora no se sentiría tan solo, su tío podría ser su regente hasta que creciera o incluso podrían ver la forma que este ocupara su lugar como Guardian del Norte.

Pero cuando Benjen noto la mirada de su sobrino supo que tenían que hablar, le indico a uno de los mozos de los establos que prepara un par de caballos. Cuando indico que iba a salir con el joven señor de Invernalia rápidamente varios guardias se habían organizado para seguirlos – Perros desconfiados – Había pensado Benjen, pero aguardo sus pensamientos, aunque no pudo evitar notar la gran presencia de segundos hijos, hijas e incluso algunos herederos importantes del norte dentro de Invernalia.

Entre ellos estaba Domeric Bolton quien había organizado personalmente el caballo donde iría Jon. Su sobrino le había indicado que Lord Bolton había ofrecido a su primogénito como su escudero y Benjen frunció el ceño de solo pensar en que estaría planeando un hombre tan peligroso como Roose Bolton.

Su sobrina Sansa había tomado a dos pequeños cachorros de Lobo Huargo como suyos, ambas eran hembras a una de ellas no dudo en nombrarlo Dama, no sabía que tan buena idea era ello, un Lobo Huargo podría despedazar a la garganta de un hombre cuando creciera. Pero prefirió no opinar, la felicidad de los niños era importante, el segundo Cachorro no había sido nombrado algún.

Lo mismo había hecho Arya con los dos suyos que había tomado, le llamo Nymeria, pero al segundo cachorro no le había nombrado aun, solo quedaron otros tres cachorros que eran los machos de la pequeña camada, se los había reservado a su sobrino.

“Lo llamare fantasma”

Dijo Jon con emoción y su tío sonrió con alegría y no podía evitar encontrar algo de ironía en aquel nombre dado.

“¿Dónde los encontraste tío?”

“Cuando regresaba de las tierras del eterno invierno, encontré a los cachorros al lado de su madre muerta pensé que sería bueno para ustedes tener alguna mascota”

En todo el camino no pudo evitar pensar en los pequeños lobos, eran peligrosos y no eran mascotas recomendables. Dioses su padre había intentado criar a uno de ellos y este por nada le rompe el cuello. Tal vez ser tomados desde cachorros podría ser más beneficiosos, sus compañeros de viaje le recomendaron varias veces que lo mejor era matarlos. Seria un acto piadoso para los cachorros que ya no tenían una madre, pero cuando los había tomado pensó que debían ser llevados a Invernalia.

“Gracias tío”

Le dijo Jon mientras miraba a sus hermanas jugar con los pequeños cachorros en el patio, pero el sonido de los cascos de los caballos le había indicado que era tiempo que salieran. Jon tomo al pequeño fantasma y lo puso frente a los demás cachorros, mientras sus hermanas miraban con interés a los jinetes que se habían preparado.

“¿A dónde iras?”

Hablo su hermana Sansa, aunque no fue ninguna pregunta, sus palabras parecían más una fuerte exigencia.

“Con el Tío Benjen, este me mostrara algo”

No muy convencida por sus palabras Sansa tomo al pequeño cachorro que tenía en su regazo para dirigirse a las cocinas, los demás cachorros salvo los dos que estaban con Arya habían decidido seguir a la niña mayor de los Stark.

Jon por un momento pensó en el escándalo que haría Lady Stark cuando viera a los cachorros de Lobo ingresar a los aposentos de sus hijas. Pero desvió la importancia de eso, la mujer le evitaba todo el tiempo y Jon hacia lo mismo con ella.

Lo Cierto es que Jon tenía una extraña sensación con respeto a la mujer, sobre una conversación que escucho hace demasiado tiempo – Tal vez fue solo un sueño tonto – Pensó con inocencia mientras regresaba su mirada hacia su Tío, mientras Domeric el entregaba las riendas del caballo, era el más pequeño de todos y Jon se sintió avergonzado por unos momentos al darse cuenta que aun así necesitaba de un banquillo para poder subirse.

Eddard Karstark no pudo evitar disimular su risa al ver como Jon tenía que usar el banquillo para subirse, aunque la diferencia entre ambos chicos fuera tan solo un par de años, realmente poco pero el muchacho Karstark era más alto que Jon, pero esa risa no pasó desapercibida por parte de Jon Umber el joven de apenas quince años, quien golpeo en la cabeza a Eddard, solo se escuchó un murmullo bajo sobre como el chico maldecía a su compañero.

Jon ignoro a sus acompañantes y se enfocó en montar. Su Corcel había sido un obsequio de la Casa Ryswell, esta noble casa había ambicionando ya varios años intentar adecuar los Corceles de las Arenas de Dorne a los difíciles inviernos del norte.

Debería sentirse agradecido que se le obsequiara un animal tan magnifico también aceptaba que en un par de meses el Corcel sería tan grande que apenas podría montarlo, tal vez cuando crezca lo suficiente podría llevarlo por todo el norte.

Su tío dio el silbido y todos los jinetes comenzaron a seguirlo. Fue un viaje un poco largo, al menos no esperaba que cabalgaran por un par de horas hasta que habían llegado a una pequeña meseta.

Benjen había desmontado y fue seguido por Jon. Solo basto con una mirada del hermano de su padre para que los guardias se quedaran esperando a una distancia prudente.

Miro el lugar donde se encontraban, hacia demasiado frio por los fuertes vientos que les golpeaba, pero aun así no era algo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

La pequeña meseta no era más que una colina en su opinión y no es que tuviera miedo en esos momentos, pero podría sentir que si daba un paso en falso rodaría lo suficiente para romperse algo o tal vez incluso peor.

Su tío puso su mano sobre su hombro y le señalo una parte a las lejanías.

“¿Qué ves al oriente?”

Le había preguntado, Jon lo miro desconcertado por aquella pregunta, pero obedeció las indicaciones de su tío Benjen, miro hacia el oriente y pensó determinadamente que podría estar insinuándole.

“Los Paramos, algunas colinas tal vez los colmillos del lobo, supongo que detrás de ellas los Valles congelados”

No era una respuesta realmente inteligente pensaba Jon, pero era lo único que alcanzaba a ver. Luego su tío Benjen le sonrió amablemente mientras tocaba su hombro.

“¡Ahora dime sobrino! ¿Qué vez en el occidente?”

Cuál era la respuesta que estaba buscando su tío, Jon ahora había regresado su atención hacia el occidente, pero que podría ver distinto al otro lado, solo conseguía ver una cadena de zonas montañosas suponía que hay vivirían algunos clanes, pero realmente no sentía que estaba dando con la respuesta que su tío esperaba. 

“No entiendo tío Benjen, ¿Es alguna especie de juego?”

Su tío le miro seriamente mientras tocaba su cabeza y lo obligaba a mirar en varias direcciones, aunque no había sido realmente brusco no fue cómodo realmente, e igualmente Jon no había puesto resistencia y solo se dedicó a observar todo el panorama que tenía en frente.

“¡Veo el Norte!”

Dijo con confianza y determinación, no esperaba realmente que fuera la respuesta, pero algo dentro de sí hizo que su pecho se inflara con orgullo cuando veía lo enorme en su opinión e inmenso que era el hogar de sus ancestros.

Su tío Benjen era un hombre que, desde niño, Jon había respetado y admirado. El más grande explorador de la guardia de la noche, el norte hablaba de cómo había ido más al norte que ningún otro se había atrevido hacerlo.

Pero eso también había evitado que Benjen pudiera llegar a tiempo para encontrarse una última vez con su hermano, ni siquiera había alcanzado a despedirse de él, su corazón sufría en silencio por ello.

“No importa hacia donde decidas mirar Jon, el norte es la región, y el reino más grande de los siete reinos e incluso mucho antes de la existencia misma de la mayoría de las grandes Casas del sur, los Stark ya éramos los reyes del invierno”

Ahora Jon fue consumido lentamente por algunos temores, dentro de toda esa inmensidad del norte estaban muchas de las casas más antiguas de que se pudiera tener registro alguno. Acaso su tío estaba intentando asustarlo porque lo había conseguido.

Benjen noto el nerviosismo de su sobrino, pero decidió no opinar demasiado, solo observo en silencio. Había traído al niño tan rápido como había podido para tener esta pequeña charla con él, en este mismo lugar cuando tenía un poco más de la edad de Jon su padre también lo había llegado a traer.

Hubiera deseado venir a solas con él, pero entendía el nerviosismo de los guardianes de Invernalia al seguirlo, ya fuera por mi presencia o alguna amenaza externa ninguno de esos caballeros corre riesgos que el último hombre que puede transferir el apellido Stark a otras generaciones corra algún riesgo – Hice Votos de nunca tener esposa y engendrar Hijos – Benjen sentía que le había dado una carga inmerecida a Jon.

“Pero ahora somos los guardianes del norte”

Benjen regreso su atención hacia Jon, se sintió en la necesidad de decirle que ahora era él el guardián del norte.

“Te espera un largo camino sobrino, las Casas Nobles del Norte tienen problemas con los Clanes y los Clanes apenas les agrada tener que responder ante alguien que está especialmente a miles de leguas de distancia”

El peor de los casos eran los Clanes e incluso las Casas Nobles que se habían establecido en las tierras del eterno invierno. Puede que hubieran pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que los descendientes del pueblo libre habían intentado rebelarse, mucho de ellos aun guardaban resentimiento por verse obligados a pagar tributos – Al menos Ned alivio la carga de los clanes más débiles, mi padre hubiera marchado nuevamente hacia el norte y eliminado cualquier sentimiento insurrecto – El tema de su padre siempre había sido algo espinoso, los Antiguos Dioses sabían cómo había amado aquel hombre y también como lo culpaba por el destino de Lyanna.

Cuando pensaba en su hermana, en esa joven niña que había sido como una madre para Benjen sentía un leve nudo en la garganta al observar a Jon – Al final Ned obtuvo lo que siempre quiso que Jon fuera un Stark – incluso si eso se basara en una breve mentira.

Quería apartar esos pensamientos, alejarlos porque recordaría las constantes disputas que tenía con el único que hermano que quedaba sobre mentirle al chico sobre sus origines. Todos amamos demasiado a Lyanna, pero nunca podríamos perdonar a Rhaegar por haberle arrebatado su corazón y sus ilusiones con promesas de amor.

“Nos espera un camino difícil”

Era como ver nuevamente a Lyanna suplicándole que le ayudara a escapar esa noche, esos ojos, esa mirada sobre que él era la única persona que pudiera ayudarle. Como decirle al niño que no podía quedarse, que tendría que caminar esta difícil situación solo.

Soy un hermano juramentado, incluso si muchos creen que la guardia es innecesaria actualmente hice juramentos ante los dioses de mi padre y mis ancestros. No puedo romper esos votos por mi sobrino.

Tomo la empuñadura de su espada en esos momentos y pudo ver como todos los guardias habían reaccionado, solo les dio una mirada para que se calmaran. Incluso el chico Bolton había llevado su mano a su empuñadura, deberé investigar sobre el niño, puede que sea distinto a su padre.

Con la espada hizo varios cortes sobre el terreno donde estaban, una gran línea que partía la tierra en dos y al lado de esa línea dos líneas rectas que intentaban parecer las costas del norte.

“Eres malo dibujando tío”

Benjen se rio con fuerza ante esas palabras, pero continuo con su vano intentado de dibujar el norte, incluyendo al menos sus islas más importantes – Al menos no elegí el camino de ser un Maestre – Pensó con diversión Benjen.

“Imagina que este es el Norte”

Jon asintió con una sonrisa divertida, pero Benjen estaba seguro que una vez que comenzara con la explicación esa sonrisa iba a desaparecer.

“Esta es la costa de Occidente, como sabes aquí” Señalo Benjen varios lugares a con su espada y Jon le había otorgado toda su atención.

“Este es Puerto Dragon Marino, fundado por Edwyle Stark como un punto de abastecimiento para sus deseos de conquistar las tierras del eterno invierno, no fueron guerras gloriosas Jon y menos dignas de canciones, las tierras más allá de la Muralla estaban sufriendo la peor hambruna que nunca antes se hubiera visto, los salvajes comenzaron a atacar el muro y la respuesta de tu bisabuelo fue marchar con un ejército sobre ellos para someterlos, aunque para ser justos con la historia, fue Willam Stark quien planeo la invasión, durante su regencia en el norte, las constantes invasiones de los salvajes lo llevaron a pensar en una contramedida permanente”

Benjen guardo silencio esperando alguna replica por parte de su sobrino, pero este solo le miraba con los ojos totalmente enfocados en cada palabra que salía de su boca – El chico sabe escuchar, eso era algo importante y lo iba a necesitar de ahora en adelante – Benjen comenzó a narrarle las historias a Jon, sobre como Puerto Dragon Marino había sido creado y una rama cadete de la Casa Manderly había sido puesta a cargo del puerto, aunque la Punta Dragon Marino seguía estando bajo el dominio de la casa Frost. También le conto la historia de Willam Stark padre de Edwyle Stark, quien enfrento a los salvajes en numerosas batallas cuando estos cruzaban el muro, la ultima de ellas fue la batalla del lago largo, donde murió decapitado y fue sucedido por Edwyle quien llevo adelante los planes de su padre para la conquista total de las tierras del eterno invierno.

Jon solo asintió, ese conocimiento ya se le había dado por parte del Maestre Luwin, pero escuchar a su tío hablando de una manera no tan estricta era algo realmente nuevo.

“Es importante este Puerto Jon, los clanes y las casas de la Costa Helada reciben sus suministros de este puerto, un bloqueo en este lugar y muchas personas morirían ante la falta de granos”

Jon se movió un poco inquieto ante esto.

“Pensé que estas personas eran balleneros, no deberían sobrevivir incluso si el puerto se llegara a perder”

Benjen negó rápidamente, debía alejar esos pensamientos de la mente de su sobrino eran peligrosos.

“Es cierto, muchos de estos clanes viven de la caza de ballenas y la pesca, pero sus barcos no pueden navegar todo el año frente sus costas, cuando el mar alrededor se congela sobreviven cazando morsas y otros animales, es un lugar rico en pesca Jon, pero no siempre estará el mar de su parte, el mar es traicionero durante el invierno, por ello cuando comienza la época de caza de ballenas es tu deber destinar cuanta carne será para cada clan dependiendo de sus integrantes, el aceite de ballena es importante para el invierno pero debes decidir cuanto les otorgara a cada clan y casa noble, el resto deberá ser vendido al sur o intercambio por granos, estas personas esperaran que esos granos sean enviados prontamente para ser almacenados para el invierno”

Jon estaba sudando, nunca antes había recibido una explicación tan larga y extenuante como esta. Miro a su tío esperando que este le dijera que eso iba a ser lo más complicado pero su mirada le indico que apenas iban por el comienzo.

“Tranquilo Jon, muchos de estos clanes son vasallos de los Mormont, su isla es la más cercana así que más allá de estas decisiones estos clanes no irán directamente a Invernalia”

Lo cual era bueno, los Clanes Morsa como se hacían llamar, no les gustaba marchar hacia el sur preferían el mar y definitivamente cuidar a sus osos polar, que diría Jon si le mencionara que muchos de estos hombres usaban a esos Osos como monturas, o que usaban extraños trineos formidables hechos de huesos de morsa siendo arrastrados por perros. De seguro comenzaría a soñar sobre esas cosas, por ahora necesitaba toda su atención, llevo su espada al centro del mapa sobre la línea que dividía, que en teoría era el muro.

“Ahora seguiremos con Los Colmillos Helados Jon, poco o casi nada crece en estas tierras, son un sinfín de colinas y montañas tan estériles que morirías en pocos días por inanición si es que el frio no lo hace antes, pero es tal vez el lugar que más queras mantener bajo control, su difícil acceso es su mayor defensa, también es el lugar donde más minas se han descubierto, estas montañas muchacho parten la tierra del eterno invierno en dos, en algunas regiones se rumorea que hay tanto oro que podrías extraerlo con tus propias manos, las más cercanas a la Muralla son tan ricas en Hierro que los Umber dejaron atrás sus diferencias con quienes en el pasado eran sus peores enemigos para crear colonias mineras al borde de estas montañas”

Jon miro a su tío Benjen para que continuara, pero este guardo silencio por unos minutos era ver a Lyanna nuevamente diciéndole que fuera a la parte divertida.

“No son los Umber los señores de los Colmillos Helados te aclaro, tienen dos Casas Cadetes, pero es el Clan de las montañas gobernado por Tormund quien dirige todo el lugar, muchos dicen que hay tantos minerales en esas montañas que haría sonrojar a un Lannister y sería un paraíso para un buen herrero, pero esto poco nos importa a nosotros los norteños, ¿Qué crees que les importa a estas personas?”

Jon aguardo silencio pensando en lo que ya había escuchado con anterioridad.

“La tierra es estéril, los clanes del más allá del Muro no pueden sembrar o cultivar su comida, no les sirve el oro demasiado así que lo deben enviar a los puertos para la compra de suministro”

Benjen asintió con una breve sonrisa.

“En realidad el Oro es enviado directamente a Invernalia de forma anual, ese Oro ha patrocinado la reconstrucción de Foso Cailin y la compra de granos, es deber del señor del norte asegurarse que lleguen los alimentos, no solo granos si no todo lo necesario para que estas personas no les falte su sustento, los clanes son gente orgullosa Jon, si rompes tu palabra de protegerlos y alimentarlos, ellos nunca lo olvidaran”

Jon trago saliva ante esa clara advertencia, tenía que asegurarse que el oro fuera destinado solo a usos necesarios. Si fallo en mi deber de proteger a esas personas muchos morirán por el duro invierno, jamás lo olvidaran y los clanes se alzarían en su contra poniendo en peligro a sus hermanas y por consiguiente a la promesa con su padre.

“Luego están los clanes de los Valles, tal vez son los de más fácil sustento cuidan sus rebaños durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no te confíes son guerreros muy peligrosos Jon, cuando el frio y la nieve azota demasiado sus tierras llevan sus rebaños al otro lado del Muro, pagan un breve impuesto a la Guardia Noche y luego a la Casa donde van asentar sus rebaños, aunque por lo general estos dan un par de sus animales algo de pieles, leche y lo que quieran ofrecerte”

Jon le miro como si esperara que dijera algo más interesante, pero Benjen tenía poco que opinar sobre aquel tema.

“Escuche que algunos de esos hombres montaban Alces como caballos”

El mayor no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza ante esa declaración, aunque no era falsa no era realmente lo que esperaba que le fuera preguntado, solo le asintió en silencio mientras le indicaba a su sobrino que regresara su atención a su explicación.

“¿Dónde están los gigantes?”

“Bueno, eso es difícil decir Jon, ellos no son exactamente hombres algunos hablan la lengua de los primeros hombres, pero son nómadas por lo general, siguen a sus Mamuts por donde estos los guíen, en teoría tienen líderes que responden ante la autoridad de Invernalia, pero ni tu abuelo, menos tu padre ha conseguido que estos respondan a sus llamados”

Realmente Benjen dudaba que esas descomunales bestias pudieran entender las marcaciones territoriales o la importancia de ir cuando fueran convocados si llegara a ser necesario marchar al sur.

“Pero cuando los clanes han intentado rebelarse, ellos han apoyado la causa Stark, aunque como llegan al lugar donde se les necesita, igualmente se van, no son realmente muy manejables Jon, pero creo que saben que son los Stark quienes prohibieron su caza y persecución”

El niño solo pudo dar un fuerte suspiro como señal de derrota, esto no era realmente lo que esperaba cuando había decidido pasar el día con su tío.

“¿Qué te pasa muchacho?”

Jon intento voltear la mirada derrotada que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

“Le prometí a mi padre que protegería a mis hermanas, como poder hacerlo cuando se tan poco sobre las personas y la tierra que tengo que gobernar, no debería ser Sansa quien tomara el mando, no sé nada de esto tío, no sé cómo ayudar a esta gente y menos como esperan que no destruya el norte, solo soy un bastardo”

Dioses era como ver a Lyanna exigiéndole respuestas a su padre, esa forma de contener absurdamente sus lágrimas como si no quisieran que nadie más se diera cuenta, era como ver ambas caras de la moneda en ese momento. Un sentimiento agrio se formó dentro de Benjen.

“¿Sabes por qué tu padre te eligió sobre tus hermanas?”

Jon negó rápidamente y la mirada en búsqueda de respuestas se hizo fuerte. El chico estaba igual de confundido con la decisión del hombre que consideraba su progenitor.

“El norte no aceptaría realmente el liderazgo de una niña apenas crecida, menos cuando los últimos Stark serian ambas niñas cuya descendencia llevaría el apellido de sus maridos sería el fin de la casa Stark, aunque es cierto que muchos clanes, si no la gran mayoría en el norte la sucesión siempre pasa al primogénito sin importar si es hombre o mujer, y también que es el apellido con más importancia que sobrevive debes entender que hay una historia dentro de la casa Stark para la existencia de nuestras leyes”

Una nueva casa regiría Invernalia y con ello el norte, aquellos que se casaran con las niñas ante la falta de un heredero masculino.

“No es justo, mis hermanas no merecen ser apartadas por algo tan absurdo”

No, no era justo pero el mundo no era un lugar donde podrías buscar justicia, si fuera de esa manera Lyanna estaría viva viviendo con su pequeño hijo ya fuera un bastardo o no, pero rodeada de su familia siempre rodeada de ellos.

Pero eso también sería algo peligroso, conocía a su padre. De seguro usaría cualquier excusa se rebelaría contra los Targaryen como llevaba planeando desde hacía tiempo, pondría a Jon como Rey.

“Justo o no, es la ley del Norte, este no es el sur y menos Dorne algún día si Sansa o Arya sienten que la has usurpado recuérdales que el Norte se despedazaría a si mismo por ver quien ocuparía la cama de ambas”

Aun lo harán, pero con Jon como señor del norte eso les darías más tiempo para ambas crecer y ser felices, será Jon quien soporte la carga y las responsabilidades. Llegaría incluso el día que el niño podría odiar a Ned por haberle puesto en esa situación.

“Dijiste que hay una historia para la existencia de estas leyes entre los Stark”

Benjen se movió con incomodidad, era una historia que hasta cierto punto se consideraba un tabú mencionar o contarla abiertamente.

“La hay, hace ya varios milenios durante el Reinado de los Reyes en el norte y del invierno, Brandon Espada Larga tuvo una hija de nombre Lyanne Stark, dicen que la niña era una bruja, una mujer maldita que practicaba las practicas prohibidas de los Otros, cuando el Rey Brandon murió, Lyanne intento rebelarse contra su hermano Benjen el Triste, fue una cruenta guerra Jon, y aunque Benjen consiguió derrotar a su hermana, la historia se repitió mas adelante, Benjen tuvo dos gemelos, una chica que nació primera, y un chico al cual nombro igual a este”

Jon sonrio rápidamente.

“Benjen el explorador”

Y rápidamente su tío se rio ante esto, al menos conocía lo básico de la línea familiar.

“Claramente la niña debería reinar, al ser la primogénita, pero la amargura de su padre, al ver que su hija le recordaba a su propia hermana, hizo que en su testamento esta fuera borrada de la línea de sucesión, aun así, cuando Benjen el explorador reino le dio a su hermana sus propias tierras y el derecho a fundar su propia casa noble”

La historia comenzó a capturar completamente su atención, intento rápidamente hacer un recuento de si el maestro Luwin habría contado alguna vez sobre una casa del norte que tuviera estos inicios, y mientras mas lo pensaba un breve pensamiento comenzaba a cruzar por su mente.

“Los Greystark”

Su tío asintió rápidamente, ante la rápida respuesta de su sobrino y se preparó para seguir contándole aquella vieja historia.

“Durante muchos años los Greystark alegaron tener derechos mas justos sobre los Stark, con el pasar del tiempo los Karstark también intentaron aliarse con ellos, claramente el poder de los Greystark mermo, y terminaron aliándose con los Bolton, no fue hasta el reinado de Brandon el Incendiario, quien luego de aplastar dos rebeliones por parte de los Greystark estableció que las líneas familiares pertenecientes a hijas y hermanas, no podrían nunca suceder a un Stark, debes entender que esta ley ha permanecido hasta nuestros días y ningún rey en su momento llego a cambiarla”

Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos mientras Jon comenzaba comprender lo poco que realmente sabia sobre el norte, aunque ciertamente su hermano Robb debería ser quien sucediera a su padre, el maestre Luwin les había enseñado por igual estos conceptos que se podrían considerar como básicos, comenzó a cuestionarse, al saber lo poco que sabía realmente.

“Ven muchacho, creo que ya hemos hablado mucho por hoy”

Jon asintió en silencio mientras su Tío comenzaba a caminar hacia los guardias, lo mejor era irse por ahora. Mientras que Benjen se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos la sangre de los primeros hombres y el linaje de la antigua Valyria nunca antes se había mezclado tenía que pensar a que persona debería buscar para que fuera el regente de Jon al menos por los siguientes dos años.

He visto cosas inimaginables, arañas de Hielo tan grandes como caballos, monstruos marinos devorar barcos, hombres transmitiendo sus mentes a los animales y ahora el pensamiento de tener que dejar a sus sobrinos al cuidado de otra persona le atemorizaban mucho más.

“Tío que piensas que invite a damas del sur al Norte”

Benjen se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente.

“¿Que ya quieres una novia? No deberías considerar primero a tu gente”

Jon negó rápidamente ante aquella idea, comenzó a explicarle de como Sansa quería ser una gran dama sureña y Jon no sabía cómo darle gusto a su pequeña hermana con respeto a eso.

“Creo que podría funcionar, tal vez alguna de ellas le digan a tu hermana como es realmente el sur aun así deberías invitar a otras damas a Invernalia que sean del norte, note a la chica Karstark acompañando a Sansa cuando llegue, pero podrías ofender a los nobles si ven una corte llena de mujeres del sur, conozco buenas casas que podrían acompañar a tus hermanas, además en el caso de Arya sabes que no le gusta mucho la idea de ser una Dama”

Jon se rio ante los pensamientos de su hermana más pequeña, solo imaginarla a ella usando vestido era demasiado ridículo.

“Las mujeres Mormont podrían ser buena compañía para ambas niñas, tal vez algunas hijas principales de los Clanes y hayan sido recibido entrenamiento como mujeres de lanza harían a Arya más manejable a la idea de tener doncellas”

Jon asintió con entusiasmo ante las propuestas de su tío, por su parte Benjen sabía que esto no se había hecho antes por la negatividad de Lady Catelyn de que esa clase de personas se acercaran a su hija menor, pero Jon necesitaba extender lazos con los clanes para evitar revueltas y una buena manera de hacerlo era de esta manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busco nombres para los otros lobos, eso es por que no incluire a los de los demas hermanos stark. 
> 
> son tres machos
> 
> Fantasma es uno.
> 
> Las cuatro hembras:
> 
> Estan claramente Nymeria y Dama, pero las otras dos les busco nombres originales.


	3. Mentiras, mascaras y las doncellas

* * *

I

* * *

Intento controlar su enojo puesto que acaba de terminar de leer el informe recientemente presentado, aunque muchos grandes Señores y miembros de consejo le hubieran dado poca importancia al reciente asesinato de varios de los hijos bastardos del Rey. Jon Arryn mano del Rey Robert sabía perfectamente que esto era una señal de que alguien quería eliminar futuros problemas.

Lord Arryn no necesitaba lidiar con esto ahora, la muerte de su hijo adoptivo Eddard Stark lo dejo en un fuerte estado depresivo, tal vez había sido su culpa pensaba cuando las copas de vino se juntaban en las noches.

Cuando envió a Petyr Baelish al norte para tratar el tema de la legitimación del bastardo de Ned y claramente los nuevos impuestos, el consejero de la Moneda le había dicho que había presenciado como el señor de Norte gozaba de una excelente Salud, aunque se mostró demasiado reacio con la notificación de los nuevos impuestos ya que sentía que era un chantaje por el favor solicitado a la corona.

Pero poco tiempo después llegaron los cuervos, alas negras mensajes negros, la peste se esparció por toda Invernalia y las aldeas cercanas, primero fueron las personas mas bajas, luego le siguieron los guardias y al final, el mismo Ned con su primogénito.

Todos aquellos que la contrajeron murieron, todos salvo el bastardo. Muchacho afortunado dirían muchos.

Aun así, la muerte de Eddard dejo a Robert destrozado, de una manera que no sentía entusiasmo alguno por la vida; mucho menos por reinar. No se debe confundir, el rey Robert no era amante de regir, y claramente darle importancia al reino era algo para lo que no tenia tiempo, era un gran guerrero, cuando Dorne se negó a doblar la rodilla fue Robert quien marcho a las marcas de Dorne para continuar la lucha.

Tiempos trágicos fueron, en ese año después de su coronación, la reina Cersei perdió a su primer hijo, Robert se vio obligado a firmar la paz con Dorne, a devolver los cuerpos de Elia, Aegon y Rhaenys. En gran parte ante la negativa de sus Lores de seguir luchando, se puede decir que Tywin y Ned nunca estuvieron mas de acuerdo cuando se trato de firmar la paz.

Ahora Ned se ha ido, Jon Arryn no era tonto era algo oculto pero de conocimiento en la corte que esta muerte había golpeado al reino mas fuerte de lo que muchos plebeyos pudieran imaginar; Robert gritaba en las noches con furia, ebrio y borracho exigiéndole a Ned que regresara y el reino, bueno este le importaba una mierda.

Ahora los bastardos del Rey están siendo asesinados, tenia uno bajo su cuidado y era tiempo de ponerlo a salvo, al menos hasta que pudiera controlar todo este caos. Tomo rápidamente su pluma, necesitaba enviar una carta urgente a Nido de Águilas – Debo enviar a Mya Stone a un lugar seguro - Pero hacia donde podría ser, estaba demostrado que, si no podía proteger alguien en las calles de Desembarco del Rey, menos podría hacerlo a tantas leguas de distancia.

Entonces recordó sus pensamientos anteriores, era cierto que Robert había legitimado al niño bastardo de Ned – El muchacho está buscando Damas de compañía para sus hermanas – Podría enviar a la niña, pero se sentirían ofendidos los norteños de enviar a la bastarda del Rey y no a su hija legitima.

Myrcella Baratheon es una buena niña era cierto, pero aún es demasiado pequeña para un viaje hacia una tierra tan difícil como era el norte, podría usar esa justificación además de ello dudaba mucho que la Reina Cersei se mostrara a gusto por tal decisión.

Comenzó a escribir la carta rápidamente, estaba seguro que el chico de Ned no trataría mal a Mya, después de todo hasta hace poco él había sido un bastardo.

Demasiadas esperanzas en un niño que no había conocido, pero era la mejor opción tal vez más adelante podría traer a la niña a Desembarco del Rey, Robert siempre se había mostrado muy apegado a ella cuando era más pequeña.

Recordó también las palabras Petyr cuando el consejo discutió sobre la legitimación del niño. Había dicho que era una fiel copia de su padre, difícil podría decirse que no era un hijo verdadero de Ned salvo por sus ojos, eran peculiares había dicho – ¿Quién era la madre del niño? – Jon Arryn detuvo su escritura mientras pensaba en eso, quien era la mujer que había hecho que el honorable Ned Stark, fuera contra su honor, el cual era su mayor orgullo. Que persona haría que este rompiera sus votos matrimoniales.

Ojos peculiares había dicho y recordó entonces Ashara, pero ella se suicidó con el corazón roto. Ashara y Ned solo habían estado juntos en Harrenhal, lo recordaba porque Ned había corrido rápido hacia el pidiendo su consejo, sobre cómo había fallado con respeto a su honor y deseaba casarse con ella.

Pero luego vino la rebelión, junto con la muerte de Brandon y Ned tuvo que hacerse responsable por el bienestar de su casa. Una historia algo triste, pero eso no impidió que Ned fuera feliz con su nueva esposa – La prometida de su hermano – Entonces siguió pensando en el niño bastardo.

Ojos peculiares que había querido decir con eso, si Ashara fuera su madre el niño serio mayor que Robb, Ned siempre había dicho que Robb era su primogénito.

Jon detuvo su escritura, comenzando a envolver sus pensamientos en algo que no encajaba en la historia de niño. ¿Quién era su madre?, intento pensar en los niños que conocía, su hijo era una fiel copia de su madre Lysa Tully, los jóvenes príncipes eran también una copia de su madre y a veces Joffrey le recordaba más a su tío Jaime Lannister o su primo Lance Lannister.

Jon Arryn sintió un fuerte vacío en su interior, sentía que algo estaba ocurriendo frente de sus ojos, pero no conseguía conectar completamente los hilos.

“¡Guardias!”

Dos hombres entraron a la habitación, Jon Arryn miro a los guardias por unos minutos, tomo una rápida decisión termino de escribir dos cartas una se informaría al joven Jon Stark que una joven dama seria enviada para que fuera criada en Invernalia, que era un compromiso entre su difunto padre y la corona – Tal vez debería agregar que la niña debería ser bien tratada – Lord Arryn negó, iba a tener confianza con el niño.

La segunda carta era para Nido de Águilas donde se solicitaba que Mya Stone fuera preparada y organizada para ser enviada al Norte. Entrego ambas cartas a uno de los guardias para que fueran enviadas con la mayor de las urgencias.

Cuando el guardia se retiró, su compañero se quedó mirando con expectativa a su señor.

“Convocarme al gran Maestre, decirle que es urgente”

El guardia asintió en breve mientras se retiraba. Jon Arryn quería saber más sobre los linajes – ojos peculiares – Había escuchado ese mismo comentario hace muchos años, - _Ella tiene ojos peculiares_ – Esas palabras las había dicho Robert cuando describió a Lyanna Stark, el príncipe de la Corona se parece más a su familia materna, pero en nada a la del Rey, y su hijo, el niño que tuvo con Lysa, su primogénito tampoco se parecía a él.

Tenía un gran interés en cierto tipo de lecturas.

* * *

II

* * *

El hombrecillo caminaba sonrientemente por los pasillos internos de Roca Casterly, este se encontraba entusiasmado y silbando una pequeña melodía que irritaba a la mitad de la guardia del castillo, en especial aquellos que custodiaban la entrada del gran salón, donde se realizaban las audiencias.

Su padre lo había convocado junto con su hermano Jaime, pero este se encontraba poco interesado en asistir, era entonces su deber como hijo menor soportar las quejas del gran León de la roca.

Era una lástima pues estaba disfrutando un buen tiempo con Tysha su amada esposa. No quería en verdad estar a solas con su padre, y esperaba que su hermano reaccionara y asistiera a la reunión.

Los guardias del gran recinto le miraron, luego entre ellos hasta que le abrieron las grandes puertas, y justo cuando ingresaba estas se cerraron con fuerza detrás de él. 

Vio al gran León Tywin Lannister sentado en su escritorio, podría jurar que había una pequeña mirada de disgusto en el rostro de su progenitor, pero luego de tantos años de que lo miraran de esa manera, era difícil saber si ese disgusto iba dirigido hacia él o algo importante había ocurrido que no iba acorde con los planes de su padre.

Tyrion no espero indicación, se sentó en la silla fabricada específicamente para que pudiera sentarse cómodamente, un regalo de bodas de su amada Tysha, luego busco con su mirada a la copa más cercana, pero al ver que no alcanzaba se tuvo que parar sobre la silla e intento tomarla entre sus manos. – Va hacer una conversación larga – pensaba el enano, Tywin tomo la copa con molestia y la puso a la otra esquina de la mesa donde sabía que Tyrion no alcanzaría a tomarla.

“Siéntate correctamente”

Tyrion obedeció con disgusto como si se tratara de un cachorro reprendido por su dueño.

“Pensé que tu matrimonio iba a poner fin a tus libertinajes” Dijo con voz seca y poco entusiasta Tywin mientras miraba de reojo a su pequeño monstruillo.

“Tysha me mantiene alejado de los burdeles, pero el vino es otro asunto”

Tyrion volteo su rostro ante la mirada furiosa de su padre, Tysha era la tercera hija de Damion Lannister de Lannisport, hermana de Lucion Castellano de Roca Casterly, y su hermana era Lanna Lannister casada con Antario Jast Señor de la casa Jast. En fin, su padre le daba poderes sobrenaturales a la chica, o tal vez demasiada fe en que esta pudiera controlar a Tyrion.

“Tu hermana…”

Había comenzado hablar Tywin y Tyrion comprendido que su linda hermana había ocasionado la ira de su padre, - esto debería ser interesante, al menos será divertido para mí - pensó.

“Se ha estado dando demasiadas libertades últimamente aprovechando que el gordo Rey se encuentra desconsolado por la muerte del Eddard Stark, ha estado ordenando asesinatos a diestra y siniestra sobre los bastardos de Robert”

Intento ocultar una leve mueca de disgusto, pero igualmente seguía totalmente atento a las palabras de su padre, Cersei siempre había sido muy imprudente su amorío con Jaime, con Lancel y cuantos mas era la evidencia de ello. Pero asesinar a sus hijastros bastardos o no, era algo malo especialmente por que llevaban la sangre del Rey. 

“Cuando el Rey salga de su desconsuelo y regrese a su libertinaje de seguro estará molesto con Cersei”

Si es que Robert al menos había llegado a saber de la existencia de esos niños pensaba el enano Lannister.

“Tal vez, eso realmente poco importa, pero ahora Jon Arryn ha enviado a la niña bastarda del valle al norte”

Pues claro, este es el verdadero problema pensaba Tyrion. Mya Stone recordaba el nombre de la primera hija bastarda de Robert, se decía que tenía una importante semejanza con su padre más que cualquiera de sus supuestos hijos, incluso muchos murmuraban que el hombre había llegado a querer por un momento a la niña, luego la olvido enviándola al olvido.

“El gran y basto norte, se dice que es tan grande que el resto de los reinos caerían dos veces en este, ahora un niño verde se sienta en el trono ancestral del Invierno”

Fue lo único que dijo Tyrion, mientras que Tywin solo le observo por unos momentos, luego regreso su atención a unos documentos que tenia en sus manos. Tyrion intento no mostrarse desesperado por alcanzar la copa, y la jarra de vino que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa. Movía con impaciencia sus piernas que se encontraban colgadas y encontró cierta diversión en moverlas. 

“No voy a correr riesgos, ese ebrio de Robert podría legitimar a la niña solo para unir su casa con los Stark”

Tyrion alzo una ceja sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, claramente esa podría ser una probabilidad, pero él no creía que llegara a pasar.

“Si eso te preocupa, Myrcella es joven cuando crezca se podría…”  
  
El fuerte golpe sobre la mesa por parte de su padre lo hizo silenciar.

“No enviare a mi nieta al salvaje norte, pero tampoco permitiré que una bastarda pueda ser legitimada junto con sus descendientes, nadie por mínima que sea la amenaza, pero nadie pondrá en riesgo el poder de la Casa Lannister”

Tyrion quería comentar en ese momento, que no había persona que amenazara mas a la familia que su hermana, pero prefirió callar.

“¿Qué quieres que haga Padre?”

No era tiempo de bromear, aunque Tyrion tenía bastantes comentarios sobre esta situación, tal vez su padre se estaba volviendo algo paranoico.

“¡Aun tienes tus desagradables amistades en Lannisport!”

Tyrion lo pensó por unos segundos, pero solo recordaba a sus amistades en el gremio de burdeles. Pero miro a su padre que esperaba una respuesta, este solo asintió creyendo que ya había entendido sus palabras.

“Bien buscaras a la prostituta más confiable y que sea fácil de silenciar una vez terminado el trabajo, pero quiero que ella le de algunas técnicas de seducción a Joy Hill”

Tyrion alzo su ceja desconcertado, Joy solo conocía una Joy y era su prima bastarda, miro a su padre con sorpresa tenía que estar bromeando – No enviarías a tu nieta al salvaje norte, pero si a tu sobrina – intento no mostrarse disgustado.

“Joy Hill solo es una niña padre, apenas está a punto de cumplir su onceavo día del nombre”

Dudaba también que su tío estuviera feliz con estas noticias.

“Es miembro de la Casa Lannister aprenderá lo que deba hacer por el bien de la familia”

Es miembro de la Casa, pero no es una Lannister no creo que le guste saber que será enviada como sacrificio a los lobos.

“Si puedo dar mi opinión sobre esto padre, porque no solo la legitimamos y enviamos un cuervo con la oferta de matrimonio”

Tywin le miro por unos minutos y luego se levantó de la mesa caminando alrededor de Tyrion.

“Crees que ya no lo pensé, pero si lo hago Mya podría ser legitimada, Robert siempre ha querido unir su familia con los Stark, sabe que Cersei jamás aceptara a un bastardo como esposo de su hija, incluso podría matarlo para evitarlo, para proteger al niño simplemente buscaría a otra hija”

Claro un matrimonio entre dos casas tenía que ser aprobado por la Corona, la legitimación de Joy debería ser aceptada por el consejo, eso llamaría la atención de Robert ebrio o no solo porque el asunto tendría el sello de la casa Lannister Robert solo buscaría la manera de fastidiar las cosas para hacer infeliz a Cersei, Jon Arryn también podría adelantarse para evitar que los Lannister tomaran el norte en alianza.

“Tal vez Shae sea una buena opción, le enseñara como hacer feliz al chico”

Tywin asintió en silencio, mientras tomaba la jarra de vino y servía un poco de vino en el vaso que Tyrion llevaba deseando poder tomar desde que había llegado.

“Asegúrate que aprenda también algo sobre venenos, cuando esté todo listo, enviare una carta al norte, el chico busca doncellas para sus hermanas y Joy tiene su misma edad, será enviada al Norte para vigilar y si es posible asegurar el Norte, ya sea salvaje o no, es el reino más grande de los Siete y es inexpugnable para la mayoría de los ejércitos del Sur, cuando Joffrey sea Rey debemos asegurarnos que tenga los menos enemigos posibles”

Eso iba a ser difícil el niño era como una patada en el culo y cuando pensaba en eso, se dio cuenta que en verdad necesitaría demasiado vino para pasar el sabor amargo y agrio que tenia bajando por su garganta.

* * *

III

* * *

_“Jaime tienes que prometérmelo, promételo, promételo que cuidaras de ella” Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras le entregaba en sus manos la pequeña niña de tan solo dieciocho meses en sus manos._

_“Promételo”_

Los ojos de Jaime Lannister heredero de Roca Casterly, antiguo miembro de la guardia real, expulsado de dicha orden por sus servicios al reino cuando clavo su espada por la espalda del rey loco Aerys Targaryen.

Volteo su mirada un poco intranquila para darse cuenta que se encontraba tranquilo en sus aposentos, - solo fue un mal sueño – Pensó intentando olvidarse de este, su pasado lo perseguía de una forma poco saludable. Acaso no había cumplido con sus promesas, sus juramentos.

Acogió a la niña y la reclamo como suya, la ha protegido e incluso ha llegado amarla como si realmente fuera su hija.

Rhaenys Targaryen, tenia en ese entonces menos de lo necesario para recordar, agradecía por ello a los dioses si es que estos realmente existían. Pero saco a la niña de la ciudad con la ayuda de una persona menos esperada, Varys, el consejero de los susurros.

Nunca ha comprendido, ni mucho menos entendido aquel hombre, pero cuando esa trágica noche se presento con una niña no mucho mayor que Rhaenys entendió claramente lo que iba a suceder.

Una vida por otra, lamentablemente cuando se hizo el intercambio la ciudad ya estaba en llamas.

_“Espérame aquí y también reemplazaremos al niño” pero nunca hubo tiempo, no, por alguna extraña razón se intercambio primero a la niña._

_“Promételo”_

Otra vez esa maldita promesa que tanto lo atormenta, pero no importaba se dijo a si mismo. Se levanto, tomo su espada y la abrocho rápidamente junto con su cinturón, tenia mil asuntos que tratar.

Y una vida que seguir fingiendo, mas y mas mentiras se dijo a si mismo. Jaime el Matarreyes le llamaban deberían decirle Jaime El tonto, Jaime el de las mil promesas.

Rhaenys ahora era su hija, Joanna Lannister, si se atrevió a presentar a la niña enfrente de las propias narices de su padre. Gracias nuevamente a los siete dioses o a los siete infiernos que la apariencia de esta fuera totalmente dorniense.

Y la madre, bueno eso fue más fácil Allyria Dayne, hermana de Ashara, era una doncella de Elia Martell, también fue una especie de amiga cercana los últimos dos años que sirvió al Rey Aerys antes que decidieran todos los reinos reclamar su corona.

Tenia tan solo decimo quinta día del nombre cuando fue nombrado guardia real, su padre insistía tanto en que Cersei se casara con Rhaegar que el Rey loco encontró otras maneras de joderle la vida a Tywin Lannister. Un año después fue el torneo de Harrenhal y después todo se fue directo a las cloacas.

Allyria era joven, tanto como el, aunque no tanto como su hermana Ashara que estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho, su hermana tres años menores, pero la mentira sirvió. Hija bastarda, de una de las sirvientas de la antigua reina.

Todos lo creyeron o fingieron hacerlo, su padre estaba deseoso de liberarlo de sus votos, Robert de liberarse de él. Y su hermana, ah dulce Cersei quería realmente matarlo, se sentía tan traicionada.

Tantas promesas, tantos juramentos y todos los días se preguntaban si realmente el honor tenia tanto valor. Se reía con fuerza cuando Tywin miraba a su supuesta nieta, se mortifico cuando se caso con Allyria, pero ha seguido adelante con esta pantomima.

Siempre adelante.

Pero fue feliz cuando hacia tan solo el pequeño Tytos, su hijo llego a su cuarto día del nombre.

“La protegeré, los protegeré a todos” Y no supo hacia quien iba dirigido dicho susurro. Pero estaba seguro que nuevamente volvería apuñalar a tantos Aerys como fuera necesario, volvería a jurar a cuantas Elia fuera necesario.

* * *

IV

* * *

Arya miraba con interés a su hermano mayor, Jon estaba totalmente concentrado en una serie de planos que tenía delante de él, parecía el diseño de una torre, se preguntaba si su hermano planeaba edificar una nueva fortaleza.

“¿Qué haces Jon?”

Dijo en medio de su inocencia y claramente en su aburrimiento, Jon alzo una ceja al verse tomado por sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermana, no se dio cuenta que ella estaba presente.

“He recibido varios mensajes, pronto llegaran muchos invitados y se quedaran con nosotros mucho tiempo, he pensado que lo mejor sea reparar la torre rota y ampliarla en el proceso. También en reorganizar la biblioteca ha estado en decadencia desde hace un tiempo, también he querido empedrar las calles de las Invernas no sin antes reparar el sistema de desagües y cloacas”

Si Jon estaba un poco entusiasmado, pero no Arya, quien frunció el ceño claramente molesto que su hermano no quisiera jugar con ella, en vez de eso prefería quedarse varias horas al día encerrado en el antiguo salón de trabajo de su padre.

Como extrañaba a su padre, su hermano y ante todo aquellos días donde todo era más fácil.

“Entonces traerás sureñas al norte, eso explica por que Sansa esta animada últimamente, de seguro espera encontrar a una amiga que sea una dama sureña como ella”

Jon se rio con fuerza ante esas palabras, mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hermanita, ella le miro con molestia para luego sonreír.

“Sansa nunca te cambiaria, y espero que tu nunca lo hagas, debes entender que desde…, bueno ya sabes, ella siente que no tiene lugar entre nosotros” Desde que Lady Catelyn se marchó, y no se llevó a ninguna de sus hijas con ella, que estaría pensando esa mujer.

Jon tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados con respeto a su madrastra, pero el más importante era el de recelo, esa mujer ocultaba algo cuando se fue, con el corazón roto, como si hubiera perdido todo lo que ama, pero claramente se sentía como si no pudiera ver a nadie a la cara, vergüenza podría ser o tal vez se sentía traicionada.

“Además una de las doncellas que vendrá es alguien bajo el cuidado de la misma mano del rey, otra es una sobrina del mismo Tywin Lannister, yo deseo que los demás reinos vean que el Norte es algo mas que un lugar lúgubre, donde solo hay nieve y hielo” 

Arya ignoro el tema, mientras miraba los diversos libros que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa, y cuando regresaba su mirada a su hermano se daba cuenta lo grande que era está en comparación con este.

“¿Es cierto que Lord Reed vendrá?”

Jon miro de reojo a su hermana y se pregunto quien era la fuente de la niña, tenía tan buena información cada vez que se encontraban solos.

“El Tío Benjen me aconsejo nombrarlo como regente, aun soy demasiado joven Arya, todos lo somos, será bueno contar con personas en quien podamos confiar, además nuestro padre siempre hablo de este como uno de sus grandes amigos”

Eso también ayudaría a mermar las cargas sobre sus hombros, aun tenia que aprender demasiado, era muy joven y no podía seguir dándole mas tareas al maestre, al castellano, al maestro de armas entre otros. Necesitaba alguien que pudiera ayudarle, aunque tuvo la misma educación que Robb nunca pensó verse sumergido en este tipo de situación.

Y cuanto pensaba en eso miraba su mano, luego la ponía sobre uno de los libros y se imaginaba a su padre haciendo lo mismo, la diferencia entre ambos era tan abismal.

“¡Oye Jon!”

Este alzo la mirada, al darse cuenta que se había sumergido perdidamente en sus pensamientos.

“¿Dime hermanita?”

Arya le miro con intriga unos minutos, luego le tomo la mano y le jalo con fuerza.

“Ven me prometiste que me enseñarías a usar la espada” era cierto pensó y tal vez era justo, se rio con fuerza mientras bajaba de la silla de su padre para ir a los patios de entrenamiento.

Tal vez podría volver mas tarde a seguir con sus planes. Se preguntaba si podría hacer algo también para alegrar a su hermana Sansa.


	4. La cacería

* * *

I

* * *

Era demasiado grande; paso lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por el antiguo trono del invierno de sus ancestros, un trono que debió haber pertenecido a su hermano Robb un autentico Stark, aunque por otra parte era un trono en el cual ningún guardián del norte podía sentarse. Hacerlo era una total muestra de rebelión en contra del trono de hierro.

¿Rebelión? Esa palabra le asustaba demasiado, tendría que enfrentar alguna rebelión a futuro era algo que a veces no le dejaba dormir.

La ausencia de esa mujer no le ayudaba, las palabras de los Bolton sobre sus movimientos tampoco le dejaban en paz.

“¿Jon?” Esa suave voz le hizo regresar a la realidad, mientras giraba lentamente su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de intriga que su hermana Sansa le estaba generando.

“Llevas mucho esperando” Dijo con voz apenada algo que no paso desapercibido por su media hermana, quien lentamente le dio una última mirada inquisitiva.

“Lo suficiente para saber que tu mente y pensamientos, están totalmente dispersos” una leve sensación de vergüenza le cubrió, mientras intentaba toser para disimular. Camino levemente bajando los escalones del trono del invierno para ir en dirección a la mesa principal de aquel gran salón, donde estaba en asiento de madera del guardián del norte.

Un asiento con varias antiguas runas que Jon nunca comprendió cuyo significado, puesto que dudaba mucho que solo fueran viejos adornos. Se sentó en esta, sin pensar mucho que aun sus pies quedaban un poco colgando en el asiento. Ya crecería pensó, y podría sentarse en la silla de su padre como un verdadero hombre y no como el niño que se sentía que era.

“Bien, ¿necesitabas algo hermana? Algún producto de la lejana Qarth en el que estés interesada” pero para su sorpresa esta vez Sansa rápidamente negó, en su lugar trajo sobre la mesa un pesado libro sobre el norte.

“¿Un mapa?”

Pregunto Jon, sin mucho interés, pero Sansa no le dio respuesta alguna sobre ello, en vez de eso se sentó al lado de Jon como si fuera lo más común en estos últimos días.

“El maestre Luwin ha dicho que he terminado mis lecciones sobre las Casas y Clanes de más allá del muro” Esa era su heredera, mujer o no, ya no había más hombres o líneas masculinas a quienes pudiera pasarle el gobierno del norte.

Desde que su tío Benjen hace seis meses nombro como regente a Lord Howland Reed; el hombre se había encargado de darle una educación estricta a su hermana, era cierto que Sansa y Arya eran hermanas, ambas nacieron el mismo día, pero la mujer con el cabello rojo fue la primera en salir del vientre de su madre.

Y sinceramente Jon sentía que ella tenia mas derechos a gobernar que el mismo, pero las leyes de sucesión de la familia Stark eran demasiado estrictas, años de rebeliones de las ramas cadetes de la casa Stark encabezadas por sus hijas dejo un mal sabor en los antiguos reyes del invierno.

Se pregunto si Brandon el Incendiario, quien decreto las leyes de sucesión alguna vez había previsto que los únicos Stark que quedaban con vida, eran un bastardo, dos niñas y un hombre cuyos votos hacia la guardia de la noche le impedían tomar el liderato.

Un bastardo sentado en el asiento ancestral de la familia mas antigua y poderosa de todo poniente según muchos maestres.

Si claramente sus antepasados deberían estar revolcándose en su tumba.

“¡Jon!”

Diablos nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada avergonzada con su hermana Sansa; su pequeña hermana había cambiado tanto desde la muerte de sus padres ya hace siete meses atrás, pero cuando su madre se fue, es como si algo de repente se hubiera roto dentro de ella.

Ya no es aquella niña alegre que soñaba con cuentos de caballería, no es aquella niña que disfrutaba tanto sobre cómo debería comportarse una dama apropiada, sobre canciones y bellos poemas de eternas primaveras.

Mientras que Arya vio la ausencia de su madre como una traición, y lo tomo mas por el lado de que era libre de ser quien quisiera, para Sansa fue peor que la mayor puñalada de traición.

Se preguntaba si tal vez debería decirle ambas sobre lo que sus espías -mejor dicho, los espías de Roose Bolton le informaban – Catelyn Tully no se había rendido, no salió huyendo, y era una suerte que hasta ahora nadie en los siete reinos estaba dispuesto a darle un ejercito para reclamar el norte para sus hijas.

Pero había seguido varios consejos entre ellos el de Howland Reed, quien le aconsejo que por ahora lo mejor era mantener a las niñas inocentes sobre el tema, también que deberían seguir observando los movimientos sobre Catelyn especialmente con su argumento sobre como es un deber de la Fe, llevar a los siete dioses al norte, en intentos vanos de conseguir apoyos.

“Bueno, vamos hacerte una pequeña prueba” Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Sansa intento no burlarse de como nuevamente estaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Arya decía que parecía un anciano cuando fruncia su frente y se quedaba mirando fijamente la nada.

Señalo un punto intermedio de aquel mapa.

“Bosques gélidos, Casa Falkirk, su castillo es el Fuerte Falkirk, su emblema dos caballos rojos sobre un campo blanco, su actual señor es Edward Falkirk, su lema es: A mí la caballería”

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro de Sansa, bueno eso era algo interesante, Arya siempre fallaba en estos asuntos, aunque claramente ella estaba mas interesada en la forma de como luchaban los norteños que vivián más allá del muro, que por las nuevas casas que se formaron una vez terminada las guerras de invierno.

“Bien, vamos por una mas difícil” Jon busco en su mapa un lugar más difícil de reconocer, mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta lo inmenso que era el norte, son demasiadas casas, clanes, tribus, si tenía una rebelión en las costas congeladas, o en los lagos sombríos, e incluso en la costa Pedregosa, Acantilados de Pedernal; me tomaría meses, no, tal vez años aplastarlas a todas.

Sin darse cuenta Jon puso su dedo sobre la parte más lejana del norte.

“¿El corazón del invierno? Jon, eres el señor del norte, nadie podría sobrevivir en esa región, no existen clanes, ni siquiera los rebeldes en épocas del bisabuelo se atrevieron a ir tan al norte”.

Es cierto, pero porque sentía un extraño llamado hacia ese lugar, era como si algo estuviera consumiéndolo por dentro, ese lugar, algo le dijo que debería ir, y lo que fueron unos cuantos segundos para Jon se sintieron como una eternidad.

“Lo siento, que tal el bosque del Colmillo”

Sansa estudio un poco el mapa, el bosque del colmillo estaba cerca de los Colmillos Helados la cadena de montañas mas extensa del norte, luego una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su nombre.

“Clan de los Rebaños, Su asiento es la Torre vigilante, su señor es Craster, su emblema son dos doncellas de lanza sobre un campo purpura, su Lema es: Lobos entre ovejas”

Craster, ahora que recordaba el hombre fue uno de los que no se presento al funeral de su padre y hermano. Debería mantenerlo vigilado. Luego de eso paso a la desembocadura del rio Agualechosa.

“Casa Stirling, Señores del Fortín Agualechosa, su señor es Jacobo, y su emblema es una doncella derramando leche de cabra sobre el rio, sobre un campo blanco, su Lema es: Mi escudo nunca será roto”

Bueno realmente Sansa se empeño en sus estudios, no veía necesario seguir preguntando, se pregunto por unos momentos si Robb constantemente era sometido a estas preguntas por parte de su padre al ser el heredero más evidente.

“Creo que será todo por ahora” Sansa le miro con cierta desilusión.

“Puedes preguntarme más si quieres”

Jon rápidamente negó, no seria necesario, no hasta el próximo gran festival de la cosecha el cual se realizaba cada cinco años, aun faltaban otro par de años para ello.

“No será necesario Sansa, tal vez deberías intentar socializar un poco con las doncellas recién llegadas del sur”

Sansa dio un suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras se levantaba no sin antes comenzar a recoger todo el material de estudio que debía regresar a la biblioteca de invernalia.

“Escuche que la doncella propuesta por los Lannister pronto llegaría a puerto Dragon Marino” una ceja de intriga se levanto en Jon ante ese comentario.

“¿Escuchaste? O tu amigo por correspondencia Petyr Baelish te lo dijo” Sansa le miro con desafió en ese momento, pero solo asintió en silencio.

“No me agrada ese hombre” dijo secamente mientras su hermana menor a pesar de su corta edad consiguió darle una mirada algo tenebrosa en pocas palabras.

“Confías en los espías Bolton que siguen a mi madre, por que no en este hombre que tiene voz y voto en el corazón de la corte”

Luego de eso Sansa se retiró, mientras Jon le observo en un serio estado de sorpresa por ese comentario. No podría negar que se asusto por unos momentos cuando escucho la forma en que Sansa le miro y hablo.

¿Qué tanto sabia su hermana? ¿cómo lo supo? Tal vez, debería dejar de confiar en la información de otros, pero como podría conseguirla; ¿Qué tan difícil es crear una red de espías? Se pregunto internamente.

* * *

II

* * *

Tyrion quería vomitar, mientras el barco daba constantes movimientos violentos sentía que realmente su estómago no soportaría perder nuevamente el desayuno. Por su padre, su sobrina Joy Hill parecía totalmente ajena a los sufrimientos de su tío.

“Llegaremos pronto a puerto” Dijo emocionada su sobrina que corría por las escaleras del barco hacia los aposentos que compartía con su tío. Rápidamente comenzó a organizarse, tomar sus pertenencias.

“Como puedes estar emocionada, estamos en el lejano norte, una tierra salvaje, gobernada por un mocoso que apenas dejo de amantar la teta de su madre” Tyrion estaba enfermo, molesto, cansado del viaje, ante todo se sentía completamente irritado con su padre quien lo empaco en el barco como su representante con el niño Stark.

Debería estar en su cómoda alcoba, con su amada esposa, follandola, bebiendo y disfrutando de los placeres prohibidos por los dioses.

“Jaja, como no lo estaría tío, siempre he leído cosas fantásticas sobre lo siete reinos, pero las historias más increíbles sobre el norte, dicen que las mujeres luchan con hachas pesadas mientras sostienen a sus bebes en sus brazos, o que existen lobos del tamaño de corceles”

Tyrion intento no vomitar cuando el barco hizo otro movimiento brusco, ya estaba suficiente sobre este viaje, no veía la hora de poder desembarcar en el pueblo de pescadores hacia donde se dirigían.

“También se dice que hay arañas de hielo, sobre como los muertos se levantan de su tumba y como el gran Otro devorara a los recién nacidos”

Pero su sobrina solo sonrio con alegría, era su culpa, Tyrion siempre intento inculcarle demasiada imaginación en la niña, era la hija bastarda de su tío favorito, uno de los hombres que mas trato respetable le había dado. Gerion Lannister era tal vez después de su hermano Jaime una de las personas que más respetaba y amaba en su familia.

Era su culpa, dejar que la niña se llenara de cuentos de fantasía, pero bueno cuando viera el frio, las tierras gélidas y el vacío de norte dejaría esa sonrisa atrás.

“¡Muelle a la vista!”

Se escucho con fuerza, el capitán del barco comenzó a organizar a sus hombres, los marineros comenzaron a caminar con rapidez, y Tyrion con gran animo decidio levantarse, abandonar sus habitaciones y caminar junto con su sobrina hacia la proa, deseaba ver con sus ojos aquella tierra congelada.

Era fantástico, fue su primer pensamiento mientras miraba las grandes torres con la luz llameante. Vio casi una docena de barcos pesqueros que regresaban a puerto, todos ellos con tripulantes que fácilmente podrían ser del tamaño de Sandor Clegane; los pescadores pasaban a gran velocidad en sus pequeños barcos al lado de la embarcación Lannister.

Era un diseño que nunca antes había visto.

“Primera vez que observa un Karve mi señor” Tyrion volteo su mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa del capitán.

“¿Te refieres a los barcos?” el hombre rápidamente le asintió, mientras Joy le miraba con fascinación.

“Así es, aquellos con los salvajes remando son Karve, un barco pesquero que los norteños usan para cazar un animal en especial”

La sonrisa del capitán no le gusto para nada a Tyrion, pero por los nuevos dioses, era un enano demasiado curioso y ansioso por el conocimiento, deseaba saber tanto y estos barcos consiguieron su atención.

“¿Qué animal?”

“Ballenas” fue su sobrina quien le hablo, pero fue demasiado directa cuando señalo a varios barcos que eran seguidos por una importante cantidad de gaviotas, entonces observo por primera vez en toda su vida el gran cuerpo de aquellas míticas bestias que solía observar en los diversos dibujos de los libros.

“son barcos realmente rápidos, deben serlo para cazar a tales monstruos, pero también para evitar que su presa sea robada”

¿Robada? Tenia una pregunta sobre ello, que clase de monstruo les atacaría, por alguna extraña sensación que comenzó a consumirlo, no quiso preguntarlo. Un barco rápido para el ataque y luego para retirarse. Eran embarcaciones extremadamente delgadas en comparación con los barcos usados en Lannisport para la pesca.

“Deberían usarlos para la guerra” Dijo suavemente como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

“Oh mi señor, no quisieras tener a un verdadero barco de guerra del norte siguiéndote, un Drakkar es tres veces el tamaño de estos Karve y son dos veces mas veloces, créeme es como si un dragón marino te persiguiera sin descanso” fue entonces cuando el capitán se retiró.

Para Tyrion fue como una pequeña advertencia sonando en su interior, pero fijamente miraba a la ciudad portuaria que comenzaba a surgir – Esto no es una aldea de pescadores como había dicho el maestre de Casterly Rock antes de partir – Es una maldita ciudad portuaria amurallada, con torres que eran usadas como faros, con al menos docenas de barcos pesqueros entrando y saliendo constantemente, las paredes de sus torres eran blancas, habían varios escorpiones del tamaño de un caballo apuntando hacia el exterior e interior de los muelles.

Estaba el emblema de los Manderly de puerto dragón, una sirena en vez de un tritón sosteniendo un tridente su Lema era: navegar, explorar, lealtad, también había otro estandarte que debía ser de la casa Frost era un Zorro ártico de fuertes ojos rojos devorando una presa, su lema era: En el invierno somos más fuertes.

“Hemos llegado” Dijo Joy mientras sostenía una pequeña cadena que traía en su cuello, el ultimo obsequio de su padre Gerion antes de partir hacia el norte. Si hacia bien su trabajo seria recompensada como una Lannister, por fin dejaría atrás su pasado de bastarda.

Tyrion por otra parte solo podría seguir observando en silencio aquella ciudad norteña a la que se acercaban.

* * *

III

* * *

Jon escucho con suma atención aquellas noticias, era difícil de creer, pero si fueran ciertas debería ordenar un grupo de caza que fuera tras la bestia responsable de aquel salvajismo.

“Era un oso gigante, el mas grande que haya visto en toda mi vida mi Lord” Susurro suavemente aquel campesino mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, puesto que había perdido parte de su rebaño.

“No, mi señor debe creerme era un Lobo, era enorme, de piel gris y una gran nariz”

“Te equivocas su nariz era demasiado corta”

Lord Reed le dijo que debía aprender y escuchar de lo que decían sus vasallos, pero esto era sencillamente absurdo. Ambos hombres no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo y tanto Jon, como Howland comenzaban a pensar que el miedo había evitado que ambos identificaran realmente a su atacante.

Howland era un hombre del cuello en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenia casi su estatura aunque su mirada era la de un hombre sabio, tenia penetrantes ojos verdes y ante todo hablaba calmadamente, desde que llego meses atrás le había enseñado a Jon sobre todo tipo de materias, economía, agricultura aplicada en el norte claramente, la importancia de los invernaderos y de las manadas, por que debía haber un control sobre la casa de ciertas especies para evitar a futuro escases de estas.

Pero ante todo de la guerra, Howland era un hombre que lucho contra el rey loco, que estuvo en el torneo de Harrenhal y uno pensaría que tendría poco amor por los asuntos del sur, pero cuando asumo la regencia trajo consigo una buena cantidad de libros solicitados a la ciudadela los cuales tuvo que leer y aprender con prontitud – El arte de la guerra, un libro del imperio Yi Ti, Los asedios mas famosos en poniente por el maestre Jor, Las guerras antes de la conquista su autor era desconocido hasta ahora, habían otros sobre la economía, diplomacia y asuntos menores como la gestión de castillos pensaba Jon. Era el libro favorito de Sansa ese último.

“Organizaremos una partida de caza, es importante aclarar quién es el responsable de estos ataques” Hablo con voz calmada Jon, intentando no sonar molesto o ofuscado por la contradicción de aquella información, intentaba seguir las enseñanzas de Howland.

Los campesinos asintieron rápidamente, mientras fueron retirados, se les daría una pequeña ayuda económica para que pudieran recuperar un poco las perdidas.

“¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido?” Pregunto Jon, mientras Howland tocaba lentamente su barba rojiza, mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquella garra traída por los jinetes que fueron a revisar la zona del ataque cuando se fue notificado, un ataque tan cerca de las Invernas debía ser investigado rápidamente.

“Me atrevo a irme por la opinión de que se trate de un oso, mas sin embargo su raza es difícil para mi descifrarla mi señor” Howland le dio una leve mirada como si quisiera saber como reaccionaria a tan poca información.

“Entiendo, guiare entonces una partida de caza rápidamente” esas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Howland como al maestre Luwin.

“Mi señor, no creo que sea prudente, debería tal vez enviar a Rodrik Cassel hacer el trabajo” era cierto el capitán de la guardia del norte tendría mejor entrenamiento y mayor preparación.

“No, debo aprender, aunque entiendo su preocupación mi Lord, debo aprender como lidiar con estos asuntos, ningún otro gran señor de los siete reinos tiene que enfrentar esta serie de dificultades” Jon dijo claramente con convicción, una que hizo que Howland pensara de Lyanna en esos momentos.

* * *

IV

* * *

Arya Stark, era demasiado inquieta según las palabras de su hermana Sansa, ella se había encargado de patearla desde que estuvieron juntas en el vientre de su madre.

Para Arya esos comentarios le eran divertidos, poco le importaban, realmente disfrutaba de su libertad, amaba cazar, amaba estar al lado de su amiga Meera Reed, hija de Howland Reed actual regente del norte, ambas eran niñas que disfrutaban estar afuera.

No eran damas adecuadas, soñaban con ser damas de lanza, deseaban aprender a luchar como las Mormont, o como las mujeres del clan de los huesos que usaban como armadura los huesos de sus enemigos.

Arya iba con sus dos lobos Huargo, Nymeria y su hermano Viento gris, ambos estaban ayudándoles a buscar un jabalí que llevaban cazando desde el amanecer.

Aunque ambas pertenecían a las familias nobles del norte, poca importancia le habían dado traer la protección adecuada, solo Jory Cassel y otros cuatro soldados de la Casa Cassel venían con ellas, aunque claramente hace ya bastante rato que habían perdido el rastro de estos.

De seguro se quedaron atrás, siempre eran muy lentos para cazar.

“Creo que a este paso saldremos del bosque de los lobos”

Arya miro a su compañera de viaje y acertó. Era cierto, el bosque de lobos rodeaba en gran parte invernalia, y el jabalí de seguro habla huido hacia el interior; no quería dejarlo escapar, lo ultimo que deseaba es que su presa fuera la cena de un Glover o uno de los clanes del bosque.

Cuando siguieron el camino, por fin habían salido del bosque de lobos, se encontraban ya en el camino de las costas, llamado hacia porque se dirigía hacia punta dragón y las diversas aldeas costeras.

“Meera eso son jinetes”

Meera apretó con fuerza su arco, mientras observaba a los recién llegados, pero no conseguía divisar un color rojo en sus estandartes. Se acerco a uno de los árboles más cercanos, e intento escalarlo, y cuando subió a una de las ramas se sorprendió al notar que era el león dorado de los Lannister.

“Son sureños, Lannister temo”

Arya se sorprendió con esas palabras, se decía que todos los Lannister eran de cabello rubio, de ojos azules y de una apariencia principesca, que hacían esos engreídos tan al norte.

Meera siguió observando al grupo avanzar, pero se sorprendió cuando comenzaron a tomar el camino equivocado, un camino que conducía hacia el interior del bosque, claramente eran mal guiados o ni siquiera tenían guía alguna.

“¡Temo que se equivocaron de camino!”

A lo que la menor de los Stark se rio con fuerza, ante la estupidez de los sureños.

* * *

V

* * *

Mataría a su guía cuando tuviera oportunidad pensó Tyrion, el hombre los llevo por el camino equivocado y había huido con su dinero, claramente Joy le miraba de forma inquisidora, era malo en verdad que se dejó engatusar con tanta facilidad, pero no pensó que en verdad necesitaran un guía.

Solo sigan el camino les dijeron los Frost.

Siguieron el camino y ahora estaban en mitad de un bosque, el más teátrico y boscoso en el que había estado en toda su vida.

“Regresemos”

Les dijo a los cinco soldados Lannister que iban con ellos, estos le miraron con miradas agachadas puesto que había sido su trabajo contratar al guía, Tyrion les dio el dinero, malgastaron la mitad y encontraron al más barato, aunque claramente ellos tampoco pensaron que necesitaran uno.

Y cuando el guía les comenzó hablar de las maravillas del norte Tyrion se confió demasiado – La vida de casado comenzaba a afectarle – pensó, con una sonrisa en su rostro, era una aventura pensó.

Cuando iban a dar media vuelta entonces notaron que no estaban solos.

Era el jodido oso mas grande que hubiera visto en toda su vida, el caballo que estaba adecuado mediante una silla en el que iba, era fácilmente un pequeño bocado para tal bestia.

El oso se levanto sobre sus patas traseras, era tal vez de unos diez o tal vez doce pies de alto, realmente podría jurar que era mucho más.

“Soldados, escucharnos rugir” grito el capitán de la guardia mientras se abalanzó sobre el animal, el oso rugió con fuerza, con un fuerte movimiento de su garra envió al capitán de la guardia varios metros lejos, para su disgusto la cabeza cercenada del hombre llego mucho más lejos.

El oso se abalanzo con ira, cuando uno de los soldados consiguió apuñalarle con su lanza, este sintió como su cabeza era desprendida de un mordiscó del resto de su cuerpo, sangre y más sangre.

Uno de los soldados lanzo su lanza con fuerza, el animal solo rugió, corrió, pero el soldado consiguió esquivarlo, lamentablemente tumbo a Joy de su caballo y este al sentirse sin jinete solo se dignó a galopar tan lejos como pudiera.

Entonces Joy adolorida se intentaba levantar, pero tenia aquel gran oso demasiado cerca, este la olía para luego alzarse para atacarla cuando pensó que era el final de su sobrina Tyrion observo como una gran mancha blanca se abalanzaba sobre el oso.

Luego le siguieron otros dos lobos, nunca antes había visto lobos tan grandes y enormes, el rugido de los animales fue seguido por los cuernos resonantes, y el sonido de los caballos.

Entonces entre el bosque salieron los jinetes en sus corceles, seguidos de dos niñas con arcos y otros soldados a pie. Fue entonces que Joy vio aquel soldado, aquel guerrero galopar, un muchacho casi de su edad iba al mando de aquellos hombres.

“Por invernalia” Grito con furia cuando tenso su arco y disparo su flecha, los demás jinetes hicieron lo mismo manteniéndose alejados de oso.

El oso se sentía totalmente confundido, no le atacaban directamente, los jinetes se dedicaban a disparar sus arcos, mientras los soldados de infantería golpeaban con fuerza sus hachas y espadas contra sus escudos.

Desorientado el animal comenzó a ofuscarse e intentaba atacar a los guerreros mas cercanos, pero estos decidían huir y no combatirle.

En ese momento Arya ayudo junto con Meera a levantar a la joven niña, mientras Jory Cassel ayudaba a los soldados Lannister sobrevivientes, pero para Tyrion era una escena esplendida, ver a estos norteños cazar a ese salvaje oso, un oso por el cual las ciudades libres pagarían su peso en oro para tenerlo de diversión en sus fosos de lucha.

“Cuerdas”

Grito con fuerza el joven que los guiaba y los jinetes lanzaron varias cuerdas que atrapaban las extremidades delanteras del oso y su cabeza, comenzaron amarrarlas con fuerza a las sillas de sus caballos mientras comenzaron a jalar el animal.

Al final el oso cayo derrotado al suelo, rápidamente uno de los soldados que traía consigo el hacha del tamaño de un hombre joven se acerco para cortarle la cabeza al animal.

“¡No! Aquí no, hay damas presentes”

Dijo con autoridad Jon.

“La esencia de amapola es mas fuerte que la leche de esta, la punta nuestras flechas estaban impregnadas con esta, no tardara en hacerlo dormir” El soldado rápidamente se retiro ante la orden de su señor, Tyrion miro esto con sorpresa, ningún soldado desperdiciaría tal oportunidad de gloria, menos por un muchacho.

No es un muchacho ordinario pensó, acaso este seria el bastardo que se convirtió en uno de los hombres mas poderosos de los siete reinos.

“Jon, nunca en mi vida he visto un oso tan grande” Arya dijo con sorpresa, ni siquiera los osos de las cavernas o los famosos osos gris de la isla oso Mormont, eran de tal tamaño.

“Se investigará, por ahora llevaremos a nuestros amigos a Invernalia, de seguro desearan alejarse de esta mala experiencia”

Tyrion asintió gustoso por alejarse de este. Varios soldados con símbolos Stark, Cassel, Reed, comenzaron ayudarle a los Lannister sobrevivientes.

“¿Qué haremos con el oso?”

Dijo Jory al ver la bestia totalmente dormida por los efectos de la sustancia. Jon lo pensó por unos momentos, seria realmente triste tener que terminar con semejante animal, pero no podría dejarlo tan cerca de las aldeas, su gente correría riesgos.

“Terminarlo con dignidad, enviar sus garras a los aldeanos afectados por sus ataques, tal vez puedan recuperar algo vendiendo estas, su carne será servida en nuestro banquete, conoces las reglas del norte, nada debe desperdiciarse”

Jon se retiro entonces, ayudo a Jory a subir a su caballo mientras revolvía gentilmente el cabello de su hermana Arya. Tyrion siguió observando con sumo detalle a este joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos, lamento la tardanza, soy una persona que se enferma con mucha facilidad y he tenido problemas últimamente de salud.
> 
> Antes que nada, les pido ideas para las casas del norte, no olviden el norte es la región mas grande de los siete reinos, ahora con las tierras del eterno invierno eso se ha duplicado. Por no decir triplicado.
> 
> La población actual del norte es cercana a los dos millones, pero sigue siendo la menos poblada, solo siendo superado por Dorne que le he puesto unos novecientos o cercana al millón doscientos. El Dominio seria la mas poblada cercana a los seis o siete. Las islas de Hierro por ahora no las he tenido en mente.
> 
> Aclaro que no aparecerán ejércitos desproporcionados. 
> 
> Si tienen ideas y son lectores fieles de mis historias, tal vez puedan jeje sugerir su casa o clan n.n
> 
> En esta historia Arya y Sansa son mellizas, Sansa es la mayor y heredera de Jon ya que este no tiene hijos o descendencia, las leyes de Brandon el Incendiario claramente no pronostico que la casa Stark tuviera tan pocos miembros a futuro y en su mayoria 2 a 1 mujeres. 
> 
> Los barcos mencionados, son barcos vikingos de nuestro mundo o actualidad, todo se ira explicando de donde el norte obtuvo esta tecnología.


	5. Primera prueba

* * *

I

* * *

Cuando se llego a Puerto Dragon Marino, Tyrion no pudo evitar notar como las calles eran empinadas una vez de ingresaba a la pequeña ciudad, donde estas eran angostas salvo por aquellas que conectaban hacia la fortaleza de la ciudadela, también noto la gran cantidad de hombres salvajes presentes, ante sus ojos vio tantas personas mirándole mas con curiosidad que con desprecio.

Se pregunto en ese momento si era la primera vez que estas personas veían un enano, cuando salieron del puerto, luego del trato frio por parte de los Manderly y Frost de la ciudadela, no espero ver nada más interesante.

Pero paso todo lo contrario, su guía fue un traicionero que los dejo abandonados en mitad del Bosque de los Lobos, un oso intento cenarlo a su sobrina y por consiguiente a él también.

De los cinco jinetes que iban con ellos, tres se encontraban ahora muertos. Ya fuera por que perdieron la cabeza o la gravedad de sus heridas.

Realmente cuando llego el chico Stark, con sus lobos agradeció a los antiguos Dioses; el norte hasta ahora era todo lo que siempre imagino, salvaje, indomable y ante todo vació.

Desde el momento que abandono el puerto hasta que llegaron a las tierras Stark, no habían divisado ni una sola aldea, castillo o fortaleza alguna, mientras el puerto dragón marino estaba repleto de pescadores, marineros y soldados, el resto del camino fue un total viaje en medio de paramos y claramente la soledad.

Pero cuando fueron guiados por sus salvadores; los ojos de Tyrion se abrieron de sorpresa, ante ellos se encontraba nada menos que la ciudad de Las Invernas, siempre supo que, al lado de los grandes castillos, muchas personas del común solían ir a vivir, pero enfrente de este se encontraba en verdad un asentamiento que nada tenia que envidiarle a Lannisport.

Las invernas tenían las calles anchas, estaban repletas de norteños que iban y venían, muchos le daban una mirada de curiosidad, pero estas no dudaban mucho tiempo, volteaban para celebrar el paso de su señor.

El niño debería ser amado, o tal vez fuera la hermana menor, aun así, no importaba los norteños lanzaban leves vítores ante su paso.

Otra curiosidad que noto tanto en Las invernas como en puerto dragón, eran que las calles estaban todas adoquinadas, era interesante pensó muchas aldeas incluso de grandes señores no se tomaban la molestia de empedrar el suelo por donde caminaban sus súbditos.

Debería ser algo relacionado con el invierno pensó, claramente otro asunto llamativo, era el comercio.

Muchas calles estaban repletas de barriles, donde los hombres iban ansiosos a beber un trago; siempre estaba lo que parecía ser un vaso metálico pegado a una cadena a los barriles, las personas hacían fila para tomar aquel trago.

Se pregunto si aquel vino o cerveza que estuvieran bebiendo los norteños era tan sabroso para tener que hacer fila para ello. Lo demás era tal vez lo típico en un centro de comercio, tendederos vendiendo sus bienes, muchas eran artesanías, cosas llamativas pensó Tyrion. Algunos vendían su carne en lo que parecía ser cajones llenos de hielo partidos en pequeños trozos, una sonrisa diversidad apareció en su rostro, acaso no hacia ya bastante frio en esas tierras.

“Eso es sal” Dijo con interés su sobrina que iba a su lado, montando uno de los corceles Stark, este le levanto una ceja con intriga para luego regresar la mirada, quería bajar del caballo, quería ir a inspeccionar esas cajas, donde podría ver que no solo era la carne, si no también el pescado donde se almacenaba.

Quería ver y tocar por curiosidad las cerámicas con esos extraños tallados, quería ver y tocar esos huesos que los mercaderes gritaban que eran los cuernos de unicornios, noto como manadas de ovejas, de cabras, y algunas vacas lanudas iban y venían, ciervos, alces que eran pastoreados como si se tratara de simples caballos. Era la primera vez que veía de cerca algunos de esos animales, pero comenzó a notar un patrón en todo ello.

La ciudad es un caos, debían ser al menos unos dos mil habitantes permanentes, debía haber al menos otros mil de paso.

Pero no tenían un orden claro, parecía ser que todo aquel que quisiera vender sus productos buscaría una calle y pondría su puesto. Movían sus carromatos de un lado a otro intentando llegar y salir de aquellas calles.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la fortaleza, Invernalia era simplemente esplendida, era el tipo de castillo que daba la impresión que siempre estuvo en esta tierra, y que seguiría estando de pie en ella.

Noto como varios albañiles parecían estar trabajando en una torre; noto como los guardias con sus escudos redondos con el sigilo del Lobo iban y venían, noto a los arqueros y lanceros caminando sobre las murallas divisando hacia el horizonte. Los sirvientes comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, noto entonces a una joven doncella de cabello rojizo.

“He escuchado lo ocurrido, ¿se encuentran todos bien?”

Jon solo asintió rápidamente, mientras le daba un leve abrazo a su hermana Sansa, quien trajo consigo varios sirvientes para ayudar a sus invitados.

“Mi señora” hablo primero Tyrion, mientras aún seguía montado en el caballo, miro a sus guardias restantes para que le ayudaran a bajarse, era una tarea humillante para ambas partes.

“Lord Tyrion, el norte esperaba su llegada y el de la joven sobrina de Tywin” Sansa era una diplomática al menos intentaba hacerlo, las correspondencias que tenía con Petyr; le dejo en claro la importancia de su trato a otros señores.

“Parece ser que el oso también esperaba nuestra llegada” Fue un intento por agilizar el ambiente, en especial cuando por fin sus soldados cansados, agotados y aun algo asustados le ayudaron a bajarse del maldito caballo.

“Un Oso gigante en este lado del muro” Dijo un hombre recién llegado, era bajo, no tanto como Tyrion, pero si más que la mayoría de los adultos presentes, este tenía ojos color verde y sin mencionar su barba roja, era un hombre difícil de olvidar.

“Tyrion, permítame presentar a mi regente y amigo de mi padre, Lord Reed” Tyrion dio un leve saludo, mientras inspeccionaba con un intento vano de disimulo aquel hombre, el único sobreviviente junto con Eddard Stark de los sucesos de la torre de la alegría.

“Es un honor conocerlo mi señor” el hombro le miro con una leve intriga para luego apretar con gusto su saludo, tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle aquel hombre en especial sobre lo sucedido en ese combate contra Ser Arthur Dayne.

“Vengan todos, ingresen al gran salón del invierno, les traeremos algo de bebidas y comida para agilizar este sabor amargo” Sansa ayudo a la pequeña Joy que aún seguía algo nerviosa por lo recién sucedido, le ayudo a ingresar al salón, seguidos de los Lobos que parecían nunca separarse de los chicos Stark.

* * *

II

* * *

Joy sintió en verdad algo avergonzada cuando la joven Stark se le acerco, era hermosa en verdad, le tomo del brazo y pidió que le acompañara, después de aquel mal momento tan cercano a la muerte, lo último que quería era dar una mala primera impresión.

Se supone que iba a ser la compañera, la Dama de esta chica. Era bella, en verdad ese cabello rojo que resaltaba en todo el lugar, y una sonrisa discreta, se notaba la alta educación que había tenido hasta ahora la joven.

“Permítame presentarles a Alys Karstark, mi primera Dama, y a las hermanas Wynafryd y Wylla Manderly, ellas serán vuestras hermanas mientras estés a mi servicio”

Intento dar el mejor de los saludos, las mujeres eran norteñas no deberían sentirse a gusto de ver a una sureña siendo también una dama en la corte del norte, pero solo recibió una leve bienvenida entre ellas.

“Alys por favor acompaña a Joy a una de las habitaciones, dale unas vestimentas mas apropiadas para el clima” apropiadas dijo, y eso se hizo mirar pensando que tal vez su vestimenta era demasiado escandalosa, pero noto que llevaba un vestido de finas sedas regalado por su tío Tywin antes de partir, iba a decir que tenia otros vestidos en sus pertenencias, pero recordó que parte de sus cosas estaban en los caballos que huyeron cuando fueron atacados por aquella bestia salvaje.

“Entendido Lady Sansa” Dijo con una total tranquilidad que Joy se sintió un poco helada con esa voz tan indiferente, pronto fue llevada a una de las habitaciones del castillo.

En esta parecía que todo ya había sido preparado para su presencia, había varios baúles, también un pequeño cofre sobre una mesa de madera finamente pulida.

“Gracias Lady Alys”

Esta le miro por unos momentos mientras cerraba levemente la puerta detrás de ella.

“Serás la cuarta Dama de Lady Sansa eres la última en jerarquía entre nosotras, salvo que vengan más doncellas al cuidado de mi señora, tus funciones son atenderla en todo momento, acompañarla cuando ella lo requiera y en el momento que lo desee, tienes prohibido hablar o hacer preguntas sobre la madre de nuestra señora, tienes prohibido intentar hablar con Lord Stark salvo que este te pregunte algo”

Joy quedo perpleja en ese momento, más que instrucciones parecían claramente una serie de cosas que podía y no hacer, también una advertencia. Estas doncellas claramente esperaban ganarse el favor del joven Jon, aquel muchacho de cabello negro que apareció cabalgando para salvarla, intento no sonrojarse ante el pensamiento de su salvador.

“Entiendo muy bien cual es mi lugar” Su felicidad por aquella aventura en el norte como esperaba vivirlo se esfumo en ese momento.

Alys Karstark le miro detalladamente, hasta que solo asintió, camino hacia el cofre sobre la mesa para destaparlo dejando varias sencillas joyas entre ellas, pensaba que la niña al ser de la Familia Lannister debería estar claramente acostumbrada a mejores lujos, pero claramente era una chica bastarda así que no sabía que esperar.

“Perfecto, este es un regalo de nuestra señora, perlas de las cosas heladas, también algunos accesorios artesanales de las casas del norte, en los baúles encontraras vestimenta más apropiada”

Eso seguía confundiendo realmente a Joy, este vestido que tenía puesto podría apostar que valía mucho mas que toda la ropa que llevaba la norteña. Y justo cuando se iba a retirar aquella doncella, no pudo evitarlo y decidio preguntar.

“¡Espera! Por favor, no comprendo que tiene de inapropiada mi vestimenta” Fue entonces que se sintió ofendida al ver como le daban una mirada como si fuera una niña estúpida.

“Morirás pronto, con ese lindo vestido, debemos acompañar a nuestra señora varias veces a Las Invernas, u otras aldeas cercanas, el frio te matara, una helada te congelara, no vivirás mucho tiempo con esa vestimenta bonita” Entonces comenzó a darse cuenta, era cierto durante todo el camino el frio le afecto demasiado pero en ese momento estaba envuelta en las capas rojas de los Soldados Lannister, luego vino aquel ataque, y las circunstancias que pasaron le hizo olvidar totalmente el frio.

Además, el castillo era cálido, tanto que no parecía realmente estar en el norte, pero comenzó a comprender si Lady Sansa deseaba salir prontamente ella seria la principal afectada, solo pudo inclinar levemente la cabeza “Gracias por vuestro concejo”

Alys le dio una ultima mirada para terminar suspirando, tal vez estaba siendo algo dura con la chica. Se acerco al baúl mas cercano para abrirlo, tomo una fina piel de nutria unido a un vestido gris que tenia varias costuras detalladas de estrellas.

“Ten toma este, te aconsejo que lleves un abrigo durante los primeros días, incluso en el castillo muchos sureños suelen enfermarse por los vientos fríos, tienes pieles muy finas, todo es un obsequio de nuestra señora” Alys presentía que, debido a la educación sureña de Sansa, le daba una leve idea de lo mucho que iba a sufrir la joven recién llegada si no se abrigaba correctamente.

“Gracias” Volvió a decir Joy mientras tomaba con nerviosismo aquel vestido.

Al final la Karstark le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se preparaba para retirarse “Bienvenida al Norte Joy Hill”

* * *

III

* * *

Una pequeña multitud comenzó a llenar el gran salón para lo que sería una fiesta improvisada por la llegada de aquella comitiva Lannister; Tyrion agradeció en silencio cuando se le informo que los cuerpos de sus guaridas habían sido traídos y serian tratados, adecuados para su largo viaje de regreso a casa.

Fue un día difícil pensó, pero por fin iba a comer algo, beber, sobre todo. Necesitaba mucho vino o en este caso cerveza que suponía era lo único que tomaban los norteños, pero necesitaba embriagarse para pasar el sabor amargo de aquella horrible experiencia.

Tyrion se encontraba en el gran comedor, al lado del Joven Lord Stark, que intentaba hablar con su maestre quien seguía comentando que no era buena señal que tal oso estuviera en aquel lado del muro.

Pero su interés se hizo presente cuando trajeron un gran jabalí asado, luego un venado y la multitud de unas doscientas personas grito con júbilo. Aun así el salón se veía medio vacío.

Que tan grande era una fiesta en el norte se preguntó.

“Lord Tyrion, en verdad no puedo dejar de expresar mis condolencias sobre lo sucedido el día de hoy” El chico parecía realmente apenado, entendía eso, era demasiado joven, señor de una de las regiones mas importantes de los siete reinos por no decir de la más grande.

“No te preocupes muchacho, antes te agradecería que me permitieras volver a Casterly Rock con la cabeza de aquel gigante oso, estaré feliz de contar la historia de como el lobo blanco salvo mi vida” La sonrisa de ambos se en chazaron y soltaron una leve sonrisa, pero esta no duro mucho tiempo.

“Es Lord Stark, gnomo, habla con Jon Stark, guardián del norte, señor de invernalia, Gran Magnar de los pueblos del Norte” El joven que acaba de parecer parecía hostil, Tyrion no negaría que se sintió un poco nervioso cuando noto el sigilo de hombre desollado en el pecho de aquel chico.

“Domeric” Fue una leve advertencia, pero el chico asintió en silencio mientras daba unos pasos atrás pero aun permanecía cerca del joven lord.

“Disculpa las palabras algo duras de mi escudero, el es Domeric Bolton” el joven mencionado solo entrecerró los ojos y Tyrion prefirió no hacer comentario sarcástico sobre el mal carácter del chico.

Pero la mirada de odio que se le estaba dando, no pudo contener por mucho mas tiempo su lengua.

“Escuche que los Bolton solían llevar la piel de los Stark sobre sus hombres, ahora su deber es llevar sobre los hombros a los Stark” Si, eso claramente hizo que el silenció reinara en el salón, el joven Bolton estaba hirviendo de la molestia parecía a punto de atacar, pero permaneció guardando su compostura.

“La guerra entre los Stark y Bolton ha terminado, pero se un suceso mas reciente, sobre como el enano de Lannisport es el encargado de las cloacas y drenajes de Casterly Rock, una tarea claramente digna de vuestra persona” Entonces todo el salón se rio con fuerza ante ello, todos menos el joven Lord, Jon le miro con intriga, no con burla, pero las risas de todo le irritaron.

Golpeo con fuerza su mesa y todos se callaron, continuaron con sus asuntos, Domeric entendió que se extralimito y decidio ir a comer en los comedores inferiores.

Entonces los sirvientes comenzaron a traer consigo diversos platos, con apetitosa comida, venado, salchichas de diversos tamaños y Tyrion intento no hacer comentario alguno, también pasteles y otras diversas comidas.

Pero lo más llamativo fueron los vasos servidos, parecía que varios jarrones con cerveza presentes, pero igualmente pequeños vasos de cobre con lo que parecía ser agua amarillenta.

“Háblame sobre vuestro oficio” Esa pregunta en verdad sorprendió a Tyrion de una manera totalmente inesperada. 

“Disculpa” Dijo sin poder comprender.

“Viste la ciudad, es un caos total, quiero reformarla, pero para hacerlo primero necesito organizar el sistema de drenaje, algo que no se congelé completamente durante el invierno” intento no reírse, nunca pensó en verdad que alguien le preguntara sobre ello.

Los antiguos y nuevos dioses saben que en verdad tendría mil ideas que aplicar sobre el tema.

“Claro, podría darte varios consejos, también sobre un acueducto para llevar agua a vuestra gente, he notado que varios pozos están dispersos por todo el lugar” Jon asintió con emoción y comenzó a compartir varias opiniones con Tyrion.

Pasaron los minutos y fue entonces que Tyrion se sintió sediento, tomo lo que suponía que era agua para darse un buen trago, puesto que parecía ser que nadie estaba deseoso aun por comer o beber licor alguno – Deben estar esperando a las mujeres – pensó al notar la ausencia de las hermanas del chico.

“Mi señor tenga cuidado” Dijo Jon al ver lo que iba a tomar el enano, pero este no escucho a tiempo. Lo primero que pensó Tyrion era que esto no era agua, tampoco cerveza o vino.

Era como si un fuego ardiendo hubiera bajado por toda su garganta en esos momentos. Intento toser con fuerza, y termino sacando su lengua ante aquella extraña bebida, todos comenzaron a reírse al ver lo que sucedió.

Una de las sirvientas le trajo agua rápidamente que no dudo en tomar con rapidez. Era la bebida mas fuerte que hubiera tomado, al igual sintió que su cabeza hubiera dado un par de vueltas, pero comenzó a sentir su pecho cálido, el frío que intento no demostrar se había ido en esos momentos.

“Que demonios, fue esto” Dijo levantando la copa e ignorando las recientes burlas.

Jon le miro algo apenado mientras solicitaba que trajeran más copas.

“Los Thennitas le llaman fuego del norte, los Skagos le dicen agua de fuego algunos otros pueblos le llaman Uisge Beatha en la antigua lengua o agua de vida en lengua común, pero el resto del norte simplemente le decimos Whisky” Tyrion estaba fascinado con aquel licor, tanto que no dudo en pedir que le rellenaran la copa varias veces, los norteños parecían fascinados en ver las expresiones que realizaba el enano con cada trago que realizaba.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas interiores se abrieron y las hermanas Stark entraron juntas, traían consigo pieles sobre sus vestidos, aunque una de ellas parecía mas un soldado de infantería que una dama, atrás venían las doncellas y noto a su sobrina vestida como toda una norteña.

“Bien comencemos la fiesta” Grito Jon, y todos rugieron, la música comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.

* * *

IV

* * *

Jon se levanto ligero esa mañana, a pesar de la fiesta de bienvenida ante la comitiva Lannister que en realidad era solo un pequeño grupo, se sorprendió cuando sintió como la puerta de su habitación era golpeaba ligeramente.

Era Meera Reed quien le solicito que su padre le había ordenado reunirse prontamente. Jon acato rápidamente el llamado y se preparo para irse a reunir con su instructor.

Meera era una mujer hermosa, un poco baja pero no quitaba el hecho que siempre le había atraído sus ojos, pero aparto esos pensamientos de su mente.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se sorprendió cuando varios hombres de la Casa Reed intentaban darle de comer a lo que parecía ser un osezno.

“¿Una cría?” Pregunto con intriga mientras miraba a Lord Reed sonreírle con suma atención, este le indico que se le acercara y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

“Ven, hay mucho que quiero enseñarte, recuerdas cuando me contaste sobre tus sueños, aquellos donde parecías estar dentro de la piel de tu Lobo” Jon asintió en silencio, a lo que lord Reed le indico que le siguiera al solar, dejando al osezno en las perreras.

“He visto que congeniaste con Lord Tyrion” La pregunta fue una sorpresa, pero Jon no veía algo malo en ello.

“Así es, sus ideas son de mi agrado en muchos aspectos” Sus ideas eran varias, muchas de las cuales esperaba pronto poder aplicar. Si pudiera reformar Las Invernas, se preguntaba si podría hacer lo mismo con respeto al norte.

“Ten cuidado Jon, los norteños no ven con buenos ojos las ideas del sur, además Lord Tyrion podrá parecer inofensivo debido a su estatura, pero ningún Lannister debe ser subestimado” Lord Reed parecía tener motivos personales, sentía realmente la necesidad sobre preguntar mas del tema, algo le estaba inquietando, pero por ahora guardo silencio, si era algo importante se lo diría en su momento.

“Un cuervo llego esta mañana” Algo no estaba bien, solo podría significar malas noticias – Alas negras, palabras negras – era una vieja frase conocida sobre los mensajes que traían los cuervos.

“¿Es grave?” Pregunto temeroso, Lord Reed miro en varias direcciones como si las paredes pudieran escuchar.

“Lady Catelyn esta en Aguasdulces” Oh, eso fue totalmente inesperado pensó, entonces la mujer se canso de andar por los siete reinos.

“Si decide regresar será bien recibida” Esperaba que en verdad pudieran dejar atrás cualquiera diferencia que tuvieran, pero era difícil olvidar que la mujer decidio irse un día, y desde entonces se le ha estado informando que ha buscado ayuda para sacarlo del asiento de su padre.

“Debes tener cuidado, la mujer podrá haberse ido, pero ella sigue viéndote como un usurpador, las mujeres Stark seguirán siendo las ultimas en heredar, pero tu solo serás un obstáculo menor si consigue poner a otros nobles y lores en tu contra, tu situación en el norte es frágil” Lord Reed le hablo claro como siempre, sin andar con rodeos, era obvio que no podía confiarse o pensar que las personas le seguirían cuando aun no había hecho nada meritorio.

Fue en esos momentos que no alcanzo a responder que llego su hermana Sansa agitada, parecía realmente nerviosa.

“Jon, jinetes vienen hacia invernalia, demasiados de ellos”

Ambos hombres se miraron rápidamente, Jon camino junto con sansa mientras se dirigía hacia las murallas de Invernalia, otro gran fallo estructurar que tenían Las Invernas era su falta de protección, no había murallas, salvo unas cuantas torres que protegían la ciudadela.

Se podría divisar el estandarte Umber, el gigante rompiendo sus cadenas, parecía que los jinetes venían en dirección a invernalia. Debería ser algo importante que tratar, aunque su preocupación ante la falta de cuervo o mensaje alguno anunciando su llegada.

Jon volteo la mirada hacia Sansa quien aprecia estar totalmente nerviosa por los recién llegados.

“Todo estará bien”

Le susurro suavemente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los patios para recibir a uno de los abanderados más fuertes que tenían los Stark.

Al menos una docena de jinetes Umber llegaron a los patios, todos eran hombres armados y Jon miro con interés como uno de estos traía consigo a una jovencita como compañera.

Sansa reunió a todas sus Doncellas, para dar una sensación de unión, que varias grandes casas como los Karstark y los Manderly habían enviado a sus hijas.

Eddard Karstark junto con Domeric venían a su lado, uno como su escudero y pensaba que el otro como su amigo.

El primero en desmontar del caballo, era tal vez el hombre mas grande que hubiera visto en toda su vista.

Era del doble de su tamaño y podría jurar que el triple de Lord Reed, tenia una barba canosa y eso sin hablar de su cabello, una espada de considerable tamaño estaba en su cintura, pero no se comparaba al hacha que tenia sobre su espalda, era del tamaño de un niño pequeño.

“Mi señor” Dijo con voz de autoridad mientras se arrodillaba levemente.

“Lord Umber” hablo Howland Reed ante la presencia de aquel hombre, este le miro con cierta intriga ante el regente del norte, por interrumpir su presentación ante su legitimo señor.

“El gran Jon Umber, es un placer recibirte acá en invernalia” El hombre alto miro a Jon por unos segundos hasta que agradeció formalmente la hospitalidad.

“Ojalá hubiera anunciado su llegada mi señor, hubiéramos preparado un banquete en vuestro honor” Sansa intervino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

“Lamentablemente mi señora, os vengo con noticias agrias, tanto que no pude confiar en un cuervo para ser entregadas” Extendió su mano, mientras una asustadiza niña se acerco a este, le tomo con temor la mano ofrecida.

“Os quiero presentar a Gilly del Clan de los Rebaños” La chica parecía demasiado asustada, algo malo había pasado, pero claramente era algo que debía ser discutido a solas.

Jon ofreció pan y sal, invito a todos a hospedarse en los establecimientos de Invernalia, mientras fue a reunirse con Jon Umber, su hermana Sansa le siguió, Lord Reed claramente y la recién llegada Arya que observo en silencio el intercambio de palabras.

Pero en todo momento la pequeña Gilly los acompaño.

* * *

V

* * *

“Tienes que matarlo”

Dijo con voz llena de odio, Arya estaba lanzando dagas venenosas a quien le mirara luego de escuchar aquella historia.

“El norte no puede permitir tal comportamiento, Jon va contra la fe de nuestro pueblo, sus costumbres y todo sentido del honor” Sansa increíblemente estaba sugiriendo lo mismo salvo que sin palabras tan violentas como las dichas por Arya.

Pero Jon seguía mirando a la niña que estaba sollozando. Teniendo en cuenta que los Umber literalmente después de la guardia de la noche eran quienes más tenían presencia cercana al muro, y el Clan de los Rebaños de Craster, eran cercanos a estos. La chica huyo cuando llego su primera luna, intentando huir de su padre que ya había intentando tocarla indecorosamente antes.

Sus hermanas no tenían tanta suerte en escapar.

“Lo convocare para que haga frente a la justicia del norte” pensó que era lo mas sabio, pero la mirada burlona del gran Jon Umber le indico que no era una buena idea.

“Jon, para estos momentos Craster sabrá que falta una de sus hijas, temo que si es convocado al norte sabrá perfectamente con que intenciones fue llamado” Eran las palabras de su regente, técnicamente estas decisiones deberían recaer en Lord Reed, pero el hombre actuaba más como un consejero.

“¿Cuantas lanzas puede reunir Craster?” Era una pregunta que no quería realmente realizar. Pero Lord Umber sonrio con fuerza en esos momentos, como si ahora si hablaran claramente su idioma.

“Unos mil de infantería, tal vez unos quinientos arqueros y una docena de jinetes” todos le miraron ahora esperando respuesta alguna, a pesar de los datos entregados, Jon tenia miedo que algunos clanes aprovecharan esto y declaran su rebelión contra los Stark cuando vieran como atacaban un clan del norte.

“¿Aliados?” fue tal vez la pregunta más importante.

“Ninguno, he conocido a Craster es un hombre desagradable, y se ha negado en casar a sus hijas con otros clanes o Casas, ahora claramente sabemos el motivo” Jon Umber despreciaba aquel hombre, cuando llego la niña a sus puertas, lo primero que pensó fue en convocar a sus hombres e ir a matarlo.

Pero atacar otro clan, con justificación o no, al menos no una armada. Significaba que debería ir hablar directamente con Lord Stark.

“Notifiquen a todo el norte, Yo Jon Stark, Guardian del Norte, Señor de Invernalia, Gran Magnar de los pueblos del Norte declaro como criminal a Craster del Gran de los Rebaños por sus crímenes contra su sangre, violación, incesto e ir contra las leyes de los dioses antiguos” Parece ser que su reunión con Tyrion para construir un mercado y otro tipo de edificaciones en Las Invernas tendrían que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pienso actualizar mas seguido esta historia.


	6. Orgullo

* * *

I

* * *

Un silencio reinaba en todo el salón del invierno, mientras varios Guardias traían consigo una canasta que acaba de traer un mensajero ante la petición de Lord Stark sobre los crímenes de Craster.

Jon se acerco lentamente a la canasta, puesto varios presentes la miraban como si ya supieran cual era el contenido de esta; pero tenia que verificarlo personalmente, e intento no vomitar cuando quite la tela que estaba cubriendo el contenido.

Era la cabeza cercenada de una niña, no mas grande que la de sus hermanas, debería ser un poco menor, tal vez en su decimo segundo día del nombre.

“¿Qué tan grave es?”

Pregunto rápidamente al capitán de su guardia quien traía consigo varios papiros, que habían llegado esa misma mañana de los clanes y casas del norte. El maestre Luwin tomo rápidamente la canasta para alejarlo de la vista de Sansa y Arya quienes no pudieron apartar los ojos de esta.

“Craster ha invadido las llanuras Heladas mi señor”

Jory Cassel estaba intentando controlar su furia, mientras que Domeric Bolton miraba a su señor caminar alrededor de la mesa, quería acercarse a su señor y decirle que no era su culpa, Jon había tomado la decisión mas certera en declarar a Craster abiertamente un enemigo del norte.

Jon por su parte siguió caminando por el salón en silencio ante la atenta mirada de varios de sus capitanes.

“¿La niña?” pregunto queriendo saber de quien se trataba.

Domeric miro a todos esperando que alguno de ellos le notificaran sobre de quien se trataba, Jon tenia que saber que tan grave estaba la situación y nadie parecía deseoso de decírsela.

“Es la nieta de Lord Falkirk, se encontraba como Doncella de Compañía de Ygritte del Clan de los Huesos” al final fue Luwin como maestre quien le notifico a Jon de las malas noticias.

“El Clan de los Huesos ha notificado que su heredera fue tomada cautiva” Eddard Karstark en el pasado había visto al señor de los Huesos un hombre que llevaba como armadura el cráneo de un gigante semi partido y claramente las costillas afiladas de las personas que mato a lo largo de su vida.

Esto era demasiado malo pensó Jon mientras mordía lentamente su labio inferior, ciertamente Craster no tenia la fuerza militar para desafiar a Invernalia pero eso no impedía que comenzara a luchar contra sus vecinos con quienes tenia un leve equilibrio de fuerzas.

“Mance Rayder ha informado que esta reuniendo sus fuerzas para poner fin a la rebelión de Craster, Jon Umber también está reuniendo sus lanzas” varios de los presentes soltaron suspiros de agradecimiento y de alivio ante esas noticias, entre los Rayder y los Umber eran aproximadamente unos cuatro mil soldados de infantería y unos tres mil de caballería.

Pero aun así Jon seguía totalmente intranquilo.

“Mande un cuervo inmediatamente a Tormund a los Colmillos Helados, que reúna una partida de guerra y apoye la lucha contra Craster” Jon había escuchado mucho sobre Tormund un hombre demasiado orgulloso y que no estaría feliz que le dieran una orden directa, pero esperaba que el hombre al igual que muchos en el norte tuvieran poco o nulo amor por Craster.

“No estará feliz de ello” Susurro Domeric cuando Jon paso cerca de este, esperando que nadie mas escuchar esas palabras. Jon le dio una leve mirada sabiendo que el hombre no estaría feliz.

“La reunión ha terminado, todos retirarse”

Todos obedecieron rápidamente, los capitanes de la guardia, algunos enviados de las aldeas cercanas, Eddard Karstark y Domeric Bolton fueron los últimos en irse. Todos se fueron salvo sus hermanas que se quedaron mirándole por unos minutos en silencio.

“No es tu culpa” Dijo suavemente Sansa quien por primera vez le miro como en esas viejas épocas que solía disfrutar escaparse con este para jugar en el patio – Antes que su madre la pusiera en mi contra – pero aparto rápidamente ese pensamiento.

“Lo es, debí haber reunido un ejército y marchado directamente sobre las tierras de Craster, pero…” Cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar su impotencia “Me equivoqué” Era una palabra tan amarga en su boca.

“Nuestro padre hubiera hecho lo mismo, estoy segura de ello” Jon miro a su hermana menor, Arya quien intento también darle palabras de aliento, pero por dentro Jon dudaba que eso fuera cierto, su padre hubiera tomado a Hielo y marchado a cortarle la cabeza personalmente a Craster.

“Tengo que apagar este incendio antes que se esparza” Antes que otros vean esta situación como una debilidad, tenia que evitar que otros se unieran a Craster – Algo improbable – Pero muchos podrían declarar nuevamente su independencia de Invernalia.

Mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo pasaron parte de sus gobiernos en el norte aplastando continuas rebeliones al otro lado del muro, no tenía el lujo y tampoco quería dedicarse a hacer lo mismo.

“Y lo harás, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Arya para conseguirlo” Esa sonrisa que le dio Sansa se sintió realmente extraña, intento no entrecerrar los ojos en ese momento.

“Gracias yo en verdad lo valoro mucho” Les dijo a sus hermanas, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Arya quien se levanto de la mesa principal, solo para rodearla y darle un fuerte abrazo, acto que Jon respondió rápidamente con el mismo entusiasmó.

Sansa se les quedo mirando para al final levantarse y unirse a ese momento único entre ellos tres.

Pero entonces se escucharon una serie de gritos que provenían de los pasillos interiores, para entonces ver a Tyrion Lannister venir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro acompañado de varios hombres que gritaban insultos al enano.

“¿Qué hizo esta vez?” Pregunto una cansada Sansa, en poco tiempo Tyrion se había metido en peleas desde el gremio de prostitutas hasta con los mineros de las minas de sal del norte de Invernalia.

“Mi señor” dijeron los taberneros que rápidamente mostraron sus respetos ante Jon, realmente Jon debió haber notificado que el día de hoy no atendería las peticiones de la gente común.

“Levantaos, ahora díganme que ocurre” Jon miro de forma inquisidora a Tyrion, pero este solo seguía sonriendo tontamente.

“Mi señor, venimos a presentar una queja ante los actos criminales de este engendro, este gnomo…” los hermanos Stark intentaron no poner los ojos en blanco al ver como la mitad de la conversación iba dirigida a todo tipo de insultos contra Tyrion.

“Puede ir directo al grano maldita sea” Todos le miraron algo conmocionados ante la expresión dada por Lady Sansa, esta rápidamente tocio intentando disimular su comportamiento poco apropiado de una dama.

“Mi señora, este hombre intenta arruinarnos” Los tres Stark voltearon su mirada directamente hacia el enano Lannister este solo alzo sus hombros intentando restarles importancia a dichas acusaciones.

“Puedes ser mas explicito” Dijo Jon, aunque realmente disfrutaba sus platicas con Tyrion, el hombre estaba empeñado en comprar todo lo que pudiera, desde barriles de aceite de ballena, carne de vaca lanuda para ser enviada en cajones de sal en dirección al sur tan rápido como se pudiera, era curioso pensó Jon, realmente muchas de estas cosas pasaban desapercibidas por muchos sureños.

Aunque claramente rara vez los del sur llegaban tan al norte e incluso aunque Invernalia estaba en todo el corazón del norte, seguía siendo una considerable distancia de las grandes ciudades o poblaciones sureñas.

“Ese Gnomo ha comprado todo el suministro de Whisky de todas Las Invernas, también de aldeas cercanas” Jon alzo su mirada con algo de asombro, eso eran demasiados barriles, se pregunto si el gremio de cerveceros quienes en teoría eran los encargados de la distribución de esto se habían dejado encatusar con tanta facilidad por parte del Lannister.

Aunque por la mirada de Tyrion tenia la leve idea que este había manejado demasiada moneda para ello.

“Arya ve y dile al Maestre Luwin que distribuya unos cuantos barriles de nuestras bodegas en las tabernas de la ciudad, que se cobre los habituales cinco venados de plata por cada uno” su hermana menor asintió, mientras los taberneros de Las invernas exigían que el enano fuera expulsado del norte por entorpecedor el comercio.

Jon personalmente dudaba que dichos cargos incluso existieran.

“Mi hermana vuestro señor ha dado una breve solución, yo misma me encargare de escribir a los Clanes de la Montaña que aumente la producción requerida para su uso comercial” Problema solucionado pensó Jon al ver como varios hombres se retiraban un poco complacidos.

Ahora fue cuando Sansa y Jon voltearon a ver a Tyrion que miraba su mano donde poseía un anillo de león dorado – De seguro era de oro – Pensó Jon, como todo artilugio que tenía el enano.

“Quiero comprar también todos los barriles de los cuales puedan prescindir” Tanto Sansa como Jon se vieron por unos momentos intentando descifrar si aquello era realmente dicho con la seriedad del asunto.

“No dudo de vuestra riqueza Lannister, pero creo que vuestras monedas ya se han acabado, ¿Cómo piensas pagarnos por dichos barriles?” Sansa tenia cierta molestia hacia aquel hombre, puesto que actuaba con una arrogancia que solía molestarle o tal vez era el hecho que no parecía para nada afectado de la forma tan desagradable que solía ser tratado por otros como si esto no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Tyrion le miro por unos momentos mientras fingía que estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, para el final quitarse el pesado anillo de oro de León que portaba en sus dedos, sin mucho que decir se lo lanzo a Lady Sansa y esta lo atrapo en el acto.

Sansa intento no rechinar sus dientes con molestia o como si se sintiera levemente insultada por aquel acto.

“¡Dale sus barriles!” Dijo Jon a lo que Sansa simplemente asintió y abandono el salón, pero desde lo lejos se escucho un leve grito solicitando a sus doncellas.

“Tienes una gran facilidad de hacer amigos” Dijo Jon mientras veía a Tyrion caminar hasta una de las mesas del salón y sentarse; intento no pensar levemente en lo divertido que era verlo intentando subirse a la silla y poder organizarse en esta.

“Y yo que pensaba que me estaba haciendo enemigos” intento no reírse ante ello, parecía ser que claramente Tyrion era consiente en el efecto que ocasionaba en las personas.

“¿Qué estas planeando?” Pregunto finalmente Jon, al ver que el enano seguía simplemente silbando y hasta cierto punto despreocupado a pesar que media ciudad estaba molesto con su presencia.

“Escuche que tienes problemas mas al norte, que este sujeto Craster ha atacado varias aldeas quemándolas hasta los cimientos” Tyrion le miro con cierta sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, una leve ira comenzó a burbujear dentro de Jon ante esos comentarios.

“Una situación que será controlada pronto”

Tyrion le siguió mirando por unos segundos, mientras su sonrisa iba lentamente desapareciendo.

“Debiste haber enviado un ejercito y quemar todas las tierras de Craster hasta los cimientos” La sorpresa por dicho comentario se hizo visible en los ojos de Jon, puesto que nunca espero escuchar tales palabras de alguien como Tyrion.

“¡No es honorable!” Dijo con voz fuerte, claramente no aprobada dichos actos, pero Tyrion siguió mirándole detalladamente.

“No, no lo es, tampoco fue honorable lo que nuestros padres hicieron durante la rebelión de Robert, hicieron votos de lealtad sobre su honor a los Targaryen, loco o no, Aerys seguía siendo el Rey”

“Un rey que quemo a mi tío y mi abuelo vivos” No comprendía claramente a donde iba con esta conversación, pero el odio dentro de este al pensar en aquellas muertes era algo doloroso.

Entonces una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tyrion en esos momentos.

“¿Cuántas vidas crees que se hubieran salvado si alguien hubiera matado en su momento a Aerys? ¿Cuántas vidas se salvarían si hubieras enviado asesinos a encargarse de Craster? Ahora tienes una rebelión en manos, claramente es una pequeña rebelión, hombres como Craster no piensan más allá de mañana, cuando los ejércitos de los clanes y casas se reúnan lo aplastaran con facilidad” Pero esa mirada que le seguía dando, era como si lo estuviera sometiendo algún tipo de prueba, entonces por primera vez comenzó a entender que tal vez las historias del viejo León Tywin, eran todas ciertas sobre su destreza militar y crueldad, y ante todo este hombre que tenían enfrente de él, Tyrion era tal vez un hijo de su padre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

“Te daré un consejo Bastardo” Esa palabra fue como un fuerte golpe en su estómago, demasiado tiempo que no la había escuchado “El honor lo deciden los triunfadores, los victoriosos, si pasas toda tu vida pensando que es lo mas honorable no duraras mucho como el señor del norte, la realidad te va patear tan duro que no podrás sobre ponerte a esta”

Fue entonces que un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ellos, Jon examino cada palabra que le estaban diciendo, pero siempre que pensaba en ello, en el honor en hacer lo correcto. Se daba cuenta que su padre si lo había hecho, el fue un hombre honorable pero justo cuando iba a poner a su padre como ejemplo un leve golpe de realidad llego.

El era la prueba viviente que el honorable Lord Eddard Stark también podría romper sus votos.

Cuando Tyrion noto que el joven señor no tenia mucho mas que decirle se levanto de su asiento con otros asuntos en mente.

“¿Por qué la casa Lannister es tan rica?” La pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Jon, quien miro con una ceja de intriga.

“Por sus minas de oro” Respondió rápidamente ante ello, era como demasiado obvio ante sus ojos.

“¿Y el Dominio? Ellos no tienen minas, y aun son la segunda casa mas rica” Por unos momentos Jon estudio la serie de preguntas, ante todo estaba sorprendió por el cambio radical de tema que se había hecho.

“Sus tierras son muy fértiles, trigo y otros granos producen” Sin mencionar que se consideraba el hogar de la caballería sureña.

“Oh, entonces como explicas la riqueza de Dorne, no tienen minas, y la mitad de este es un desierto, claramente no pueden sembrar todo lo que necesitarían” Eso era cierto y aunque estuvo a punto de decir que su riqueza provenía de sus vinos, se dio cuenta que era en el fondo algo demasiado superficial.

“¿Su comercio? Son la región más cercana a las ciudades libres” Tyrion le miro por unos momentos mientras caminaba alrededor de Jon, notando en ese momento que el Lobo blanco estaba mirándolos atentamente.

“Se podría decir que en parte lo es, pero también lo son sus exóticos cultivos para otras regiones, están sus vinos, sus corceles de arena y ante todo sus fabricas de vidrio, Jon ahora te hare una pregunta y espero que lo pienses determinadamente ¿Por qué el norte siento la región mas grande de todos los siete reinos no es también la más rica de estos?” Jon entrecerró los ojos ante ellos, quería decirle que tenia la riqueza de puerto Blanco, que la tesorería de Invernalia estaba repleta, que su riqueza estaba vista de otras maneras. Pero aun así no consiguió darle una rápida respuesta.

“Es una tierra difícil en la cual vivir” Fue una respuesta corta que le dio, pero era ante sus ojos la más obvia.

“Y aun así por miles de años los salvajes vivieron y se multiplicaron al otro lado del muro, me dijiste que querías cambiar el norte, hacerlo grande y prospero espero yo, así que te lo diré heredaste los problemas de tus ancestros, los de todos ellos incluyendo tu padre”

Era debido al buen gobierno de su padre que consiguió una transición algo pacifica cuando este murió.

“Yo no lo veo de esa forma Tyrion”

Fue entonces que Tyrion le sonrio mientras se rascaba lentamente su mentón.

“¿Estas seguro de ello? Cuando Raymun Barbarroja, el último rey más allá del muro fue derrotado la solución absoluta al problema de los salvajes, fue invadir sus tierras, las ultimas cuatro generaciones de Stark lucharon por mantener una tierra salvaje Jon, pero no hicieron nada más, triplicaron sus dominios, aumentaron el tamaño de su gente, pero no vieron más allá de poner fin a las invasiones salvajes”

Jon escucho atentamente y pensó incluso en decirle a Tyrion que trajeron paz y orden a todo el norte, pero se podría decir en pocas palabras que era darle la razón al enano.

“Jon, los norteños están sentados sobre una mina de oro y jamás han pensando en ello, lo único que hacen es prepararse para el invierno, pero necesitan ver más allá de ello, dime algo sabes que riquezas realmente hay en tus tierras, en todo el norte, nadie nunca antes se ha detenido a pensar en ello, muchos se han acostumbrado a solo pensar en sobrevivir el próximo invierno, pero no ven más allá de ello”

“Se acerca el invierno”

“Y lo hace, pero que harás cuando la población a ambos lados del muro crezca de una manera que esta relación asimétrica que tienen entre ustedes no pueda seguir ayudándoles a sostenerse”

Fue entonces que Tyrion se comenzó alejar lentamente del salón, dejando a Jon con muchos pensamientos en su mente.

“Espera” Dijo Jon y Tyrion respondió rápidamente a su llamado, girando dándole una sonrisa a su rostro “¿Me estas ayudando? ¿O solo evadiendo mis preguntas?”

“Jaja, bueno digamos que un poco de ambas, solo te diré que me recuerdas a mi sobrina mayor”

Esas palabras dejaron completamente confundido a Jon, mientras seguía esperando una mejor explicación, pero esta no vino en ningún momento.

Que hombre tan extraño pensó Jon.

* * *

II

* * *

Sansa comenzó con sus cotidianas tareas, primero comenzó con su visita al septo de Invernalia, aunque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en este, pero tener a las doncellas Manderly y a la joven Joy Hill le animo un poco a regresar, con ellas tres que también eran seguidoras de los siete se le dio como cierto gusto ya no sentirse sola con respeto a su fe.

Aunque claro, Alys Karstark continuaba haciendo vigilia a las afuera del Septo siempre se había negado ingresar alegando que iba contra los dioses adorar a dioses extranjeros.

Sansa siempre intento que estas palabras no le ofendieran, conocía perfectamente lo que pensaban la gran mayoría de las casas norteñas sobre la fe de los siete, y aunque los Manderly siempre los habían adorado intentaban no mostrar mucho su fe fuera de sus fronteras.

Cuando termino las oraciones sus damas le acompañaron, se pusieron sus pesadas pieles sobre sus hombros y comenzaron su habitual caminata hacia la antigua Torre Rota donde observaría por unos minutos como los albañiles y trabajadores le darían breves sonrisas de cortesía y ella preguntaría sobre como avanzaba la reconstrucción de la torre.

Jon iba a entregársela como un lugar apropiado donde podría realizar sus reuniones con otras damas y claramente les daría habitaciones más propicias a sus doncellas. Quería también adecuar un pequeño salón en la parte inferior para un modesto salón de modistería. Algo humilde en su opinión.

Pero se acordó de otro breve asunto.

“Alys, hemos tenido noticias sobre Mya Stone, debió haber llegado hace un par de semanas”

La mencionada rápidamente negó, ocasionando que Sansa temiera que algo hubiera sucedido en el camino, por una parte, la chica podría haber sido una bastarda, pero era la bastarda del rey Robert y también una enviada que fue encomendada por parte de la misma mano del rey.

“Wylla por favor podrías pedirle a tu señor abuelo que nos notifique cuando la chica llegue a Puerto Blanco” La nieta mayor de los Manderly rápidamente asintió, esperaba que tuvieran buenas noticias cerca.

Decidio entonces regresar a sus demás deberes, fue seguida rápidamente por las hermanas Manderly, Joy y por último Alys que parecía tener la mirada algo perdida.

“¿Sucede algo?” Le pregunto Sansa mirando lo callada que se había puesto esta últimamente.

“Mi Lady, mientras te encontrabas en tus oraciones el Maestre me ha entregado una carta hacia su persona” Alys extendió su mano con la carta entre sus dedos, Sansa miro de reojo para tomarla, pero cuando noto el sello de la trucha en esta rápidamente la apretó con fuerza y comenzó a rasgarla frente sus doncellas.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada en ese momento, solo volteo la mirada y comenzó a caminar, las doncellas le siguieron rápidamente y Joy comenzó a entender que el asunto de la madre de su señora era algo serio.

Miro de reojo y con algo de tristeza lo ocurrido, en realidad ella personalmente hubiera disfrutado que su madre le escribiera, pero desde que llego a Invernalia comenzó a entender que algo malo había pasado entre las hermanas Stark y su madre.

La pregunta es que nadie parecía saber que fue lo que paso y quienes parecían tener conocimiento de ello se negaban a decir palabra alguna.

* * *

III

* * *

Jon miraba con inquietud a su hermana Arya quien parecía totalmente concentrada en la tarea que le acaba de entregar, se sentía realmente algo incomodo tener que pedirle ayuda a su hermana menor, pero esta era la mejor a la hora de hacer cuentas y solo quería alguien que le ayudara a rectificarlas.

“En teoría es viable” Dijo suavemente su hermanita y Jon soltó un suspiro como señal de descanso, al saber que no se había equivocado al menos no demasiado – Esto debido a que Arya hizo un par de correcciones en los pergaminos que se le entrego – Pero tenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

“Pero, Jon estamos hablando de doscientos mil dragones de oro si fallas podrías golpear la tesorería de Invernalia fuertemente” Arya no era de muchas palabras cuando se trataba de sobre cómo se debería gobernar el norte, realmente su hermana estaba mas interesada en ir en constantes aventuras a través del bosque de los lobos con Lady Meera Reed.

Pero ahora estaba expresando claramente su opinión sobre un asunto que podría cambiar mucho las cosas.

“Lo sé, pero según mis cuentas podríamos beneficiarnos a futuro, no solo se trata de reformar completamente Las Invernas es la construcción de un gran acueducto subterráneo desde el Lago Largo y la fortificación misma de la ciudad” Jon realmente necesitaba que Arya le apoyara en esto.

Su hermanita dio un leve suspiro mientras regresaba su atención hacia los documentos.

“Eso sin mencionar el gran mercado que quieres construir, también has dicho que quieres realizar una gran expedición por todo el norte, para eso necesitarías aun grupo de maestres” Si, ese era un asunto que realmente veía con mas urgencia, lamentablemente el norte tenia pocas personas capacitadas para dicha tarea.

“Jon, realmente te apoyo…” Pero Arya no pudo continuar, Domeric junto con Eddard ingresaron, el maestre los acompaño y todos ellos tenían malas miradas.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Pregunto Jon intentando controlar el volumen de su voz, el maestre Luwin fue el primero en dar un paso hacia adelante entregándole varias cartas, tenia una mirada realmente apagada en ese momento.

“Craster ha cruzado las puertas de la reina” dijo con voz apagada, sin poder creerlo miro a las personas enfrente buscando una respuesta clara.

“Desde hace tiempo la guardia solo protege algunas puertas, teniendo en cuenta que algunos nobles menores se hicieron cargo de las fortalezas que no estuvieran controladas por la guardia, bueno, Craster no tendría problemas para derrotar una pequeña guarnición” Comento Domeric mientras miraba de reojo al maestre quien parecía mas informado de la situación.

“Temo sencillamente los centiles de la guardia prefirieron huir antes de enfrentarse a Craster, teniendo en cuenta que el ejercito Umber en gran parte y los demás estaban al otro lado del muro reuniéndose para combatir a Craster, nadie esperaba que este decidiera marchar hacia el sur” El Maestre parecía realmente preocupado y Jon quiso maldecir por lo bajo, Craster claramente lo estaba subestimando, lo veía como un niño a quien podría derrotar con facilidad, o tal vez fue el propio Jon quien se confió demasiado en otros y pensó que estos podrían hacerse cargo de la situación.

“Busquen a Lord Reed y convoquen a mis capitanes, que llamen a todos los hombres, Craster quiere venir personalmente a verme, no pienso desatender a mi invitado” No pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que Tyrion le había dicho con anterioridad. Tal vez aquel hombrecillo tenía mucha razón.

* * *

IV

* * *

Joy intento despertar con desesperación a Tyrion que parecía realmente dormido, seguramente paso otra noche bebiendo hasta que perdió la conciencia.

“Querida, no es recomendable despertar tan temprano a un enano” Dijo Tyrion mientras intentaba regresar a las pieles reconfortantes de su cama.

“Despierta, llevas aquí mas de un mes y aunque me agrada mucho tu compañía no creo que sea bien visto que el invitado incomodo de Lord Stark no salga a dar sus respetos cuando va a marchar aplastar a un rebelde” Joy personalmente quería y darle todas las suertes que los siete pudieran darle a Jon, era un buen hombre, demasiado inocente en su opinión, pero eso en parte era algo que le gustaba. Y esa mirada decidida que siempre tenía cuando quería que algo se hiciera correctamente.

Tyrion al final se dio por vencido, realmente esperaba despedirse del muchacho y regresar rápidamente a las Tierras Occidentales donde tenia otros asuntos que atender, pero ante todo quería establecer una ruta comercial entre Puerto Dragon Marino y Lannisport, no sabia por cuanto tiempo seguiría gozando de dinero de su padre hasta que este decidiera echarlo a patadas.

Si no era un pensamiento muy reconfortante y aunque sabia que su hermano siempre le tendría un lugar en su mesa cuando fuera el señor de Casterly Rock, tenia ciertas dudas, inquietudes y preguntas que hacerle a Jaime con respeto a su sobrina.

Además de ello, estaba ebrio, pero Tyrion sabía perfectamente que esa noche escucho muy bien a Lord Reed hablar en la tumba de la difunta Lyanna Stark.

Por ahora no pensaba decir o compartir sus pensamientos con nadie del norte.

* * *

V

* * *

Arya ingreso en silencio en la habitación de Jon, este se encontraba poniéndose su pechera de cuero curtido. Sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ante tal escena, pero decidio ignorarlo.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Pregunto su hermano mirándole de reojo mientras Arya simplemente alzaba los hombros y se sentaba en la esquina de la cama de Jon. Ambos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el mayor decidiera regresar su mirada a su equipo, decidio continuar poniéndose las correas alrededor de sus hombros y luego en la cintura para ajustar el equipo.

“No tienes por que ir”

Fue lo primero que dijo Arya desde el momento en que ingreso.

“Debo hacerlo”

Y Arya ya esperaba esa horrible respuesta que tanto la asustaba.

“Lord Reed es un veterano de Guerra, lucho contra el rey loco junto a nuestro Padre, Jon Umber y Macen Rayder ya dieron media vuelta y marchan a detener a Craster” Pero no recibió alguna respuesta de su hermano, quien continuo simplemente concentrado en su equipo.

Arya frunció el ceño molesta, por una parte, se supone que el escudero de Jon debería ser la persona que le ayudara en esta labor y mas importante no le gustaba ese sentimiento de ser ignorada.

“Jon” Volvió hablarle con voz fuerte exigiendo su atención.

“Debí haber marchado personalmente a arrestar a Craster, en vez de ello le di el tiempo suficiente para prepararse, es mi culpa, así que yo iré” Pero para Arya eso no tenia sentido, Jon actuó según las leyes del norte, leyes que Arya leyó una y otra vez para asegurarse que Jon actuaba correctamente.

“No es tu culpa, en verdad no lo es” Fue lo que todos le decían y aun así Jon parecía no creerlo.

“Lo es, cuando Jon Umber llego con la hija de Craster, el hombre ya debería saber que seria despojado de sus títulos, ante esa situación lógicamente sin otro camino se rebelaría”

“Una rebelión inútil, nadie cree que ni siquiera llegue a las puertas de Invernalia” Arya ahora se levanto furiosa claramente deseando que Jon no se fuera.

“No lo entiendes Arya, debí haberlo visto venir, los ataques a las aldeas, la forma errática de como Craster actuaba, el siempre supo que su rebelión fue fallida, pero eso no le impidió cruzar el muro, no le impidió matar a una noble y tomar como rehén a otra, no lo entiendes, esta humillando a la Casa Stark, haciéndonos ver débiles, el no espera ganar, pero espera darle el incentivo a otros para atacarnos” Fue entonces que Arya guardo silencio, mientas apretaba con fuerza sus nudillos, mientras veía a Jon tomar su espada y envainarla, se preguntaba por que no llevaba a Hielo pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando lo vio partir.

“¿Entonces nos abandonaras para salvar tu orgullo herido?” Grito con furia ocasionando que Jon diera media vuelta y le hiciera enfrente.

“Crees que iré a enfrentarlo por mi orgullo, aun no lo entiendes, si dejo que Jon Umber, Macen o un Bolton o cualquier otro Noble lo derrote el norte no me respetara, no es cuestión de orgullo es hacerle entender a muchos que yo soy el señor de Invernalia, y sin ese respeto hoy será Craster mañana serán otros clanes o casas nobles que pensaran que pueden violar la ley sin temer una retaliación ante ello”

Ambos hermanos se observaron, Arya intento no derramar lagrima alguna pero no pudo evitarlo, abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Jon.

“No quiero perderte, no a ti” Dijo con la voz ronca.

Jon respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

“Y no me vas a perder es una promesa que no pienso romper, entiendes” Ambos se miraron por una ultima vez mientras se separaban lentamente.

Jon dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba abandonar la habitación no sin antes sentir como Arya le agarraba el brazo volteo a verla y sintió suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos.

Luego de eso Arya abandono la habitación.

Y Jon se quedó, sintiendo un leve sentimiento calidad en su rostro y luego un fuerte vacío por dentro, como si algo duro le habría golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero por ahora iría a encargarse del problema de Craster de una vez por todas.


	7. Profecías y encuentros inesperados

* * *

I

* * *

Meera caminaba lentamente detrás de su padre, quien parecía totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos; nunca antes había estado en este lugar del Bosque de los Lobos, pero entre mas caminaban mas se daba cuenta que su padre parecía totalmente indiferente de los peligros que pudieran estar rodeándoles.

No es que se considerara una niña asustadiza; pero el hecho que desde esta mañana cuando su padre le solicito que le acompañara a caminar, nunca pensó que dicha caminata se alargara por tanto tiempo, llevaban ya un par de horas, tal vez si no estuvieran en los lugares tan incógnitos del bosque podría ver un poco los rayos del sol o al menos la posición de este.

Es un lugar sombrío pensó Meera.

Pero entonces llegaron a un viejo árbol, tenia el rostro tallado y por primera vez pensó Meera si su padre la habría traído tan adentro del bosque solo para que rezaran a los antiguos Dioses – No tiene sentido – Pensó sabiendo que Invernalia tenía su propio árbol de los Dioses.

“Espera mi regreso”

Dijo suavemente y Meera quería preguntarle que quería referirse a ello, pero una simple mirada de esos penetrantes ojos verdes por parte de su padre fue suficiente para acallar cualquier discusión o temor alguno dentro de ella.

Entonces esperaría, así que apretó con fuerza su arco mientras se acercaba a un pequeño roble caído para sentarse contra de este y poder descansar un poco.

Su padre Howard Reed camino en silencio hacia el arciano blanco, dio un leve escrutinio entre las ramas hasta que encontró una breve entrada entre las profundas raíces, gracias a su pequeña estatura en comparación con otros hombres de su edad pudo ingresar y pasar entre las ramas y raíces.

Era una pequeña cueva subterránea que se encontraba en lo mas profundo del Arciano, pero lord Reed no parecía sorprendido de aquella escena puesto que ya en el pasado había estado en ese lugar.

“¡Me comenzaba a preguntar si algún día volverías!”

Fue la voz amarga de una mujer, una anciana que comenzó a salir entre la oscuridad, tenia las uñas tan largas como si de garras se trataran, pelo blanco como la misma nieve intento no ver sus dientes o mejor dicho la falta de estos cuando ella sonrio con descaro ante su presencia.

Su ropa era sencillamente musgo y pedazos podridos de pieles y cueros de diversos animales pequeños.

“¡Bruja!”

Dijo Howard con algo de desprecio en su voz, ella le sonrio ante esa reacción como si esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento tan poco amistoso proviniendo de este hombre.

“Oh como siempre mi señor, tan respetuoso ante una damisela como yo, ven, ven siéntate y dime que te trae ante la vieja Maggy” La mujer intento mostrar un poco de respeto entre sus palabras, pero claramente estaban llenas de sarcasmos hacia aquel viejo hombre.

Howard solo guardo silencio mientras intentaba sentarse en una zona solidad en aquel mugroso lugar, pero aquello le fue imposible y termino simplemente dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el lodo, Maggy le sonrio mientras se sentaba enfrente de este.

“Algo te tiene perturbado mi señor” Si, demasiadas cosas lo tenían perturbado, pero no venia acá por sus propios temores.

“El muchacho que profetizaste a Lyanna Stark, ¿Dime su destino a cambiado?”

Maggy miro por unos momentos sin decir palabra alguna o realizar acto ante esa pregunta, se quedo en un completo silencio mientras metía las manos entre sus ropas y sacaba algo de musco de estas, después se levanto para reunir varias ramas que sobresalían de lo que se podría considerar el techo de su hogar, siguió caminando reuniendo hongos y varias distintas raíces.

Comenzó a juntarlo todo aplastarlo entre sus manos mientras abría un pequeño hueco entre ambos y arrojaba aquella blanca que comenzó a formarse entre sus manos. Luego puso sus manos sobre esta y recitando las viejas enseñanzas de los antiguos Dioses en una lengua que ni siquiera Howard pudo reconocer vio como una llamarada azul se generaba consumiendo la mezcla realizada por Maggy.

Howard intento mirar en las llamas, pero solo seguía totalmente sin poder descifrar algo, pero para Maggy no se sentía cómoda que cada vez que le preguntara ante los Dioses el Destino del muchacho hubiera aquella reacción.

“¿Qué es lo que ves vieja bruja?” Pregunto con inquietud, había estado acostumbrado a la magia de las brujas del bosque desde que era un niño, pero siempre se sorprendía ante aquel fuego azul.

“Nada ha cambiado, así como hace ya varios años le profetice a Lyanna Stark su hijo será la unión entre el fuego y el hielo un príncipe prometido”

Fue lo mismo aquella vez en la isla de las caras, fue esas mismas palabras que la bruja le dijo a Lyanna una noche antes que aceptara escapar con Rhaegar. Nada ha cambiado y la misma pregunta que hizo en ese momento volvió a salir de sus labios.

“¿Un príncipe para la salvación?” Ante lo cual Maggy volvió a reírse de la misma forma como tantos años atrás.

“Un príncipe con la sabiduría de Jaehaerys, con la crueldad de Maegor, tendrá tantos descendientes como el Aegon el Indigno” La misma respuesta y Howard ni siquiera debería estar sorprendido de ello, siempre escucho la misma respuesta en sus sueños.

“Como siempre vieja bruja, tus respuestas no me dan solución alguna” Fue en ese momento que se levanto decidido abandonar aquel lugar, pero entonces sintió como Maggy lo tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca.

“El niño tiene grandes dones, pero aun es demasiado joven, debes enseñarle y a las niñas también, Howard tu lo haz visto también, ¿No es así? El regreso de los antiguos Dioses” Y con ello Maggy comenzó a reír fuertemente y la tierra comenzó a moverse, el lodo parecía subir rápidamente y Howard tuvo que correr para abandonar aquella cueva al ver que esta parecía estar derribándose, pero en todo momento escuchaba la fuerte risa de Maggy.

Fue entonces que despertó, como si se tratara todo de un sueño, salvo que estaba cubierto de lobo completamente y vio a su hija Meera corriendo asustada hacia este, le ayudo a ponerse de pie e intento voltear su mirada para ver si localizaba la entrada a la guarida de Maggy, pero todo estaba sellado en su exterior.

“¿Estas bien? ¿Padre?” Dijo su hija mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Howard no dijo palabra alguna por unos momentos mientras termino dando un pequeño suspiro sintió que su cuerpo ya no podría soportar más estas aventuras.

“¿Recuerdas como llegar a este lugar?” Le dijo a su hija mientras le daba una mirada de interrogación esperando una rápida respuesta.

Meera miro el bosque que le rodeaba e intento hacer un rápido recuento del camino que habían tomado para llegar a donde se encontraban.

“Lo hago” Dijo suavemente, mientras intentaba recordar todo el trayecto podría regresar sola al menos eso creía.

“Bien, temo hija mía que llegara el día que tendrás que venir tu en mi lugar, a buscar respuestas” Luego de ello, Howard no pronuncio palabra alguna sobre aquel evento y su hija le siguió de cerca en todo momento.

Ambos regresaron a Invernalia para continuar con sus debidas diligencias. Pero en todo momento Howard siguió pensando en Lyanna, la hermosa, valiente y rebelde Lyanna; en las promesas realizas entre hermanos y amigos.

Pero en todo momento un pensamiento lo consumía – ¿Lyanna en verdad amaste a Rhaegar? ¿O fue el deseo de venganza de una promesa rota? ¿Por qué corriste tantos riesgos, tantas dificultades por la profecía de una anciana? No, no solo fue Maggy, fueron demasiadas personas que predijeron el mismo destino.

Yo también lo soñé de tal forma que decidio viajar hasta Harrenhal tal como sus sueños le habían indicado, un príncipe con armadura negra y un dragón de diamantes encrestados en su pecho siendo asesinado por el gran martillo de un ciervo.

Todo aquello sucedió.

Todo salvo los sueños que le han atormentado durante los últimos dieciséis años. Pero eso era imposible, el rey de la noche se ha ido, el Gran otro ha desaparecido, los caminantes, los antiguos dioses todos se han ido.

Solo quedan residuos de su poder y pronto la magia desaparecerá de este mundo, será cambiada por aquel razonamiento abstracto de los Maestres.

«en los salones de reyes que ya no están, Jenny baila con sus fantasmas...»

Esa maldita canción pensó Howard, que demonios significaba realmente y que relación tenia con Jon, con Lyanna porque esta ultima se obsesiono tanto con ella.

Estaba viejo, demasiado quería que Ned estuviera presente este nunca creyó en nada de ello, nunca pensó que existiera realmente las profecías y los llamo los delirios de ebrios, locos e ingenuos.

Pero tu hermana Ned, ella creyó en ellas, Ashara creyó en ellas, Rhaegar creyó en ellas y el por mas que no quisiera hacerlo creía en ellas.

Un príncipe prometido, uno de Hielo y Fuego que traería un cambio a este mundo.

«Y traerá consigo una primavera que durará mil años...»

Pensó mientras recordaba las palabras de Ashara, ella te amaba Ned, y yo la amaba a ella, pero hombres como yo no tenían tanta suerte y tu mi querido Ned siempre fuiste tan honorable, tan apegado a tu deber.

Howard sintió una gran tristeza dentro de este, una sensación de abandono inundándole en ese momento.

Solo eran Benjen y él, los últimos de una serie de eventos que cambiaron el destino de los siete reinos.

Se sentía tan solo, debí haber muerto en la guerra, debí haber cabalgado con Brandon, o haber acompañado a Rickard.

Meera no dijo palabra alguna cuando vio a su padre en la muralla de invernalia derramando varias lagrimas en silencio mientras miraba el horizonte.

* * *

II

* * *

Decepción era lo único que podía ver en la mirada de Robert en esos momentos y Cersei sintió que en parte era su culpa; era tan difícil buscar una explicación para la falta de habilidad, maestría alguna de Joffrey con respeto al uso de arma alguna.

Podría intentar resaltar su habilidad con la ballesta, pero en el pasado hizo burla de ello, debido a que Tyrion era también algo excepcional de esto y sabía que si decía palabra alguna Robert no dudaría en recordarle ese evento.

Joffrey podría jugar y vencer a tantos escuderos como quisiera, pero ante los ojos de Robert era demasiado obvio que estos no se atreverían en golpear al príncipe mucho menos intentar ofrecer resistencia ante sus estúpidos ataques faltantes de equilibrio, coordinación o incluso fuerza alguna.

“¡Suficiente!” Dijo Robert mientras se levantaba de su asiento dejando atrás la arena de combate.

Cersei no entendió, pero de un momento a otro Robert comenzó a importarle los actos de sus hijos, - supuestos – porque ninguno de ellos era realmente de este, bueno, tal vez podría Myrcella ser su hija, o del tonto de Lancel, Joffrey era claramente una fiel copia de su padre Jaime, lastima que no heredo algún don o habilidad alguna de su hermano.

Sobre el padre de Tommen bueno tenia tantos candidatos, después del cambio repentino de su hermano que quiso alejarla totalmente de su vida, maldecía totalmente a los hijos de su hermano. La niña bastarda, ahora este mocoso, todos ellos con esa sangre maldita de Dornienses, quería matar a la niña Dayne por robarse a su hermano.

Pero regresando al asunto de Tommen tal vez su tío Tygett era su padre, ah que importaba realmente. La gran pregunta es por que justo ahora Robert que seguía sumido en el alcohol el despecho y el dolor por la muerte de su amado Ned Stark decidio una mañana levantarse e intentar ser un padre.

Y mientras pensaba en sus hijos de cabello dorado no pudo evitar pensar en su primogénito. Cuando se caso con Robert los siete reinos seguían en guerra, Dorne fue el ultimo reino en rendirse, un año después de la coronación de Robert y mientras el ebrio e inútil de su marido iba a luchar en las marcas Dornienses.

Ella llevaba a su hijo en su vientre, un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules. Pero nunca pudo perdonarle a Robert que siempre pensara fuera en la mocosa Stark, en su noche de bodas susurro su nombre, cada vez que estaban juntos pensaba era en ella – Lyanna, Lyanna – susurraba ese maldito nombre y se despertaba en las noches gritando y maldiciendo a Rhaegar que se la devolviera.

Cuando fue a terminar la guerra, su padre y Ned Stark obligaron a Robert a firmar la paz. Una paz frágil, pero al final era lo único que importaba.

Pero mientras todo eso pasaba, en ese largo año Cersei se encerró en si misma, pensando, maldiciendo que no era justo que Robert tuviera un primogénito, un verdadero hijo nacido cuando inundaba los siete reinos con sus bastardos y la avergonzaba con sus actos.

Entonces cambio su hijo por otro, un bebe el cual ahogo, se aseguro que fuera tan pequeño que diera la impresión de recién nacido y puso una almohada sobre este.

Solo tendría hijos Lannister y ese ser que salió de sus entrañas con la apariencia de Robert estaría lejos de ella.

Lastima que su amor como madre gano y con el pasar de los años termino buscándolo nuevamente, dándole cobijo protección como una simple samaritana.

Joffrey seria su rey, un rey de cabellos dorados, un gran rey, pero mientras veía a Joffrey golpeando a los escuderos por la repentina retirada de su supuesto padre, comenzó a pensar que tal vez haberlos cambiados fue un error.

Era joven e imprudente pensó.

Ya era demasiado tarde, cambiar bebes era una cosa, pero que apareciera un heredero a estas alturas de la vida era demasiado riesgoso.

Pero por medida de seguridad se había encargado de matar a varios, tantos como pudiera de los bastardos de Robert.

Se levanto en silencio, para retirarse igualmente sus pensamientos estaban sumergidos en todos sus hijos, mataría a quien los pusiera en peligro, se aseguraría que nadie nunca se atreviera nunca a lastimarlos.

Pero tan poco era ciega.

Joffrey era demasiado incontrolable, a veces tenia leves explosiones de rabia; Debí haber actuado cuando mato a la gata del cocinero abriéndola por el vientre para ver sus crías.

No, Joffrey era perfecto se dijo a si mismo convenciéndose de ello o al menos intentando.

Por ahora debería vigilar con mas cuidado e intentar descifrar porque Robert parecía tan empeñado en entrenar a los niños, como esa extraña sensación que los estuviera probando o examinando con sumo detalle.

Tal vez era tiempo que los siete reinos tuvieran un nuevo rey, si consiguiera al menos controlar a Joffrey habría matado a Robert hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

III

* * *

Los soldados de infantería ligera que llevaban un simple yelmo de acero en forma de sombrero, el cual era llamado Capelina, llevaban debajo de este una simple malla de cota que les cubría parte del rostro, su pecho estaba protegido por una simple armadura de cuero reforzado con una simple lamina metálica sobre este. Sus lanzas que eran del doble del tamaño de un hombre y un escudo liviano largo en forma de cometa inversa.

Los soldados se adelantaron e hicieron una formación de falange con sus lanzas hacia adelante mientras ponían las puntas de sus escudos en las tierras como una forma de hacer contra peso.

Fue entonces que se escuchó el rugido feroz de varios guerreros mal coordinados adelantándose contra el muro de lanzas y escudos que se había organizado rápidamente.

Era una maldita emboscada, vieron como desde las partes altas del bosque salían cientos de guerreros corriendo y abalanzándose sobre sus enemigos.

Jon organizo la infantería lo mejor que pudo cuando Fantasma le advirtió con un fuerte aullido que algo no estaba bien.

Nunca supo por que o como, pero entendía perfectamente a su compañero al menos lo que este intentaba decirle o comunicarle.

Los soldados se organizaron cuando dio la señal, aunque al inicio muchos de sus capitanes le miraron con incredibilidad e incluso con poca confianza.

Pero luego de que una lluvia de flechas cayera sobre ellos toda discusión sobre el asunto paso a segundo plano.

En esos momentos entre los bosques cercanos al Lago Largo se encontraban tres mil soldados Stark siendo rodeados tal vez por una fuerza inferior pero claramente en una completa descoordinación.

“Lanzas al frente” Grito con fuerza Domeric mientras vio como el choque entre ambos ejércitos se realizó. Los rebeldes estaban empeñados en romper el cerco defensivo, la caballería tenia poca maniobra en el terreno lo cual solo parecía empeorar la situación.

Una ventaja numérica en esta situación poco serviría.

Los lanceros movían sus lanzas hacia adelante sobre los hombros de sus compañeros o sus escudos directo contra los rebeldes estos comenzaron a caer rápidamente, pero su formación no les ayudaba a protegerse contra los arqueros y los honderos los cuales se habían organizado en la parte superior del terreno.

Jon reorganizo la caballería lo mejor que pudo, mientras veía como el flanco derecho sufría parte del ataque, pero entonces se escucho el cuerno resonar por la parte izquierda y supo entonces que la emboscada por parte de los rebeldes había sido lanzada en su totalidad.

La infantería pesada seguía en el centro de la formación, cuando comenzó todo el ataque el ejercito iba en línea recta si no fuera por el aullido y aviso de Fantasma la situación seria más compleja.

Howard le había explicado muchas veces a Jon sobre las habilidades de los cambia pieles y justo ahora hubiera deseado recibir un entrenamiento o una enseñanza mas profunda sobre esto. Hubiera servido mucho hace unas horas.

La infantería pesada Stark usaban yelmos de acero sin visera, con una apertura en sus ojos, boca y barbilla en forma de una gran T. Su armadura era de hierro que cubría principalmente los hombros y el pecho, bajo de esta se usaba una malla de dos líneas de anillos entrelazados entre ellos los cuales les daba mucha flexibilidad. No usaban lanzas en vez de ello peleaban con espadas de setenta hasta ochenta centímetros, o hachas cuyo tamaño de su hasta era igual a la de un hombre y su hoja era no mayor a un codo, aunque algunas terminaban teniendo unos treinta centímetros. La hoja de un hacha de estas era suficiente para partir el cráneo de un hombre de un solo golpe.

Era también el arma preferida de Eddard Karstark quien estaba a su lado en esos momentos como su guardia, mientras Domeric tomo la tarea de mantener la infantería ligera en el flanco derecho.

“Eddard que la infantería pesada proteja el flanco izquierdo, arqueros y ballesteros al centro” La orden fue dada, no había tiempo alguno para discutir órdenes.

Personalmente le daría crédito a Craster podría ser un bastardo, una persona que afrentaba a los dioses con su comportamiento, pero sabia al menos que enfrentarlos en campo abierto seria su derrota sentenciada.

Jon tomo a sus jinetes, dio la orden que cabalgaron con este, daba la sensación que estaban huyendo algo que alentó a los rebeldes en lanzar todo su ataque contra la infantería que se había quedado totalmente atrás.

Conocía a Eddard y ante todo a Domeric sabia que ambos no harían preguntas y entenderían que nunca los abandonaría a su suerte.

La caballería norteña en especial la Stark era una mezcla fuerte entre infantería ligera y pesada dependiendo de los ingresos y riquezas del jinete para armar su equipo.

A diferencia de los soldados a pie quienes en gran parte su equipo era pagado por Invernalia para que lucharan en su nombre.

Muchas falencias tenían estas fuerzas, pero no importaba al menos por ahora. Howard le dijo muchas veces que debía conseguir una victoria aplastante, esta era su oportunidad para que el norte volteara sus ojos hacia sus actos y no tuviera dudas en que era un líder capacitado.

Los jinetes le acompañaron, siguieron avanzando dando la sensación de retirada y cuando vio un claro, un camino para que pudieran subir a la parte alta del bosque lo uso.

Comenzaron a subir, hacia adelante, rápidamente aumentaron el galope de sus fuerzas y cuando dieron con la parte superior avanzaron en línea recta.

Los arqueros enemigos y sus honderos los vieron venir y dieron la alerta.

Para su sorpresa había algunos lanceros entre ellos, algunos con vestimentas negras y armaduras.

Desertores o tal vez la prueba fehaciente que la guardia de la noche había llegado a un punto que no dudarían en unirse a simples rebeldes.

No importaba en todo caso, se trataba de unos veinte de ellos que intentaron en vano formar delante de los arqueros, pero los mas de quinientos jinetes cabalgando a gran velocidad arrasaron con ellos.

Murieron mas hombres intentando evitar a los arbustos y los arboles mientras avanzaban que enfrentando a estos hombres.

Cuando se aseguraron que el flanco derecho estaba seguro corrieron de regreso, pero ahora colina abajo aplastar por la retaguardia a aquellos rebeldes que no habían caído en cuenta que su retaguardia fue totalmente aniquilada.

Fue una masacre.

Dos horas cuando termino la breve batalla Jon se dio cuenta que fue su primera prueba real en un enfrentamiento real, pero también noto que a pesar de la estrategia de Craster el hombre en verdad no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de vencer.

El norte estaba lleno de hombres tontos, orgulloso y demasiados arrogantes para aceptar que su derrota era inevitable.

“Mi señor” Dijo Domeric que se acercaba rápidamente cabalgando, trayendo consigo varias mujeres que parecían estar totalmente asustadas, todas salvo una pelirroja que parecía estar furiosa por verse atada en sus manos.

“¿Qué ocurre Domeric?”

Pregunto Jon rápidamente intentando apartar su mirada de aquellas doncellas.

“Algunos hombres las encontraron en un pequeño campamento cerca, dicen ser prisioneras de Craster algunas son sus hijas” Entonces Jon les dio una mirada de lastima en esos momentos, aunque esa tampoco era su intención.

“Soltarme hijos del Gran Otro, yo soy Ygritte del Clan de los Huesos” La mujer grito con fuerza mientras mostraba sus manos atadas, fue entonces que Jon recordó que Craster consiguió un rápido avance atacando y tomando prisioneros a hijos e hijas de la nobleza de los clanes y tribus vecinas a este.

Jon tomo un cuchillo que siempre iba atado en su espalda y lo desenvaino de su estuche de cuero para caminar hacia la jovencita y desatarla rápidamente. Esta le miro de reojo con molestia mientras tocaba con suavidad sus muñecas.

“¡Así que tu eres el nuevo lobo de Invernalia!” Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, para luego golpearlo con fuerza en la nariz.

Jon termino en el suelo, sin poder creerlo al ver aquel comportamiento tan errático ante sus ojos – Me recuerda a Arya – Lo cual no era algo bueno, nunca entendía completamente el comportamiento de su hermanita.

“¡La próxima vez que declares alguien tu enemigo, envía un ejercito para respaldar tus palabras!” Luego de ello camino hacia un soldado muerto para tomar de sus manos su hacha y busco al herido mas cercano de los rebeldes, no era difícil de descifrar.

Los hombres de Craster usaban sencillas pieles y algunos incluso armas de hueso y bronce aún. Ygritte alzo el hacha y a pesar de las suplicas del hombre esta no dudo en matarlo.

“Domeric se acerco rápidamente y ayudo a Jon a levantarse, aunque Domeric siempre era muy reacio a permitir que alguien le faltara el respeto esta era la primera vez que lo veía sonriendo por dicho comportamiento.

“¿Qué?”

Dijo Jon con los ánimos caldeados, pero Domeric solo intento ocultar su risa.

“Nada mi Lord, sencillamente disfruto del momento” Idiota pensó mientras tocaba su nariz e intentaba enderezarla un poco, esa mujer pegaba demasiado duro pensó.

“Jon” Este volteo rápidamente su rostro, entonces vio a Eddard con una mirada de molestia en sus ojos.

“No encontramos a Craster” Y la molestia dentro de Jon se hizo presente en su rostro, hasta el punto que rechino los dientes e intento controlarse.

Ese hombre en verdad daba muchos problemas.

“No te preocupes, tengo a la persona perfecta para darle caza” Y aunque algo de orgullo resonó en esas palabras, Domeric se sintió realmente un poco molesto por tener que pedirle ayuda, pero ella estaba en el ejercito inicialmente por parte de los cien refuerzos que había enviado su padre para garantizar su seguridad.

* * *

IV

* * *

Craster sabia que le aguardaba la muerte, desde el momento que decidido rebelarse, pero esperaba al menos llevarse al muchacho de Ned, asesinarlo le daría la inmortalidad en la historia del norte.

Pero ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida, caminando sobre las rocas de un riachuelo intentando dejar atrás a los perros que le perseguían, escucho con fuerza la risa de mujer que le daba caza.

Los perros comenzaban acercarse nuevamente.

E intento huir tan rápido como pudiera, pero entonces cayo al agua y varios perros de gran tamaño alguno de ellos negros, grises y uno blanco le miraron con esos ojos sedientos de su carne.

“Espera” Dijo intentando razonar con las bestias, pero estas no escucharon.

Estas se abalanzaron contra el hombre, comenzando a desgarrarlo con fuerza, devorándolo en vida, mientras este suplicaba por piedad.

Ramsay miro con diversión toda la situación, ella era una jovencita de unos quince días de nombre, era la hija bastarda de Roose Bolton y la media hermana de Domeric Bolton.

Ramsay Snow o como algunos la llamaban, La cazadora de hombres.

* * *

V

* * *

Allyria Dayne odiaba hasta las entrañas a su suegro, lo despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ella era una mujer con astucia por ello siempre sonreía, siempre dijo que lo tenía y que debía decir enfrente de Tywin Lannister.

Pero siempre sentía un leve sentimiento de malicia y de gozo cada vez que su – Hija – Joanna estaba enfrente de su supuesto abuelo, una sonrisa maliciosa a veces salía, tonto y estúpido león era tan tonto.

A veces se preguntaba si el temido Tywin Lannister era tan ciego que no veía a la princesa Rhaenys enfrente de él, pero siempre intentaba mantener las cordialidades.

Para Tywin su nieta era por fin lo que necesitaba para que su terco hijo dejara atrás sus juramentos como guarda espaldas glorificado.

Para Jaime la niña era la puebla viva que no le fallo totalmente a Rhaegar, habia protegido a Rhaenys; ambos a veces se preguntaban si Rhaenys a veces recordaba algo de su verdadera madre o su hermano; se preguntaban si la niña tenia algun recuerdo de cuando vivió en Desembarco del Rey.

Ambos la sacaron cuando apenas aprendía a caminar de la ciudad antes de que el Rey loco lo estropeara todo.

Elia donde fuera que estuvieras, yo Allyria Dayne he seguido fiel al juramento de mi familia hacia ti y la casa Targaryen.

Pero tendría que esperar, por ahora Jaime se negaba actuar o decirle algo a los Martell mientras su padre estaba vivo. Eso era algo desesperante a veces, pero ella entendía que era un sacrificio, cuando llegara el momento podrían revelarle al mundo entero la verdad.

Deja que el viejo león crea que su linaje estaba a salvo, además de ello tenia también espías en la capital, pequeños susurros que le informaban ciertos rumores sobre los hijos de la reina.

Tytos su pequeño tesoro, su gran amor estaba moviéndose inquieto en su regazo mientras intentaba saltar del asiento de su madre para ir a jugar con su hermana, quien claramente estaba aburrida en aquella cena.

Los Lannister tanto reales como falsos estaban disfrutando el almuerzo en esa tarde tan acalorada; todos se sonreían y se miraban, tantas falsas sonrisas presentes pensaban Allyria.

De las únicas personas que disfrutaba realmente la compañía era de su cuñada Tysha quien intentaba sonreír algo asustada cada vez que le miraba de reojo Tywin ante la ausencia de su señor esposo.

Tyrion debió haber regresado hace mas de un mes, pero en vez de ello le solicito a su esposa que enviara baúles con oro, plata; se quedo en el norte mas de lo esperado para muchos y todos comenzaron a pensar que el diablillo estaba planeando alguna locura.

Y la reunión para esta comida hubiera seguido entre miradas falsas, y las continuas alabanzas de Kevan hacia su hermano, los comentarios sarcásticos de Gerion sobre como un hermano era demasiado lambiscón con el otro hasta que todos escucharon un silbido demasiado familiar.

Jaime no pudo evitar sonreír, Joanna – Rhaenys – También sonrio, ambos con emoción, pero nadie le gano a la felicidad de Tysha en esos momentos. Tyrion Lannister ingreso al gran salón silbando como si tuviera una canción en el corazón.

Y Tytos su amado hijo comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza para ir a saltar sobre su tío.

Detrás de Tyrion entraron varios hombres cargando un gran baúl, todos le miraron con algo de curiosidad mientras el enano pasaba por todos los asientos haciendo breves saludos y comentarios sarcásticos sobre todos los miembros presentes.

“¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo?” Dijo la voz autoritaria de Tywin cuando vio a su hijo acercarse a su asiento a saludarlo.

“Ha querido padre, he venido de la aventura mas grande de todas, he visto el lejano norte, sus paisajes salvajes, sus tierras heladas y tantas maravillas, grandes bloques de hielo en medio del mar, los temidos gigantes y elefantes con tanto pelo como nuestra querida tía Genna” Las risas no faltaron en esos momentos, y Tywin hizo un gran esfuerzo para no castigar al gnomo enfrente de todos.

Esta mirada de desprecio no paso desapercibida por parte de Tyrion quien siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego acercarse a su esposa, hacerle promesas y pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto.

Trajo consigo un cofre traído por uno de sus acompañantes que puso sobre la mesa, extrajo de este un collar de perlas azules.

“Un obsequio para ti mi amada de las cosas Heladas del norte, pero no os preocupéis traje también obsequios para todos, marfil de mamut, dientes de ballena, algunas gemas de los mares y de la tierra, e igualmente traje algunas cosillas que ahora están desembarcando de mi pequeño barco”

Tysha tomo entre sus dedos las perlas azules y la miro con tanta fascinación, eran tan hermosa pensó.

Allyria miro con interés y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro en toda la reunión, su esposo Jaime estaba igualmente complacido con la presencia de su hermano, tal vez todos estaban felices de la presencia de Tyrion al ver el rostro agrio de Tywin.

“Escuche que perdiste algunos de nuestros hombres” Oh, cierto pensaron varios y se movieron incomodos en sus asientos.

“Ah un hecho lamentable padre, un oso nos sorprendió a todos, si no fuera por el joven Lord Stark que llego justo a tiempo para salvarnos a todos, nuestra querida Joy quedo totalmente prendida de su salvador” Todos parecían fascinados, al menos los mas jóvenes, Joanna y Tytos quienes miraban con sumo interés todo lo que decía su tío, Jaime estaba simplemente divirtiéndose de la competencia de miradas entre su padre y hermano. Y los hermanos de Tywin presentes estaban sencillamente divirtiéndose, aunque intentaban fingir totalmente indiferencia.

“¿Un Oso? Quieres decir que buenos soldados Lannister los asesino un simple oso” Tywin no lo podía creer, pero entonces Tyrion aplaudió con fuerza, y varios de los marineros que le acompañaban y soldados Lannister abrieron el baúl y entre cinco de ellos sacaron una gran cabeza de un oso que pusieron sobre una bandeja de plata.

“Es increíble” Dijo Joanna que cansada de fingir buen comportamiento se levanto para acercarse lentamente a tocar la cabeza del oso, pasaba sus delgados dedos por sus colmillos “Aun tiene incluso filo” Dijo la niña, mientras Allyria miraba con preocupación a su princesa, futura reina y ante todo su hija adoptiva.

“Ten cuidado cariño”

“Lo tendré madre” Tytos quería ir a imitar a su hermana y Allyria termino cediendo, e incluso Jaime parecía deseoso de poder levantarse.

“Es interesante” Dijo Tywin intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

“Lo es, un obsequio del Joven Lord Stark, la cabeza de la bestia que mato a nuestros hombres, pero también he traído su piel, será un hermoso tapete en nuestra alcoba” Y en ese momento Tysha se sonrojo al ver la mirada descarada de Tyrion hacia ella.

“Veo que tuviste una aventura hermano” Dijo Jaime con diversión en sus ojos y algo de envidia en sus palabras puesto que como heredero de Casterly rock pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en el gran castillo.

“Jaja así fue querido hermano, pero también he traído aceite de ballena, cuernos de toro lanudo, deberían haber ido conmigo al norte todo hasta el animal mas pequeño tiene mas pelaje que la barba de muchos de los aquí presentes” Y mientras Tyrion contaba sus historias, y fascinantes negocios, para Allyria no paso desapercibido la forma como Tyrion miraba a su hija, a la supuesta sobrina de aquel hombre.

Se como si algo hubiera llamado la atención de su buen hermano.

“Oh querida sobrina os traje también un obsequio muy especial” Uno de los soldados trajo entre un lino de lana color rojo, lo que parecía ser un colmillo tallado. Muchos le miraron con poco interés hasta que lentamente la forma de aquella bestia comenzaba a tener significado para muchos.

“Es un dragón” Dijo Joanna emocionada mientras tomaba el obsequio, un dragón esculpido en un colmillo era hermoso, el trabajo y el esfuerzo dedicado en este era algo demasiado obvio.

“Un dragón de las costas del norte, los salvajes los llaman dragones marinos, bestias feroces que moran en las profundidades de los mares, y este tallado en el colmillo de una morsa, me costó un barril de mi amado Whisky, el vendedor se negaba a vendérmelo”

Allyria sintió que le fallaba la respiración, sentía como si Tyrion acaba de bofetear a Jaime y a ella, ambos intercambiaron breves miradas intentando descifrar que quería realmente Tyrion.

Acaso se equivocaron con aquel enano, pensando que era uno de sus pocos amigos.

“¿Qué es el Whisky?” Pregunto deseoso Jaime mientras intentaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

Esta pregunta emociono totalmente a Tyrion.

“Es el regalo de los antiguos dioses a los buenos bebedores como yo” Y entonces Tyrion comenzó nuevamente otra de sus historias. Joanna miraba su obsequio fascinada sin saber la mirada preocupada de sus dos padres adoptivos.

“Tienes que venir conmigo al norte hermano, tú también mi querida sobrina, créeme hay grandes sorpresas ocultas en esa lejana tierra”

Y esas palabras fue mas que suficiente para saber que Tyrion sabia algo sobre la verdad oculta dentro de Casterly Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden que esto es un fic y como tal me he tomado varias libertades narrativas.
> 
> Ramsay es una mujer.  
> Tysha tal vez la persona aparte de Jaime que realmente amo a Tyrion es una Lannister y su esposa.   
> Rhaenys esta viva y oculta como hija de Jaime y Allyria.
> 
> Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, no olviden dejarme su comentario. En verdad lo valoraría mucho.
> 
> Un ultimo aviso, he tardado en actualizar el fic de Entre el honor y el Deber, debido a que estoy intentando escribir una escena lemmon, +18 y aun sigue sin gustarme ninguno de los resultados hasta ahora.


	8. Decisiones poco honorables

* * *

I

* * *

Ingreso temeroso seguido de cerca por sus acompañantes; mirando con interés las antiguas ruinas que habían encontrado. Era la primera vez desde que comenzaron las expediciones a las tierras más allá del eterno invierno, donde nunca antes habían encontrado rastro alguno de vida o presencia de algún pueblo humano, que encontraban algo como esto.

Era una gran estructura de roca negra como la noche parecía ser una gran torre enterrada en medio de la nieve; Benjen se encontraba fascinado cuando la vieron por primera vez, siempre supo que la tierra iba más allá de las tierras conocidas como el Corazón del invierno, después de tantos viajes y expediciones fallidas para descubrir algo que le diera un nuevo propósito a la ya moribunda hermandad de la Guardia de la Noche.

Nunca espero encontrar dicha estructura, viajaron por meses, tal vez incluso ya habría pasado un año completo desde que se despidió de su sobrino y sus sobrinas; pero su espíritu aventúrelo le impulso a seguir hacia adelante, quería poder cruzar las grandes montañas azules y ver con sus propios ojos que había detrás de esa tierra tenebrosa que incluso el antiguo pueblo libre evitaba.

Entonces vieron a la gran torre Negra que resaltaba por todo el lugar, pero no fue fácil ir a ese lugar, un gran cumulo de agujas de hielo se encontraban por medio del camino, con cada paso que daba tenía la extraña sensación que la muerte los estuviera asechando.

El fuerte viento comenzaba a golpear con fuerza su rostro, como si la misma naturaleza les indicara que deberían regresar. Pero Benjen quería avanzar, siempre hacia adelante y nunca retroceder, pero cada paso que daba su cuerpo se inundaba mas en la nieve y cuando por fin llegaron a la parte superior de la torre sobresaliente, ingresar resulto ser mucho más difícil.

Usaron la cuerda que tenían, la cual de por si era poco, tuvieron que recoger algunas rocas del lugar las cuales eran demasiado escasas hasta que al final decidieron acumular algo de nieve en un intento por conseguir más altitud.

Cuando por fin ingresaron por la única ventana visible de todo el lugar notaron de inmediato unas escaleras cubiertas por el hielo que descendían a lo que parecía ser el interior de aquella extraña; Benjen no lo dudo y comenzó a descender.

“Espere, señor no creo que debamos seguir”

Benjen volteo su mirada para ver a uno de sus acompañantes completamente temeroso, pero no le importo algo construyo este lugar y deseaba ver con sus propios ojos quienes pudieron haberlo hecho.

Que pueblo o que clan, tribu alguna de hombres construyeron este lugar en medio de la nada y mientras cada paso que daba, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y estaba a punto de estallar ya fuera por la emoción o por ese viento helado que parecía susurrarle – regresa, regresa – una y otra vez, pero decidio ignorarlo completamente.

Pero el avanzo, la oscuridad nublaba todo el lugar, encendía una antorcha – Un parte esencial en su equipo como primer guardabosques – Uso su pedernal para encender la lana envuelta y bañada en una capa de grasa de ballena y consiguió por fin iluminar todo el lugar.

Era un gran salón con múltiples pasadizos que le conectaban, pero en el interior de este, una gran mesa se hallaba, varias sillas alrededor de esta, todas ellas como si se trataran de tronos.

En las paredes noto, que había una serie de dibujos constantes detallando una gran batalla entre lo que parecían ser los primeros hombres y extrañas criaturas blancas, que resaltaban en todo el lugar.

Habían demasiado de ellas, acaso pensó con temor, esos eran los legendarios Otros, los caminantes blancos se encontraban dibujados en todo este gran salón y cuando se acerco para ver la mesa se encontraba pintado un gran mapa que podría describirlo como el norte mismo. Pero con esos lugares, más allá del corazón del invierno, era enorme, pero por primera vez en su vida pareció ver lo que se suponía era el final de aquella basta tierra.

Fue entonces que comenzó a escuchar varias pisadas acercándose, no creía que fueran sus acompañantes estos eran demasiado cobardes e incluso para seguirlo, no dudo en poner la antorcha sobre la mesa, saco un pedazo de piel donde pudiera trazar, y un carbón para intentar dibujar parte del mapa.

Los pasos siguieron, estos continuaron, los sonidos redundantes se hicieron cada vez mas cercanos, y lo que antes era un solo paso, continuaron para volverse miles de ellos.

Entonces noto como una gota cayo sobre la mesa, pero esta comenzó a desprender un fuerte olor y ocasionar un daño en la fina madera – Como si se tratara de un ácido – entonces tomo la antorcha y la levanto para mirar con horror a miles de arañas de gran tamaño, todas ellas tan blancas como la misma nieve mirándole directamente con esos ojos rojos.

Una se abalanzo en ese momento y este le golpeo con la antorchan perdiéndola en el momento, pero no se detuvo a voltear, algunas de ellas eran del tamaño de un caballo, mientras que otras eran no mas grandes que un gato.

Corrió por que sabia que su vida dependía de ello, intento buscar la salida, se perdió en medio de la oscuridad, pero sus pasos los seguía escuchando y algo le decía que ellas sabían perfectamente donde se encontraba.

Fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo a mirar asustado y noto que era uno de sus compañeros, traía consigo una antorcha que parecía apunto de apagarse.

“¿Estas bien?”

Benjen solo negó con su rostro mientras intentaba descifrar si aún lo estaban siguiendo.

“Debemos salir de aquí, ahora”

Su compañero no contradijo sus ordenes y ambos comenzaron a descender rápidamente por las escaleras, pero nuevamente las pisadas se escucharon con fuerza.

“¿Qué demonios es eso?”

Dijo su compañero, pero no tuvo mucho mas tiempo de hablar, una gran araña se abalanzo sobre este y dio el grito de pánico mas fuerte que Benjen hubiera alguna vez escuchado, comenzó a subir las escaleras, desenfundo su espada, intento enfrentarse un par de veces a las criaturas, pero en cada ocasión fue abrumado con facilidad.

Cuando vio la luz acelero su paso, pero aun escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su colega, pero eso no evito que subiera y siguiera corriendo sin mirar ahora atrás.

Y cuando llego por fin aquella ventana, intento buscar a sus amigos, pero no los encontró, no tenia tiempo y salto de esta.

La nieve ayudo amortiguar el golpe, aunque no tanto como quisiera, se levanto y busco con desesperación a sus amigos. Pero nadie se hallaba en ese lugar.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que se encontraba en otro lugar, ese no había sido la torre por donde había ingresado.

“¿Dónde? ¿Dónde demonios me encuentro?”

Pensó con temor, por que no reconocía nada en aquel lugar, salvo cuando levanto la vista lo mejor que pudo, diviso una serie de colinas, una cordillera a la distancia -Las montañas azules – pensó con sorpresa, pero estaban demasiado lejos.

Fue que escucho un sonido familiar, el de un Mamut, tres de ellos para ser mas exactos deambulando por todo el lugar, y Benjen decidio entonces seguirlos, cualquier cosa era mejor y mas importante debía alejarse de dicha torre, la cual de la misma forma sombría seguía detrás de este.

Perdido, sin equipo, con hambre y sin ninguna orientación en esos momentos, pero siguió hacia adelante, intentando encontrar a sus compañeros perdidos, durante los tres siguientes días, noto otras dos torres y las evito a toda costa, tenia una vaga idea, un palacio, tal vez una ciudad se encontraba bajo tierra, pero si esto fuera verdad esta debería ser realmente enorme. Mucho mas grande que invernalia y las Invernas juntas.

Fue al cuarto día que paso lo mas inesperado, los tres Mamuts que había estado siguiendo salieron espantados cuando escucharon un pequeño chirrido, no esperaba tal reacción, aunque no era un experto en el comportamiento de aquellos animales, creía al menos saber que pocas criaturas podría asustarlos de tal manera.

Pero los Mamut siguieron corriendo, asustados y nuevamente escucho el chirrido. Alzo la vista buscando la bestia que los estaba asustando, pero no diviso nada, no vio nada, pero en el cielo algo le llamo la atención, una gran nube blanca llegando hacia donde se encontraba. Entonces vio como si esta estuviera batiendo una especie de dos grandes alas.

Era una maldita águila.

Si, pero del tamaño de la torre más pequeña de invernalia, era de color blanco su plumaje, pero alcanzo a ver algunas plumas doradas y otras negras que resaltaban de su vientre.

El águila estiro sus grandes garras directo hacia uno de los jóvenes Mamut, vio con horror como los compañeros del animal intentaban desesperadamente defender a su compañero quien estaba en el suelo herido por las heridas causadas por las grandes garras del animal, pero el águila solo alzo vuelo comenzó a dar una serie de giros y Ben quería regresar, huir en esos momentos, pero su espíritu le indico que siguiera observando.

Viendo como el águila descendía sobre el animal herido, sus fuerzas eran tales que comenzó alzar el Mamut – Debe ser el más joven – Pensó al notar la diferencia de tamaño que tenía con los otros dos.

Entonces escucho nuevamente el mismo chirrido, pero alzo su vista, quería verlas, quería realmente observar a tales y hermosas criaturas – Las historias del valle serian ciertas – Las águilas que solían habitar tales tierras debieron realmente existir, incluso si conseguía regresar al Muro o incluso los clanes de los salvajes y sus aldeas nadie le iba a creer, tenía que conseguir una prueba o evidencia alguna.

Ben entonces comenzó a correr tanto como podía, quería una prueba, algo que demostrara que no estaba equivocado, que había algo más que nieve y hielo en estas tierras.

Eran cuatro águilas en total, todas se abalanzaron ahora sobre el cadáver del mamut más joven, el resto de los Mamuts al final se rindieron y salieron corriendo.

Fue entonces cuando Ben vio su evidencia, su prueba final una gran pluma de color plateado que se reflejaba con el sol, salió corriendo a intentar capturarla, se comenzó arrastrar por la nieve, intento extender su mano tanto como pudiera.

Pero una de las Águilas lo vio, dio nuevamente ese horrible chirrido que comenzó a odiar se volteo con sus grandes alas abiertas, tal vez eran unos seis o siete metros de largo, pero no iba a quedarse a medirlas, tomo la pluma y corrió.

Y corrió tanto como pudo, lo hizo como cuando Lyanna desapareció e intento alertar a sus hermanos, corrió tanto como cuando murieron su padre y Brandon que no supo más que correr hacia el horizonte hasta que sus pies lo derrotaron terminando en un mar de lágrimas.

No se detuvo, ni un segundo para mirar hacia atrás, sabía que si lo hacía iba a morir. El Águila se cansó de jugar con él, levanto vuelo levemente y su aleteo produjo un viento tan fuerte que Ben estuvo a punto de irse directo contra la nieve.

Pero mantuvo el equilibrio, sin voltear, sin temor alguno siguió corriendo fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Era un auténtico rugido, uno que resonó de tal forma que hizo eco hasta en las montañas más lejanas, entonces el día se oscureció, el Sol fue oscurecido cuando una gran sombra se interpuso en medio.

Las águilas alzaron vuelo y esta vez Ben volteo su mirada hacia los cielos, una criatura que nunca antes había visto, un ser de grandes alas y que podría jurar que era más grande que el Puño de los Primeros hombres, era tal vez dos veces del tamaño mismo de Invernalia.

No podía simplemente decirlo, no tenía las palabras porque creería que estaba realmente loco – Tal vez estoy muerto – Pensó mientras soltaba la pluma que sostenía y por la cual arriesgo su vida.

“¡Imposi…!”

No podía terminar las palabras, la gran bestia abalanzo sus fauces de forma inesperada, su cuello era demasiado largo, sus alas terminaban en unas pequeñas, pero mortíferas garras. Sus afilados dientes atraparon en un solo bocado al águila que se había quedado atrás porque fue la que persiguió a Ben.

La bestia la mastico con fuerza mientras lentamente ponía su gigantesco cuerpo sobre el terreno. Cuando lo hizo se levantó el viento y la nieve misma, Ben termino siendo lanzado tal vez dos metros hacia atrás, aun así, su mirada seguía perdida.

Era el animal, no era tal vez el ser vivo – Si en verdad lo estaba –Mas grande que jamás hubiera visto.

“¡Eso es un…!”

Dijo mientras intentaba realmente alejarse lentamente de la bestia que lo estaba ignorando, puesto que termino con tranquilidad de masticar su presa que era aquella Águila, ahora estaba devorando realmente el cadáver del Mamut que antes había sido asesinado.

“¡Es un Dragon! Las historias eran ciertas”

Susurro mientras volteaba la mirada, se enfocó en las colinas, se enfocó en esas montañas – Lyanna no encontré el fin del mundo, pero tal vez algo igual de maravilloso – Quería ir a esas tierras, quería seguir avanzando y ver que tan grande era el mundo realmente.

Fue entonces cuando la gigantesca bestia volteo su mirada, lentamente con tranquilidad y se escuchaba el sonido del cristal rompiéndose mientras lo hacía, el Dragon era blanco, era casi tanto como la nieve salvo por unas líneas rojas que adornaban su cuerpo, Ben pensaba que eran las escamas, pero no se iba acercar a comprobarlo.

Los ojos rojos de la bestia se quedaron mirando al pequeño grupo, eran hormigas ante sí, pero podía sentir la respiración, podía ver el temor y el miedo de la pequeña criatura que era Benjen.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente Benjen Stark tuvo miedo, ese día sintió que la muerte le estaba susurrando. Pero una persona con sentido común intentaría regresar hacia el sur, decidio hacerlo hacia el norte – Lo veré con mis propios ojos – se dijo así mismo mientras se veía como el dragón tomaba vuelo nuevamente, el decidio seguir corriendo, sabía que si se detenía iba a morir, pero no importaba, quería verlo. Que hay detrás de esas montañas, esos valles que vio en aquel mapa, que había en estas tierras.

Hare tu sueño realidad Lyanna, veré lo mágico de este mundo.

* * *

II

* * *

Fue un día realmente caluroso, sentía las gotas de su sudor deslizándose por su cuello lentamente, tomo su fino paño de lino para limpiarse y evitar coger cualquier mal olor, miraba divertidamente a sus sirvientas jugar en la piscina que tenían en su casa, mientras su hermano parecía estar como siempre encerrado en su propio mundo.

Viserys estaba murmurando en silencio, maldiciendo mientras comía un pastel de carne, deberían estar reuniendo un ejército y preparándose para recuperar su trono. Pero en vez de ello, estaban en Bravos viviendo como si fueran simples e indignos comerciantes.

Era el rey, pero un rey que nadie parecía dispuesto a escucharlo y eso le enfurecía, todos ellos eran enemigos, ese tonto de Willem Darry, ese anciano acabado se negaba a comenzar una guerra que consideraba no tenían por ahora oportunidades de ganar.

“Illyrio Mopatis de Pentos ha prometido un ejército, si casaban a su hermana con un Khal, un [Dothraki](https://hieloyfuego.fandom.com/wiki/Dothraki)” Dijo entre dientes pero Willem y su cobarde hermano Jonothor Darry se negaron, ambos dijeron con fuerza que Daenerys era una princesa Targaryen, no una puta a la cual venderían por las falsas promesas un Magister.

Y mientras Viserys hablaba nuevamente entre dientes completamente solo, Daenerys fingía que no escuchaba, o al menos que no era algo fuera de lo común que su hermano mayor hablara consigo mismo o pronunciara palabras tan venenosas hacia ella y todos los que le rodeaban.

Doreah su sirvienta de mas cercana confianza se le acerco con una jarra repleta de agua, no dudo en arrojársela y Daenerys le miro con sorpresa para al final ambas terminaran riéndose con fuerza.

Ambas comenzaron una persecución intentando atraparse la una a la otra y arrojándose la poca agua que consiguieran atrapar entre sus manos. La mansión donde vivían, no era demasiado grande en realidad, pero lo suficiente para tener una docena de sirvientes y al menos igual numero de habitaciones, una sencilla piscina, un huerto donde se encontraba ese árbol verde de manzanillos que tanto amaba Dany.

Los hermanos Darry los habían cuidado a Viserys y Dany desde que eran niños, luego de que consiguieron escapar de la rebelión de Robert, ambos les habían protegido, uno como antiguo miembros de la guardia real y el otro por su inquebrantable lealtad a su familia.

Ambos hombres igualmente se negaban a llamar Viserys como rey, algo extraño pasaba y Daenerys a veces intentaba saber la verdad, pero los hombres eran astutos y siempre cambiaban de tema.

El viejo Willem fue como un padre para ella, no negaría y rara vez ocultaba conocimiento que Dany quisiera alguna vez adquirir, siempre le dijo la clase de monstruo que era su padre y a la vez hablaba siempre con un recuerdo de añoranza sobre su hermano Rhaegar.

“Mi señora, han llegado barcos mercantes de Poniente, pensé que le gustaría ir a verlos a los muelles” Tanto Dany como Doreah, se detuvieron de sus juegos, para voltear la mirada a otra de las sirvientas de Daenerys.

Era la mas joven y pequeña de todas ellas, su nombre era Missandei, la cual era demasiado tímida, antigua esclava liberada por Dany como todas las demás, dándole la oportunidad de quedarse a su lado o pudiendo marcharse.

Dany conocía las reglas, no debería abandonar absolutamente para nada su hogar, pero hace tiempo encontraron métodos de como evadir a los curiosos y espías de los últimos Targaryen.

Además, en verdad necesitaba alejarse de su hermano, Viserys a veces le asustaba, su comportamiento cada vez era más errático.

Peluca que solían usar las nobles de Pentos, una de color negro, maquillaje traído desde la lejana ciudad de Qarth, y ante todo varias doncellas ayudándole, una vestimenta sencilla que no se diferenciaría de cualquier otra sirvienta y ante todo con algo de complicidad de los guardias Inmaculados de la entrada, dos de ellos hermanos de Missandei consiguieron salir, claramente los guardias enviarían a un par de ellas a seguirlas desde la lejanía o una distancia que ellos considerarían seguro, nunca serían tan imprudentes con sus deberes.

Pero para Daenerys, aun así, se sentía como si fuera una persona completamente normal, si nada mas que preocuparse que pasar un agradable tiempo con sus amigas.

Fue una larga caminata, pero no importaba, tres inmaculados le seguían disfrazados de comerciantes, como si no supieran quienes eran, pero Daenerys se reía, aun así, como si todo se tratara de un juego.

Su hogar contaba con cincuenta inmaculados, Jonothor vendió las joyas de su madre, la reina Rhaella para poder comprarlos – Vuestra seguridad es mas importante que unas cuantas piedras preciosas – Y con el paso del tiempo Daenerys entendió que había mejores maneras de como recordar a su madre.

“No creo que sean barcos de los siete reinos” Susurro Doreah con algo de desilusión, siempre venían cuando llegaba alguien de los siete reinos, cualquier barco que pudiera traer noticias nuevas o algo de la madre patria de su señora.

Los barcos anclados a los muelles, no eran como ninguno de los que habrían visto antes, no era ni de Dorne, tampoco eran del Dominio o de las Tierras de Occidente.

Todas las presentes mostraron su desilusión en ese momento, una que otra miro de reojo a Missandei la mas pequeña que se veía nerviosa, pero no era su culpa pensó, los marineros le habían dicho que venían de Westeros.

“No creo que Missandei nos haya mentido, iré a preguntar” Dijo Daenerys mientras todas le miraban con preocupación, una cosa era escuchar historias o susurros, entre los marineros, otra cosa era ir a preguntar directamente.

Para su sorpresa había varias mujeres con espadas atadas a su cintura, algunas de ellas tenían miradas gélidas hacia todo hombre que intentaba hablarles, otras simplemente hablaban de una lengua demasiado confusa para Dany como si estuvieran maldiciendo a toda persona que se les acercaba.

Los hombres llevaban pesadas pieles sobre sus hombros y a pesar del fuerte calor que se sentía, parecían realmente reacios a quitárselas.

Entonces comenzaron a ver como descargaban sus mercancías, grandes colmillos de marfil, barriles con su contenido desconocido para Daenerys, pero intento ver a cuál de los recién llegados podría preguntarle.

Fue entonces que vio, a una joven mujer de cabellos rubios, suaves manos y una piel color crema, sonriente anotando lo que parecía ser la mercancía descargada, que Daenerys pensó que al menos era la persona menos aterradora entre los presentes.

“¡Disculpa!”

Dijo tímidamente, mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la joven señora, pero esta parecía ignorarle, luego todo brevemente su codo y contuvo toda la atención, pero tal vez no deseada de la mujer.

“¿Quién eres?”

Pregunto con algo de molestia en su voz, pero Daenerys no intento mostrar temor o incomodidad alguna.

“¡Soy Dany!” Susurro suavemente el apodo que todos le daban como si se tratara de su nombre, la mujer miro con una ceja alzada como si ese nombre le diera alguna información, estaba a punto de ignorarla, hasta que la joven saco su monedero e hizo sonar varias monedas.

“Estaba interesada en comprar algunos artículos de Westeros, pero no veo ningún barco de ellos acá cerca, me dijeron que acaban de llegar algunas embarcaciones” fue en ese momento que las doncellas de Daenerys llegaron, la mujer rubia le miro con ambas cejas alzadas hasta que al final sonrio con elegancia.

“Mi niña, estas enfrente de la flota mercante de la Isla del Oso, claro que no parecen barcos sureños, estas seis embarcaciones son Karve, a los norteños no les gusta los barcos del sur, dicen que son muy lentos a pesar de que son más grandes” la mujer ahora parecía más atenta y comprensiva mientras seguía mirando la bolsa de cuero con las monedas en la mano de Daenerys.

“Por cierto, soy Lynesse Hightower” Hablo con una voz de dulzura en su voz mientras tomaba con delicadeza el monedero de Daenerys la cual no impidió que lo hicieran.

“Pensé que la casa Hightower era del dominio” Susurro Missandei algo que no paso desapercibido por los presentes, la mujer rubia sonrio en esos momentos al ver lo famosa que era su familia fuera de su nación.

“Lo es mi niña, pero estoy casada con un oso” Un oso todos la miraron asustada menos Daenerys que intento pensar en el significado de esas palabras, cuando la mujer comenzó a reírse con fuerza, al ver el susto de las niñas señalo con su mano la vela aun descendida de una de las barcazas, era un gran oso negro sobre un campo verde, parecía estar rugiendo.

“Un Mormont” Dijo con entusiasmó Daenerys, pero entonces la mirada de Lynesse se contrajo. Esta niña parecía conocer demasiado de los siete reinos, mientras que sus amigas parecían tener igual de conocimiento sobre su patria.

“¿Ahora que te gustaría comprar?”

Daenerys entonces observo la mirada intrigada de su vendedora, claramente no había controlado correctamente su lengua.

“¿Un obsequio para mi padre?” Dijo alegremente como si se tratara de algo común decir esas palabras, Lynesse le miro con curiosidad un poco más, y mientras más miraba a la niña su rostro le hacía conocido, pero no podía saber dónde lo había visto.

“Increíble” Se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, Jorah Mormont descendía de la plancha del barco para mirar con suma curiosidad a la niña que lideraba a las otras, esa mirada irrito a su esposa quien era una mujer muy celosa.

“¿Qué pasa cariño?”

Dijo con la voz amenazante, pero Jorah se rio con fuerza restándole importancia.

“Acaso no lo vez querida, esa niña, es como ver en un espejo al joven señor” entonces Lynesse entendió claramente, era cierto es como ver al joven Jon Stark. Solo que sus ojos eran grises y no purpuras.

“¿Joven señor?” Pronuncio Daenerys con curiosidad, aunque algo nerviosa, quería llevar sus manos a su cabello en un intento por asegurar que su peluca estuviera bien puesta, pero decidio por ahora no hacerlo, llamaría la atención.

“Te pareces mucho a Jon Stark, pero eso ahora no importa, dijiste que querías algo para tu padre, te daré un barril de Whisky a buen precio” Jorah entonces decidio seguir con su camino para entregar los barriles de aceite, artesanías, colmillos y pieles a los mercaderes.

Lynesse por su parte solo quería quitarle el dinero a la niña y esta se largará no le gusto para nada la mirada de fascinación que su esposo le dio.

* * *

III

* * *

Los soldados avanzaron en línea recta con sus escudos sobre sus cabezas para protegerse de las flechas, las rocas lanzadas por los pocos rebeldes que quedaban de Craster atrincherados en una pequeña colina.

Cincuenta soldados al mando de Domeric Bolton esperaban rápidamente aplastar a los casi ochenta rebeldes que se negaban a desarmarse, eran tontos y tercos pensaba el heredero Bolton.

Pero al menos esta era una oportunidad para que pudiera lucirse y obtener algo de gloria.

Los pocos soldados Bolton a su mando vestían un gran yelmo cuenco con una cresta hierro sobre saliendo de este, portaban largas lanzas pintadas de color rojo y un escudo ancho con el símbolo del hombre desollado en este.

“¡Lanceros manténganse firmes!” Dijo con voz de autoridad mientras desenfundaba su espada, entonces esperaron unos momentos más mientras la última ráfaga de flechas caía sobre ellos, los escudos eran muy gruesos y pesados lo cual ayudaba a disminuir las bajas.

Y cuando sintió que la ultima flecha había sido disparada dio la orden que tanto esperaban los soldados.

“Por la victoria, por Fuerte Terror” Los soldados Bolton corrieron rápidamente subiendo la colina mientras la infantería rebelde daba fuertes gritos entre insultos y retos a luchar.

Los lanceros pusieron sus lanzas adelante, comenzaron entonces avanzar rápidamente mientras movían las lanzas como si se tratara de un constante apuñalmiento, entraba y salían la punta en los cuerpos de los rebeldes que intentaba romper el cerco pero les era imposible debido a los pesados escudos Bolton que usaban como una especie de línea para mantenerlos alejados, así lentamente fueron rodeados por la infantería.

Domeric llego solo a enfrentarse a dos rebeldes que consiguieron llegar hasta donde se encontraban, no dudo en desarmar a uno para tomarlo como prisionero y su espada de un magistral movimiento consiguió cortarle el cuello al otro como si se tratara de una rebanada.

Fue una fácil victoria pensó con algo de molestia, veinte prisioneros y casi sesenta bajas del enemigo, de su parte solo ocho víctimas, era algo de esperar, la armadura Bolton estaba hecha de buen acero que protegía los hombros y parte del torso todo lo demás era cuero curtido y reforzado.

Fue entonces que vio un jinete acercarse, luego varios mas y pudo saber que se trataba de una fuerza de combate.

“Formación” Grito con fuerza y la infantería rápidamente comenzó a formar un cuadro de lanceros, pero no tuvieron que luchar.

Eran jinetes Umber, la clara señal que los ejércitos Umber y de los Clanes del Norte por fin habían conseguido regresar.

Domeric tenia muchas opiniones encontradas sobre como Craster consiguió burlarse abiertamente de veteranos de batalla como El gran Jon Umber y de Mance Rayder.

Casi se atrevía a jurar que ambos hombres nunca tuvieron intenciones de enfrentarlo directamente.

“Domeric, jaja ha pasado tiempo pequeño cabrón” Jon Umber pequeño o Jon hijo, antiguo compañero de entrenamiento de Domeric en Invernalia, hacia ya varias lunas que no lo había visto.

Este desmonto de su corcel rápidamente para ir a darle un fuerte abrazo tanto que Domeric sintió que no podría respirar.

“¡Me perdí la pelea!”

Dijo con voz molesta al ver los cadáveres rebeldes.

“¡Te perdiste la batalla amigo!” Al igual que tu padre pensó con molestia, pero no dijo nada mas por respeto a su amistad.

“No fue mi culpa, Los antiguos Dioses saben que perseguimos a ese cobarde de Craster muchas lunas, y cuando por fin pensamos que lo habíamos atrapo cruzo el maldito muro” Al menos el tono de voz del pequeño Jon, era de sinceridad, por ahora les daría el beneficio de la duda.

“¿Cómo esta nuestro señor? Como esta ese melancólico de Jon” Domeric se rio con fuerza en ese momento y ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre viejos tiempos.

* * *

IV

* * *

El cofre fue entregado con sumo cuidado, Jon Stark antiguamente conocido como Jon Snow miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente, parecía totalmente inocente en muchos sentidos de la palabra, estaba vestida completamente de cuero reforzado y parecía ser una gran arquera por lo que muchos le dijeron.

“Domeric, me dijo que eres su hermana”

Ella asintió mientras se arrodillaba ante Jon, era hermosa pensó este, pero algo en ella le causaba una sensación de inseguridad, unos breves escalofríos.

“Lo soy mi Lord, soy Ramsay Snow, hija bastarda de Roose Bolton” ambos compartieron una breve mirada en esos momentos, una bastarda y Jon no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella.

“Ven levántate mi Lady” Extendiendo entonces sus manos, ella le sonrio mientras la tomaba con delicadeza.

“No soy una lady, tampoco una dama o señorita alguna” Se sentía demasiado incomodo la manera tan penetrante como le miraba.

“¿Entonces una doncella?” A lo que esta respondió riéndose con fuerza, algo escandaloso muchos dirían, pero Jon simplemente se lo tomo con calma acostumbrado al comportamiento de su hermana Arya quien solía reaccionar de la misma forma.

“Si mi señor pregunta si aun soy una doncella, lo soy, si tengo deseos de ser doncella o criada de otra mujer, no tengo ningún interés”

Jon entonces se sonrojo ante el significado de esas palabras e intento no mostrarlo.

“Discúlpame mi señora, no era mi intención sonar imprudente” pero solo escucho nuevamente la risa de Ramsay en esos momentos, esta seguía riéndose con alegría como si se tratara de algo extremadamente gracioso sus disculpas.

“Soy una bastarda mi señor, puedes preguntarme lo que sea” Le dijo suavemente mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus pechos lentamente “Puedes hacer conmigo lo que deseas”

“Disculpa” Jon retrocedió, algo avergonzado.

Se encontraban en la gran tienda de campaña militar de Jon donde tenia hasta un pequeño estudio para sus apuntes, su cama con varias pieles sobre esta, varias mesas e incluso un espejo, sus armaduras y espada, escudo, también dos lanzas en una de las esquinas, el piso estaba cubierto por varias pesadas pieles y un fino tape de Dorne.

Ramsay le miro con sorpresa ante su vergüenza y nuevamente no pudo evitar reírse, aunque de una manera más femenina.

“Lo siento mi Lord, no eres lo que esperaba, ¿Realmente no sabes en la posición en la que estas cierto?”

La pregunta sorprendió completamente a Jon, estaban solos, ella solicito una audiencia a solas para hablar de su recompensa por haber matado a Craster cuando todo un ejército no consiguió capturarlo.

“Entiendo mi posición, mi deber y responsabilidades” Su tono era demasiado serio, pero a pesar de ello la sonrisa de Ramsay nunca desapareció.

“Eras un bastardo Jon Snow, ahora eres uno de los Grandes señores de los Siete reinos, eres Jon Stark ahora, tu dictas las leyes del norte, tienes el poder de quitar y dar títulos, tierras, de expulsar a las personas de sus hogares ancestrales, de crear nuevas casas y extinguir las antiguas” La pequeña Ramsay quien era unas pulgadas más pequeñas que Jon comenzó acercarse lentamente.

“Puedes poseer la mujer que desees y nadie se atrevería a contraríate, ¿Deber? ¿Responsabilidades? Si, eso tiene su importancia, pero el norte solo respeta la fuerza, no te ha parecido demasiado sospechoso que Craster consiguiera escapar con tanta facilidad de las Fuerzas Umber y Rayder”

Fue en ese momento que Jon pareció tomare las cosas con mayor seriedad, su mirada comenzó a cambiar y lo que antes era apenado, luego confusión ahora estaba infundado por la ira.

¿Acaso lo pusieron a prueba? ¿O esperaban que muriera? Ramsay noto esos cambios, la ultima mirada realmente le gustó mucho.

“Son leales a la casa Stark” Y Ramsay aplaudió juguetonamente por ese comentario, el comportamiento de esta mujer comenzó a irritarlo con fuerza.

“Si son leales, pero acaso no seria para ellos mejor tener a tus hermanas en las camas de sus hijos, viendo quien gobernara el norte” Entonces los temores de Jon regresaron ante esas palabras, era cierto, su posición era demasiado débil y muchos querían aprovecharse de eso.

“¡No lo permitiré!”

Esa mirada, ese fuego en sus ojos, Ramsay comenzaba a gustarle e igualmente sabia ahora que el niño tenia una gran debilidad por sus hermanas.

“Entonces asegúrate de enviar el mensaje, así como nadie cuestiona la autoridad de Tywin Lannister, nadie deberá cuestionar la autoridad de Jon Stark” La mano de ella se poso sobre su pecho, por unos segundos no se dijo nada más entre ellos.

“¿Y que clase de mensaje debería enviar?” El pulso de Jon se sentía cada vez mas agitado, Ramsay se le acerco sentía su respiración en su cuello, ella pasaba lentamente las manos sobre este, suavemente lo tocaba y beso con delicia y tranquilidad su cuello; Jon reacciono rápidamente avergonzado y se apartó un poco.

Ramsay se rio del muchacho, pero estaba deseosa de que alguien le escuchara, su padre siempre la mantenida oculta y su hermano era el único que importaba ante sus ojos.

“¡Déjamelo a mí! Solo permíteme seleccionar unos cuantos hombres y dame la autoridad para ajusticiar a los prisioneros”

Jon no se sintió cómodo, menos con esa petición final.

“No, son mas de trescientos prisioneros, no aceptare el desollamiento, ningún acto deshonorable”

Entonces Ramsay solo alzo los hombros en señal de derrota, como si no importara.

“Bueno, creo que eso será todo, supongo que lo mejor es que cases rápido a tus hermanas para afianzas alianzas políticas, claro si es que no te traicionen esas Casas o Clanes una vez ellas les dé un nieto, verán que eres débil, se rebelaran y bueno será el final”

Jon se movió totalmente incomodo y comenzó a recordar las palabras de Tyrion, todo lo que le dijo sobre el honor y los vencedores.

“No es correcto, mi padre…”

“Tu padre, el honorable Eddard Stark, si, muy honorable me pregunto si tu padre piensa igual” en ese momento Ramsay puso su mano sobre el mentón de Jon, este le miro con confusión y a la vez una ira cuando escucho mencionar a su madre y las mil historias sobre una mujer que nunca conoció o supo incluso quién era.

“¿Y tu porque me aconsejas con tanto fervor?” Jon se aparto de su toque rápidamente.

“De un bastardo a otro, no quieres darle al mundo una lección, no te cansaste del desprecio, de la humillación que sufriste en las manos de otros, como la esposa de tu padre” Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas suavemente, mientras Ramsay solo fingía estar interesada en la decoración del lugar.

“Entonces dime tu, bastarda de Roose Bolton que clase de mensaje se debería enviar” Una sonrisa entonces apareció completamente en el rostro de la joven doncella mientras que Jon sintió un leve escalofría ante ella.

“Déjalo todo en mis manos, mi lord” Fue entonces que Ramsay volvió arrodillarse como señal de sumisión.

“¿Y a cambio que deseas?, solo un rey puede darte legitimidad” Después de todo ese era el sueño de todo bastardo.

Pero ella solo sonrio mientras llevaba lentamente sus manos a los cordones de su pechera comenzando a desenredarlos lentamente “Por ahora, quiero mi recompensa por matar a Craster”

Jon se movio nerviosamente.

“No creo que sea prudente”

Pero Ramsay solo serio ante su sonrojo, prosiguió desabrochando su pechera de cuero. “Debemos hacer algo con respeto a esa facilidad de caer ante el toque de una mujer”

Pero antes que pudiera terminar, se escucharon dos leves golpes, como si algo cayera al suelo con fuerza, luego se vio como la hoja de un puñal atravesaba la tienda para dar paso a un hombre completamente ensangrentado.

“¡No deberías estar aquí! Pero el muchacho debe morir y todo testigo de ello” dijo el asesino mientras movía entre sus dedos una dada de donde caían varias gotas de sangre. Ramsay intento tomar su arco, pero fue tarde, el asesino se abalanzo, y Jon la empujo para salvarle la vida.

Luego rodo por toda la tienda, tomo una silla entre sus manos y combatió al asesino con esta, intentando evitar que le apuñara o produjera cualquier corte que pusiera en riesgo sus vidas.

“¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!”

Grito con fuerza la muchacha, mientras Jon con fuerza rompía la silla en el hombro de aquel individuo, pero el asesino no perdió tiempo, se abalanzo sobre Jon, este consiguió caer al suelo, pero alzo sus piernas consiguiendo lanzar de un fuerte impulso a su atacante.

Entonces dio varios giros por el suelo, llego hasta su armadura, desenfundo su espada de su vaina.

El asesino sonrio a pesar de que Jon estaba armado, estaba acorralado y los guardias no habían aun llegado, ante sus ojos solo era un mocoso cercano a su décimo séptimo día del nombre, mientras que el era un asesino entrenado.

“Hoster Tully os envía saludos” Entonces lo ataco directamente a su pecho, Jon detuvo la punta de la daga con su mano, esta corto completamente su palma, pero eso no pareció importarle. Este acto sorprendió completamente al asesino, nunca antes alguien había detenido su daga usando su propia carne.

Pero el joven Stark no se detuvo a pensar mucho en el fuerte dolor que lo consumía, sin pensarlo demasiado tomo su espada con su mano libre y atravesó a su atacante de un lago a otro, su pecho fue atravesado con total facilidad y la puntada de la espada resaltaba desde el otro extremo.

El asesino soltó entonces la daga, mientras caía al suelo, intentando en vano de tapar su herida.

“¿Por qué te han enviado?” Lo sujeto con fuerza de la camisa de este, pero el hombre solo sonrio y luego murió.

“No, no, aun no te he dado permiso de morir” en una furia que lo consumía comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar tanto con su sangre como la de su asesino.

Ramsay observo toda la escena, estaba extasiada, verlo asesinar con esa facilidad, como le importo poco conseguir esa herida en su mano y correr el riesgo de perderla, para evitar ser asesinado, ese sentimiento de supervivencia, como lo golpeaba de esa forma tan salvaje.

Ella estaba completamente mojada en ese momento. Pero entonces Jon se detuvo, volteo su rostro y tomo la daga entre sus manos, para ver un pez. Un maldito pez, era la trucha Tully en la empuñadura de la daga.

“¿Qué sucede?” Grito Eddard Karstark quien ingreso acompañado por varios guardias en ese momento.

“Un asesino” Dijo Jon con una voz llena de molestia “Busquen un maestre estoy herido, que sea rápido” y los soldados obedecieron rápidamente.

Guardo la daga para si mismo, por ahora tenia que pensar, no dejarse consumir por esa rabia que lo estaba inundando.

* * *

V

* * *

Sansa miro de reojo a su hermana Arya quien continuamente parecía estar realizando varios trazos sin sentido alguno, no es que considerara mala pintura a su hermanita, pero sinceramente estaba levantando varias cejas de preocupación de sus damas de compañía.

Incluso Meera se sentía totalmente incomoda, pero era la Doncella de compañía leal de Arya y si ella quería estar en pintando o realizando costura alguna con las demás damas de Invernalia decidio acompañarla.

Pero Arya estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, trazando las líneas lentamente con su pincel y sin darse cuenta de las miradas de preocupación que todos le daban.

“Mi señora” Susurro suavemente sobre el hombro de Sansa, la joven Joy quien parecía ser la mas perdida de todas las presentes sobre lo que pasaba.

“Dime Joy” Respondió Sansa totalmente enfocada en los actos de su hermana.

“¿Por qué Lady Arya esta dibujando a Lord Stark?” Sansa solo alzo los hombros puesto que no tenia idea alguna, solo podía ver a su hermana, dibuja a su hermanastro con tal precisión que tenia a todas asustadas.

Era una gran obra, nadie podría decir lo contrario. Si tan solo su hermana fuera igual de buena para la costura o otras tareas dignas de una dama, pero parecía ser que pintar y las matemáticas era lo único que Arya era buena.

“Es esplendido mi señora” Dijo entonces emocionada Joy, pero sus aplausos despertaron a Arya de su concentración, volteo la mirada para ver a todas las doncellas mirándole con una ceja alzada y algo de preocupación.

Luego regreso su atención al lienzo donde estaba trazando una imagen de Jon, frunció el ceño recordando lo molesta que estaba con él, y comenzó apuñalar la obra de arte con la punta de su pincel.

“¡No!” Gritaron todas alarmadas, por tal acto, ese seria un obsequio perfecto para el próximo Dia del Nombre de Jon.

Arya no le importo, se levanto molesta dejo el cuadro todo destruido no sin antes decir con voz furiosa.

“Tonto, tonto, tonto, Jon eres un gran tonto”

Meera se excusó con las demás mujeres presentes, mientras la Septa, todos miraron a Sansa, quien parecía igual de perdida que ellas.

Que demonios acaba de pasar pensó Sansa.


	9. Recién llegados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero hacer una corrección con respeto al capitulo anterior, Benjen ingreso por una Torre y salio por una distinta, aclaro esto por que me han preguntado que paso con el grupo que acompañaba a Benjen en su exploración.

* * *

I

* * *

Quería estar completamente sola en esos momentos, camino rápidamente sin medir su fuerza o distancia prudente con las personas que encontraba a lo largo de los pasillos algunos sirvientes terminaron cayendo ya sea por su imprudencia o por evitar tocar a su señora.

Ella iba directo a su habitación, la abrió sin rápidamente y la cerro con fuerza detrás de ella, no se molesto en poner seguro alguno o ajustar la cerradura nadie se atrevía a ingresar a sus alcobas; lamentablemente esta vez parecía ser que alguien estaba dispuesto a romper esa norma no escrita en el castillo.

Arrojo su cuerpo sobre su cama, mientras escuchaba como alguien ingresaba a la habitación, solo que esta persona si aseguro la cerradura.

Arya sabía quién podría ser, aun así, dio un leve giro de su rostro para ver a su hermana Sansa mirándola con ojos molestos y sabia que se avecinaba una fuerte discusión entre ellas.

“¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué demonios paso allá?”

Pero la menor de las hermanas Stark, solo se digno a voltear su rostro y enterrarlo sobre las pieles que cubrían su cama, ignorando la mirada totalmente enojada de su hermana mayor, quien al ver que era ignorada, decidio abalanzarse sobre Arya.

Fue una lucha dura entre ambas, pero Arya seguía siendo mas pequeña que Sansa a pesar de que ambas compartían la misma edad, al final Sansa consiguió voltear completamente a la pequeña mientras la sujetaba con fuerza por sus muñecas.

“¿Qué paso Arya?”

Pero la aludida solo volteo su rostro ignorando las preguntas de su hermana, solo fue cuando pasaron los minutos que la menor se dio cuenta que no iba a ser liberada tan fácil, Sansa no solo, no parecía cansada, si no que se demostraba totalmente dispuesta a seguir sujetando a su hermana todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

“No importa”

Susurro suavemente, y el agarre de Sansa se aligero por unos momentos, mientras miraba con interrogante a su hermanita.

“¿No importa? Has apuñalado el retrato de Jon, El guardián del Norte, han matado a personas por ofensas mucho menores que estas”

Arya volteo los ojos, ignorando la declaración de su hermana, considerándola totalmente exagerada y salida de lugar en todos los sentidos.

“¡Fue con un pincel!”

Pero entonces se sorprendió cuando vio como Sansa parecía soltarla completamente, se levanto de la cama dejándola completamente libre.

“¿Alguna vez piensas?” Sansa busco un asiento libre en una pequeña silla cercana para descansar en seco todo su cuerpo, mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro con desesperación.

“¡Perdona por no ser tan lista como tú!”

Sansa ignoro por completo el comentario sarcástico de su hermana, mientras intentaba controlar sus propias emociones, sabiendo que gritarle a Arya solo iba a encender más sus ánimos y espíritu de lucha.

“¡Papa junto con Robb están muertos!” fue una declaración fuerte, Arya intento controlar sus lagrimas ante ese duro recordatorio, pero Sansa seguía mirándole con desafío y furia en sus ojos, aunque sus palabras estaban completamente controladas y moderadas.

“¡Nuestra madre esta muy ocupada jugando a la conspiradora!” Eso era algo que Arya no sabía, pero Sansa seguía mirándola con esa fuerza desafiante y decidio aguardar silencio, aunque quería realizar tantas preguntas en esos momentos “Y ella es tan tonta que no se da cuenta que los espías de Lord Reed y Bolton siguen cada uno de sus pasos”.

Arya trago saliva ante ello; sabía que Sansa parecía recibir constantes noticias del Sur por parte de este amigo de su madre, llamado Petyr Baelish.

“¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?” Esa pregunta que realizo Arya mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie para ver si podría salir de la habitación, pero rápidamente Sansa se inter puso en su camino aprisionando cualquier posible salida.

“¿Por qué crees que Domeric Bolton esta aquí? ¿O Eddard Karstark? Sin mencionar a todas las damas y chicas a nuestros servicios de tantas casas del norte” Sansa puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Arya esta le miraba con inquietud en esos momentos.

“Arya están aquí, por que los hombres tienen ordenes claramente de cortéjanos, las chicas de seducir a Jon, pero en el fondo su deber es informar a sus hogares cualquier distanciamiento entre nosotros, has apuñalado, arruinado un recuadro de Jon mientras este fue al norte aplastar una rebelión, ¿Qué crees que entenderán todos por esto?” Sansa entonces dio paso libre a Arya, para que se marchara si quisiera, pero su hermana se quedo estática en esos momentos, en silencio pensando cada palabra que le habían dicho y las consecuencias de dichos actos.

“¡Oh!”

Fue lo único que consiguió decir mientras sentía el peso de todas las implicaciones de las palabras dichas por Sansa sobre sus hombros.

“Ahora dime porque estas tan molesta con Jon”

Arya lo pensó, no tenía realmente palabras para describirlo o si las hubiera, tenia miedo que la reacción de Sansa sobre ella fuera totalmente juzgándola y tratándola como si fuera una especie de chica leprosa a la cual deberían enviar lejos.

“¡Arya!” Pregunto nuevamente su hermana mirándole con desesperación para saber qué era lo que tenia a su hermana menor tan molesta.

“Lo bese” Dijo secamente mientras volteaba el rostro rápidamente, sin querer mirar a Sansa o la mirada que estuviera dándole en esos momentos. Su hermana le miro con extrañeza ante su respuesta, luego comenzó atar nudos, hacerse una idea de lo que quería decirle y una mirada de sorpresa, luego angustia comenzó a cubrir su rostro.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron en el borde de la cama de la menor en silencio, Sansa intentaba pensar, en varias opciones, oportunidades incluso. Intento seguir los consejos que Petyr le escribía en sus cartas cada vez que miraba de reojo a su hermana que seguía evitando su mirada un tono rojo comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

“¿Aun sigues siendo una doncella?” Pregunto secamente a lo cual Arya respondió dándole una mirada de disgusto y sorpresa clara en sus ojos.

“Claro que lo soy estúpida” Dijo con molestia recalcada en su voz, pero Sansa lo ignoro al igual que el insultó para dar un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

“Eso es bueno, los hombres suelen aburrirse con facilidad de aquello que ya han obtenido” Sansa mordió levemente su labio inferior mientras pensaba en las implicaciones de las palabras de su hermana para conseguir el lado positivo de esto.

“¿Qué? Pensé que me gritarías mil cosas o que maldijeras ante los antiguos y nuevos dioses, pero suenas como si…” Como si quisiera que algo pasara, o peor sacar provecho de esto, entonces era Arya quien miraba con algo de sorpresa y hasta miedo la mirada de Sansa estaba dedicando en esos momentos.

“Nunca has creído en los dioses hermanita, dudo que ahora que te has enamorado de tu hermanastro realmente eso te venga a importar” Sansa se levantó, recordando las enseñanzas, los consejos escritos por Petyr – Si deseas avanzar y no terminar hecha aun lado como tu madre, debes usar todos los medios a tu disposición – Era un consejo ruin pensó, pero el mundo ya le demostró que la vida era ruin cuando fue apartada aun lado por el simple hecho de ser mujer y Jon quien era el hijo de una mujer desconocida fue elegido como nuevo guardián del norte.

“Somos las ultimas hijas de Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully, yo estoy de tu lado mi pequeña Arya” Pero Arya no creía mucho en esas palabras, algo raro estaba pasando por la mente de su hermana, algo muy extraño pensaba.

* * *

II

* * *

Una pequeña docena de jinetes se encontraban estacionados y observando desde una pequeña colina donde se podría divisar el muro y el largo camino que comunicaban ambas partes del muro.

Apretó con fuerza su arco mientras miraba sin poder creerlo aquel espectáculo macabro que se estaba realizando ante sus ojos. No dijo palabra alguna y tampoco las demás personas que le acompañaban, todos tenían miradas sombrías algunos incluso parecían dispuestos a marcharse en ese momento y fingir no haber visto nada.

“¿Cuántos son?” Pregunto secamente Tormund matagigantes uno de los más importantes señores del Norte del Muro, también era el señor absoluto de las montañas conocidas como Colmillos Helados mientras miraba a Karsi quien sostenía con fuerza su arco.

“No sé, deje de contar después de trescientos” La mujer escupió con fuerza al suelo en señal de desagrado, mientras decidía colgar su arco sobre ella antes de comerte alguna estupidez, era la líder del Clan Magni habitantes de las grandes cavernas donde habían construido sus asentamientos. EL Clan Magni tenia un estandarte de un hombre con una antorcha ingresando a una cueva oscura, su lema era Luchamos en la oscuridad.

Tormund entrecerró la mirada, no importaban si eran diez o mil de ellos, seguía siendo una mirada poco agradable para la vista.

Todos los prisioneros que fueron capturados, todos aquellos tontos que marcharon con Craster en su estúpida horda de saqueadores hacia el sur, estaban siendo crucificados.

Desde el muro hasta las tierras de Craster se podría ver miles de cruces y hombres siendo colgados de estas sin la menor de las sutilezas para disminuir su dolor.

“Es una mirada encantadora muchachos, siempre quisimos colgar a Craster de sus pelotas” La mujer que serio con fuerza fue Harma una mujer lanza de acero, Señora de una pequeña región llamada Vestri que rodeaba las tierras aledañas a Casa Austera.

Tormund siempre quiso matar a Craster, tal vez entre todos los presentes tenía más razón que nadie debido a la fuerte rivalidad entre ambos, pero no iba a negar que se sentía un poco molesto por la forma como terminaron sus hombres.

“El chico no es su padre, debemos reconocerle eso” Eso era cierto pensaron todos los presentes mientras miraban a una docena de soldados arrastrar a los prisioneros a su cruel destino.

“Mance es un tonto, debió haber aplastado a Craster cuando se lo pidieron, ahora el chico lobo le debería una grande, en vez de ello, se encontraba en una situación algo frágil, dejo que Craster cruzara el muro, y aunque el hombre Umber también tenia algo de culpa en ello.

Ante esas declaraciones se hizo un leve silencio entre los presentes, claramente esa pequeña jugada salió poco beneficiosa para ellos.

“Ahora eso no importa, el chico Stark ha convocado a todo el norte dentro de unos meses para el Dia del Nombre de sus hermanas supongo que anunciara el final de su regencia, y claramente algo me dice que la asistencia será obligatoria” Karsi tomo las riendas de su Corcel y comenzó a retirarse lentamente seguido por sus compañeros.

“Nos veremos en unos meses supongo” Tormund y Harman siguieron su camino en la dirección contraria a la gente de Karsi, todos tenían demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

III

* * *

Intento no mostrar muestra alguna de dolor mientras su mano era lentamente limpiada con agua hervida y preparaban la aguja y hilo para cerrar la herida. Al menos habían conseguido un maestre capaz, la primera idea que tuvo Eddard fue poner hierro caliente alrededor de su herida para cerrar inmediatamente algo que no le agradaba aquella idea.

“¡Tranquilo joven señor, pronto terminare!”

Jon miro de reojo al extraño maestre que había venido con los refuerzos de la Guardia de la noche – Solo llegaron cuatro días tarde – Personalmente quería enjuiciar al Lord Comandante por incompetente, pero no consideraba que seria buena idea actuar al menos por ahora contra la guardia.

Cuando llegue el momento, todo el norte se reunirá, conseguiré su apoyo y anunciare las reformas que deseo, entre ellas suprimir a la ya moribunda guardia de la noche y crear una verdadera ordenes de caballeros con el fin de proteger todo el norte.

Ahora que el norte tiene un gobierno en común en ambos lados del muro, no tiene utilidad alguna una hermandad de criminales en mantener el muro, este podría seguir siendo la sede para su orden de caballeros, pero serian los mejores hombres del norte, leales, ante todo, no ser los primeros en desertar ante el enemigo y unirse a este.

Estaba furioso que entre los rebeldes de Craster había al menos diez desertores de la guardia.

Cuando la guardia llego no eran mas de cincuenta hombres y el Lord Comandante tenia el coraje de decir que eran los mejores soldados del norte.

Alliser Thorne era el actual comandante, tambien era el claro ejemplo de la arrogancia de los hombres del sur al tratar a los norteños – Se creía superior – Tambien parecía tener un profundo odio hacia su familia, lo veía en sus ojos, lo sintió cuando hablo de su padre.

“Maldita sea” Grito Jon mientras intentaba controlar el dolor, pero veía como el maestre ponía extrañas plantas molidas sobre su herida que ocasionaba un fuerte ardor en la herida.

“¿Dónde aprendió a sanar maestre?” Pregunto una curiosa Ramsay, nunca antes había visto a un maestre actuar de esa manera.

“En la compañía Audaz, luego de las brujas de los bosques, y estas sacerdotisas vuestras” Todos miraron intrigados, era un extraño recorrido para un maestre de la ciudadela.

“¿Y como termino en la Guardia de la Noche maestre?” Pregunto Jon ahora con intriga ante un hombre tan abierto a tratar con las mujeres de los bosques y sus enseñanzas.

“Una lengua demasiado acida supongo, incomodaba demasiado a los demás maestres y estos decidieron enviarme lejos, primero a las ciudades libres como investigador y cuando regrese mas critico de nuestra orden, pensaron que enviarme a uno de los castillos del muro seria lo mas fácil” Un anciano era pensó Jon, pero claramente tenia una mirada desafiante, una forma de pensar que incomodaba tanto a la ciudadela.

“¿Cómo se llama maestre?” Este sonrio con sinceridad en todo el tiempo que estuvo presente.

“Qyburn mi joven Lord, soy uno de los asistentes del viejo maestre Aemon” Eso fue interesante pensó Jon, por una parte, la guardia estaba en decadencia pero podría darse el lujo de tener varios maestre, aunque algo le decía que era mas un golpe de suerte, debido a los intereses de la Ciudadela en tener lejos a este hombre.

“¿Supongo que el otro asistente es un maestre tambien incomodo?” pero para su sorpresa, Qyburn se rio con fuerza, como si se tratara del mejor chisque que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo.

“No mi Lord, es un muchacho totalmente inútil para el combate, un heredero despreciado por su padre, pero el maestre Aemon encuentra interesante la curiosidad y deseos de aprender de este joven, personalmente lo encuentro divertido, y tal vez un poco aceptable, seria un buen maestre pero dudo que la ciudadela lo acepte” Intento no mirar la aguja cuando Qyburn parecía dispuesto a pasarla entre su mano y comenzar a cerrar la aguja, aunque claramente estaba interesado en la conversación Jon decidio continuar con esta para ignorar el constante dolor en su mano.

“¿Por qué cree que este joven no sería aceptado? Además de ello, que hizo para que su padre lo enviara a congelarse en el muro” Aunque tal vez hubo una época que le hubiera gustado ser parte de la Guardia, Jon cada vez entendió mas que era el lugar donde enviaban aquellas personas de las cuales querían deshacerse sin tener que matarlas.

“Supongo que Lord Tarly no valoraba que su heredero fuera alguien mas dispuesto a tener entre sus manos un libro que una espada” Y con eso la conversación termino, Jon se quedo pensando en tantas cosas, su mente estaba muy dispersa en su intento de asesinato, en la daga y su portador; suponía que tener en mente lo crueles que eran algunos padres con sus verdaderos hijos era algo que podría agregar.

Cuando el maestre Qyburn termino de cocer su herida, le dio una sencilla sonrisa, le indico los cuidados que debería tener.

“Tu mano temblara a partir de ahora, podrás sujetar un escudo o espada sin problemas, pero no te recomiendo que escribas con esta, tienes suerte que no lastimara mucho tus músculos” El maestre sonrio, se retiro en silencio y en la tienda solo quedaron Ramsay y Jon, esta le miro con curiosidad por unos momentos, pero no dijo nada hasta que se asegurara que estuvieran completamente solos.

“Me encargue de los prisioneros, supongo que eso explicaría el malestar del Lord Comandante, ya sabes el hombre viene tarde y aun así esperaba que le diéramos a los hombres para engrosar a su moribunda orden” Ramsay hablo con diversión en sus ojos, mientras miraba de reojo a Jon seguía totalmente molesta que fueran interrumpidos, pero a pesar de ello sintió un gran disfrute cuando Jon mato a ese hombre.

“Espero que hayas liberado a los más jóvenes como te ordene, tambien enviare un cuervo a todas las casas anunciando que las tierras de Craster pasaran a sus hijas y descendientes” Ramsay solo asintió en silencio, ciertamente dejo que los mas mocosos regresaran, tal vez más adelante podría divertirse si conseguía caer en la buena gracia del joven señor.

“Craster tiene muchas hijas, será difícil dividir su tierra entre todas ellas” Pero Jon parecía decidido, entonces Ramsay dejo el tema quieto por el momento, miro la herida que tenia el muchacho, de un lado a otro de la palma de su mano y pensó en ese momento cuando no dudo en usarla para detener la daga de su asesino.

“¿Cuándo actuaremos contra los Tully?” Pregunto seriamente mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a Jon, tomo entre sus manos la mano herida, la miro de reojo, hasta que se agacho y paso lentamente su lengua por toda la herida que se encontraba cerrada por el hilo.

Jon se estremeció suavemente mientras intentaba controlarse, algo raro pasaba con esta muchacha pensó, es como si estuviera extasiada, deseosa al ver aquella herida.

“Nada, por ahora solo tu y yo sabremos la supuesta implicación de los Tully” Entonces Ramsay se detuvo y miro a Jon como si se tratara de un juego, e intento sonreír, pero cuando vio la mirada seria en su rostro se enojó.

“¿Estas loco? Intentaron matarte deberías reunir a todo el norte e ir al sur a matar a esos peces, vamos se que disfrutaras matar a la perra de tu madrastra” Y cuando dijo eso sintió un fuerte dolor en su garganta, Jon estaba sosteniendo con fuerza.

Pero ella sentía como su entrepierna se mojaba lentamente, Jon la miro con desafío en esos momentos apretó su agarre aun mas y Ramsay ante sonrio de la emoción.

“Esa mujer es la madre de mis hermanas y pensé que eras una chica lista Ramsay, ahora dime, ¿si fueras asesinar alguien le darías un arma que te identifiqué? Qué clase de tonto daría un arma homicida que pudiera guiarlo a él, ¿No te parece demasiado sospechoso?” Fue entonces que la soltó, la miro por unos momentos y luego se asustó de sí mismo – Antiguos Dioses la ataque – No era un comportamiento apropiado pensó, no era la forma de actuar honorablemente y menos como le enseño su padre.

Pero Ramsay estaba sonriendo, ella no parecía afectada o confundida, tampoco parecía molesta, en vez de eso sonreía, y Jon se asusto nuevamente de esa mujer, también de si mismo por perder de esa forma la paciencia.

“Entiendo, tienes razón, pero si se comprueban que fueron ellos” Si fueran ellos, realmente Jon no quería pensar en la respuesta a esto, porque sabía que tendría que tomar retaliaciones y temía en el fondo en la reacción de sus hermanas.

“Si son culpables serán castigados, me encargare de que Hoster Tully sepa que ha cometido el peor error de su vida, pero necesito pruebas, evidencias y ante todo alguien que lo enlace con este asesino, Domeric dijo que eres la mejor cazando personas, necesito que caces y me encuentres a los posibles cómplices, nadie viene tan al norte solo” Al menos eso quería pensar, necesito algo que demuestre que esto es un engaño, no es un tema fácil, marchar al sur, e ir a la guerra era un asunto muy serio.

¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Comenzar una guerra con los Tully, atraerá la atención del rey, todos pensaran que es una venganza personal, incluso si muestro la daga algunos podrían decir que la fabrique para iniciar el conflicto, necesitaba mas evidencias o al menos una forma de inculpar a una sola persona y no toda una Casa noble.

Aunque claro, si culpaba a Catelyn Tully claramente su familia iría en su defensa.

“Deja todo en mis manos, pero claramente necesitare un mando, ya sabes no podre hacer esto sola, no solo buscar a los posibles implicados, si no tambien a sus posibles aliados si llegaran a ser poderosos aquí en el norte” Lo estaba manipulando o intentando sacar un provecho, Jon suspiro con molestia, pero le dio la razón a ella.

“¿Qué quieres?” Pregunto cansado de los juegos.

“Dame el mando de una compañía, mujeres, bastardas, nobles, solo permíteme seleccionarlas, serán las Chicas de Ramsay”

No le gusto esa idea, pero una compañía norteña no estaba más allá de cincuenta hombres, aunque Casas como las Bolton, Umber, Manderly entre otras y claramente la casa Stark podrían formar compañías de cien hombres.

“¿Y estas personas te serán leales a ti?” Y a pesar de dicha acusación, la sonrisa de Ramsay se ancho aún más.

“Y yo seré leal a ti” Dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a él, lo tomo por su mentón y acerco sus labios a los suyos.

Fue un beso totalmente distinto a que tuvo con Arya, con su hermana fue totalmente casto, tímido e incluso algo inocente. Pero con Ramsay ella era claramente dominante, exploro su boca con su lengua, estaba decidida a hacerlo sentir placer, ambos compartieron un beso largo.

Jon se sintió débil pero gustoso, quería apartarla, pero sentía que las fuerzas se iban, sintió como su mano bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a sus pantalones, una leve sacudida lo sorprendió.

La mano de ella comenzó a tocar su miembro suavemente, luego rodeo sus dedos alrededor de este y comenzó a bajar, subir con fuerza su piel alrededor de su miembro.

“¡Detente!” Dijo entrecortado, pero ella solo le sonrio, comenzó a bajar sus besos por su cuello hasta que sus manos abandonaron su miembro, se sintió totalmente desilusionado, pero las manos de Ramsay se habían enfocado totalmente en sus pantalones y comenzaron a desabrocharlo suavemente.

Sin darse cuenta ella los bajo y se puso de rodillas, saco su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, Jon intento controlarse y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, a lo que esta sonrio divertidamente.

Entonces paso su lengua por su miembro, luego comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, suavemente pasando por está disfrutando la sensación de gusto que le daba cada lamida.

Bajaba y subía su miembro en una sacudida que luego iba aumentando de velocidad, entonces decidio comenzar a chuparlo y Jon se sintió a punto de caerse en esos momentos.

Ella siguió succionando, chupando con fuerza su cabeza iba y venía, lamiendo dentro de su boca el pene de Jon, se sentía completamente mojada dentro de ella, lo quería adentro.

Sin poder evitarlo, mientras con una mano que usaba para ayudar a masturbar a Jon y continuar con su felación, llevo la libre a dentro de sus pantalones, continúo buscando hasta que llego a su vagina y comenzó a tocar suavemente con sus dedos, algo que solo aumento sus deseos.

Pero era demasiado pronto pensó.

Continuo, chupando y lamiendo hasta que al final la mirada de Jon fue de una derrota absoluta y termino sintiendo como descargaba toda su semilla dentro de la boca de ella.

Camino un poco hacia atrás y se sujeto de la mesa para intentar mantener sus fuerzas, Ramsay solo le sonrio divertidamente.

Ella solo le sonrio, mientras tragaba completamente el semen de Jon y se sintió delirante cuando bajaba por su garganta.

“Esto fue encantador, tal vez debamos continuar la próxima vez, iré a reunir a mis chicas, nos veremos pronto Jon Stark” Y ella simplemente le guiño el ojo mientras abandonaba la tienda.

* * *

IV

* * *

“Te odio” Dijo Arya mientras intentaba escapar de su hermana, quien le había traído varios vestidos sobre la cama para que se los probara.

“Vamos, no seas tan tímida Arya, son los mejores vestidos que poseo, solo quiero ver como te quedan, tal vez podría enviarte hacer algunos” Pero su hermana menor seguía negándose a probar alguno de ellos.

Ambas hermanas compartieron una serie de miradas desafiantes hasta que la puerta resonó, Sansa suspiro por la suerte de su hermana porque sentía que estaba ganando.

Cuando la abrió ingreso Meera quien tenia una mirada de sorpresa al ver los vestidos puestos sobre la cama de su señora.

“¿Qué sucede Meera?” Pregunto Arya poco entusiasta en esos momentos por la constante lucha verbal con su hermana mayor.

“Mis señoras, ha llegado una joven doncella que alega ser Mya Stone” Esto sorprendió a ambas, la chica debió haber llegado hace demasiado tiempo, pero no tenían noticias algunas de ella.

Fue entonces que Sansa organizo una pequeña guardia, seguida de las hermanas Manderly, Alys Karstark, Joy Hill. Al lado de Sansa iba Arya con un pantalón de cuero como un claro desafió a que no usaría los vestidos de su hermana.

En la entrada de invernalia había varios guardias mirando de reojo a la mujer que se supone era la bastarda del rey Robert enviada por la misma mano del Rey Jon Arryn para que fuera una doncella en el norte.

Pero esta chica tenia tan poco sureña en ella que sorprendió a todos, Arya abrió los ojos, luego Sansa intento contener su mandíbula para ocultar su sorpresa.

Era una joven alta, tal vez mas que todos ellos, tenía el pelo corto de color negro, aunque resaltaba un pequeño mechón de cabello que estaba trenzado y llegaba hasta su pecho. Era de ojos azules que parecían una tormenta dentro de ellos y claramente estaba su vestimenta.

Parecía un soldado, botas de campaña, un pantalón de cuero reforzado y una camisa o mejor dicho una pechera de soldado de las tierras Baratheon con un ciervo incrustado en esta.

Eso sin mencionar el martillo de guerra que llevaba en su cintura.

“Me gusta” Dijo Arya con alegría, mientras que Sansa rápidamente le desagrado aquella muchacha.

“A mi no” Dijo entre dientes.

Arya se le acerco y Mya sonrio suavemente cuando vio a las chicas Stark acercarse.

“Mis señoras, yo… disculpen mis modales y presentación, fue un largo viaje” Saco entre sus ropas una pequeña carta con el símbolo del águila de los Arryn en este, Sansa fue la primera en tomarla, rompió el señor y a pesar que decía estar dirigido a Jon, ella lo leyó ya que estaba asunte.

Entonces sus temores se confirmaron, esta chica en verdad era Mya Stone.

“Bienvenida al norte Lady Mya, será la doncella de mi hermana Arya Stark” Volteo su mirada rápidamente buscando alguien que se encargará de esta chica “Joy Hill, ya que tu tambien provienes del sur, seria bueno que le enseñes a ella como hacemos las cosas aquí en el norte”

Joy sonrio de alegría ante el voto de confianza entregado, aunque Alys Karstark se mostro ofendida e intento ocultarlo ya que se suponía era parte de sus deberes entrenar a las nuevas doncellas.

“Ven Mya, te acompañare estoy muy interesada en tu viaje” Mya le sonrio a la joven señora que debía servir, cuando le anunciaron que tendría que viajar al norte se ofendido, se enojó, lloro y maldijo, era la esperanza final muerta, su padre nunca enviaría por ella y nunca la amaría, en vez de ello la envió al norte, y se aseguro de hacer su viaje tan largo como pudiera.

Primero busco a Brienne Tarth comandante de la Guardia de Lord Renly en Bastión de Tormentas, y le suplico a esta que la entrenara, su tiempo era corto, pero si iba a vivir en el salvaje norte, se aseguro de primero ser un poco libre.

Brienne fue una instructora dura, pero las pocas lunas que duro con ella fueron tal vez las mejores en mucho tiempo, lastima que Jon Arryn perdió la paciencia y envió a soldados a que si fuera necesario arrastrarla a un barco directo al norte.

Cuando los demás bastardos de su padre ya no morían por accidentes, si no por espadas y venenos, se dio cuenta que no tenía más opción que viajar, la reina Cersei quien se ha ganado el apodo de la Asesina de Bastardos entre la gente pequeña, estaba empeñada en matarla.

Entonces aquí estaba en el frio norte, lista para jugar a la doncella, a tener que soportar los caprichos de una niña malcriado, para su sorpresa era la hermana mayor quien parecía seguir estos estándares, la menor parecía igual de salvaje que ella.

Aunque algo en la mirada de la hermana mayor, cuyo nombre era Sansa le dio a indicar que tal vez era una chica algo peligrosa.

Se pregunto si algún día podría volver a ver a su padre, o tal vez pasaría el resto de su vida en esta tierra congelada.

* * *

V

* * *

El humo de los barcos incendiados cerca a la costa sobresalía, los soldados con sus pesadas cotas de malla, sus pieles de oso y las hachas, lanzas sobresalían en las arenas de la playa mientras veían a los tres Barcoluengo de las Islas de Hierro terminar de ser consumidos por el fuego.

La armada Mormont consiguió perseguirlos y acorralarlos cerca de las costas rocosas de la Isla del Oso, barcos de punta dragón marino de los Frost y Manderly zarparon a buscar a cualquier embarcación que se hubiera atrevido en atacarlos.

En casi cincuenta años, los Hijos del Hierro se habían mantenido alejados de sus costas, pero ahora un impertinente se atrevió aventurarse con unas cuantas naves.

“Lord Mormont” Escucho la voz de uno de sus comandantes, mientras veía como arrastraban a uno de los sobrevivientes, este estaba completamente mojado, tocia con fuerza e intentaba recuperar el agua.

Claramente se había salvado al nadar hasta la costa para luego ser capturado por los soldados Mormont.

Cuando el pirata parecía recuperar sus fuerzas, intento soltarse, liberarse de sus captores.

“Soltarme salvajes asquerosos, acaso no saben quien soy” Grito con furia, pero Jeor Mormont el viejo oso solo le dio una mirada de irritación a ese chico verde que parecía desafiarlos con sus solas palabras.

“¿Quién demonios eres mocoso?” Dijo con su fuerte voz ocasionando que el rehén volteara su mirada en un claro desafió.

“Yo soy Theon Greyjoy, soy el hijo de Lord Greyjoy, y os exijo que me liberen o sufrirán la ira de las islas de hierro” Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral, este duro un par de minutos, mientras Theon sonría con arrogancia, pero Jeor al final solo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el rostro del joven muchacho y este cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Todos los soldados Mormont comenzaron a reírse con fuerza en ese momento, era una carcajada fuerte y viva.

“Tal vez hace cincuenta años tus amenazas nos habrían importado, y no creo que Balon Greyjoy le importe mucho la vida de un muchacho tan estúpido como tú” Jeor le indico a sus hombres que amordazaran al muchacho, y rápidamente también lo encadenaron.

“Veamos que piensan en Invernalia de ti pequeño Kraken, estas muy alejado de casa, créeme” Theon intento gritar y maldecir, pero los soldados Mormont lo arrastraron y golpearon para que este caminara.


	10. Inicia el Cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breve cronología (Es mas como una guía realmente):  
> Jon tiene o esta próximo a cumplir 16 cuando muere Ned y Robb  
> La rebelión de Craster dura entre 3 a 4 meses, esto es por que se decidió rápidamente en el campo de batalla.  
> Actualmente Jon esta pronto a cumplir 19 años.  
> Sansa y Arya son hermanas mellizas, son dos años menor que Jon.

* * *

I

* * *

Tomo entre sus viejas manos aquella piedra que le habían puesto sobre la mesa, miro con admiración la pequeña gema mientras era observado de reojo por el joven heredero Bolton quien parecía no estar contento con su presencia.

“Es una bella joya mi señor” Comento el maestre Qyburn quien seguía preguntándose por que motivo Lord Stark lo había llamado a su tienda de campaña, cuando claramente estaba molesto y no le gustaba la presencia de la Guardia de la Noche a su alrededor, el joven señor aun culpaba de cierta manera al Lord Comandante de la Guardia por la facilidad con la que el rebelde Craster y sus fuerzas consiguieron cruzar de un lado al otro el Muro sin problema alguno.

Esas molestias iban también dirigidos a muchos de sus abanderados a quienes se les ordeno que detuvieran al rebelde y les hiciera frente, solo actuaron cuando este hombre se encontraba ya decapitado, rumbo al norte su cabeza como una forma de complacer a la Casa Falkirk por la muerta de la nieta de su señor; el clan de los Huesos bueno ellos, claramente estaban en deuda ya que Jon consiguió liberar a su heredera, la joven salvaje pelirroja Ygritte quien se le había extendido una invitación para que fuera la entrenadora personal de la hermana menor del joven señor quien se dice quería ser una gran guerrera.

Grandes honores, mientras que los demás Lores y Señores que permanecieron totalmente indiferentes, no se vieron afectados o sencillamente no actuaron cuando se les ordeno estaban ahora de seguro buscando la forma de como complacer el joven Lord Stark; porque no solo consiguió vencer al salvaje, rebelde Craster si no que crucifico a todos sus prisioneros al norte del muro hasta las tierras de este; la pequeña rebelión que desde un inicio podría haber sido controlada con facilidad, le dio al joven Lord cierta reputación entre sus abanderados y tal vez algo del respeto que necesitaba.

Pero el maestre Qyburn quien no era amado ni querido por la Ciudadela y tampoco por la mayoría de los lideres de la Guardia de la Noche, se encontraba de cierta manera bajo la protección de Lord Stark; Quien parecía realmente intrigado con su forma de pensar e incluso se podría decir que se alegraba de tener conversaciones poco practicas o convencionales entre ellos dos.

El joven era un visionario, pensó el maestre, alguien quien podría realmente salir más allá de los parámetros establecidos por otros; nunca antes había tratado con una mente tan curiosa, tal vez con el joven Sam, pero este era algo asustadizo y demasiado cobarde para ir más allá de las simples respuestas que el maestre Aemon o el mismo Qyburn le daban. En cambio, Jon Stark preguntaba, deseaba entender perfectamente y hasta el ultimo detalle sobre el funcionamiento de cosas tan simples como un molino de viento, una polea de contra peso entre otras cosas que muchos señores lo verían como algo de albañiles, granjeros o simples comerciantes.

“Pero, no creo que Lord Stark me haya llamado solo para mostrarme tan hermosa piedra” Claramente la sonrisa del joven era una señal que estaba en lo cierto.

“El Clan Thenn o la Casa Thenn son tal vez mis abanderados más fuertes más allá del muro junto con la Casa Rayder, cuando le ordene a Mance Rayder aplacar la rebelión de Craster me respondió con un rápido si, pero sus acciones fueron tan lentas que tuve que salir con un ejercito actuar personalmente, los Thennitas encontraron estas esmeraldas, no se que mas han encontrado, pero han sido leales a mi abuelo, mi padre y espero que a mi” Claramente Jon tenia un pero, la mirada curiosa de Qyburn era el claro mensaje que este también había captado su idea.

“Pero temes que su nueva riqueza los haga tener sus propios planes o una visión distinta a la tuya, que los anime actuar en tu contra” Qyburn dio claramente en el clavo, el movimiento incomodo de Domeric Bolton era la única afirmación que necesitaba, pero cuando escucho al joven señor afirmarlo se sorprendió por tal confirmación abierta.

“Así es, hay muchas riquezas en el norte o eso quiero creer, tengo que asegurarme que todos entiendan que las diferencias de ambos lados del muro deben terminar, tengo que unir a mi gente, pero no lo puedo hacer con un riesgo constante que con la más mínima equivocación tendré rebeldes tocando la puerta de mi hogar” Fue entonces que Jon se levanto de su asiento, solo estaban el maestre, Domeric y esté presente en toda la tienda.

A las afueras del lugar de descanso de Jon, se encontraba Eddard Karstark y el pequeño Jon Umber dando guardia. Ambos se podrían considerar como buenos amigos, aunque Jon ya no confiaba tanto en el padre y señor de la casa Umber, después de todo cuando espero que destruyera a Craster este decidio ir a unir fuerzas con Mance; no sabia si en verdad ambos hombres fueron precavidos en no atacar, o sencillamente decidieron no actuar y esperar cual seria el comportamiento o la reacción de Jon.

Tal vez sencillamente esperaban que muriera en batalla o que saliera con una derrota, después ellos vendrían a salvarlo y terminaría en deuda con ambos hombres.

Sencillamente no lo sabía.

Pero quería buscar al menos personas en quienes podría confiar. Entonces puso la daga Tully sobre la mesa, en la misma donde antes había puesto la esmeralda de los Thenn le habían obsequiado tiempo atrás cuando murió su padre.

“¡Alguien intento matarme usando esta daga!”

Qyburn la tomo entre sus dedos, la examino, dio varios movimientos bruscos con esta y examino con sumo detalle la empuñadura.

“Es demasiado conveniente que tenga el símbolo Tully inscrito en todo lado, ¿Mi señor sospecha de alguien más?” A lo cual Jon simplemente asintió con firmeza, Qyburn entonces sonrio, después de todo solo tontos creerían que un asesino iría con un arma que lo llevaría directamente a los actores intelectuales, al menos eso se esperaría de un asesino con algún tipo de experiencia.

“¿Mi señor realmente que es lo que desea de mí?” Fue entonces que Qyburn decidio saber realmente cual era su utilidad para este joven, le intrigaba realmente saber que era aquello que estaba rondando en los pensamientos de ese joven.

“Necesito tu ayuda, gobierno las tierras más grandes entre las casas del norte, soy el señor de la región mas grande entre los siete reinos, me niego a creer que no hay algún valor en mis tierras más allá del hierro, la madera, pieles e incluso la cebada, Qyburn te liberare de tu servicio de la Guardia de la noche como segundo maestre, para que te conviertas en mi maestre y tu primera tarea es única en toda la historia del norte o tal vez incluso en los siete reinos, quiero que dirijas una gran expedición por todas mis tierras” Fue entonces que Jon se acercó, tomo la esmeralda entre sus manos y la alzo a la vista de los otros dos presentes.

“Quiero que me encuentre algo de un mismo o mayor valor esto” Entonces Qyburn sonrio ampliamente, este muchacho era tan interesante en verdad.

Y cuando finalizaban los tratos cordiales entre ambos y organizaban cualquier plan a futuro para que cuando Jon regresara a Invernalia el viejo maestre se fuera a comenzar con su reciente misión.

Aunque Domeric le advirtió mucho a Jon que sus acciones molestarían mucho a la guardia, en especial a su Lord Comandante que parecía odiarlo profundamente solo con haberse visto una sola vez, eso no pareció realmente importarle a Jon.

Solo fue cuando Qyburn abandono la tienda, dejando Domeric y Jon a solas que este primero se le acerco respetuosamente.

“¿Estás seguro de esto?”

Jon simplemente tomo la daga entre sus manos, miro de reojo aquella herida en la palma de su mano e intento no mostrar su enojo por no tener alguien realmente a quien culpar, tal vez los Tully si eran tan estúpidos y ellos eran los responsables directamente.

“Alguien intento matarme Domeric, y temo que esa persona tiene el respaldo de gente poderosa, quiero estar preparado para cuando llegue el momento, después de todo le prometí a mi padre que protegería a mis hermanas y quien me desee muerto, claramente tiene planes para ellas” No se dijo ninguna otra palabra entre ambos.

Ya habían pasado bastante tiempo en esa campaña militar, era tiempo de regresar a invernalia, Domeric estaría feliz de ver a Alys, esperaba que ella estuviera realmente emocionada con su regreso.

* * *

II

* * *

Comenzó pasando suavemente sus delicados dedos por las cuerdas del arpa mientras intentaba seguir el ejemplo de su hermana, pero mientras mas lo intentaba mas comenzaba a desesperarse, perder la paciencia al ver la clara diferencia de niveles entre ambas.

Sansa era demasiado buena, cuando comenzaba a cantar con su voz era peor, Arya no entendía por qué su hermana continuaba arrinconándola para que tomara estas clases con ella.

Las formas como una dama deberían cautivar a un hombre noble, eran estúpidas en su opinión.

También le asustaba que Sansa estuvieran tan ansiosa para apoyarle, para intentar demostrar esa hermandad, esa cercanía que ellas nunca tuvieron. Han pasado mas tiempo juntas que solo podría compararlo cuando estuvieron en el vientre de su madre.

Aunque dudaba realmente que en ese momento fuera por voluntad propia, por que una vez que nacieron, bueno cada una de ellas decidio tomar su propio camino.

Pero intento al menos aceptar su ayuda, quería intentar ponerse una idea clara sobre cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Jon. Deseaba tanto poder darse una respuesta a sí misma, se sentía tan enferma al amar a su propio hermano, sin importar esas miradas de falsa aprobación que le daba Sansa; sabia que algo estaba pasando por la mente de su hermana y le asustaba querer saber que era realmente.

“¡Es inútil!” Dijo finalmente explotando, cansada de estas clases, aunque no negaría que tal vez podría ser algo buena con el arpa no se comparaba con Sansa, demonios su hermana era tan perfecta en estas cosas.

“Arya debes practicar para mejorar” Pero ella no escuchaba, solo miraba el largo cabello rojo de su hermana, su rostro perfecto, su nariz, su mandíbula, esa postura y claramente la diferencia de tamaño entre ambas a pesar de tener la misma edad.

Entonces su hermana puso a un lado su arpa, se levanto caminando con elegancia algo que irrito mas a Arya, poniendo suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros y dándole un suave abrazo.

“Ten paciencia, si esto no te gusta, encontraremos otras formas de como puedas cautivarlo” Esa voz nuevamente, esa forma tan rara que actuaba a veces Sansa ocasionaba que le mirara de reojo, como si intentara ver las verdades ocultas detrás de las palabras y miradas que su hermana le daba.

“Jon no es como los demás”

Dijo claramente Arya a lo cual Sansa solo se aparto levemente para acariciar suavemente el rostro de su hermanita.

Comenzaba a cansarse de las luchas de su hermana, Sansa seguía al pie los consejos que Petyr le daba; aunque claramente nunca menciono a Jon o su hermana, solo como se podrían cortejar a hombres poderosos.

Petyr era un buen amigo o eso creía, desde que vino a invernalia años atrás, después de la muerte de su padre, hermano Robb y la partida de su madre, él nunca le negó corresponder una carta y hablar de cualquier tontería por infantil que fuera en su momento.

“¡Es cierto! Nuestro querido Jon es distinto, pero es un hombre” entonces vio cierta malicia en Sansa, algo que no le gusto a Arya absolutamente para nada.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” pregunto temerosamente.

“Sabes que nunca podrán estar juntos verdad, eres su hermana, solo existe una opción” Y mientras Sansa pasaba suavemente sus dedos por el cabello rebelde de su hermana, esta comenzó a respirar agitadamente entendiendo las implicaciones de sus palabras.

“Su amante” Dijo con la voz seca.

La puerta sonó con fuerza, llamando la atención de ambas hermanas, internamente Arya agradeció la interrupción.

Ingreso Mya Stone con una sonrisa en su rostro, se postro servicialmente ante ambas dando las noticias.

“Los Jinetes han llegado, las tropas han regresado, una gran victoria mis señoras, Lord Stark regresara para el amanecer del tercer día a partir de hoy”

Entonces Arya se alegro con fuerza mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo, Sansa intento mostrar la misma felicidad mientras internamente se culpaba por no haber tenido ningún avance con su hermana – Puedo ser mujer, pero me niego rotundamente a que mi derecho de nacimiento se siga ignorando – pero guardo sus pensamientos mientras gritaba con fuerza ante las buenas noticias.

* * *

III

* * *

“¡Fuiste muy irresponsable!” Dijo Jonothor Darry mientras intentaba controlar su frustración ante el comportamiento de la princesa Daenerys.

“No puedo estar encerrada todo el tiempo, solo fui a los muelles” Pero eso no pareció contentar a los hermanos Darry solo se miraron entre ellos con molestia, incomodidad y hasta enojo con la niña, pero eran sus caballeros, no podrían mostrar esto último.

“Te encontraste con hombres del norte, no con simples comerciantes, incluso con tu disfraz alguien podría haberte reconocido” Eso era tonto pensó Daenerys mientras volteaba los ojos con cansancio por este intento fallido de reprenderla.

“Lo lamento, intentare ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora” Los hermanos solo se miraron, ambos luego a Daenerys quien les sonrio suavemente en señal de disculpa ambos terminaron solo asintiendo mientras esta se prepara para partir, no sin antes Jonothor darle una fuerte advertencia.

“No debes decirle nada de esto a tu hermano” esas palabras fueron claras, y Daenerys ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de indicaciones, algo extraño pasaba, algo que hacia que ambos hombres quisieran mantener a su hermano siempre en la oscuridad de lo que pasaba.

Pero su hermano tenia a veces reacciones muy violentas entonces decidía seguir esas indicaciones y no decirle nada importante salvo que fuera necesario.

Y mientras abandonaba la habitación, tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de saber que hablarían aquellos viejos guerreros, entonces se ocultó detrás de la puerta cuando cerro se aseguró de dar la sensación que se estaba alejando y regresando a sus actividades diarias.

“Es una buena niña, no debes enojarte con ella, esta en esa edad de querer explorar el mundo” Dijo Willem intentando apaciguar a su hermano, pero este parecía solo suspirar con frustración.

“Sus continuos escapes nos pueden poner a todos en peligro, intento realmente entenderla, se que ya esta en esa edad de querer hacer las cosas a su manera, pero no es una simple niña, ya es una mujer florecida es una princesa Targaryen muchos darían su propia carne y sangre con tener el gusto de tenerla o matarla” ambos hermanos solo asintieron en silencio, tal vez lo mejor era cambiarse de esta ciudad, irse a otra donde pudieran permanecer nuevamente escondidos y a salvo.

“Has tenido noticias de los Siete Reinos” Pregunto Willem a lo que su hermano solo asintió con molestia.

“Si, pero nada ha cambiado, Varys nos sigue diciendo que debemos ser pacientes, la princesa Rhaenys sigue oculta bajo las propias narices de Tywin, como su supuesta nieta, Jaime la ha educado y protegido como su hija, pero…” Los puños de Jonothor se hicieron blanco cuando intento controlar su ira.

“Pero no ha hecho ningún movimiento para regresar a la niña a su legitimo lugar” Concluyo su hermano Willem, mientras ambos hombres permanecieron en un breve silencio.

“No podemos esperar a que Tywin muera solo por que Jaime tiene miedo de actuar contra su padre, si es necesario debemos seguir con nuestros planes” Mientras Willem se levantaba con emoción y entusiasmo, Daenerys contenía sus lagrimas y apretaba con furia sus manos sobre su boca para que no escucharan que ella estaba presente.

“¿Y poner a Viserys en el trono? Amo a los niños, pero sabes que ese muchacho esta tan perturbado como Aerys en sus inicios” No, ser Jonothor deseaba realmente poder asegurar la Dinastía Targaryen para los siguientes siglos, y alguien como Viserys podría poner eso en peligro.

“¿Qué hay de Daenerys?” Pregunto Willem ambos hermanos se miraron en ese momento.

“¿Qué hay de Rhaenys? Si ponemos a la sobrina en el trono, que pasara con la tía de ella, amo a Daenerys como si fuera mi hija, los Siete Dioses saben que haría muchas cosas por ella, pero si decidimos levantar las espadas por Daenerys y luego Rhaenys sale a la luz, será una guerra civil entre los pocos partidarios que tenemos” Solo permanecieron en silencio ambos hombres, mientras intentaba buscar opciones a sus dilemas, si tan solo Jaime decidiera actuar y dejar de ser una comadreja asustadiza de la sombra de su padre y mientras esos dos hombres hablaban Daenerys abandonaba la habitación en el mayor de los silencios posibles e intentaba correr tanto como pudiera ante toda esa información que había escuchado.

* * *

III

* * *

“¡Mentiras!” Fue un grito estruendoso mientras lanzaba contra la pared una copa de oro derramando el vino en el suelo en esos momentos, Tywin miraba con enojo, con profundo odio al Gnomo que se hacía llamar su hijo.

“¡Son mentiras! Debí haberte dejado morir, lanzado al mar cuando tus ojos vieron la luz de este mundo” Pero Tyrion seguía totalmente seguía viendo fijamente el comportamiento de su padre, a su lado estaba su esposa apoyándole.

Tysha su amor, quien solía cantarle Las estaciones de mi amor desde el momento en que se casaron, intento detener a su esposo, pero fallo entonces decidio apoyarlo, era su amor.

Mientras muchos veían a un monstruo, Tysha vio a un hombre frágil y deseoso de amor, aceptación al igual que ella.

“¡Es la verdad! Os he presentado las cartas y tengo más pruebas que puedan colaborarlo si así lo deseas” Dijo sin vacilar ni un solo momento, Tyrion no dudo en desafiar a su padre en esos momentos.

“¡Tú!” Grito mientras señalaba con fuerza a Tyrion quien alzo la mirada esperando que le desafiara en esos momentos, ambos hombres tuvieron una gran competencia de miradas hasta que al final Tywin termino sentándose.

Era tal vez la primera vez que Tyrion ganaba, se sentía tan deseoso de poder saltar y celebrarlo en esos momentos.

“Todo mi legado” Dijo con la voz entrecortada pero entonces alzo la mirada nuevamente con un fuego renovado dentro de sí “¿Quién más lo sabe?”.

“Aparte de los obvio implicados, temo que la mitad de la corte real, incluyendo a Renly Baratheon y temo que Jon Arryn pueda sospechar de ello” Tyrion había gastado demasiado dinero consiguiendo esa información, mucho trabajo igualmente silenciando lenguas y cortando gargantas, eso era lo bueno de tener a su servicio buenos hombres como Bronn, mataban sin preguntar.

“Demasiados” Fue lo único que dijo Tywin mientras con energías renovadas comenzaba organizar sus ideas.

“Tenemos a nuestro favor que Robert no sospecha nada, pero cuando los demás implicados tengan las pruebas necesarias acusaran abiertamente a Cersei, todo por lo que has luchado y todo el prestigio de nuestra familia será destruido, Joffrey y Tommen son bastardos padre, de la promiscuidad de mi hermana y aunque Myrcella dulce e inocente niña sea en verdad hija de Robert eso no evitara que la asesine el Rey cuando sepa la verdad de todo” Tyrion dio la mirada triste en esos momentos, como si estas noticias también le afectarán, pero Tysha no caía en esos falsos engaños, en esas ojos divertidos, porque su esposo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su padre y su hermana.

“Bien, Robert puede ser un ebrio pero no permanecerá en silencio por mucho mas tiempo, no puedo creerlo mi propia sangre, mi propia familia destruyendo el legado Lannister” Tywin intento controlar su enojo, tenia que enviar sus espías, comenzar a investigar por que si todo esto era cierto, que Joffrey y Tommen eran hijos de su hermano Tygett o su sobrino Lancel, lo peor de todo es que la lista continuaba, hasta tres posibles amantes todos hermanos, de la Casa Kettleblack, era la ruina para su familia si alguien mas se enteraba de esto.

Tenia que comenzar a planear, asegurar futuras alianzas, pero sus tres hijos estaban casados, y hasta el momento sin poder creerlo parecía ser que solo Tyrion estaba deseoso por proteger el legado familiar.

Su nieta, Joanna ya era una mujer crecida, la protegió por que fue por ella que Jaime dejo de ser un guardaespaldas glorificado y se convirtió en el heredero que tanto necesitaba, pero ahora la niña tendría que hacer su parte.

La gran pregunta es con quien; los hermanos de Robert estaban completamente fuera de discusión, uno ya casado y el otro no tenía interés alguno en las mujeres.

Aunque tenia sangre Dorniense estaba seguro que los Martell la asesinarían; tal vez enviar a Lancel, ese idiota con una de las hijas bastardas de Oberyn podría ayudar, si lo mataban le harían un favor.

Los Tyrell; tenían el segundo ejercito mas poderoso de los Siete reinos, pero su heredero es un tullido, además sus espías siempre le han informado sobre la relación del hermano menor, Loras con Renly. Pero seguía siendo la mejor opción, aunque por otra parte los Tyrell podrían tener sus propios planes.

Las demás Casas eran los Arryn, pero eso claramente pondría a sospechar a Jon Arryn si ofrecía a su nieta a su enfermizo hijo.

Jamás consideraría a los Greyjoy y podría pensar en los Tully; salvo que su hija Lysa estaba casada con Jon Arryn, podrían elegir un bando que los pondría en su contra, con su nieta de rehén sin mencionar que su ejército no es tan fuerte si llegará a necesitarse. Además, en caso de una guerra sus tierras podrían verse envueltas en llamas, tendría que prestarles ayuda.

No por ahora no serían la mejor opción.

Serían entonces los Tyrell, aunque mientras pensaba determinadamente había alguien en teoría que no tenia lealtad, compromiso o se sentía ligado alguno de los otros siete reinos.

El norte, pero ya le había asignado esa tarea a su sobrina, pero Joy era y seguía siendo una bastarda y a pesar del pasado del muchacho este ahora era un Lord, en su momento no quería considerarlo y menos incluso darle importancia más allá de la necesaria de asegurar el trono de Joffrey.

Si Robert se enterara, tendría que defender el derecho de sus nietos hasta el final e igualmente a la tonta de su hija, pero solo si tenia oportunidad alguna de ganar de lo contrario tendría que dejarlos a su suerte temió ello.

Dorne permanecería neutral, los Baratheon, Arryn y Tully claramente apoyarían a Robert o uno de sus hermanos en caso que el ebrio rey muriera, los Greyjoy y los Tyrell eran comodines, tal vez si aseguraba un compromiso entre Joffrey y Margaery aseguraría el Dominio; eso les obligaría a luchar hasta el final.

Pero el Norte, esos salvajes Stark, el niño podría apoyar a los Baratheon después de todo podría sentirse en deuda con el Rey y sus hermanos debido a su padre, pero si alguien consiguiera atraerlo, que apoyara sin dudar los reclamos Lannister.

Tenia mucho en que pensar.

* * *

IV

* * *

Arya estaba acompañada de Meera, Mya, mientras que como siempre Sansa que estaba delante de ella estaba con Alys, las hermanas Manderly y por último Joy Hill. Todo el pueblo de las Invernas estaba gritando con emoción ante el paso de las tropas triunfantes que regresaban a casa.

Después de un par de meses que estuvieron lejos, el corazón de Arya latió con fuerza cuando vio acercar a Jon sobre su corcel acompañado de los guardias y caballeros a su servicio, los vítores por la victoria se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Arya tenia algo de temor, la ultima vez que se vieron dejo las cosas demasiado confusas por eso cuando descabalgo de su caballo lo primero que hizo fue intentar permanecer oculta entre todas las personas que daban la bienvenida.

Los primeros claramente fue la comitiva de Sansa quien rápidamente mostro sus respetos a su hermano anunciando que estaba feliz de su regreso, que Invernalia era suya y esperaba que nunca mas se tuviera que marchar.

Jon respondió con un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a muchos, pero luego se escucharon los aplausos.

Claramente pocos notaron lo incomoda que se puso Sansa en esos momentos, luego siguió los representantes de la casa Poole eran los mayordomos de Invernalia después de todo, los Cassel quienes eran los guardianes y maestros de armas.

Todos fueron pasando hasta que su mirada se enfoco en ella. Jon le sonrio levemente mientras intentaba contener la respiración en esos momentos.

“¡Bienvenido hermano!” Dijo con algo de timidez Arya, pero al igual que Sansa o incluso con una mayor felicidad este le abrazo con fuerza, y ella no dudo ni un solo momento en responder este abrazo.

“Te extrañe mucho, hermanita”

Ambos se sonrieron con felicidad, aunque Jon intento no mostrar duda alguna puesto que recordaba perfectamente el beso que le dio antes de marcharse.

“¿Y tu eres?” Pregunto repentinamente Jon, todos voltearon su mirada a Mya quien se sonrojo fuertemente, ella dio una leve muestra de respeto algo torpe, pero aria vio ese sonrojo en su rostro, entonces se asustó de ello.

“Mya Stone”

Y Jon le sonrio amablemente cuando ella se presentó, y Mya se sonrojo aún más, entonces Arya intento controlar esa fuerte sensación de dolor que se generaba en su pecho.

* * *

V

* * *

Seis meses han pasado desde la rebelión de Craster, y Ramsay nunca se llego a sentir mas libre en toda su vida. No importaba lo que su padre tuviera que decir, ahora solo escuchaba las ordenes directas del mismo Lord Stark.

Ella se encontraba comiendo con sus bastardas. Ellas eran las bastardas de Ramsay, un grupo de mujeres frías, salvajes, crueles, todas que compartían apellidos bastardos.

Muchas de ellas, eran putas antes de que Ramsay las encontrara, otras ladronas, sirvientas entre otras cosas.

Mellara y Jeyne Rivers, bastardas de Walder Frey las consiguió cuando fue al sur para intentar averiguar un poco mas sobre los posibles involucrados en el intento de asesinato de Jon.

Ambas chicas eran unas idiotas, no eran muy listas, pero obedecían sin rechinar, también eran unas sádicas, tal vez tenia algo que ver con que sus verdaderos hermanos se turnaron para violarlas.

Falia Flowers bastarda de la Casa Hewett, llego al norte luego de robar las pertenencias de sus hermanas, cansada de ser su sirvienta tomo un barco y termino en Puerto Blanco, ella era tal vez con la que mejor se identificaba, siempre estaba dispuesta hacer lo necesario para conseguir sus objetivos y un profundo odio hacia sus hermanas verdaderas.

Las otras eran Lynora Pyke era la más pequeña de todas ellas tenia entre doce a catorce días de nombre, Rosey Snow, Sara Snow ambas de dos puertos distintos. La primera de Puerto Dragon Marino siendo entonces una bastarda de la casa Frost y la segunda de Puerto Blanco, aunque esta era bastarda de la Casa Waterman.

Pero no era suficientes, tenía que aumentar sus números, podría crear toda una compañía y quería que estuviera conformada por personas que pudiera confiar o al menos supieran que las mataría si llegaran a traicionarla.

Ahora se encontraban todas investigando el mismo asunto desde que partió y se alejo de esos ojos grises, aunque algo plateados de Jon. Ramsay estaba frustrada seguía sin encontrar nada, ni un solo rastro de posibles candidatos para el intento de asesinato de Jon, solo tenía pistas que no iban a ningún lugar.

Eso hasta ahora. Una prostituta afirmo haber visto un hombre portar aquella misteriosa daga hace ya bastante tiempo, la mujer canto como un pájaro cuando le describieron la Daga y mas cuando se le enseño el oro.

Claramente tenían solo una pista, el hombre no vino solo, este afirmaba provenir del Valle, pero su acompañante de Desembarco de Rey. Lamentablemente ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, encontrar al cómplice sería difícil.

La prostituta lo describió como alguien regordete, calvo y piel pálida, tenia un anillo con un salmón rojo.

Era un buen indicio, pensó al menos sabía que tenían a un posible candidato a futuro.

Personalmente creía que ambos hombres mintieron sobre su procedencia, pero con uno de ellos muerto y el otro desaparecido o sin un conocimiento real de quien se trataba, bueno tendría que regresar a Invernalia a reportar sus pobres avances.

“Ramsay” Alzo su vista para ver a Falia acercarse con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, traía consigo una carta y simplemente lo tomo sin mucha importancia.

Cuando comenzó a leerlo se molestó un poco pero su mirada fue mejorando entre más leía todo.

“Hemos sido, en especial yo, invitada para las celebraciones de Dia del Nombre de nuestras queridas chicas Stark, parece ser que Jon me quiere en Invernalia como una de sus invitadas” Una sonrisa se ancho por todo su rostro, entonces esto significaba que la extrañaba, o que quería terminar lo del otro día. Eso no importaba, estaba feliz.

“Bien, vamos mis bastardas, quiero llegar a las grandes celebraciones que tiene preparado nuestro amado Lord, recuerden si alguna de ustedes intenta algo con este, las voy a despellejar vivas” Todas simplemente asintieron, sabiendo que no bromeaba después de todo acaban de observar como en aquel viejo bosque, la prostituta que con tanto entusiasmó les había ayudado hace unas horas atrás se encontraba amarrada de pies y manos en el suelo mientras Ramsay se divirtió lentamente con ella, primero sus uñas, luego sus dedos, así continuamente se encargó de hacerla sufrir.

Pero la niña era una tonta debió haber tomado el oro e irse cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad en vez de ello intento chantajearlas diciendo que les dieran más oro o podría contar esa historia a los viajeros sobre un grupo de mujeres preguntando por hombres tan misteriosos.

Ramsay perdió la paciencia atrajo a la chica al bosque prometiéndole mas oro y bueno, el resto fue una carnicería.

* * *

VI

* * *

Arianne miro sin interés a su padre quien estaba comunicando a toda su familia sobre la inesperada invitación recibida de norte, se hablaba que seria un evento sin precedente alguno en toda la historia de los siete reinos.

“Es importante asegurarnos que Dorne este presente, desde la muerte de Eddard Stark, se sabe muy poco sobre la lealtad del muchacho con respeto al trono de hierro” Todos los presentes de la casa Martell solo asintieron, para Arianne solo era otra tontería en los juegos sin sentido de su padre, cuando deberían simplemente actuar, marchar contra sus enemigos.

“Arianne, mi amada hija iras como mi representante junto con tu tío Oberyn” ella solo asintió en silencio, puesto no esperaba mucho de todo ello.

* * *

VII

* * *

Margaery disfrutaba de las canciones que entonaba con entusiasmó su hermano Willas mientras que su hermano Garlan y Loras lo imitaban, pero en señal de broma, todos los hermanos estaban disfrutando un tiempo a solas, se reían con entusiasmó entre ellos mientras comían algo de pasteles dulces de mora.

Pero las risas llegaron a su fin cuando ingreso su abuela, seguida muy de cerca por su padre Mace.

“Nos ha llegado una inesperada carta del Norte, dice que nos invitan asistir a las festividades por el cumpleaños de las niñas Stark” Su abuela dijo con aburrimiento, Loras fue el primero en reírse con fuerza.

“¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere ir al salvaje norte?” Todos le miraron, su abuela con algo de molestia, pero sus hermanos menos Willas con algo de razón.

“¡Dicen que el chico Stark crucifica aquellos que se le oponen, y hay un camino desde el Muro hasta Casa Austera!” No es como si en verdad Margaery creyera esas cosas, pero las miradas silenciosas de todos y no sus risas lo cual esperaba le daba a entender que tal vez ello era posible

“¿Asistiremos?” Pregunto con poco entusiasmo Willas.

Su abuela lo pensó determinadamente y al final termino asintiendo.

“Si, todos deberán hacerlo” Incluso Willas tendría que sufrir ese tortuoso viaje en barco, pero tenia mucha intriga sobre lo que pasaba en el norte, quería saber si era cierto, esas historias de las minas de diamantes y oro que el chico Stark encontró.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Stannis miro la invitación y sencillamente la desecho a un lado, tenia otros asuntos mas importantes, junto con Jon Arryn estaban trabajando para desenmascarar a Cersei y poder llevarla ante la justicia.

Estaba seguro, que podría acusar a la mujer, pero conociendo a su hermano Robert seguramente no le creería sencillamente por que era el quien le daba esa información.

Estaba seguro que si hubiera sido Ned Stark quien se lo dijera inmediatamente se lo creería.

* * *

IX

* * *

“¡Es mi hermano!” Grito con fuerza Asha mientras miraba a su padre Balon Greyjoy con un enojo profundo.

“No me importa, el chico robo buenas naves, navego al norte y fue capturado, me niego a tener que enviar emisarios para su liberación, no pagare oro, ni hare promesas algunas, menos por ese estúpido muchacho” Asha intento contener su ira ante las palabras de su padre, miro a sus hermanos, a sus tíos, pero nadie parecía realmente interesado en apoyarla.

Estaba sola, su hermano llevaba meses capturado en el frio norte y nadie parecía realmente dispuesto acompañarla para abogar por su liberación.

“Iré sola entonces, si es necesario me venderé a mi misma para conseguir la libertad de Theon, es un cretino, es un imbécil, pero sigue siendo mi hermano, su hermano, su sobrino, y tu hijo” Luego de ello la mujer abandono con fuerza el salón de la Sal, donde todos los Greyjoy presentes se miraron entre ellos preguntándose si era buena idea dejarla ir sola.

* * *

X

* * *

“¿Qué hiciste que cosa?” Hoster Tully grito con fuerza mientras intentaba levantarse de su cama, estaba demasiado enfermo, pero pensó que esta iba a ser la oportunidad perfecta para enviar una fuerza diplomática importante para negociar por sus nietas.

Llamo a su hijo Edmure pensando contarle sus planes solo para que este le decepcionara con sus idiotas, imbéciles planes.

“Dile a Catelyn que su tonta cruzada por conseguir apoyos ha acabado, debe regresar al norte al lado de sus hijas, ningún señor le dará ejercito alguno y tu” Lo señalo con fuerza mientras intentaba no golpearlo “¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil como para confiar en Petyr Baelish?”


	11. Llegan los invitados

* * *

I

* * *

“¡No me importa!”

Grito con furia mientras veía con ojos desafiantes al hombre quien siempre considero como un padre, pero Jon Arryn no era un hombre cualquier, seguía mirando desafiantemente a su rey quien parecía totalmente cegado por el odio en esos momentos.

“¡La fe nunca lo toleraría!” Dijo con voz calmada el hermano joven del rey, Renly quien permanecía totalmente sorprendido del comportamiento cada vez más errático e impredecible de su hermano mayor. Todos sus planes podrían sufrir grandes contratiempos y muchos cambios de ultimo momento si todo continuaba tal como estaban sucediendo los eventos.

“¿La Fe? ¿Crees que me importa la opinión de esos viejos tontos?” Robert se levantó con furia mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa para mirar directamente a las dos personas que tenia enfrente, de cierta manera se podría considerar que confiaba en ellas más que nadie, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios planes.

“Robert te pido que tengas calma, una decisión como esta no es un asunto fácil” Las palabras de Jon comenzaron a tener un poco de efecto en la furia de Robert, este pareció comenzar a respirar con más calma.

“Ya no la quiero a mi lado Jon, no la soporto, es una vil serpiente” Ese veneno con el que hablaba cada vez que mencionaba a su esposa era una evidencia de lo peligroso que seria contarle a Robert sus sospechas de las inmoralidades de la Reina sin una prueba real o al menos sin un respaldo de que el rey no la mataría, sin mencionar a los niños.

Si algo así sucediera estallaría una nueva guerra en los siete reinos.

“Hermano os pido que detengas todo plan que tengas para vuestra separación” Menciono Renly mientras aprovechaba las circunstancia para influir en las decisiones a tomar a futuro sobre este tema.

“No es una separación Renly, la voy a repudiar” Nuevamente ambos hombres retrocedieron levemente ante la subida de tono del rey, parecía ser que Robert estaría pronto a un fuerte estallido.

“Mis disculpas hermano, tienes toda la razón, antes de que repudies a Cersei ante los siete reinos debemos considerar sus consecuencias” Por consecuencias claramente tanto Renly como Jon sabían que Tywin tomaría esto como una declaración de guerra.

Pero cuando ambos hombres pensaron que Robert iba a detener su furia, para sorpresa de ambos comenzó a reírse ocasionando que su gran barriga se meciera de un lado al otro ocasionando hasta cierta apariencia simpática en un hombre que mato a cientos con su martillo de guerra.

“¿Crees que le temo a la ira de Tywin?” Había furia brillante en sus ojos, una sensación deseosa por la lucha que se encendía dentro de él.

“Se que no le temes Robert, pero te pido por favor que pienses con calma todo” Y por unos momentos Jon pensó que Robert iba a desafiar nuevamente cualquier lógica presentada, pero decidio caminar nuevamente hacia su escritorio y tomar un asiento tranquilamente como si las ultimas hora de fuerte discusión sobre los deseos de Robert por repudiar a la reina y deshacerse de ella no hubieran sucedido.

“Bueno quiero que hablemos de algo más alegre, ¿Cuándo partiremos al Norte?” La pregunta claramente sorprendió a ambos hombres presentes mientras miraban la sonrisa divertida del rey.

Jon Arryn personalmente no tenia deseos algunos de tomar un viaje tan agotador en barco hacia el norte, por una parte, tenia demasiados deberes que cumplir como mano del rey, las finanzas del reino estaban realmente difíciles; Cada año era casi imposible poder pagar las deudas a los distintos prestamistas de la corona.

“Me encargare de ello, deja todo en mis manos hermano me asegurare de que partamos tan pronto como podamos” Robert se emociono ante las palabras de Renly y golpeo la mesa con fuerza demostrando su emoción ante las festividades que se iban a realizar en el norte por los cumpleaños de las hijas de Ned.

Tal vez, podría conseguir la novia Stark que tanto quería para su hijo, quien sabe tal vez ambas para sus muchachos.

Sin esperar comentario alguno de sus asesores se levantó y comenzó a caminar para abandonar el salón sin decirles palabras algunas a ambos hombres.

Pero para Renly y Jon todo este problema apenas estaba comenzando, no pudiera evitar mirarse de reojo y hasta preguntarse si era buena idea no haberle dicho fuertemente una respuesta negativa cuando se les pregunto sobre separarse de la reina.

No se confundieran, ningún de los dos hombres tenia amor o aprecio hacia Cersei. Por una parte, Renly era claramente consciente que ninguno de sus sobrinos era realmente un hijo de Robert, al menos eso sospechaba de ambos muchachos; pero que Robert actuara tan precipitadamente sin tener aun sus fuerzas para respaldarle y apoyarle no era algo bueno. Tenía que presionar a Loras para que presionara a su familia para blindarle el apoyo que necesitaba por parte de los Tyrell.

Tenia que escribir muchos cuervos esa noche.

Por otra parte, Jon Arryn tenia claramente temores ante la reacción de Tywin cuando viera como su hija fuera humillada ante los siete reinos.

Pero, sobre todo, ambos hombres tenían pensamientos en concreto con respeto a algo, si Robert se separa de Cersei que pasaría con los niños, serian declarados bastardos o incluso seguirían dentro de la familia real o dentro de la línea de sucesión.

Una nube negra comenzaba a cubrir lentamente los siete reinos.

* * *

II

* * *

Dalla recorrió el sendero cubierto de nieve que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas con algo dificultad caminaba intentando llegar a la cima de la pequeña colina, en esta se encontraba su esposo quien miraba la población de Casa Austera.

Cuando llego a su lado Mance solo ladeo suavemente su mirada para darle una pequeña sonrisa, mientras regresaba su mirada al Pueblo mas importante al norte del muro.

Había al menos unas doscientas casas de madera finamente organizadas, sus caminos eran anchos y sobresalían las grandes chimeneas encargadas de mantener caliente a todo el pueblo, su humo se alzaba con fuerza, aunque después de unos metros en el aire se confundían con el cielo nublado del norte.

El puerto estaba lleno de vida, barcos de todos los poblados del norte arribaban, los grandes Drakkar, Los Karve con sus proas de madera adornados con todo tipo de bestias marinas venían con sus mercancías a puerto o con la pesca recién capturadas. Los Snekke grandes barcos de guerra y mas alargados de Remos y velas constantemente patrullaban la costa asegurándose que extranjeros no pisaran su tierra con sus embarcaciones; En especial los esclavistas de Essos quienes eran castigados atándolos de cadenas en las entradas de las cuevas que estaban cerca del poblado si no los matara el frio, los animales salvajes como Osos, Lobos o Gatosombra se los devorarían si por algún azar del destino esa persona sobrevivía lo suficiente seria el agua helada del mar que subiría por las noches y mataría rápidamente a quien estuviera prisionero.

Casa Austera también contaba con una gran empalizada de Madera que la rodeaba, luego le proseguía un gran foso de al menos unos diez pies de profundidad y alrededor se levantaba nuevamente una aldea que era la continuación del poblado principal, solo que esta estaba rodeada de miles de tiendas de piel, pequeñas cabañas, chozas que era perteneciente a las personas de mas bajo estatus social en la región.

Se dedicaban a la caza, eran pescadores o simplemente leñadores, algunos eran guerreros que no habían levantado fortuna aun, o granjeros que trabajaban en los grandes invernaderos de la región.

Mance sintió el suave toque de su esposa y sonrio, sin esperar que dijera palabra alguna la tomo rápidamente por la cintura y la beso con emoción en esos momentos solo quería pensar en ella. Esta sonrio con felicidad y sintió como era alzada en el aire como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Ella no se quejó así que comenzó a reírse con felicidad hasta que Mance por fin la dejo en el suelo y le abrazo con fuerza.

“No me gusta cuando tienes esa mirada, te hace ver mas viejo” Dijo juguetonamente mientras tocaba suavemente las expresiones faciales de su esposo, este solo le sonrio tomando entre sus manos las delicadas manos de su esposa para besarlos suavemente.

“Lo siento, no deseo preocuparte a ti o a nuestra gente, es solo que siento que me confié demasiado, lance mis dados ciegamente y ahora temo que sufriré un castigo alguno si no tomo las decisiones correctas ahora”

Ella le miro con preocupación en ese momento, sonrio levemente a su esposo ante sus gestos de amor.

“Lord Stark nos ha invitado a las celebraciones de sus hermanas, es una señal que no te culpa por que no pudiste detener a Craster, no fue tu culpa” Dijo suavemente intentando calmarle, Mance quería decirle que, si era su culpa, que intento que Craster asustara al muchacho, luego iría a salvarlo y de esta manera él joven depositaria su confianza en Mance o estaría en deuda por salvarlo.

Pero el muchacho lo venció, no se acobardo, salió a enfrentarlo, ahora Craster estaba muerto, sus rebeldes estaban crucificados de camino al muro.

“Invito a todo el norte” Dijo secamente Mance intentando no sonar grosero con su esposa.

“Somos invitados de Honor, nos sentaremos a su lado cuando lleguen los sureños, el no te culpa” Dijo nuevamente Dallas intentando animarlo, para Mance era antes un recordatorio que tenía mucho que trabajar para estar en las buenas gracias de su señor feudal.

“Nuestra hija pronto cumplirá su año, debemos presentarla ante la Corte del Invierno, pedirle permiso al joven señor que nos permita nombrarla en su honor, Joanna es un hermoso nombre” Dijo Dalla emocionada y sin poder evitarlo Mance rio con fuerza sería bueno pensó, podría ganarse un poco de favor de Invernalia si seguía la idea de su esposa.

“Podría funcionar” Dijo ocasionando que tuviera que sujetar con fuerza a su amada para evitar que tener que caerse, puesto que Dalla se abalanzo con emoción sobre sus hombres.

Podría ser bueno, ir hablar, intentar demostrar que fue el mal tiempo, y las malas circunstancias lo que le impidió avanzar con sus fuerzas sobre el rebelde Craster, si eso no era necesario, iría lleno de obsequios y regalos.

* * *

III

* * *

Los gigantes movieron las grandes piedras, mientras los albañiles les indicaba en la lengua antigua como deberían ponerlas, los Mamuts ayudaban con las poleas y las grúas haciendo de contra peso.

Era una vista que dejaría sin palabra a cualquier hombre, al menos unos mil gigantes estaban alrededor de Invernalia trabajando arduamente en la muralla de la ciudad, mientras otros tantos movilizaban mas recursos para ayudar a los miles de trabajadores que estaban en el interior de la ciudad con las adecuaciones necesarias.

El gran mercado fue construido en tiempo récord, en solo dos meses se levantaron las grandes columnas y los almacenes se construyeron. Las piedras fueron traídas desde los territorios de los Glover y Dustin con la ayuda de carretas, toros Uro, cuando llegaban a una distancia prudente entonces eran transportados a las carretas o las grandes cajas que serian arrastradas por la fuerza de al menos diez mamuts.

La ayuda de los gigantes y el mamut claramente era la razón por la cual el trabajo se adelanto tal vez años. Un gigantes tenia la fuerza de al menos veinte hombres saludables y una bestia de los Mamut tenia al menos la fuerza de diez caballos a la hora de jalar una gran carreta.

Los albañiles fueron traídos desde Puerto Dragon Marino y desde Puerto blanco, también otras casas aportaron sus pocos especialistas con la esperanza de agradar al joven Lord Stark.

Claramente se estaba adecuando el terreno para las futuras expansiones, invernalia siempre estuvo en gran parte a excepción de la zona del bosque de los Dioses por tundras y prados.

Jon deseaba construir de manera temporal lo que seria los escenarios para las futuras celebraciones.

Claramente sus planes seguían adelante o al menos así deseara.

“La tesorería está vacía” Escucho esa voz proviniendo a sus espaldas, Jon dejo de observar el mapa donde escuchaba con atención las instrucciones del maestro Qyburn sobre los descubrimientos mineros recientes.

“Sansa” Dijo Jon con interés ante el nuevamente arrebato de su hermana por sus constantes gastos, siempre pensó que Sansa sería la más entusiasta con sus planes para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero ella se veía tan reacia, cada día que pasaba comenzaba a entenderla menos.

“Jon, los gastos recientes han dejado la casa stark…” Pero no pudo continuar, Jon alzo la mano intentando calmarla y le dio una fuerte sonrisa alegre en esos momentos, entonces volteo su mirada hacia el maestre Qyburn quien dio un paso hacia adelante, dejando caer sobre la mesa un diamante de del tamaño de un penique, su hermana le miro sin palabras por un momento mientras caminaba levemente a recogerlo, le observo en silencio sin poder disimular la sorpresa y fascinación en su rostro.

“¿Cómo es posible?” Dijo sin poder creerlo.

“Mi señora, solo tuve apoyo de los cartógrafos adecuados y de expertos mineros lo demás como dicen ustedes los norteños ha sido la voluntad de los antiguos Dioses, no debe preocuparse por los recientes gastos, entiendo su preocupación pero le aseguro que en un año la Casa Stark no solo recupera lo invertido, si no que podría doblar sus ingresos” El maestre le sonrio, y Sansa intento ocultar su leve molestia, ese hombre escuálido se gano con tanta facilidad la confianza de su hermano, ella quien era su propia sangre intento tantas veces hablar con Jon sobre estos asuntos, pero claramente ambos tenían opiniones totalmente distintas.

“¿Un año? Y si en ese tiempo estas minas, no comienzan su producción” El maestre solo alzo los hombros como si eso no importara, volteo su mirada hacia Lord Stark quien acerco a Sansa al mapa del norte para córrelo lentamente y mostrar un mapa de Essos.

“Hace unos meses, mas exactos dos semanas después de que regrese de enfrentarme a Craster envié una comitiva a los Manderly, si mis cálculos no han fallado, la misión comercial por la cual pague, financie ante la falta de visión de Lord Manderly ya debe estar regresando de lugares tan lejanos como Qarth e incluso si tuvieron algo de suerte del mismo Yi Ti” Si eso lo sabía, su hermana Arya no hablaba mas de otra cosa durante los últimos meses y sobre como deseaba tanto poder haber ido con ellos.

Ya han pasado seis meses de la rebelión de Craster y su derrota, desde entonces Jon envió cuervos, mensajes y misiones comerciales, diplomáticas a todas partes en gran parte aconsejado por este extraño maestre.

“¿Cuándo llegaran?” Pregunto con sumo interés a lo cual Jon dirigió su mirada al maestre Qyburn el cual solo sonrio.

“Según mis cálculos, y siguieron la ruta destinada, debieron haber hecho puerto en Pentos, Lys, Volantis, Nuevo Ghis, durante los primeros tres meses de trayecto, el tiempo destinado a cada uno de estos y teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de regreso, en un mes y medio aproximadamente”

Sansa solo suspiro, que importancia tenia realmente presentar queja alguna con Jon, era triste pero realmente todo su entrenamiento, lectura y estudios, consejos de Petyr eran inútiles su hermano no la necesitaba, a este paso seria vendida a un hombre para que se casase.

“Pero me alegra que estés aquí” Jon menciono mientras traía consigo varios pergaminos y los ponía sobre la mesa.

“Estuviste muy ocupada durante mi ausencia, escuche que diste las indicaciones necesarias para reconstruir la torre rota como sabes pienso entregártela para tus gustos tal vez puedas adecuar algunas habitaciones y zonas para la llegada de nuestros invitados” Jon le abrió los pergaminos mostrándole varias listas de invitados y sus posibles adecuaciones.

“Toda invernalia no seria suficiente para adecuar a quienes han confirmado su asistencia, pero supongo que debemos recibir a los nobles mas relevantes en nuestras paredes” Esa nuevamente era la voz de Qyburn susurrando con tanta confianza hacia Jon y para Sansa no le gustaba para nada, ni siquiera el maestre Luwin o lord Reed quien parecía sencillamente no darle importancia a la cercanía de este hombre con su señor, se le mostraba entrar en tanta confianza con la familia Stark.

“Necesito tu ayuda hermana, sabes más de la política del sur que yo” Dijo suavemente Jon, entonces fue cuando los ojos de Sansa se iluminaron con alegría mientras comenzaba a pensar a cuáles lores se deberían dar la bienvenida en el interior del castillo.

Y mientras eso pasaba se sintieron los leves toques en la puerta del salón, para dejar pasar a Lord Reed quien presento sus suaves respetos.

“Mi lord es momento de sus clases” Dijo con una sencillez que no pareciera que proviniera de uno de los grandes lores del norte. Jon solo asintió mientras dejo a Sansa a solas con Qyburn.

Nadie sabía en que consistían estas clases, incluso Qyburn parecía desconcertado en las ausencias de Lord Stark con Lord Reed, pero siempre se dirigían al bosque de los dioses para esto.

Debería tratarse más de asuntos religiosos pensó Sansa, sinceramente no era muy apasionada a esos asuntos.

* * *

IV

* * *

“No” Dijo Jaime Lannister mirando con desafió a su padre, quien parecía realmente sorprendido ante esas palabras, su esposa le miraba con sorpresa, en todos sus años casa con Jaime, Allyria Dayne nunca escucho a su esposo alzar la voz de tal manera y decir un fuerte no a su padre, era un desafió abierto, algo que nunca pensó ver.

“¿Disculpa? Parece ser que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación” Tywin se levanto de su escritorio con una mirada nada complacida al escuchar la respuesta rebelde de su hijo, este alzo la barbilla como desafió.

“¿Explicármela padre? ¿Dime por que debo dar a mi hija como una yegua de cría?” No era su hija, Joanna Lannister era en realidad Rhaenys Targaryen, salvada desde niña por Jaime con la ayuda de la casa Dayne, con la ayuda de Varys, esa niña debería ser algún día reina, no una de los peones de su padre.

Pero Rhaenys parecía no recordar nada, era muy niña era normal. Su padre parecía haberse enterado de los actos indecorosos de su hermana y ahora estaba desesperado por asegurar el trono para el niño de Cersei – Tal vez Joffrey sea mi hijo – Pensó, pero Rhaenys era su verdadera hija al menos por crianza, el pequeño Tytos su niño era su verdadero hijo.

No sacrificare la felicidad, seguridad de mi familia por la promiscuidad de mi hermana, ya he dado mucho por ella.

“Tu hermana…”

“Los errores de Cersei son suyos y solo suyos, pero no enviare a mi hija quien sabe a donde para que ayudarte a mantener un legado basado en la mentira” Y en todos sus años, Tywin estuvo realmente a punto de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo de oro, este le desafió de tal manera que le dejo sin palabras puesto que temía cometer un error en esos momentos, intento calmarse, recordarse la importancia de hacerle entender a Jaime las cosas lentamente, siempre fue un chico difícil de enseñarle.

“Siempre supiste que este día llegaría, el legado de la casa Lannister depende totalmente de las acciones que hagamos ahora, Joanna encontrara un buen partido ya sea en el Dominio o en el Norte” Sin importar las objeciones de su hijo, continuaría adelante para garantizar la seguridad de su familia.

“Dudo realmente que el Dominio sirva a tus propósitos padre” Comenzó Allyria con voz venenosa en especial en la ultima palabra, pero Tywin como siempre ignoro esto último.

“¿A que te refieres?”

“Bueno importantes amigos en Altojardín y Desembarco de Rey me han confirmado que Margaery Tyrell se casara con Renly Baratheon prontamente, ambos se conocerán y cortejaran en su viaje al norte” Allyria sonrio dulcemente en esos momentos, al ver la ira rugiendo dentro de Tywin, claramente esos amigos eran viejos partidarios Targaryen que aun solían contarse secretos entre ellos, no sabían de la existencia de Rhaenys, pero odiaban a los leones y los ciervos, Varys también los mantenía informados.

Tywin sintió en ese momento que estaba perdiendo el juego, era una sensación que no le gustaba, Jaime supo los pensamientos de su padre, no era bueno en ocultar su enojo y disgusto, intento no mirar de reojo a su esposa, no es que su padre ya no fuera bueno en el juego o en la lucha por poder, pero había demasiadas personas asegurándose que los ojos del viejo león de Casterly rock estuvieran ocultos.

“Entonces será el norte, será una suerte para nosotros que los Stark han invitado a todo Poniente” Sin decir nada más, Tywin abandono el salón del León dorado, mientras Jaime miraba a su esposa con serias preguntas.

“¿Varys?” Pregunto el Matarreyes y Allyria solo asintió suavemente, ambos se miraron de reojo, ella no podía decir que lo amaba, o que estaba profundamente enamorada, pero los dioses sabían que le tenia un fuerte aprecio, pocos matrimonios entre nobles terminaban en amor, el de ellos tenia demasiadas mentiras hacia fuera.

Pero en el fondo, Allyria pensaba que si existía una persona con quien le hubieran dado nuevamente la oportunidad de elegir con quien casarse seria con Jaime; a pesar de todo eran felices, Tytos les daba esa felicidad a ambos y fueron unos padres para la princesa.

“Todo estará bien” Le susurro suavemente mientras tomaba entre sus manos las manos ásperas y callosas de Jaime. Le quería decir que tal vez era tiempo que aprovecharan la gran reunión en el norte para acercarse a los Martell y decirles la verdad, después de todo cuando vieran a la niña sospecharían de inmediato.

Pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Jaime, no quiso decir nada más, se levantó y lo beso suavemente en el rostro de su caballero dorado.

Hoy no seria, será mañana, por ahora lo amaría a su manera mas carnal que otra cosa, quería más hijos, pero ante todo hijas, y con ello una familia más grande, quería más alegrías en ese viejo castillo de oro.

* * *

V

* * *

“Me niego” Grito con fuerza Alliser Thorne ante la presencia de los mensajeros de Invernalia, lamentablemente ninguno de ellos parecía impresionado o mostraba algún interés en sus palabras.

“Lamentamos mucho sus palabras Lord Comandante, pero son ordenes de Lord Stark” Hablo con voz fría y poco agraciada Rickard Karstark quien le daba una clara mirada de desprecio.

“La Guardia de la Noche no esta sujeta a ningún rey o lord, dígale a lord Stark...” Pero el Lord comandante numero 997 no pudo continuar debido a que los Karstark llevaron las manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas, pero Lord Karstark los detuvo solo con alzar su mano como señal de detenerse.

“La Guardia de la Noche sirve al norte, está en el norte su antigua orden sobrevive por las gracias de los Stark, no vengo a luchar con usted Lord Comandante, lo respeto realmente como guerrero, así que déjeme darle este consejo acepte las peticiones del joven Señor, las tierras de inutilizables del Agasajo serán entregadas a los gigantes para que se asienten completamente en ellas” Personalmente Lord Karstark se sentía poco feliz de cumplir esta misión, pero pocos lores del norte tenían tan poca paciencia para tratar con un hombre que lucho por el bando del rey loco en el pasado.

Los Norteños realmente eran indiferentes a si la dinastía Targaryen seguía o no en el poder con otro de sus representantes menores, pero personas como Aerys y Rhaegar claramente tenían todo su odio y aquellos que lucharan en su nombre durante la rebelión.

Un ejemplo de ello es que Alliser era responsable de matar al menos a dos primos de los Glover y a otro de los Umber, ambos lores con gusto clavarían una lanza a través del Lord Comándate.

Tal vez hace cincuenta años venir a tratar con el Lord Comandante como si fuera una persona sin relevancia era considerado un insulto a las tradiciones de norte, hace cien años la Guardia seguía siendo respetada totalmente que era consultada constantemente para los asuntos con respeto a los salvajes, el Agasajo y las costas del norte cercanas al muro.

Pero las cosas han cambiado, la Guardia solo sirve para cobrar peaje a los comerciantes, lugareños, pobladores, señores y aquellos que intentaran cruzar el muro para llevar sus mercancías, rebaños, entre otros asuntos de un lado a otro. Apenas tenían una fuerza considerable para mantener en pie el Castillo Negro, y recientemente algunos de ellos dejaron cruzar a Craster al otro lado del muro sin intentar defenderse, incluso algunos se unieron a los rebeldes.

Todo esto, no ayudaba en la defensa de la Guardia, tal vez tenían unos dos cientos hombres distribuidos en todo el muro, incluso el doble de ellos, pero la mitad de los cuales eran mas granjeros enfermos, presidiarios o personas que no tenían a mas donde ir.

“Así que es verdad” Dijo Alliser mientras caía en seco sobre su silla mirando perplejamente a los hombres delante de él, quería expulsarlos, maldecirlos y gritarles, pero no tenia forma de hacerlo, entonces la Guardia ya no era necesaria, después de todo ahora ambos lados del muro pertenecían a un solo señor.

Y Benjen tal vez la única persona que pudiera hablar con su sobrino estaba tan lejos en el norte que cuando regresara ya no habría guardia alguna, si es que alguna vez regresa.

“Es el final de la Guardia de la Noche” Dijo con voz apagada mientras todos los soldados Karstark y luego Lord Karstark abandonaban el salón donde estaban reunidos.

* * *

VI

* * *

Arya miro con interés a Ygritte quien sostenía una lanza de entrenamiento entre sus manos, luchaba con tanta ferocidad que era la única vez que podía ver a Meera realmente dudosa, como si fuera posible que estuviera punto de ser derrotada, siempre terminaba en un empate o con la intervención de alguien cuando el combate se hacía demasiado largo.

Pero para Arya era fascinante podría durar todo un día solo viendo luchar a ambas mujeres o las demás mujeres de lanza que estaban presentes en el patio de entrenamiento, pero no quería distraerse, era una oportunidad para escabullirse y en silencio se comenzó alejar del lugar de entrenamiento.

Su hermana de seguro estaba organizando todo para la llegada de los sureños, entonces no tendría tiempo de torturarla con sus constantes preguntas sobre Jon.

Y mientras se escabullía noto a su hermano, solo en ese escritorio, en ese salón que solía ser de su padre, sentado en esa gran silla y con esa mirada a veces triste en sus ojos.

Cerro suavemente la puerta, para que nadie ingresara, camino lentamente hasta que Jon alzo la mirada, ambos se encontraron brevemente hasta que este le sonrio.

“Hermanita” Dijo con una voz calidad que hizo latir con más fuerza el corazón de Arya.

Jon solo observo mientras veía como su hermana caminaba en silencio, ella solo volteo levemente la mirada para ver que nadie les observaba para luego darle un suave beso en los labios a Jon.

“Aquí no” Dijo nervioso, pero ella le ignoro, solo le dio otro beso y Jon soltó la pluma olvidando por completo lo que hacía.

“Es peligroso, ya te lo he dicho” Susurro entre besos el Lord Stark, pero su hermana le volvía a callar rápidamente, y fue a los dos minutos que se sintió un fuerte toque en la puerta que ocasiono una rápida mirada, Arya rápidamente fijo su atención en el estandarte de libros más cercano.

“Adelante” Dijo con voz fuerte el Lord del castillo; Joy Hill ingreso con una charola y varias copas en esta, servidas de vino Dorniense.

A Jon no le gustaba mucho el vino, pero no negaría una bebida para estos momentos, podría culpar al vino por el sonrojo en su rostro. Joy veía con ojos enamorados a Jon mientras este le hablaba cálidamente y Arya fingía que no estaba ella presente.

* * *

VII

* * *

**Dos meses después**

Arianne quería salir de Barco, estaba cansada realmente de ese tortuoso viaje, sabes que aun no llegaban a pesar de las promesas del capitán de que pronto llegarían – Pero llevaba diciendo eso desde hace tres días – y aun no divisaban costa alguna, incluso la compañía de sus primas comenzaba a volverse realmente agotadora.

Las hijas de Oberyn parecían matar el aburrimiento compitiendo entre ellas en luchas bruscas o peleas salvajes que terminarían con alguna de estas con la nariz rota al principio era algo divertido, pero después de un par de semanas en altamar era sencillamente un agotamiento mental estar rodeado de las serpientes de Arena.

Fue entonces que escucho un gran cuerno soplar, después fueron una docena más en una constante armonía acompañando al primero y decidio por fin abandonar las habitaciones para subir hacia cubierta no sin antes tomar unas pesadas pieles de zorro que fueron otorgadas por la tripulación cuando comenzaron acercarse al cercarse a los mares del norte.

Ya en la cubierta miro con asombro la ciudad de Puerto Blanco delante de su embarcación que comenzaba a tomar rumbo hacia sus puertos, pero había otras docenas de naves intentando ingresar también, como si fuera una competencia los marineros de su barco comenzaron a recoger las velas, a preparar los remos para lo que sería una carrera por poder desembarcar rápidamente.

Detrás de ellos otra docena de Barcos Trirreme que provenían de todo Dorne, distintas casas por no decir la gran mayoría de estas. Las trompetas de Dorne sonaron con emoción y Arianne se sintió como una gran conquistadora al ver como su gente llegaba a los puertos salvajes del norte.

Pero lo que mas llamo su atención, no fue aquel gran faro de mármol blanco que sobresalía entre una colina empedrada y donde de seguro se podría divisar todo el muelle, el pueblo, si no también cientos de kilómetros a la redonda.

Fue esa gran estatua de un tritón sosteniendo amenazantemente un tridente hacia el mar dando una clara advertencia hacia los enemigos de los Manderly, este parecía estar adornado de conchas marinas, de algas y todo aquello que pudiera encontrarse en las profundidades de los mares. La estatua se encontraba construida sobre un gran pilar que sobresalía entre las fuertes olas del mar que golpeaban sin dar tregua alguna a esta, pero permanecía totalmente inmóvil como si estuviera dispuesta a resistir el paso mismo del tiempo.

“Bienvenida a la Corte del Tritón” Escucho una voz detrás de ella para encontrar a su tío Oberyn mirando sin muestra de emoción alguna en su rostro, su amante Ellaria Sand quien parecía estar mas emocionada que todos por su destino de llegada.

Quien sabe, tal vez el norte no fuera tan aburrido como pensara desde la proa conseguía mirar a miles de personas caminando por las calles y una gran comitiva esperando a los recién llegados en los muelles, sería un gran evento veía banderas del Valle, de las tierras de la corona y la tormenta en las demás embarcaciones ya estacionadas y amarradas en el puerto, podrían comenzar a reunir aliados para la venganza de Dorne.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Al menos una docena de grandez carrozas se encontraban formando un circulo como si fueran una especie de muro protector, aunque las personas detrás de estas no se sentían realmente amenazados.

La nobleza completa o al menos su gran mayoría de los Lores y Lady del Dominio estaban presentes, todos reunidos en mesas servidas con grandes banquetes que los cientos de sirvientes traídos desde el lejano sur habían organizado para que sus señores pudieran sentir comida en medio de aquel incremente frio.

Margaery miraba de reojo y aun con enojo a su hermano Loras que intentaba desviar la mirada, a pesar de los pasteles, el ciervo recién asado y el vino servido, la flor de Altojardín, no podía perdonar a su hermano de organizar su compromiso a sus espaldas.

Ella quería ser reina, pero como podría ser reina cuando la esperaban casar con el hermano menor del rey, no con su hijo o con el mismo rey. Nada de esto tenia sentido, salvo que estuvieran escondiéndole valiosa información algo que no le gustaba.

Estaba cansada del viaje, casi un mes en el mar no ayudaba a sus buenos ánimos, su padre decidio hacer parada en varios puertos lo cual alargo el camino, su abuela vio esto como una oportunidad de afianzar sus alianzas con sus abanderados y aquellos dispuestos a recibirlos por toda la costa occidental.

Pero para Margaery, en especial para su hermano mayor Willas fue un completo martirio. Por fin llegaron a Puerto Dragon Marino, para su desagrado la mitad del puerto estaba repleto de barcos de las tierras occidentales y de la roca, Lannister por todos lados, sus abanderados estaban empeñados en ocupar la otra mitad de los muelles disponibles.

No ayudaba tampoco que durante gran parte del viaje muchos barcos Greyjoy estuvieran remando directo al norte, aunque aun se desconocía donde habrían desembarcado.

Su abuela le dijo que había otros puertos menores, pero ellos eran la nobleza de Altojardín, no iban a desembarcar en ninguna aldea pobre o escuálida de casas pesqueras del norte.

Fue un viaje realmente agotador, pero después de dos días de estar en sus barcos esperando por fin algo de muelles disponibles la tarea de desembarcar fue totalmente otra tortura.

Los barcos del dominio, eran Galeaza eran casi del doble del tamaño que las galeras de las tierras occidentales y definitivamente eran casi tres veces mas grande que esos extraños barcos norteños; aunque claramente para el disgusto de la nobleza eran también los más lentos.

Cuando desembarcaron, por fin con todas sus comodidades disponibles se organizó rápidamente una caravana para partir hacia Invernalia. Margaery supo que su pronta partida fue una clara ofensa para las hospitalidades de la casa Frost y Manderly de Puerto Dragon, ellos intentaron mostrar su mejor amabilidad a los recién llegados.

Pero su abuela le dijo que estaban feliz de vernos irnos – Los norteños no sienten amor por los sureños, nos toleran por que su Lord Stark nos invitó – Margaery entonces comprendió que desear ser reina era una cosa, pero conocer a su pueblo y que este la reconociera como reina era otro asunto.

Pero como seria reina casándose con Renly, se sentía tan frustrada sobre ese asunto.

“Deja de mirar de esa manera a tu hermano, por mas que desee este no desaparecerá” Dijo su abuela, Olenna Tyrell comía tranquilamente su pastel de crema, mientras miraba a su nieta divertidamente por su comportamiento algo infantil aún.

“No es justo” Le respondió mientras bebía un fuerte trago de su vino. Lo que menos le gusto fue la risa divertida de su abuela, como si encontrara divertido todo ello, eso era otra evidencia mas de que su abuela, sabia algo sobre lo que estaba pasando en la capital y sobre el juego de tronos que aún no le habían dicho.

Entonces escucharon unos pasos acercándose ante ellos, voltearon levemente la mirada para encontrar a Garlan, su otro hermano caminando acompañado de otros herederos y segundos hijos de las casas.

“Regresaste de cabalgar” Pregunto Olenna mientras su nieto solo asintió, los demás acompañantes comenzaron a tomar rumbos distintos hacia sus respetivas familias.

Era claro la molestia de algunos, vinieron al norte a buscar salvaje con quien pelear, mujeres a las cuales conquistar, y bestias salvajes a las cuales cazar. Pero el norte estaba realmente vació desde que salieron de Puerto Dragon días atrás; no había nada, ni un poblado o gran castillo donde pudieran hospedarse, solo un sinfín de praderas, bosques constantes.

¿Dónde estaban los campesinos norteños? ¿Dónde estaban los Lores y sus castillos? Era una pregunta constante que se hacían muchos. Tal vez, los rumores que el norte era mas grande que los demás reinos juntos era cierto, y si eso es así, debería haber algo de valor o importancia en toda esta tierra.

“¿Algo importante que contarnos?” Pregunto Willas que se movía incomodo en su silla, el viaje fue lo peor para él, ya era bastante difícil ser un tullido, pero estar en un barco, que otros le ayudaran para hacer cualquier acto importante en todo el viaje, fue sencillamente demasiado humillante para su orgullo; pero también aprovecho para sentarse y hablar con las personas que algún día serian sus abanderados, vasallos.

“Nada querido hermano, cabalgamos hasta encontrarnos con algunos ríos al sur, pero no he visto ni una sola persona en los últimos días” Su molestia era evidente y la emoción del viaje de algunos pocos comenzó sencillamente a apagarse.

Todos continuaron con su banquete, su padre intento animarlos con unas cuantas canciones, pero solo aplaudieron cuando su abuela Olenna lo silencio con un sutil insulto.

Su padre era un buen hombre, pero no era el momento de mostrar su comportamiento algo infantil y menos delante de sus vasallos. Los Tarly los miraban, pero no eran los únicos, Los Redwyne, Los Florent entre otros tantos tenían risas compartidas de burlas hacia su señor.

“Jinetes” Grito con fuerza Dickon Tarly ocasionando que los caballeros, soldados se levantaran rápidamente de sus asientos, algunos emocionados que tal vez por fin pudieran tener algo de acción contra los salvajes o barbaros norteños que se atrevieran a robares.

“¿Algún estandarte?” Pregunto Lord Tarly, mientras todos parecían expectantes ante la pregunta, el joven Dickon quien estaba de capitán de la guardia en esos momentos, intento reconocer el símbolo, pero le era desconocido, aunque claramente poco o nada sabia de las Casas del Norte.

Era una mujer sangrando sobre la nieve en un fondo completamente negro, una imagen nada complaciente en su opinión. Era al menos una docena de Jinetes y cuando los divisaron detuvieron su rápido avance, alzando su mano a lo cual Dickon respondió.

“Nunca antes había visto su estandarte” Dijo un intrigado Garlan mientras sostenía su espada sobre los hombros, cada uno de los jóvenes presentes comenzaron a verse ansiosos, salvo los mas viejos y ancianos que parecían estar en una completa indiferencia, tal vez era sencilla arrogancia por estar rodeados por al menos trescientos hombres, sin contar a los sirvientes y otros acompañantes en su gran caravana.

Los jinetes eran mujeres, todas vestían con cuero curtido, una capa roja sobre sus hombros que también cubría parte de sus pechos, traía consigo espadas largas y escudos atados a sus caballos con el símbolo de la mujer sangrante.

“¿Quiénes son? ¿Identificaos inmediatamente?” Hablo con fuerte voz Lord Tarly a lo cual Mace intento remedar su ejemplo de valentía y hacer la misma pregunta.

La mujer que tomo la delantera se quito el yelmo plateado que portaba. No era mas alta que Margaery y cuando esta la miro se sorprendió, ella no dudo en mostrar una gran sorpresa al ver a todas esas mujeres vestidas como soldados del norte y tener al mismo tiempo su edad.

“Soy Ramsay Snow, capitana de la compañía Carmesí, recibimos ordenes de Lord Stark de custodiar los caminos hacia las costas occidentales y proteger a sus invitados” Comento alegremente mientras desmontaba de su caballo, luego varias de las mujeres que le acompañaban hicieron lo mismo, Lord Tarly las observo y comenzó a mostrar una fuerte indiferencia hacia las mujeres. No las consideraba una amenaza, aunque tuvieran espadas, lanzas y arcos, seguían siendo mujeres ante sus ojos.

“¿Eres una bastarda?” Pregunto Margaery y los ojos de Ramsay brillaron con una fuerte furia y enojo, algo que no paso desapercibido para Olenna, los demás no notaron esto.

“Lo soy, soy la bastarda de Roose Bolton” Y cuando dijo el apellido de su padre muchos de los lores se movieron incomodos al recordar el estandarte de los Bolton, el hombre desollado.

“¡Es sorprendente! A pesar de ser hija de una gran Casa noble, eres una guerrera” Margaery estaba algo fascinada con estas mujeres, muchas de ellas tenían las contexturas típicas del norte, mujeres de cabellos negros o castaños, sus narices eran algo largas, poco agraciadas para el gusto sureños.

“Jajaja, no es una guerrera, unas cuantas espadas atadas a tu cintura no te vuelven un soldado” Dijo Dickon Tarly, una risa acompañada claramente de muchos otros presentes, incluyendo Mace quien se rio con más fuerza.

Ramsay intento controlarse, no quería ofrecerle problemas a Jon; al menos no por ahora, pero ellos eran tan como Falia le dijo, arrogantes, tontos, gordos y ciegos ante el peligro.

“Bueno mi joven Lord, que os parece comprobar vuestras habilidades en el torneo que se realizara en las festividades” Ahora eran las mujeres quienes se reían con fuerza, muchas de ellas comenzaron a decir que era imposible que su capitana perdiera, que eran sureños que solo usaban palos de madera.

Dickon apretó los dientes con fuerza, entonces Margaery comenzó aplaudir para lidiar las tensiones, miro a su familia en busca de apoyo o de los otros lores, pero todos regresaron sus atenciones a sus banquetes y charlas, dejando a los más jóvenes compartir insultos con las recién llegadas.

“¿Un torneo? Jaja una mujer en un torneo” La risa de Dickon fue acompañada rápidamente por sus compañeros.

“No os consideraba un cobarde mi Lord” Dijo una joven niña, era tal vez la mas joven de todas ellas. Eso ocasiono una gran furia en los ojos de Dickon.

“Bien, si en el norte os permite participar en los torneos de los hombres y verdaderos caballeros pagaran por ello” Las mujeres sonrieron, ante ello y todas comenzaron a regresar a sus caballos. Y antes de partir les dio una rápida y divertida sonrisa juguetonas a todas.

“Bienvenidos al norte mis señores, pero me gustaría darles un consejo” Grito con alegría Ramsay mientras señalaba el norte de donde se encontraban “Invernalia queda hacia allá, si sigue por esta ruta llegaran al Castillo Cerwyn y sus poblados” Luego de eso toda la compañía carmesí dio rienda suelta a sus corceles y prosiguieron hacia el occidente.

Desde la lejanía Falia Flowers observaba, acompañada por otras jinetes y cuando vio el recorrido que tomo Ramsay dio la orden para que ella y sus compañeras se adelantaran para alcanzar a su capitana.

Personalmente hubiera preferido evitar totalmente a la nobleza del Dominio, pero Ramsay quiso ir a conocerlos.

Y mientras la compañía carmesí se alejaba de donde ellos se encontraban, fue solo Lord Tarly quien se dio cuenta que en esos momentos otros jinetes salían escondidos entre los bosques cercanos – Esas mujeres los rodearon – pensó con disgusto.

Olenna miro con molestia a su hijo Mace quien intentaba esconder su vergüenza por haber sugerido el camino actual. Ahora se encontraban en el camino equivocado, tenían que recoger rápido sus pertenencias y ponerse en marcha para llegar a Invernalia.

* * *

IX

* * *

Las banderas Manderly y sus vasallos ondeaba, le seguían casas de las tormentas y Renly cabalgaba al lado de Lord Manderly. La hostilidad parecía no ser notable para ambos hombres, por una parte, los caballeros, nobles y soldados Dorne marchan a su propio paso, alejados de aquellos que apoyaron el bando de Robert durante la rebelión.

Los caballeros del valle, sus nobles y demás acompañantes eran quienes parecían ir con menos urgencia, una gran cantidad de escuderos, comerciantes de Essos y personas que buscaban fortuna los acompañaba.

Eso sin mencionar a los campesinos, artistas, demás que acompañaban a la gran comitiva buscando protección de cualquier peligro, no de bandidos o ladrones del camino, si no de bestias salvajes las cuales se mantenían alejadas de grandes poblaciones o caravanas humanas.

Al menos unas mil personas se estaban reuniendo y el numero parecía crecer con cada día.

Arianne estaba emocionada, cuando llego a la ciudad de Puerto Blanco observo con interés las sombrías calles adoquinadas, las fuentes que traían agua tan fría que seria una delicia poder beberla en Dorne en esas temperaturas, pero ante todo era lo indiferente que eran los norteños ante la presencia de los Dornienses.

Mientras se veían poco felices con los invitados de las demás regiones, tal vez por que los caballeros de las tormentas o del valle mencionaban a sus dioses constantemente y se burlaban de los dioses antiguos. Incluso los Manderly que adoraban los siete, tenían cierta molestia ante esto.

Su tío le dijo, que los Manderly podrán adorar a los siete, pero sus vasallos y gran parte de sus campesinos, comerciantes, gente del común seguían muy leales a la fe de los antiguos Dioses.

Los árboles de Arciano adornados con los rostros llorosos estaban en todos los lugares posibles, una vez que abandonaron la ultima ciudad de los siete en todo el norte.

Los Dornienses iban en sus corceles, sin ánimos o interés alguno en usar las lentas y pesadas carrozas donde se transportaban otros.

Para ella disfrutar esta leve libertad era lo más importante, quería llegar lo mas pronto a invernalia para que su gente pudiera establecer su campamento, aun no entendía cual era la emoción de todo esto, venir tan al norte y ver las sorpresas anunciadas por Lord Stark para celebrar la onomástica de sus hermanas.

Pero algo en su interior le indicaba que todo ello sería divertido, se decía que el gordo rey se estaba transportando por tierra, el viaje mas largo posible, para ese entonces debería estar apenas cruzando el cuello acompañado por los Tully.

Fue entonces cuando llego a una pequeña colina, donde pudo ver la gran ciudadela fortificada. Invernalia se alzaba en la lejanía donde se podría ver las murallas negras y miles de estatuas vigilantes sobre esta. Luego estaban las grandes torres que se alzaban y el humo constante de las chimeneas.

Las invernas eran llamativas, pero Invernalia en si era sencillamente espectacular para la vista, un castillo viejo y antiguo que se levantaba sobre todas las casas, torres e incluso las grandes puertas acompañadas de dos grandes lobos Huargo.

“Arianne” Hablo su tío a su lado, quien le señalo el horizonte, ella entonces levanto con entusiasmo su atención para ver a que se refería y entre los cientos de pájaros que se alzaron, se escucho el sonido de un cuerno y luego de mil más.

Y los demás miembros de la comitiva comenzaron a apresurar el paso para ver de que se trataba.

Su gran caravana y comitiva no se comparaba en nada a lo que estaba viendo, observo con sumo interés y un gran asombro a los cientos de hombres, mujeres que se encontraban marchando hacia la ciudad de los inviernos.

Eran cientos de carrozas, carros tirados por grandes bueyes, también consiguió divisar a los trineos arrastrados por perros que se deslizaban por el terreno con gran facilidad.

Intento no dejar caer su mandíbula ante la sorpresa, puesto que había varios hombres montando sobre grandes osos blancos, y otros tantos que parecían ser guerreros iban montados sobre grandes alces que hacían parecer a su corcel una simple yegua.

“Observa sobrina, este es el verdadero pueblo del norte” Susurro su tío Oberyn, mientras sus hijas veían emocionadas a la gran cantidad de personas que se dirigían. Ella emocionada tomo las riendas de su corcel y avanzo rápidamente sendero abajo, porque deseaba ver de cerca a estas personas.

Una sonrisa curiosa surgió e intento no verse atrapada en la gran multitud que se comenzó a formar a las afueras de los muros de las Invernas, veía mulas de carga repletas de todo tipo de mercancías, los hombres gritaban a la guardia que les dejara pasar que traían consigo grandes cantidades de barriles de whisky.

Aún estaba algo lejos, pero conseguía observar la gran entrada con esos dos lobos Huargo custodiándola. Veía a una gran cantidad de albañiles y trabajadores pareciendo darle los últimos toques a las estatuas que estaban montadas sobre los muros.

Veía entonces los estandartes y blasones variados, a soldados con grandes hachas que podrían ser casi de su tamaño, algunos llevaban era lanzas largas del tamaño de tres hombres y pesados escudos redondos a sus espaldas.

Vio el sol de los Karstark, también el famoso hombre desollado Bolton, había puños y hachas en algunos, en otros caballos, ciervos y hombres cazándolos, muchas de estas casas no conseguían incluso diferenciarlas. Consiguió aun así reconocer a otros, como el gigante Umber rompiendo las cadenas, Los lobos Huargo gemelos protegiendo una torre negra de seguro eran los mayordomos de Foso Cailin los Greystark, también el lagarto negro de los Reed.

Los norteños eran igual de diversos que sus símbolos, algunos eran pequeños como niños o adolescentes, pero tenían barbas sobre sus rostros y miradas frías, sus pieles eran cruezas y parecían ser de bestias escamadas. De seguro eran los habitantes del Cuello, comedores de ranas o sencillamente Los lacustres como los nombraban los maestres.

Otros eran tan grandes como osos con pesadas pieles sobre sus hombros, y parecían hablar en lenguas que no conseguía entenderlas. Para su mal momento, vio a otro grupo de norteños llevar armaduras de huesos y en vez de yelmo o casco usaban el cráneo roto de un ser humano.

Y mientras mas se quedaba quieta observando más rápido se dio cuenta que no tenia forma de como retroceder, pero no le importo, podría ver a la distancia toda la comitiva de Dorne intentando abrirse paso, pero era inútil, ante la cantidad de personas aglomeradas.

Deseaba poder pasar rápido las puertas y ver con sus propios ojos que sorpresas encontraría detrás de esos muros.

* * *

X

* * *

La ciudad estaba colapsada pensó Sansa mientras daba indicaciones a que los clanes y algunos nobles tendrían que armar sus campamentos sobre las colinas del este, el bosque de los Lobos claramente seguiría prohibido para cualquier grupo.

Pero seguían llegando mas personas de todos los rincones del norte y aun se esperaba las grandes comitivas de los nobles del sur.

Tenia una jaqueca que comenzaba con empeorar, claramente debió haber mandado al demonio a Jon cuando le pidió su opinión para ayudar acomodar a tantas personas.

“¿Queda alguna posada disponible?” Pero la mirada de Vayon Poole era una clara señal que estas ya estaban ocupadas y abarrotadas.

“Hemos organizado las habitaciones necesarias para acomodar a los grandes señores de Poniente, pero temo que sus comitivas y demás lores tendrán que establecer campamentos a las afuera de Las invernas” Alys Karstark también tenia un asiento en este pequeño consejo, después de todo esperaba adquirir habilidades, esperaba que Domeric tuviera el valor de enfrentar a su padre y pedir su mano en matrimonio.

“Mi señora, sin sus señores no sabemos cómo se comportarán algunos nobles y caballeros” Joy hablo tímidamente sabiendo que no era su lugar para dar opinión, pero estaba preocupada por su familia la cual era muy numerosa y podría llegar en cualquier momento. No quería imaginarse dejar a sus primos solos con cientos de Dornienses cerca.

“Es cierto, no es bueno para la reputación del norte, que Occidentales y Dornienses se maten entre ellos” Sin mencionar a los demás reinos los cuales podrían usar cualquier tontería para comenzar una pelea.

“Supongo que debemos agradecer que Stannis Baratheon no decidiera presentarse” Jory Cassel intento poner algo de humor, pero la mirada fruncida de Sansa lo silencio, miles de nobles grandes y pequeños vinieron al norte, pero el hermano del rey no se atrevió a dar respuesta alguna, no faltaba decir que tanto Jon, como ella se sintieron insultados.

“Por ahora organizaremos las adecuaciones dependiendo del orden de llegada” Menciono Sansa a lo que los presentes rápidamente asintieron.

“Sobre los eventos para las festividades, tendremos un breve torneo, que estarán incluidos eventos tradicionales como combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiro al arco, e incluiremos algunas tradiciones norteñas como lanzamiento de troncos, de hachas” Todos golpearon la mesa con fuerza, claramente habría otros eventos menores para la gente mas pequeña algunos bardos podrían incluso realizar su propio concurso.

“Nos han llegado cuervos, anunciando que el Rey Robert ha cruzado Foso Cailin, las casas del cuello, los Greystark y demás nobles se han unido a su comitiva” El maestre Luwin informo a lo cual Sansa agradeció, eso daría un par de días antes de su llegada si viajaban con buen clima, aparte de eso si sus cuentas no fallaban tendría que anunciar la compra de mas víveres a las casas del norte para poder evitar una escases ante la inesperada concurrencia de personas, no se esperaba que tantos aceptaran venir al frio norte.

“Cuando el rey este presente, mi señora podrá por fin relajarse y dejar estos deberes a otros, después de todo es su celebración mi Lady” Y Esas palabras alegraron el agotado corazón de Sansa, Alys tenia toda la razón, debería delegar ya estas funciones, había hecho el mejor de sus trabajos.

“Por ahora debemos considerar los exorbitantes gastos de los últimos meses, mi Lady las arcas están vacías” La preocupación era algo constante entre todos los presentes. El maestre Luwin quería realmente disminuir un poco el gasto de oro.

“Nuestra ruta comercial ha regresado con azufre, pimienta, especies, seda y otros artículos, esperamos empezar su comercialización tan pronto lleguen los invitados, mientras tanto esperemos que nuestras minas empiecen su producción prontamente” Nueva Sansa pareció calmar las dudas de todos, esperaba que estuviera sirviéndoles de ejemplo, ella también tenia dudas y discusiones constantes con Jon sobre esto.

Esperaba poder descansar prontamente no es como si los Lannister o Dorne empezara una guerra a las afueras en este mismo momento.

"Hablando de invitados, aún tenemos a un invitado incomodo que nos trae los Mormont" Todos aguardaron silencio, el maestre tenía toda la razón, ya que los Greyjoy no parecían mostrar ningún interés en negociar el rescate o la liberación de Theon Greyjoy.

"Jeor Mormont tiene razón, tener más tiempo a Theon Greyjoy en la isla de Osos puede ser un incentivo para ataques de las islas del hierro, acá en invernalia podremos negociar con los emisarios Greyjoy" A pesar que tenía pocas esperanzas de ello, no sabía qué clase de hombre era Balon Greyjoy, pero no demostraba mucho interés en la liberación de su hijo.

Fue entonces que la puerta del salón fue golpeada, y dos guardias ingresaron rápidamente en ese momento.

“Mi Lady, los Lannister han llegado” Entonces todos se mostraron un poco sorprendidos, no se esperaban aun, tal vez en un día o dos segundos los cuervos que recibían de sus vasallos a lo largo del camino.

“Bien, iré a recibirlos” Anuncio Sansa, después de todo Jon estaba en ese momento en las supuestas clases de arquería con Arya; era también su momento de brillar como Lady Stark.

“No creo que sea buena idea mi señora” La mirada de Sansa al soldado fue de una total desaprobación ante su comentario.

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

“Mi señora, porque el príncipe Oberyn y Dorne también han llegado” Oh eso si que eran malas noticias pensaron todos.


	12. Conspiraciones

* * *

I

* * *

El frio era demasiado, sentía como su piel se erizaba al constante viento que provenía de las altas tierras norteñas. Catelyn pensó que al regresar se sentiría como en casa, pero ahora se daba cuenta como en aquella ocasión, que era una extraña en esta tierra de Dioses extraños y creencias que en el Sur se consideraban salvajes.

Hacia demasiado frio, intento salir a caminar un poco alejándose del campamento Tully que iba a la par del campamento del Rey, Robert era tan distinto a como lo recordaba y a la vez estaba seguro que su amado Ned estaría tan feliz de estar a su lado en esos momentos.

Robert y ella solo compartían pocas palabras, pero todas ellas se trataban de su difunto esposo, como extrañaba a su lobo silencioso y sus tímidas sonrisas llenas de tanto amor y afecto.

Pero se fue, su amado se marcho y dentro de ella sentía que era su culpa; no, negó rápidamente, la culpa era del bastardo. Los dioses la habían castigado por permitir que semejante mancha estuviera al lado de su familia.

Ahora regresaría a Invernalia y esta vez se aseguraría que sería la última vez que permitiría que el bastardo se sentara como el guardián del norte, si todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Fue entonces que decidio regresar, se acercaba la noche, pronto se reunirían todos sus viejos y nuevos amigos, para hablar sobre el futuro que les aguardaba una vez eliminaran aquel bastardo que ahora sembraba el temor en el norte, crucificando y matando a todo el que se le oponía.

Camino en silencio, solo deteniéndose brevemente para dar breves saludos a los soldados Tully que los acompañaban; con sus armaduras de escamas negras, con sus lanzas como arpones y terminaban en esa punta filosa, con esas sonrisas contagiosas y esa felicidad ante lo que ellos creían que seria una aventura, que irían a derrotar a los norteños en su festival y torneo, que demostrarían la ferocidad de los siete y humillarían a los dioses sin rostro.

Claro que no todos eran así, muchos abanderados Tully, adoraban a los antiguos Dioses y aún seguían las viejas prácticas, estos eran casas honorables y fuertes, Catelyn hacia todo lo posible para mantener la concordia entre todos ellos. A diferencia de muchas otras tierras o reinos. La tierra de los ríos estaba llena de diferencias y rivalidades que ocasionalmente terminaban en fuertes conflictos entre sus integrantes.

Fue entonces que por fin consiguió llegar a la gran tienda, donde estaba su hermano sonriente, esperándole para darle un fuerte abrazo y un suave beso en su mejilla, ambos dieron cordiales palabras afectuosas mientras ingresaban a la tienda en silencio.

Adentro se encontraba Petyr Baelish con una sencilla copa de vino en sus manos, este se alegró fuertemente ante su llegada, y ambos compartieron un cordial saludo. Ojalá todos fueran viejos amigos como ellos, entre los demás presentes estaban Walder Frey mientras saboreaba lentamente y repulsivamente su cena; también estaba Lyarra Snow hija bastarda de los Greystark para representar a su viejo padre, sus hermanos legítimos ya se encontraban en Invernalia para no levantar sospecha. También estaba Lord Willam Dustin, un viejo soldado, tío político de la actual Lady Dustin, también era el representante de la casa Ryswell. Por parte de los Bolton no había persona alguna, pero Petyr dijo en su momento que tenían el apoyo de Roose Bolton, siempre y cuando Sansa se casara con su hijo Domeric.

Los Bolton apoyarían sus planes, cuando Sansa se casará con Domeric el norte les pertenecería, así que se llego al acuerdo que el primogénito Sansa con Domeric llevarían el apellido Stark, segundo hijo llevaría el apellido Bolton y heredaría Fuerte Terror.

Tenia tantas dudas sobre eso, pero le dieron buenas referencias sobre Domeric, también muchos decían que era un buen joven, futuro caballero en todos los sentidos de la palabra salvo con nombramiento ya que los norteños no juraban ante los nuevos Dioses.

Petyr no solo se atrevía hablar por los Bolton, también aseguro que conseguiría el apoyo de la Casa Arryn, a pesar de que Jon Arryn se negó en todo momento hablar con ella; pero si decía constantemente que su hermana Lysa apoyaría su causa que convencería a su esposo y tenía también lealtad, apoyo de sus vasallos.

Pero pedían algo a cambio, su hija Arya debería casarse con Robin Arryn; debería estar feliz, su hija menor de la cual poco llego a esperar debido a su comportamiento brusco, seria Lady Arryn y señora de nido de águila.

Pero su corazón se encontraba tan dudoso en esos momentos en que no debería estarlos.

Su hermano Edmure se casaría con una de las hijas de Walder Frey asegurando de esa forma al segundo ejercito mas importante de las Tierras de los Ríos, también sus riquezas para financiar la campaña e incluso la guerra.

Pero esperaba que no hubiera guerra alguna, estaba segura que una vez la alianza se hiciera formar se levantaran los estandartes reales de la casa Stark, todo el norte apoyaría a su legitima señora, Sansa seria guardiana del norte tal como debió haber sido desde el inicio, si no fuera por esas estúpidas leyes de sucesión de los Stark.

Los Greystark volverían hacer una casa noble, recibirían oficialmente Foso Cailin como su sede de poder y dejarían de ser mayordomos de esta.

También se les prometió algunas tierras a los Dustin y los Ryswell, pero ambas casas seguirían ciegamente a las decisiones que adoptara la casas Bolton.

“Mis señores y claramente mi Lady” Dijo Petyr, ignorando claramente a la bastarda presente, pero esta guardo silencio absoluto o no mostro molestia alguna “Comenzamos” Dijo con alegría mientras todos simplemente asintieron.

* * *

II

* * *

Joanna estaba cansada, cabalgar en el gran corcel negro que fue obsequiado por su abuelo al inicio pensó que seria algo majestuoso, pero ahora no podía soportar un minuto más cabalgando.

El norte no solo era basto, si no igualmente estaba vacío, no importara a donde mirara solo veía bosques, tundras o llanuras interminables. Cuanto mas se acercaban a Invernalia según las palabras de su tío Tyrion más nervioso se miraba el enano.

No es que consideraba un cobarde a este, pero claramente siempre estaba pendiente de los bosques o colinas como si esperaba que otro oso gigante fuera a salir de la nada atacarles.

Los Lannister no dudaron en gastar una fortuna para traer a todos sus vasallos leales e importantes, aunque invitados o no, todos claramente trajeron distintas formas de demostrar sus riquezas.

Muchos veían solamente por los premios que esperaban ganar fácilmente en la competencia. Se hablaban de bolsas de diamantes en el torneo y de bolsas repletas de dragones de oro.

También se escucho que Tywin planeaba formar un importante compromiso para ella. Eso la asustaba, siempre supo que algún día se casaría, su madre Allyria se caso por ella, para que nunca fuera una bastarda, su padre Jaime a pesar de lo disperso y perdido en sus pensamientos, siempre fue un hombre amoroso, aunque había una clara tristeza en su mirada, y cuando la miraba es como si sintiera que no era merecedor de tenerla.

Sus padres no querían casarla, algo le decía que ambos hubieran elegido claramente que fuera una solterona por toda la eternidad, ella nunca se detuvo a pensar en un compromiso, sinceramente pocas personas podrían atreverse a tomar su mano.

Era la nieta de Tywin el viejo león o el león de oro, aquel hombre que se decía que tenia tanto oro que hasta le salía por el trasero cuando iba al baño. Su padre era el Matarreyes el mejor espadachín de todo Poniente, su madre era Allyria Dayne una de las mujeres mas bellas de los siete reinos, se decía que su belleza sobrepasaba la de su tía Ashara.

Y cuando se detenía a pensar en su familia, sentía que algo estaba mal, como un sueño del cual quería despertar y entonces su cabeza comenzaba a doler, cuando era muy niña una vez jugando sufrió un fuerte golpe.

Desde entonces tiene estos constantes dolores.

Oh eso fue lo que le dijeron. Ahora no quería pensar en eso, solo deseaba poder llegar a Invernalia, ver ese castillo que era mucho mas enorme que Casterly Rock y del cual su tío Tyrion esperaba cerrar negocios.

Y mientras pensaba en este, volteo su mirada, para ver a sus padres que cabalgaban cerca de ella. También detrás de ellos iba una carroza donde iba su tío, puesto que se negó a ir en pony o burro alguno. Prefirió la compañía de su esposa y claramente de otras damas de la corte, como su tía abuela Genna quien aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para mandar al demonio, como ella decía, al inútil de su esposo que iba en la parte mas retardada de su caravana.

Literalmente envió al pobre hombre a viajar con los sirvientes diciendo que los norteños tenían poco agrado por los Frey debido a su rivalidad con la Casa Reed y lo mejor era que permaneciera oculto, claramente era que la mujer no quería verle la cara por un buen tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando por fin subieron la ultima colina, para pasar a una tundra que llegaba hasta el horizonte y pudieron ver el pasto verde al horizonte que diviso las grandes torres.

Luego entre mas avanzaban, noto las torres que se alzaban majestuosamente y el sonido imperdible de miles de personas reuniéndose y cuando por fin su vista consiguió divisar todo tipo de personas que se sorprendió al ver una ciudad amurallada lejano al pueblo desprotegido que su tío Tyrion menciono en el pasado.

Había miles de personas levantando campamentos y vio sin fin de pancartas y estandartes que nunca antes hubiera llegado a ver y pocos de ellos pudieron reconocer o diferenciar.

En la entrada a las Invernas había dos grandes lobos, eran de una piedra negra que solo podrían aumentar su forma intimidante eso y los claros ojos rojos que parecían provenir de una piedra preciosa, zafiros tal vez.

La multitud de personas intentaban ingresar mientras otros tantos intentaban salir, pudo divisar a los albañiles trabajando en la parte superior de la muralla en la instalación de estatuas, supuso que debería tratarse de los antiguos señores de invernalia.

Aun así, no pudo evitar generar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro cuando notaba el desespero de su abuelo ante tal cantidad de personas, claramente los norteños no parecían interesados o impresionados al ver a la gran cantidad de vasallos de occidente y mucho menos ante el león rojo de los Lannister. No se dispersaban y tampoco mostraban interés alguno en su presencia, todos parecían sumergidos en sus propios asuntos.

Entonces fue cuando noto el sol rojo con una lanza atravesada acercándose, y sus acompañantes también. Lo que antes eran unos cuantos pronto fueron cientos de Dornienses, y las tensiones se levantaron en el aire.

* * *

III

* * *

Arya se encontraba molesta, ella sabia perfectamente que pronto Jon se casaría, tendría su familia y que claramente tendría que tener una vida aparte de ella. Por eso se prometió así misma, que intentaría que cada breve momento que tuvieran, intentaría ser feliz a su lado.

Pensó que esta era una de esas oportunidades, pero su Jon; Bueno era demasiado tosco para ciertas cosas.

Wulfric Manderly era un hombre tosco, hacia sentir a Arya realmente pequeña debido a su gran altura, era poco alegre hasta el punto que podría jurar que nunca lo ha visto sonreír, podría parecer un gran oso si no fuera por su falta de cabello, aunque eso no evitaba que tuviera una gran barba.

Personalmente las historias de barcos, mares inexplorados para el norte entre las tierras mas allá de las ciudades libres seria de su gran interés. Si no fuera porque este tiempo pensó que estaría reservado para ella y Jon.

Wulfric también fue el hombre que lidero la expedición comercial del norte, uno de los tantos proyectos de su hermano durante los últimos seis meses. Regreso con cargamento lleno de especias, seda, artículos extraños, e incluso libros del lejano Yi Ti, para Jon era como ver a un niño saborear por primera vez un delicioso dulce.

Para Arya era frustrante saber que estaba siendo ignorada cuando Jon le prometió que cantaría para ella a solas en su habitación, no es que fuera una de esas tontas doncellas que soñaban con poesías, o grandes baladas de amor. Es que sencillamente Jon, tenia una buena voz para el canto, aunque se avergonzaba con facilidad de ello.

Ahora Jon se encontraba hablando sobre futuros viajes, sobre la construcción de nuevos barcos, más grandes y más rápidos. Eso seria algo difícil, los barcos del norte eran veloces, rápidos, pero igualmente incluso los barcos comerciales eran pequeños en comparación con las naves sureñas o de las ciudades libres.

Los barcos norteños, no solo debían cruzar los grandes mares y el océano mismo, también tenían que surcar sus ríos para poder llevar sus mercancías al interior del norte donde muchas casas esperarían con gran entusiasmó las mercancías traídas de las tierras lejanas.

“Sobre la financiación, mi padre Lord Manderly ha asegurado que desea participar en este proyecto comercial de una forma más permanente” Wulfric dijo con voz suave, no era necesario hablar fuerte o dar una impresión equivocada, su figura de gran tamaño era a veces suficiente.

Jon entrecerró los ojos, porque al inicio Lord Manderly se mostró escéptico de permitir a su tercer hijo comandar esa misión comercial. Ahora claramente al ver los beneficios, deseaba ser parte de ella, aunque claramente al inicio pensó que iban a fracasar.

Pero Lord Stark sabía que el dinero de la tesorería se había acabado, las minas pronto comenzarían a trabajar y las mercancías traídas claramente los volverían personas ricas, tal vez su casa podría ser tan rica como los Lannister o Tyrell. Pero mientras no tuviera esas monedas de oro en sus manos, hasta que no vendiera las cajas llenas de especias, entre otros artículos, sencillamente no contaría con dinero que no tuviera entre sus dedos.

“Tu padre, no, la casa Manderly siempre ha sido leal, cercana e incondicional a los Stark, me asegurare que tu padre sea parte de nuestros futuros planes, mientras que tu mi amigo, espero que me consideres entre tus amistades e igualmente que seas mi capitán para futuras expediciones, créeme te recompensare debido a tus buenas obras” Arya miro con sorpresa a Jon que parecía que había ensayado varias veces ese discurso, esperaron una reacción o emoción alguna de Wulfric, pero este solo asintió levemente su cabeza.

“Agradezco vuestras palabras mi Lord y me honra con ellas, disfrutare del festival, si necesitáis mi ayuda conta con ella, ahora me retiro Lord Stark” Jon y Arya pudieron jurar que vieron una breve sonrisa de aquel hombre, pero se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

“Bueno, si consideramos a los Glover, al menos Wulfric se muestra mas amable” Dijo Arya con interés a lo que Jon solo alzo los hombros, sinceramente la mitad del norte no paraba de soltar fuertes risas por cualquier tontería, mientras la otra mitad tenían un nulo o poco sentido del humor, tal vez por ello las reuniones en invernalia terminaban con varios nobles borrachos peleándose entre ellos como si fueran unos críos.

Ambos hermanos se rieron con fuerza al pensar en el comportamiento de algunos nobles que habían reunido.

“¿Podemos por favor hacer otra cosa?” Dijo Arya cansada de recibir a los señores de norte, su hermano claramente se movió con incomodidad, conociendo las ideas traviesas de Arya sobre que deberían estar haciendo.

Lo peor de todo es que a Jon le gustaba, se sentía enfermo consigo mismo, como si fuera un pecador ante los ojos de los siete, pero cuando Arya comenzaba a tocar suavemente su cabello a soltar esa breve risa divertida, y le susurraba cosas en el odio, sobre como deberían volver a practicar besos – Como justo ahora lo estaba haciendo, susurrando tramposamente – Jon perdía toda fuerza sobre sí mismo.

Y estuvo a punto de perder los estribos y besar con fuerza a su hermana en esos momentos si es que no escuchaba el golpeo constante de la puerta, algo que ocasiono que ambos reaccionaran y Arya no dudo en soltar una maldición en lengua antigua – Ygritte le había estado enseñando porque era la única forma de comunicarse con los Gigantes que tanto ayudaron en las construcciones de Jon a lo largo de Invernalia y las Invernas – Ambos Stark voltearon la mirada para ver como varios hombres con cascos de cuernos, pieles blancas que cubrían casi toda su vestimenta, espadas largas sobre sus espaldas envainadas y hachas relucientes en sus cinturas de un acero negro que solo se conseguía en una parte del norte, traían consigo también un gran cofre y todos ellos se mostraban tan poco cordiales o felices de estar presentes.

Eso hasta que todos vieron a Jon sentado en el asiento que antes le pertenecía a su padre que sus miradas reflejaron un breve cambio.

“Lord Stark” Dijo el mayor de todos los hombres que dio la orden a sus compañeros para que pusieran el cofre delante del gran mesón.

“Lord Magnar, Lord Crowl y Lord Stane, los tres grandes señores de Skagos, bienvenidos a Invernalia” Comento Jon intentando mostrar la mayor felicidad posible.

Por su parte Arya se puso nerviosa – Los caníbales – Las historias de terror sobre como entre todos los norteños, los habitantes de la isla de Skagos eran famosos por su crueldad y poca clemencia hacia sus enemigos.

“Nos sentimos honrados” Dijo Lord Crowl quien parecía no ser mucho mas viejo que el tío Benjen – Del cual no han sabido nada en mucho tiempo, otro motivo de la molestia de Jon con el comandante de la guardia – Pero este Lord, se mostraba tan fiero y salvaje.

Lord Magnar señalo el cofre y los hombres rápidamente lo abrieron, Jon y Arya no dudaron en mostrar una gran sorpresa, varios lingotes de plata reluciente sobresalieron.

“¡Increíble!” No pudo evitar decir la menor de los Stark y una mirada de orgullo se genero entre todos los presentes de la isla de Skagos.

“Seguimos las indicaciones escritas por vuestro maestre, y nuestra gente descubrió con ayuda de geógrafos de Puerto Blanco una gran mina de plata, en mis tierras, Crowl y Stane también creen encontrar mas minas de plata, aparte de nuestro hierro negro” Lord Magnar estaba con el pecho hinchado con orgullo ante las riquezas presentadas.

“Felicidades mis señores, son esplendidas noticias” Fue entonces que todos se sorprendieron, Jon comenzó a dar una serie de aplausos en solitario, que rápidamente fueron acompañados por los de Arya.

Los señores de Skagos se mostraron incomodos, realmente no esperaban algo como ello. E incluso el viejo Lord Magnar intento mostrar su desconcierto dando pequeños golpes con el pie, intentando que la conversación volviera a fluir.

“He… Gracias mi señor, yo, bueno nosotros venimos a presentar nuestro tributo, los impuestos de este año y lo que le corresponde a Invernalia, además de ello, según la tradición de nuestra gente, traemos dos lanzas de acero negro como obsequios” Entonces Arya se animó, mientras los soldados Skagos traían consigo una lanza adornada con marfil de mamut, también cuerno de unicornio y tenia algunas fibras de cabello de este animal igualmente en la punta de la lanza.

Pero lo mas hermoso era ese acero negro, que parecía la misma noche y resaltaba el brillo del filo en esta. También traían otra para Sansa, y aunque estaba segura que su hermana no vería utilidad alguna, no dijo nada.

Los señores de Skagos son gente muy orgullosa y poco amables con las creencias o culturas sureñas. Una verdadera mujer debería ser una mujer de lanza, o una escudera, debería saber cazar y como luchar para defender su hogar.

“Mi hermana y yo, nos sentimos profundamente honrados” Dijo Arya, Jon sonrio con orgullo ante el comportamiento de su hermanita, los señores Skagos sonrieron complacidos de su breve pero cordial reunión con los Stark.

Eso hasta que la puerta se abrió rápidamente, los Skagos no dudaron en mostrar su molestia, e incluso algunos gritaron insultos ofendidos por haber sido interrumpidos cuando otras casas y clanes tuvieron un tiempo incluso mayor al de ellos.

Pero el joven soldado rápidamente se escuso.

“Los siento mis señores, pero Oberyn Martel acaba de asesinar a un soldado Lannister” Entonces todos rápidamente comenzaron abandonar la habitación corriendo hacia donde se hubiera originado la lucha.

* * *

IV

* * *

Arianne no supo realmente como sucedió, pero entre tantas personas reunidas, se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de animales salvajes, nunca antes había visto a bestias tan extrañas, pero la familiaridad con la que los norteños transitaban entre ellas le daba entender que estaba acostumbrados a su presencia.

Pero entonces escucho un grito entre la multitud, y las personas comenzaron abrir campo, los norteños con sus pesadas pieles se movían ágilmente mientras el aullido fuerte de los lobos se escuchó.

Ella no consiguió moverse. Y fue demasiado tarde cuando un gran lobo, del tamaño de su corcel paso corriendo a su lado seguido de otras bestias de diversos tamaños.

El lobo blanco volvió aullar con fuerza, y Arianne termino cayendo de su caballo. Los lobos voltearon su mirada y ella se asustó, tenía tanto miedo en esos momentos, pero para su sorpresa todos los norteños simplemente abrían camino, como si se tratara de algún gran lord o rey que estuviera cruzando.

El lobo blanco seguido de los demás perdió interés en ella y comenzó agilizar su camino hacia Las Invernas, las grandes puertas custodiadas por esas dos grandes estatuas de lobos se abrieron y dejaron cruzar a las bestias como si fueran los señores.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su tobillo estaba lastimado, cuando cayo del caballo sobre la nieve, y Arianne agradeció que cayó sobre esta, porque parecía ser que el norte estaba inundado de ella o de tundras rocosas.

“¿Estas bien?” Escucho una suave voz, y cuando volteo encontró a un hombre de cabellos rubios que extendía su mano para ayudarle a levantar, por un momento dudo cuando vio el león dorado, pero no pudo reaccionar, ya que el hombre fue lanzado hacia atrás de un fuerte golpe.

Un gran corcel blanco acaba de levantarse sobre sus patas traseras para atacar a la persona que intentaba ayudarle.

“¡Quita tus manos sobre ella Lannister!”

Su tío Oberyn grito con furia, entonces miles de personas alrededor que antes estaban solo interesadas en los grandes Lobos, acaban de ver al Lannister caer, con un gran charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor.

Rápidamente mas jinetes y nobles Dornienses comenzaron a cabalgar con fuerza, sentían que acaban de atacar a su princesa, o tal vez estaban tan confundidos como ella ante la presencia de tantas personas extrañas a ellos y no sabían si fue atacada o todo se trató de un accidente.

“¡Detente ese es un vasallo de mi abuelo!” Grito una joven, todos voltearon su mirada, Arianne pareció haber visto antes a esa persona, pero en alguien más, no, era sencillamente que ambas se parecían tanto.

Oberyn se quedo sin palabras, no comprendía, esta niña estaba bestia como una Lannister en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero traía consigo una espada con la empuñadura de un león dorado. Pero esa apariencia era totalmente Dorniense.

Atrás de la joven venían varios caballeros con los Leones dorados en sus armaduras, que acaban de desenvainar su espada.

Los Dornienses entonces presentaron sus lanzas listas para lanzar una gran carga. Oberyn vio a Tywin cabalgando rápidamente seguido pro su hijo. Entonces recordó de la chica bastarda del Matarreyes que tuvo con Allyria Dayne, así que esta era la mestiza de Dorne y el Occidente.

Pero en esos momentos algo en sus ojos, la sintió demasiado familia. Pero no tuvo mas tiempo en que pensar, nobles, caballeros, escuderos e incluso los sirvientes de ambos reinos parecían estar a punto de matarse entre todos ellos.

Eso fue hasta que la multitud estaño en furia. Comenzaron a gritar en una lengua que ni los Dornienses y menos los Occidentales comprendían.

“Han derramado sangre, han derramado sangre antes del gran festival de la cosecha” Todos parecían furiosos.

“Han insultado a los Antiguos Dioses” Grito otro hombre que acaba de subirse a una carreta con la bandera de un Gigante sosteniendo un gran escudo. Otro que gritaba tenía un árbol de Arcino con lágrimas rojas y varios hombres arrodillados ante ellos.

“Maldijeron el onomástico de las hijas de Ned, deben ser castigados” Y rápidamente los Lannister, Martell y sus vasallos estaban rodeados de cientos de norteños furiosos que parecían a punto de atacarles.

Eso hasta que sonó el aullido del lobo. Entonces en las puertas de Las invernas, tres jóvenes Stark sobresalieron, y toda la multitud parecía calmarse.

Y Joanna Lannister – Quien era realmente la princesa perdida Rhaenys Targaryen – Miro fijamente al joven que traía consigo la gran espada de Hielo a sus espaldas, seguido de una joven doncella de cabello rojos, y otra de fuertes cabellos negros que sostenía una espada seguidos de toda una jauría de lobos gigantes se enamoró a primera vista.

“Mis señores, mis Lores bienvenidos al norte” Dijo con entusiasmó Jon, mientras las personas seguían mirando con furia a los sureños, se sentían ofendidos profundamente.

El festival de la cosecha era una etapa, un ciclo para los norteños, sin importar a que lado del muro vivías, donde se agradecía a los Dioses antiguos por los buenos tiempos, también se celebraban eventos importantes. Eso debido a que los norteños vivían en lugares muy aislados los unos de los otros, debían aprovechar estos encuentros para hacer todas sus festividades en comunidad.

“Recojan a ese hombre, y que un maestre lo vea, aún no está muerto” Mintió con descaro Tywin, pero sus palabras calmaron rápidamente a la muchedumbre. Y se acercó rápidamente donde estaban los jóvenes Stark y descabalgo de su caballo.

“Lord Stark, nos sentimos honrados con vuestra invitación lamento este breve infortunio, me muero de ansias por conocer la Ciudad de los Inviernos y el gran castillo de los Stark” Todos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero entonces comenzaron a sonreír con agrado entre ellos.

Y Oberyn maldijo, por que dio un mal inicio en el norte, descabalgo rápidamente mientras ayudaba a su sobrina a ponerse de pie, pero claramente el dolor en el tobillo de ella era fuerte.

“Traeré rápidamente a curadores para que la vean, vengan conmigo los llevare a Invernalia y asegurare vuestras habitaciones, pero temo que sus soldados y muchos de sus vasallos tendrán que levantarse un campamento como los demás, solo pido que sea lejos de los Lannister” Oberyn miro a esta joven de cabellos rojos, e intento adivinar su nombre.

“Sera un gran honor aceptar su ayuda Lady Sansa” Dijo Arianna, ella sabia perfectamente que de los únicos tres Stark conocidos, solo Sansa la hermana mayor tenia un cabello rojo y mas parecido a los sureños.

Fue entonces que entre la casa Cassel y Poole se comenzaron a organizar a los distintos clanes y casas que acamparían a las afueras de las Invernas, demasiadas personas habían venido. No sobraba decir que toda la pequeña ciudad colapso rápidamente.

Las invernas ya tenían una población de tres mil a cinco mil personas dependiendo el flujo comercial o de los cazadores, leñadores y granjeros que pasaban una temporada en la ciudad, Invernalia tenia mil personas entre sirvientes, soldados, y todo aquel que fuera necesario para el sustento, mantenimiento y seguridad no solo del castillo, si no también de la ciudad que creció a su alrededor.

Los gigantes fueron enviados a sus nuevas tierras para protegerlos de los sureños, también para mantenerlos ocultos y liberar un poco el espacio.

Pero ahora había aproximadamente unos veinte mil, entre las distintas casas norteñas y clanes, los sureños para sorpresa de Jon y Sansa trajeron consigo literalmente a pequeños ejércitos entre sirvientes y guardias.

Tal vez fueron los premios en diamantes y oro, tal vez fue que se prometió que sería un evento único en toda la historia de los siete reinos o sencillamente y para el disgusto de los jóvenes Stark las grandes casas habían decidido jugar el juego de tronos en sus tierras.

* * *

V

* * *

Ramsay miro entonces a la joven atada delante de ella, tenia el cabello castaño, y los labios rojos, era hermosa, algo robusta y tenia grandes tetas, esta estaba llorando e intentaba pedir piedad.

“Pensaste que podías robarles a tus hermanas, a mi” Dijo Ramsay con molestia, la joven era una bastarda del valle que llego a puerto blanco buscando trabajo en alguna taberna, fue reclutada pero claramente cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad de robar un par de monedas lo hizo, pensando que Ramsay o ninguna de los sargentos de la compañía carmesí se daría cuenta.

Ramsay había invertido mucho tiempo en crear a sus luchadoras, pero a veces las nuevas reclutas intentaban jugarle sucio. Y mientras miraba a las veinte mujeres delante de ellas, las recién llegadas.

Muchas de ellas hijas de las hijas de Craster, que se encontraban huyendo de sus tierras por la furia de Lord Falkirk quien seguía lleno de colera y rabia por la muerte de su nieta a manos de Craster.

Mientras que algunas de las hijas de Craster podrían tranquilamente asegurar las tierras de su padre, estaban aquel producto del incesto directo. Ellas tuvieron que huir, sus madres o estaban muertas, o lamentablemente no querían tener nada con ellas.

Pocos pensarían que vendrían donde la mujer que asesino a su padre, pero ese hombre era un monstruo. Además, no tenían más a donde ir.

Entre las nuevas reclutas también había en su gran mayoría Snow, tres Rivers y dos chiquillas Pyke.

“Esta cretina ha intentado robarnos, ¿Cuál es el castigo por este acto?” Grito con furia Ramsay.

“La muerte mi señora” Dijo alegremente Lynora Pyke mientras sostenía un cuchillo juguetonamente.

“Exacto, ahora es tiempo que demuestren su lealtad a su nueva familia, a mi y a la compañía Carmesí” Todas guardaron silencio, asustadas o expectantes por lo que iba a pasar, las hermanas Frey comenzaron a poner varias jabalinas en el suelo, luego un par de arcos y carcaj repletos de flechas.

Entonces Ramsay libero a la criminal, corto las cuerdas y le señalo el horizonte.

“¡Corre!” Dijo con alegría y esta entendió rápidamente lo que iba a pasarle. La bastarda de apellido Stone comenzó a correr rápidamente intento ir de una dirección a otra en un constante intento por evadir todo lo que le lanzaran.

“Le daré su propio corcel a la infeliz bastarda que mate a la traidora y la que se niegue hacerlo, será la siguiente en correr” Fue entonces que todas comenzaron a tomar jabalinas, a tensar los arcos e intentaron matarla.

Las flechas fueron disparadas y las jabalinas lanzadas, hasta el momento conseguía esquivar todas ellas. Y corrió, tanto como pudo, eso hasta que sintió una flecha en su tobillo, luego otra en su hombro y una gran jabalina se incrustó en su abdomen.

Intento pedir ayuda, pero la sangre inundaba sus vías respiratorias.

“Chicas las cena esta servida” Dijo juguetonamente Ramsay a sus sabuesos que salieron corriendo, para el desconcierto y desgrado de las jóvenes reclutas presenciaron como los sabuesos de Ramsay se comía a la chica entre gritos de agonía que apenas eran entendibles.

Fue entonces que una de las ya enlistadas y leales se le acerco, como todas las mujeres de la Compañía Carmesí traía consigo la capa roja, el uniforme de cuero y el emblema de la mujer sangrando sobre la nieve.

Y le entregó una carta.

Intento controlar su ira que lentamente se fue transformando en felicidad.

“Bien estoy cansada de estar en estos paramos cuidando a los viajeros, regresamos a invernalia, tengo que informarle a nuestro Lord sobre sus enemigos” Ramsay esta feliz por esta carta, eran noticias que acelerarán todos sus planes.

Todas las mujeres reunidas comenzaron rápidamente a desmontar el campamento, mientras las nuevas reclutas seguían mirando el cadáver de la traidora siento terminado por los sabuesos.

“Veo que son buenas noticias” Dijo Falia Flowers, quien solo pudo imaginarse que podría ocasionarle tanta alegría a una persona tan enferma como su líder.

“Bueno digamos que nuestra hermana entre los Greystark nos ha informado de un gran evento, ven hermana vamos a ganarnos un gran renombré”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, me tomare un breve descanso de esta historia, tal vez una semana entera jeje para actualizar y enfocarme en las demás historias que tengo algo atrasadas.


	13. Contraataque

* * *

I

* * *

Los sonidos de sus pisadas se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, intento calmarse y pensar que no volvería a ocurrir otro enfrentamiento entre Occidentales y Dornienses. Pero sería algo difícil de predecir, los Lannister y los Martell trajeron lanzas suficientes como desangrar con gusto al bando contrario.

Para Jon esto era una prueba difícil; consiguió calmar a Sansa quien no dudo en recriminarle que debió haber considerado las posibles hostilidades entre las distintas grandes casas – Sinceramente tenia previsto un par de docenas de invitados del sur, no realmente comitivas tan grandes que había campamentos desde el valle hasta el dominio a las afueras de su ciudad – intento no morder su labio inferior debido a los nervios.

Ha trabajado muchos para que el Norte tuviera un mejor futuro, incluso tuvo que soportar las constantes quejas de muchos de sus lores sobre como ciertos comportamientos podrían ir contra las tradiciones. Pero ahora con la ayuda de su nuevo maestre Qyburn y sus ideas poco apreciadas en el sur, especialmente en la ciudadela había conseguido el descubrimiento de importantes minas, con este valioso recurso podría empezar aumentar las riquezas del norte, su expedición comercial al lejano oriente le había traído grandes riquezas para ser comercializadas.

Mas vale que todo esto funcionara por que las arcas de invernalia en estos momentos estaban realmente vacías.

Al menos las cosas han comenzado a calmarse, tanto Lannister como Martell decidieron formar sus propios campamentos con sus abanderados. Cuando llegaron los Tyrell hicieron lo mismo, claramente estos últimos se encontraban muy molestos por su tardía presencia; aparte de ello el Valle o al menos sus nobles y caballeros decidieron estar cerca del campamento de los Baratheon más específicamente de Renly.

No quería decirlo alto, pero tenia literalmente a los siete reinos a las afueras, por que pronto llegaría el rey y con ello esa mujer; no sabía cómo sentirse con la pronta llegada de Catelyn Tully y los demás rivereños.

Y sus pensamientos hubieran seguido totalmente en los pros y contras de las circunstancias actuales, en los posibles desenlaces si al abrir la puerta de su habitación no hubiera encontrado a esa mujer acostada en su cama.

Era Ramsay que se encontraba usando uno de sus camisones como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella le miro divertidamente mientras daba leves giros sobre la cama como si fuera propiedad de ella.

“¿Qué haces?”

Pregunto con sorpresa a lo que ella soltó su típica risa acompañada de esa sonrisa típica.

“Me canse de esperarte, entonces solo me puse más cómoda” Y para Jon era como si fuera una tortura, ¿Desde cuando ponerse cómoda era estar semi desnuda en mi habitación? E intento controlarse, no recordó los eventos de la ultima vez que se encontraron y estuvieron a solas.

“Te gusta lo que vez” Dijo suavemente Ramsay mientras bajaba suavemente su camisón con una suave naturalidad dejando al descubierto parte de sus hombros, solo siento sostenido la prenda por los pechos de esta.

“¡No has respondido mi pregunta! ¿Qué haces aquí?” No puede caer en sus juegos, Jon sabia que una vez que lo hiciera estaría perdido, en sus pensamientos Ramsay era una mujer demasiado peligrosa en demasiados aspectos y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Entonces Ramsay solo reacciono haciendo un puchero que si hubiera sido generado por cualquier otra mujer Jon pensaría que era algo lindo y tierno, lastima que sus ojos había claramente unos deseos de travesura y cierta malicia que a veces le asustaba al joven Lord Stark.

“¡Cabalgué tan rápido como pude solo por ti! Pero ni afecto alguno recibo, tal vez no deba contarte el peligro en el que te encuentras tu y tus hermanas” Entonces eso fue suficiente para Jon, es como si alguien hubiera apretado una zona que nadie mas debería, sus hermanas era lo más importante que tenía, ellas eran la ultima voluntad de su padre sobre protegerlas sin importar de quien o contra quienes.

Se acerco a ella suavemente, en un intento por controlar su frustración ante la información que esta mujer le ocultaba como si se tratara de un simple juego.

“¡Dime que ocurre, te di tu compañía y autoridad!” El sujeto con fuerza por los hombros y la enderezó aun arrodillada sobre la cama, pero Ramsay no parecía asustada o temerosa alguna a pesar de esa mirada desafiante en Jon.

Ella solo sonrio seductoramente.

“Me encanta cuando pones esa actitud, tan dominante pero no es la forma correcta de preguntarme, ¿Quieres saber quiénes están ahora conspirando contra ti?”

Esta mujer fue lo primero que pensó Jon mientras intentaba no estallar en una ira, primero era los Lannister y Martell intentando matarse a las entradas de su hogar, luego eran los regaños de Sansa por no haber previsto esto; No tenia paciencia para los juegos de Ramsay, pero, ella no era la clase de persona que podría decirle las cosas fácilmente solo porque se le ordeno.

Entonces Jon trago su orgullo y mas que todo, su dignidad sabiendo que no tenía forma de cómo controlarla como los demás vasallos o personas a sus servicios, incluso Qyburn con su lengua afilada y su forma poco ortodoxa siempre mantenía respeto, su hermana Sansa podría desafiarle, pero intentaba nunca hacerlo frente los demás y hasta cierto punto entendía que era él quien tenía la última decisión.

Ramsay por su parte, le escuchaba cuando quería, le obedecía cuando lo deseaba y la otra parte del tiempo parecía estar queriendo poner a limites su paciencia.

Entonces intento otro tipo de método, bajo suavemente sus manos de los hombros de Ramsay hasta llegar a su cintura y aprisionara con fuerza contra él.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que podrían tranquilamente sentir su respiración sus ojos se cruzaron y miraron fijamente y por primera vez pudo notar cierto rubor en las mejillas de la bastarda de la casa Bolton.

“Ramsay” Dijo suavemente mientras en su mente luchaba por como proceder, Jon nunca fue fanático de las historias románticas o lecturas de dicho género, pero Lord Reed siempre parecía empeñado en que aprendiera de todos los campos posibles, no solo de la guerra y administración del Norte.

Bajo suavemente su rostro, llego a las mejillas de Ramsay para besarlas lentamente e ir descendiendo con dulzura por su cuello, ella soltó un suspiro inesperado, pero para Jon esta era su victoria, sus manos pasaron de sus caderas hasta llegar a las nalgas de ella y comenzó apretarlas suavemente.

Y Ramsay soltó un sonido de gusto por ello, pero para su sorpresa puso ella sus manos sobre su pecho y lo aparto suavemente.

“¿No sabia que tenias tales dones Jon? ¿Los has practicado con otras mujeres?” Y Jon sintió un leve temor subiendo suavemente por su espalda porque Ramsay tenía una mirada claramente sanguinaria y poco amigable en su rostro. Era como ver a la locura misma y ella le miraba fijamente mientras pasaba sus manos por sobre su cuello.

Entonces ella se acerco y paso su lengua suavemente por su cuello y Jon sentía que perdía las fuerzas hasta que sintió los dientes filosos de Ramsay mordiéndole con fuerza, forcejeo un poco hasta que consiguió apartarla, no pudo evitar tocar suavemente su cuello, aquello fue doloroso y tenia sangre en su mano mientras intentaba revisar la herida que le fue producida.

Y ella simplemente soltó una carcajada con fuerza, como si todo aquello fuera un juego.

“No me importa realmente” Dijo juguetonamente “Puedes tener a tantas mujeres, bastardas o incluso niñas si lo deseas, solo no olvides que no soy como ellas, no me vengas con tontos juegos y menos esas estupideces de palabras bonitas”

Y entonces Ramsay se levantó, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado y Jon le miraba fijamente como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa – la peor de todas – pensó mientras intentaba pensar en como sacarla de su habitación antes que esa mujer decidiera morderle con fuerza otra parte más frágil y delicada de su cuerpo.

“Tenemos problemas” Dijo Ramsay mientras su tono de voz cambiaba, ya no era ese juguetón o seductor, era uno sombrío y sádico que sobre salía.

“¿Qué problemas?” Pregunto con cautela.

“Catelyn Tully ha conseguido reunir una coalición en tu contra” Y con esas palabras le entrego la nota de su espía. La bastarda Greystark menciono todo, sobre las alianzas, casas traidoras, como su padre y hermanos estaban involucrados.

“¡ESA MALDITA MUJER!” Grito con furia Jon mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la carta en sus manos, no solo eso, tantas personas involucradas entre ellas Roose Bolton.

“Confié en tu padre, el parecía realmente informarme de los actos de Catelyn, pero todo este tiempo estuvo jugando conmigo” Y la rabia seguía inundándole ¿Por qué lo traicionaban? Acaso sus intensiones y deseos no eran lo mejor para el norte.

“Mi padre, claramente no esta a gusto con sus padres, siempre ha querido que mi hermano Domeric se case con vuestra hermana, al no ver progresos al apoyarte, ahora Catelyn, esa vieja trucha ha conseguido ponerlo de su lado” Ramsay parecía ver todo esto divertidamente, porque era literalmente la caída de su padre si consiguieran mas evidencias, tal vez con algo de suerte también el final de su hermano.

“¡nunca! No venderé a mis hermanas, no Sansa a un Bolton, tampoco Arya a un Arryn, como puedo actuar ahora, como se que el mismo Jon Arryn no esta apoyándoles, la misma Mano del Rey o el Rey incluso”

“Es una posibilidad, si Lysa actúa a espaldas de su esposo es algo que no sabemos, pero claramente los conspiradores creen tener el apoyo total del Valle”

Entonces eran ellos contra los Bolton, Dustin, Ryswell, Greystark en el Norte, eso serian unos quince o tal vez un poco mas de hombres, los otros eran Frey, Tully y las demás casas de los Ríos, son unos veinte mil tal vez incluso puedan doblar ese número, y eso que no ha hecho cuentas con los caballeros del valle.

No, son demasiado.

“Debemos decirle al rey” Fue su primer pensamiento en el cual podría obtener alguna ventaja.

“Si, sería la mejor opción si quieres demostrar debilidad” Fueron sus palabras que le causaron una mirada claramente molesta. Ramsay no se intimido claramente mostro fue diversión.

“¡Explícate!”

Entonces Ramsay sonrio divertidamente.

“Si le dices al Rey nada te asegura su apoyo, ¿Cuale son nuestras pruebas? Una daga que podríamos haber mandado a hacer para culpar a los Tully, ¿La carta? La carta fue enviada por una bastarda, pocas personas considerarían su palabra validad, no, no, necesitamos algo mas concreto, algo que tenga sus firmas, incluso si los llevamos a un juicio, mi padre iría a un juicio por combate, otros harían lo mismo, o incluso ante pruebas tan débiles el juicio podría caer, no, no, necesitas algo mas concreto, algo que podamos demostrar como innegable, o…”

Y Jon escucho atentamente cada palabra dicha, entonces comenzó a dudar tal vez fuera cierto todo lo que ella diría, podrían decirle que era un bastardo codicioso, alguien enojado por el pasado y el trato recibido en ese entonces por parte de la esposa de su padre. Pero la carta, podría ser una prueba, aunque sería igualmente solo palabras de una niña bastarda que busca la caída de sus hermanos y padres.

Solo una cosa estaba segura, tenia una alianza, una coalición formada en su contra.

“¿Qué propones entonces?” Le pregunto directamente y Ramsay sonrio divertidamente, ella solo se acerco suavemente donde se encontraba.

“Podríamos destruir esa alianza con una más fuerte, e ir matando lentamente a los involucrados en este tipo de eventos los accidentes suelen suceder, podríamos empezar por los mas débiles, Willam Dustin tiene dos hijas pequeñas y un niño pequeño y ya que Lady Dustin no tiene heredero alguno, ellos serian los siguientes en suceder, y ellos están en su castillo justo ahora, podría enviar a mis chicas, mis buenas bastardas por ellos, una muerte silenciosa, poner sus almohadas sobre sus pequeñas cabezas mientras duermen, y ocasionar un accidente mientras Lady Dustin cabalga”

No, Jon rápidamente se alejó asustado.

“No, hablas del exterminio de toda una casa, el asesinato de niños mientras duerme como si fuera algo tan fácil y sencillo, mi padre…”

“Tu padre, el honorable Lord Stark, no hizo nada cuando Tywin Lannister asesinado a niños indefensos escondidos bajo la cama de su madre, crees que tus ancestros Theon El Lobo Hambriento, Walton El Implacable, Jonás El Guerrero y otros tantos, consiguieron gobernar el norte, consiguieron unir a todas las casas en un solo reino por actos nobles, no Jon Snow, lo hicieron por que afilaron sus espadas a quienes le desafiaran” Y Jon la miro con sorpresa, por ese estallido que Ramsay acaba de tener, entonces ella se le acerco al ver como el se alejaba algo asustado.

“Piensa en esto, o comenzamos actuar ahora, matamos a unos cuantos, y destruimos su alianza, o corremos el riesgo y los dejamos al descubierto pudiendo salir impunes, ¿Quieres ver a tus hermanas ser vendidas como ganado? Le prometiste a tu padre protegerla, no en ser un hombre honorable” Y fue entonces que ella se alejó suavemente de él.

Ramsay camino tranquilamente a recoger sus cosas, que se encontraban detrás de la cama de Jon y este le miro en silencio, sus pensamientos estaban totalmente en contra de todas las opciones presentadas, cada una era peor a la anterior.

“¿Prometes que no sufrirán?” Dijo sin poder creerlo, con la voz seca y sentía que las lágrimas podrían derramarse lentamente.

Pero para Ramsay cuando escucho esas palabras sonrio entusiasmada.

“Lo prometo, también debemos comenzar a pensar en cómo deshacernos silenciosamente de los demás”

Los demás, esas palabras se sintieron tan pesadas, lo primero era lo primero.

“Envía alguien de confianza, quiero que te quedes aquí” Y ella le miro sorprendida, aunque luego su sonrisa cambio a una divertida.

“Oh, quieres que te haga compañía en tu cama”

Pero esta vez Jon no mostro duda o vergüenza, tampoco diversión en su rostro.

“No, debemos encontrar la manera de asesinar a Petyr Baelish y a Catelyn Tully, pero ante todo mis hermanas nunca deben saberlo, nadie mas debe relacionarnos con esto” Era eso, o ir a la guerra donde podría perder todo.

Y mientras ambos se miraban en silencio, El lord del castillo y la bastarda, una tercera persona escucho todo.

Sansa estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando hasta la última palabra – Me vendió – pensó con lágrimas, su madre le vendió y ahora su hermanastro junto con esa peligrosa mujer estaban planeando la muerte de ella, y Petyr, todo este tiempo la uso, el era parte de esta conspiración a sus espaldas.

Quiero ser Lady Stark, Señora de Invernalia, pero no ser vendida como ganado, no casarme con Domeric mientras me jura amor en el salón compartiría su cama como mi criada Alys, el ama a lady Karstark, y ante todo he sido usada.

Ella abandono el lugar en un mar de lágrimas – Fui tan tonta e ingenua – se dijo a si misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño capitulo, principalmente por que he estado ocupado con mi pequeño cachorro, este le tiene una guerra a muerte contra mi madre, jaja y aunque al principio fue divertido ahora vivo separandolos.


	14. El Rey ha llegado

* * *

I

* * *

El cuervo  había sido enviado, y Jon sitio que realmente estaba jugando de una manera que nunca espero hacerlo. Al menos por ahora la orden era sencilla capturar ilesos a los niños de la casa Dustin, solo  debían ser lastimados en caso de que no pudieran asegurar su secuestro. Una vez con ellos  obligarían a Lady Dustin a que les dijera absolutamente  todos los planes de  traición .

Si se negaba entonces los niños  pagarían con ello la casa Dustin  desaparecería y Jon  quedaría marcado para siempre en la historia del norte. Su  corazón estaba agitado y  sentía realmente que esto no estaba bien.

Solo esperaba no estar  equivocándose . Miro de reojo a Ramsay que  parecía estar totalmente tranquila con todo este asunto, le miro de reojo para darle una sonrisa que hizo  sorprender a Jon que alguien como ella, una mujer tan llena de demonios pudiera dar una sonrisa tan inocente.

“¡No te preocupes Jon! Mis chicas  harán bien su trabajo, las he entrenado cuidadosamente” Y esas  últimas palabras hizo que Jon regresara a la realidad, mucho veneno dicho y claramente una mirada llena de locura en esos momentos fue lo  único que vio en Ramsay.

Luego de esas palabras simplemente Jon  asintió , mientras comenzaba su camino dejando atrás la torre del maestre. No necesitaba dar explicaciones,  después de todo  él era el señor de su castillo, no necesitaba decirle al maestre  Luwin que necesitaba enviar un cuervo y que solo  podía ser escrito por su puño y letra.

Pero cuando abandono la torre, pudo ver al maestre  mirándole de forma reprochable y lentamente  comenzó a sentirse mal, ese sentimiento que sus actos iban  en contra de todo lo que su padre le  había enseñado.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos  encontró a su hermana Sansa,  tenía un hermoso vestido, era acompañada de Alys  Karstark y  sintió una leve  punzada de  preocupación , algo no estaba bien. Los ojos de su hermana eran rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando y en un intento apresurado  tenía un maquillaje para ocultar estas evidencias.

“¿Esta todo bien?” Pregunto Jon con un leve tono en su voz deseando no sonar demasiado autoritario con su familia.

Sansa  rápidamente asintió levemente mientras se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa en su rostro,  dándole a entender que no iba a compartir nada con  él . Jon ya  conocía los distintos rostros o  máscaras de su hermana,  así que  decidió no provocar una  discusión ahora,  llegaría el momento en que Sansa se  sentiría en confianza para contarle aquello que provoco dichas  lágrimas en sus ojos, al menos para Jon era algo demasiado obvio.

“El rey ha ingresado a Las Invernas, debemos  apresurarnos a reunirnos con  él , solo  serán unos minutos antes que este en los patios de  Invernalia ” Por fin  había llegado el Rey, se  sintió completamente nervioso y deseoso  también de mostrar la unidad y fortaleza del norte. 

Era el momento que espero. 

“¡Entiendo! ¡Debemos reunir a todos ahora!”  Rápidamente pensó en comenzar a buscar a todos los lores y nobles que se estaban hospedando en su castillo, pero Sansa le toco suavemente el hombro  sorprendiéndole un poco, dicho acto no  pasó desapercibido para Ramsay que miro con cierto recelo aquello.

“Ya he dado las indicaciones Jon, he venido a buscarte debemos  rápidamente partir” Sin saberlo  soltó un leve suspiro de tranquilidad ante las palabras calmantes de su hermana,  comenzó entonces a caminar  rápidamente , se  preguntó si  estaría presentable ante la asistencia de un rey.

Pero Jon siempre se  vistió a la manera  tradicional del norte,  más pieles y cuero que cualquier seda o prenda alguna de algodón que tradicionalmente usaban los sureños.

Era seguido de cerca por su hermana, su doncella y claramente Ramsay que no  tenía intención alguna de ponerse un vestido o prenda alguna solo  porque un rey sureño estuviera  a punto de  ingresar por  las puertas del castillo.

Caminaron  rápidamente , se  sorprendió al ver a tantas casas presentes, familias enteras amontonadas y claramente los patios de  invernalia no estaban adecuados para tantas personas reunidas.

Algunos nobles se encontraban en los balcones al no poder encontrar un lugar en las partes inferiores.

Noto a los Martell con sus abrigos pesados intentando controlar sus cuerpos ante el fuerte clima norteño, algunos incluso  parecían no poder evitar toser o  estornudar, pero los estandartes de la lanza atravesando el sol rojo  parecía más majestuosos que nunca. 

Los Lannister estaban al otro lado de los patios,  más cerca de los establos que de otro lugar, claramente  Tywin tenía una mirada irritable y  parecía listo para ordenar la muerte de alguien, mientras sus hijos y  demás miembros de su familia intentaban mostrarse orgullosos con sus armaduras y finas prendas adornadas de leones dorados.

Los Baratheon o mejor dicho  Renly el hermano menor del rey, quien a pesar de ser miembro del consejo  parecía tranquilamente a un costado de los nobles del norte, acompañado claramente por los estandartes  más importantes de las tierras de las tormentas, ellos no  parecían tan afectados por el clima y a simple vista  parecían un grupo animado que bromeaban entre ellos.

Los caballeros y nobles del Valle claramente  parecían ser los  más molestos, sencillamente una gran parte de ellos no pudieron estar presentes en el patio principal y tuvieron que organizarse  más cerca de los pasillos.

Finalmente, no pudo ver a las familias nobles del Dominio, pero  sabía que los  Tyrrell y su gente ya  habían llegado. Sin saberlo en la parte  más alejada,  literalmente a las afueras del muro interno de  Invernalia Olenna Tyrell estaba tentada en estrangular la estupidez de su hijo.

Jon intento tranquilizarse, camino entre los vasallos del norte, algunos le dieron una leve  inclinación de sus rostros  dándole a entender un claro  reconocimiento , otros simplemente se aparataron para que pudiera pasar.

Los norteños son demasiado tercos  decía su  tío Benjen – Como lo extrañaba, solo hubiera deseado que no se hubiera perdido  más allá de las tierras conocidas –  Ojalá pudiera volver a verlo.

“¡El Rey!” Grito un jinete que ingreso  rápidamente por las puertas del castillo, era llamativo ese casco con cuernos de ciervo y el estandarte del ciervo coronado. Luego siguieron  más soldados, caballeros y una gran comitiva.

Era un hombre gordo, obeso que  parecía a punto de caerse de su caballo. Ramsay intento no  reírse con fuerza, una  rápida mirada de advertencia de Jon fue necesario para silenciarla. 

Lamentablemente otros nobles, señores del norte no ocultaron levemente sus sonrisas e incluso escucho algunas risas.

Tormund estornudo fuerte y los señores del antiguo pueblo libre  intentaron contenerse, alguien escucho a  Harma hacer el sonido de un puerco hambriento. Mace intento acallarlos, por alguna  razón los clanes, nobles y lores de las tierras  más allá del muro se hicieron en la parte de atrás y era su  mínimo respeto hacia cualquiera que viniera del sur.

Arya miro fijamente a Jon, su hermano, su amigo, e intento no mostrar un leve sonrojo que  apareció en su rostro, volteo mejor su mirada hacia su amiga  Mya , su doncella quien le ordeno los mejores vestidos, prendas posibles, una capa de seda  traído desde las  lejanías de  Qarth , botas de cuero de oso, era normal en el norte que las mujeres usaran vestidos con botas bajo de estos. 

Mya intentaba realmente ocultar sus  expectativas vería a su padre  después de tantos años - Me ira a reconocer –  Pensó con temores que no lo hiciera, Arya para evitar cualquier duda que era la hija del rey, ordeno bordar en el vestido de su doncella el ciervo de la casa Baratheon con los colores invertidos, no le gustaba hacerlo,  porque la marcaba directamente como una mujer bastarda pero era la  única forma que el Rey Robert no tuviera dudas algunas que ella era su hija.

Venían carrozas y camarotes, nobles y doncellas. Todos deseoso de poder descansar de un largo viaje. Rey Robert descabalgo de su caballo, Jon le  miró fijamente para su sorpresa este hombre no se  parecía en nada, al hombre del cual su padre  solía contarle historias cuando era  más niño.

Su padre  debería estar presente,  debería ser  Robb quien estuviera aquí. Aparto  rápidamente esos pensamientos, se arrodillo  rápidamente . Fue seguido por sus hermanas, caballeros, nobles y doncellas presentes, al menos por casi todos.

Los  líderes de las tierras  más allá del muro estuvieron en silencio por unos breves segundos, muchos de ellos se  sentían realmente molestos, e incluso insultados de tener que hacerlo. Pero los años del pueblo libre no se arrodillaban hace mucho que terminaron, desde que la casa Stark  invadió sus tierras e impuso su poder sobre todos

Primero fue Mace, seguido de  Tormund y luego los  demás se arrodillaron,  rápidamente todos aguardaron silencio, algunos incluso apretaron los dientes 

¿Por qué  deberían arrodillarse? cuando ni los Stark se lo  pedían muchas veces cuando se  reunión con ellos.

Robert estuvo enfrente de ellos, mirando fijamente al muchacho de cabello negro, y dio una señal clara con sus manos y con su fuerte voz.

“Levantaos todos” Dijo  rápidamente y los  demás lo hicieron, algunos  más deseosos que otros de hacerlo.

Robert miro al niño, Jon se  sintió claramente  inspeccionado y hasta cierto punto incomodo por esa intensa mirada.

“Te pareces a tu  tía ” Dijo Robert, pero no con voz fuerte o gruesa, no con la autoridad de un rey. Fue con una voz apagada y triste que  sorprendió a todos quienes  podían escucharla.

Luego paso hacia su hermana, pregunto suavemente sus nombres, a Sansa le dijo lo hermosa que era, a su hermana Arya admiro su rostro y ello no le agrado para nada.

Paso de derecho, ignoro a su hija  Mya y hasta Jon pudo sentir el  corazón de la joven romperse en mil pedazos en esos momentos.

“¡Deseo ir a las catatumbas! ¡Deseo presentar mis respetos a tu padre y tu  tía !”

Jon  asintió suavemente, mientras miraba de reojo  Mya quien  parecía controlar su rostro en una total indiferencia. Por su padre su hermana intentaba  controlarse, pero claramente Arya estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

“¡Mi amor!” Hablo una mujer de cabellera rubia,  más cercano al dorado  pensó . Pero claramente  tenía una pequeña corona sobre su cabello, era la reina  pensó que se encontraba  bajándose de su carroza seguida de cerca de otros dos niños con el mismo color de cabello “El viaje ha sido largo  deberíamos descansar” Pero el rey solo la ignoro y  comenzó a caminar hacia las catatumbas ya no esperaba que nadie lo guiara. 

Jon se  preguntó si aquel  hombre al menos  tenía conocimiento alguno de  donde quedaban.

* * *

II

* * *

Sansa le susurro a su hermana suavemente que llevara a Mya a sus habitaciones, claramente su hermanita deseosa de poder sacar de ese lugar a su amiga.

Por su parte Sansa miro como todos comenzaban alejarse, a marcharse en silencio. Ramsay  parecía estar deseosa de acompañar a  Jon, pero incluso ella  conocía sus  límites . 

A sansa no le gustaba esa mujer, le daba miedo y no  quería reconocerlo abiertamente. Intento darle su mejor sonrisa ante lo que ella  burlonamente señalo a sus espaldas.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio,  después de varios años. De las mentiras, los engaños, las desilusiones, las  lágrimas y el dolor.

Su madre venia acompañada de Petyr  Baelish con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los estandartes  Tully fueron los  últimos en ingresar y  después de haber recibido al mismo Rey, todos simplemente lo ignoraron.

Agradeció que su hermana pequeña ya se hubiera marchado, Alys  parecía mirándole claramente preocupada por su amiga, pero Sansa inflo el pecho de orgullo y se  tragó su sufrimiento.

Corrió hacia su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo que  sorprendió a ella y su acompañante.

“¡ mamá !” Dijo  suavemente, aunque por dentro  quería gritarle, acusarla de abandonarla a ella y su hermana para irse a conspirar al sur para matar a su hermano Jon.

“¡Te extrañe tanto mi niña!” Le dijo su madre mientras le  respondía el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ahora no pensaba alejarse de su hija mientras todo iba de acuerdo con el plan.

Se  tragaría su orgullo en esos momentos. Volteo su mirada y dio una leve  inclinación ante Lord  Petyr, aunque por dentro estuviera pensando en hacer que sus lobos  huargo lo  devorarán .

“¡Bienvenidos a casa!” Dijo suavemente, mientras les  sonreía con una gran felicidad falsa, dicha felicidad no engaño a Alys quien se  atrevía decir que  conocía a su amiga mejor que su misma madre,  porque ella fue  fácilmente engañada por dicho acto de  pantomimas .

* * *

III

* * *

Robert camino en silencio con una antorcha en sus manos mientras miraba en silencio la estatua de  Lyanna a su lado estaba la de su viejo amigo, su querido hermano Ned.

“¡Ambos  deberían estar en un mejor lugar!” Al menos donde estuviera el sol iluminando sus rostros  pensó el rey.

“Es la  tradición del norte enterrar aquí a nuestros muertos” Robert volteo suavemente su mirada para ver al joven que le  había respondido con un tono de voz que no pudo evitar recordar a su amigo perdido. 

El joven le recordaba a Ned, pero demasiado a amada  Lyanna tal vez de una forma tan dolorosa que no  podía evitar voltear la mirada, era incapaz de mantener sus ojos fijos en aquel muchacho.

Es como si fuera demasiado doloroso y al mismo tiempo cierta rabia lo inundaba. 

“Ven muchacho, tenemos mucho de  qué hablar” Dijo  Robert mientras comenzaba a buscar la salida seguido de cerca por Jon, caminaron en silencio y el joven Stark era mirando de reojo al gordo rey que se comportaba de una manera tan extraña.

“Siempre  pensé que el  día en que dijera estas palabras, seria con tu padre a mi lado, pero es el momento de unir a nuestras familias” Fue en ese momento que Jon  sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba ante esas palabras.

* * *

IV

* * *

Joffrey desmonto de su corcel, mirando con molestia todo ese lugar. Era frio y  sombrío ,  lúgubre para su gusto. ¿Por qué demonios su padre los obligo a venir? Esto era una tierra de barbaros, de salvajes y de personas inferiores a ellos.

Escupió con fuerza en el suelo, mostrando abiertamente su descontento por estar en ese lugar, camino en silencio ignorando a su  débil , tonta madre que  parecía estar furiosa por el comportamiento de su marido hacia ella.

Llegaron mayordomos y sirvientes a indicarles donde eran sus habitaciones, pero  Joffrey ignoro a todos ellos, luego  buscaría alguien que le indicara donde era.

Los norteños eran salvajes,  tenían pieles sobre ellos como animales salvajes. Tal vez eso eran en el fondo, animales listos para ser cazados y ese pensamiento genero una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Fue entonces que una persona llamo su  atención , caminaba elegantemente y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro,  tenía un  vestido con un gran escote y flores adornadas en todos lados. 

Eran rosas  doradas, pero eso no importaba, era su belleza.

Era hermosa  pensó mientras le miraba con  interés , no oculto su lujuria o deseos hacia ella, era el  príncipe del reino  podía tomar a quien deseara.

“¡Mi  príncipe !” Dijo  rápidamente aquella mujer cuando lo vio.

Él se  sentía como hipnotizado camino hacia ella y  extendió sus manos, para ayudarle a levantarse debido a la forma  rápida como ella se arrodillo.

“Levantaos mi señora, una belleza como la tuya no  debería estar  arrodillada” ella le  sonrió pícaramente y acepto deseosa su mano.

Cuando lo hizo  sintió que se  tropezó y la atrapo con fuerza por la cintura.  Tenía un olor exquisito  pensó mientras la atrapaba  más entre sus brazos.

“Lo siento, soy tan torpe es que tengo unos tobillos tan  frágiles ”

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

“No te preocupes, estoy aquí para sostenerte” ella le  sonrió por sus heroicas palabras pensaba  Joffrey que era por eso.

“Gracias mi  príncipe , eres tal como escuche, las historias sobre vuestra  caballerosidad son legendarias” Su sonrisa se ancho  aún más . 

“Gracias mi Lady, pero  aún no me has dicho tu nombre algo que es injusto  porque parece ser que  tú me conoces muy bien” Ella  comenzó a  enderezarse alejándose suavemente de  él . Eso no le gusto a  Joffrey pero estaba deseoso por saber  más de ella.

“Soy Margaery  Tyrell , estaba buscando alguien que pudiera decirme si se iba a organizar alguna  cacería durante las festividades, me  gustaría mucho participar en una ” Dijo suavemente. Entonces  Joffrey sonrió sin poder creerlo – Esa mujer es la prometida del idiota de su  tío Renly – Era una injusticia  pensó , ella  debería ser suya.

* * *

V

* * *

Cersei no  entendía por qué su familia le miraba de esa forma, su hermana Jaime claramente  desviaba su mirada mientras la perra de su esposa le  tenía una sonrisa burlona. Ni que decir de la tonta esposa del engendro de su hermano  Tyrion quien  parecía encontrar interesantes sus zapatos.

Pero su hermano  Tyrion bueno este le miraba de forma  divertida como si hubiera ganado alguna apuesta o le hubiera vencido en  algún tonto juego. Esa era la peor parte que ella no  sabía exactamente a que se estaba enfrentando.

Pero su padre le miraba con una furia nunca antes vista hacia ella.

“Padre” Dijo suavemente intentando recordarle aquel hombre que era su hija, la  única de todos sus hijos que realmente estaba luchando por el legado de la casa  Lannister .

“¿Crees que no me iba a enterar de tu comportamiento? ¿Dime quien es el padre verdadero de tus hijos? ¿Acaso sabes al menos a quien le pertenece cada uno?” No fue necesario que alzara la voz, su tono de voz fue suave y hasta  delicado, pero  había tanto veneno en cada palabra que pronuncio, que sin poder evitarlo cayo de rodillas ante su padre.

“Yo...” Pero no alcanzo a pronunciar respuesta alguna  porque una fuerte cachetada de su cuñada  Allyria Dayne fue directo contra su rostro.

“Has puesto en peligro a la Casa  Lannister , a mi esposo, a tu padre, a tus sobrinos, a todos nosotros” Jaime se  levantó rápidamente intentando apartar a  Allyiria de  Cersei quien estaba a punto de atacarla en esos momentos.

Pero para  Allyria todo aquello le  parecía tan divertido. Siempre ha estado deseosa, esperando el  día en que pueda ver la muerte de  Cersei o su  caída , esa mujer que se  atrevió a ser la reina mientras su amiga Elia  murió intentando proteger a sus hijos.

“¡Como te atreves! ¡Yo soy la reina!” Grito con furia lista para matar a esa perra asquerosa que se  atrevió a casarse con su amado Jaime y tener a sus hijos.

“Si Robert se entera, no llegaras a ser la reina, ni siquiera del peor burdel de todo Desembarco del rey”  Tyrion intento controlarse, por primera vez en años tal vez. Su esposa dijo palabras tan fuertes, y tan llenas de sarcasmo como aquellas.

Pero  Tywin solo observo,  parecía ser que las esposas de sus hijos estaban deseosas de ver a su hija ser desgarrada por el mismo rey. 

Pero para evitar  más peleas cuando su familia  debería estar unida, alzo la mano y con ello fue suficiente para que todos se acallaran.

“Suficiente, esto es lo que haremos para asegurar el futuro de nuestra familia y la seguridad de nuestro linaje, el reinado de Robert debe terminar” Esas palabras sorprendieron claramente a todos. Pero a la persona que mas sorprendió fue a Joy Hill quien había sido convocada a dicha reunión y aun se encontraba detrás de la puerta, puso sus manos sobre su pecho totalmente sorprendida por esas palabras. 

Pero aun  así se mantuvo indiferente, toco la puerta varias veces dando a entender su llegada. 

“Adelante” Escucho con voz fuerte, y  abrió suavemente  a la puerta . Vio a todos los presentes fingiendo que nada malo estaba pasando, ella camino en silencio mientras  veía a su  tío dándole una mirada claramente de molestia.

Había fallado en conseguir el norte, claramente paso tanto tiempo cumpliendo sus labores como doncella de lady Sansa que no pudo acercarse a Jon, pero era tan  difícil cada vez que intentaba acercarse su  corazón se agitaba, perdia la respiracion y sus piernas temblaban. El era tan imponente en sus pensamientos.

“¡Mi Reina! ¡Mi Señores! ¡Mis señoras!” Mostro sus respetos a cada uno de ellos, noto que  Cersei en todo momento  tenía una mano sobre una de sus mejillas ocultando un claro  moretón .

“Dime, ¿Quién es la mujer que siempre  está al lado de Lord Stark?” Eso no era una buena pregunta penso Joy, pero la mirada fuerte de Tywin era una clara señal que no esperaba otra cosa mas que la verdad.

“Es Ramsay Snow, es la hija Bastarda de la Casa Bolton...” Volteo la mirada hacia la puerta temerosa que esa mujer ingresara por esa puerta “Aunque la llaman la bastarda  carmesí ” 

“Es un lindo apodo, mucho mejor que Gnomo” Dijo  Tyrion soltando una leve risa intentando agilar el ambiente, pero  Joy le miro con  preocupación .

“Le dicen de esa manera por que baña su armadura con la sangre de sus  víctimas ” Entonces  las sonrisas desaparecieron. Claramente  Tywin se  mostró algo sorprendido.

“Es cercana a Lord Stark ¿Es su amante?” La pregunta fue directa,  Joy se sonrojo incomoda, ella  desearía ser la amante de Lord Stark.

“Es muy probable suelen estar casi siempre a solas, muchos quieren realmente matarla a ella” Empezando por la mitad de  Invernalia , sencillamente le  tenían demasiado miedo a esa mujer.

“¿Porque entonces nadie la ha eliminado?”

Pregunto Jaime ahora interesado en dicha  conversación .  Cersei no  entendía nada de esto,  quería planear como matar a esas dos mujeres.

“Tal vez  porque ella sabe  dónde están enterrados los muertos de Lord Stark”  Respondió su esposa  Allyria quien no estaba para nada deseosa que su hija adoptiva y la persona que pudiera dar la tan esperada  revolución Targaryen se  casará y no pudiera estar a su lado para protegerla.

Joy rápidamente negó en esos momentos.

“No, es  porque ella misma los  enterró ” Y  sé que me va a enterrar a  mí también si me escucha, si sabe que soy una  espía para mi familia me va a desollar o crucificar estaba tan asustada en esos momentos. 

"No importa, planteare el compromiso de mi nieta esta misma noche"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximos capítulos comenzaran las festividades, cacerías con resultados inesperados, accidentes imprevistos. etc...


	15. El anuncio del rey

* * *

I

* * *

Fue una tonta por creer que un vestido, un peinado y algunas esencias finas iban a ocasionar que su padre volteara su mirada para verla. No solo fue ignorada, si no que ante los ojos de todos los siete reinos acaba de ser humillada.

Quería llorar para desahogarse de aquel dolor que la  invadía, pero le fue imposible, su orgullo siempre fue demasiado grande para permitir que tales sentimientos de tristeza y  autocompasión la dominaran.

Aunque en estos momentos en verdad  desearía tener una mano amiga que pudiera reconfortarla,  sabía que, si iba donde su señora, Lady Arya  haria todo lo posible para  reconfortarla, pero al mismo tiempo no era algo apropiado.

Ella era una bastarda, sin importar  quién era su padre, sin importar incluso si este mismo fuera el Rey de los Siete reinos, ante el simple hecho que fue ignorada y pasada por alto sin darle alguna relevancia era claro que no  tenía el apoyo de nadie en la corte, entonces  por qué iba a ir a incomodar a su buena amiga con sus problemas.

Arya era una buena persona, siempre la trato como su  igual, pero era obvio que el resto del mundo nunca lo  vería de esa forma. Una doncella, sirvienta que estaba siendo reconfortada por su señora, llorando en sus brazos, siendo esta incluso menor,  porque la diferencia de edad  podría ser corta, pero  Mya era demasiado alta ante la pequeña Arya.

Tal vez  podría ir donde  Meera Reed ambas eran las doncellas de Lady Arya y aparte que esta era una buena persona, muy bondadosa, pero al mismo tiempo  sabía que  Meera iría tan  rápido como pudiera notificarle a Arya de su tristeza.

Solo quiso entonces abandonar y salir de todo, dejo atrás ese lujoso y bello vestido.  Decidido mejor usar sus antiguas vestimentas, esas viejas prendas que la  hacían parecer  más un hombre, mejor  dicho, uno de los  soldados del castillo.

Una pechera de cuero con anillos reforzados de hierro, hombreras de bronce, un  pantalón de cuero reforzado y una espada atada a su cintura. Simplemente no estaba deseosa de estar con nadie en esos momentos, abandonar el castillo era lo mejor.

Fue  fácil salir y abandonar  Invernalia camino hacia Las Invernas, con tantas personas presentes entrenando y saliendo del castillo hacia la ciudad y con la guardia ocupada con los extranjeros, verla caminando y sabiendo que era una de las doncellas de las hermanas Stark, no se iban a tomar la molestia de molestarla o preguntarle hacia donde se  dirigía . Para muchos de los guardias  tenían cosas  más importantes que hacer, como intentar no matar a los mensajeros del Dominio que  exigían un trato  más preferencial y una audiencia inmediata entre sus señores y Lord Stark.

Mya camino en silencio por las calles de la ciudadela que se encontraba a los alrededores de  Invernalia ,  veía con poco  interés o nulo aquellas personas, los extranjeros, los sureños y esas miradas de desprecio entre los distintos grupos presentes. 

Entre  más caminaban  comenzó a darse cuenta de algo importante. En verdad la gente del norte no estaba feliz con aquellos  visitantes , Lord Stark se  enfocó tanto en dar una imagen de fuerza ante el sur, que olvido que los norteños no eran precisamente un pueblo tolerante ante las costumbres sureñas, eso sin mencionar la gran cantidad de personas del norte del muro quienes  parecían más molestos ante los caballeros, pero sobre todo ante la cantidad de Septos presentes.

Si estos Septos no se iban pronto,  morirían de una manera realmente dolorosa cuando alguien se  cansará de escucharlos predicar en medio de las calles de Las invernas.

“Solo miren, miren a esa mujer pecadora  vistiéndose , caminando como si fuera un hombre” Para el disgusto de  Mya supo  rápidamente que se  referían a ella. Volteo su mirada para ver a un Septo, un hombre canoso con una larga barba,  tenía pelo hasta en las orejas y sobre todo un  bastón para apoyarse, y a pesar de esa mirada  frágil parecía tener los pulmones de un asno ante la fuerza con la que gritaba.

Quería ignorar aquel hombre, pero las personas comenzaron a mirarla, ante los ojos de los norteños incluso de aquellos que  seguían las miradas sureñas como las personas de Puerto Blanco – Quienes  tenían el  tritón bordado en sus ropas – La miraban con  extrañeza , no por su forma de vestir,  sino porque ante sus ojos era algo totalmente normal. 

Pero ante los ojos de aquellos sureños que llevaban con orgullo sus armaduras relucientes, a pesar que no  había aun torneo o competencia alguna hasta que se abriera oficialmente las festividades, la miraban como un paria.

Decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, aunque ella adoraba en  teoría a los Siete, los nuevos Dioses realmente no se  sentía a gusto y menos feliz que alguien la estuviera juzgando por sus vestimentas, sin importar que este hombre fuera un supuesto mensajero o representante de los Dioses.

Pero los gritos continuaban, cada vez que intentaba irse  parecía que  más sureños comenzaban a rodearla y la  incomodidad se hizo demasiado grande.

“¿Como puede permitirse que una mujer use dichas prendas?” El anciano despreciable,  parecía mirándole con cierta lujuria, eso no le gustaba algo en todo esto comenzaba asustarla  porque antes que pudiera hacer algo estaba totalmente rodeada de otros septos y  acólitos .

Estuvo tentada realmente a llevar su mano a la empuñadura de su  espada, pero estaba dudosa, si lastimaba o mataba alguno de estos hombres  estaría realmente en serios problemas.

“Una pecadora no debe permitirse, quitarles esas prendas masculinas” Y con ello todas sus dudas se apagaron, llevo  sus manos a su espada lista para  desenvainarla, pero fue tarde, varios septos se abalanzaron sobre ella  tomándola con fuerza.

Y ella estaba a punto de soltar un fuerte grito de ayuda acompañado de una  maldición contra estos hombres.

“¡Que creen que  están haciendo sureños!” Fue un grito que  resonó por toda la calle. Los Septos y sus acompañantes voltearon la mirada, para ver a una docena de mujeres con prendas de pieles pesadas sobre sus hombros, no usaban vestido alguno puesto que su vestimenta era del  más allá del muro.

Tenían miradas furiosas en sus rostros, lanzas en sus manos y algunos arcos con sus flechas listas.

“¡Como se atreven a tocar a la amiga persona de Lady Arya!” 

Muchos  podrían sentirse intimidados al ver a quince mujeres armadas, furiosas ante un grupo de mocosos y ancianos sin armas algunas. Pero estos Septos  parecían ser ignorantes totalmente de las costumbres norteñas, puesto que miraban con horror a esas mujeres por tales vestimentas y al tener en sus manos armas.

“¡ Herejía ! Estos norteños visten a sus mujeres como salvajes” Eso fue un grave error, al pueblo libre incluso cien años  después de que fueron sometidos a la autoridad de  Invernalia y la Casa Stark, ellos  seguían siendo personas muy sensibles al termino salvaje.

“¡Como se atreven sureños!  Están en presencia de Lady Val Señora de Bosque  Sombrío” Claramente eso no  pareció intimidarlos, estos hombres de Fe, eran sencillamente tontos estaban tan seguros de su superioridad solo por sus creencias que no  sabían que estaban enfrente de uno de los Clanes,  más crueles y temidos  más allá del muro.

“Soy sobrino del mismo Lord  Hightower , no le tememos a  ningún norteño salvaje, su apariencia es una verdad ofensa a la Madre y la Doncella” Este joven de cabello castaño,  parecía estar realmente convencido que el nombre de su familia lo iba a proteger, pero  Mya quería realmente poder escapar ahora, ir hacia Val y sus mujeres de lanza.

Pero cuando intento irse fue sujetada con  más fuerza e intento  maldecir, pero acaban de poner una mano sobre su boca, eso era asqueroso puesto que esta apestaba.

“¡Oh!” Dijo Val con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella era una mujer alta rubia con un par de ojos preciosos,  tenía un gran  pecho, pero este siempre era cubierto con sus pieles de  Búfalo de las nieves,  los miro con intriga a la vez con molestia interna, estas personas se  hacían llamar representantes de sus Dioses.

Qué clase de sacerdotes o  discípulos intimidaban a una jovencita que andaba sola,  aprovechándose de las  circunstancias para intentar abusar de ella.

“¡ Tormund !  Qué bueno verte” hablo con  alegría Val, mientras todos los presentes volteaban su mirada, para ver a una veintena de hombres con largas hachas y una mirada feroz en su rostro, estos le miraban con desprecio total.

Fue entonces que los Septos que estaban hace unos momentos predicando e intimidando a la  población se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados. Fue en ese momento que  Mya aprovecho y  mordió con fuerza la mano de su captor, este grito  maldiciéndola . Pero fue suficiente para desenfundar su espada.

“Si me vuelven a tocar les cortare a todos sus pelotas” Era una promesa que pensaba cumplir, fue en esos momentos que estaba  agradecida en verdad, estos religiosos se estaban aprovechando que las calles estaban inundadas de personas de distintas regiones, preocupadas de sus asuntos y en gran parte seguidores de su  religión . Pero cuando los norteños vieron que estaba en problemas fueron a buscar ayudar.

“ Vámonos ” Dijo el joven, aquel que dijo ser el sobrino del mismo Lord  Hightower ; pero cuando intentaron salir fueron claramente obstruidos por los hombres de  Tormund . 

“Si vuelven a predicar o  intimidar a nuestra gente os convertiremos en  Águilas ante los Dioses” Luego de eso el grupo del sur, sin entender aquellas palabras comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, sin saber el claro peligro y la amenaza dicha en su contra.

Y solo cuando vio que se iban,  Mya soltó un fuerte suspiro que no  sabía que  contenía en su pecho,  sintió una mano en su hombro e intento no mostrar temor por esto. Val la miro con algo de  preocupación .

“¿Estas bien?” Y ella  rápidamente asintió ante la pregunta de la mujer alta, ella era realmente bella y  Mya no pudo evitar comprarse con esta.

“¡Gracias!” Fue lo  único que pudo decir, nunca  pensó que realmente  estaría en un peligro ante las puertas de su ciudad.

“No importa, ven a nuestro campamento, bebe algo de leche de cabra” Eso fue una  invitación que no pudo rechazar  pensó Mya mientras era acompañada por parte de las mujeres de lanza siendo guiadas por Val.

* * *

II

* * *

Esto era malo  pensó , mientras observo oculto como se intimidad a la hija bastarda de Robert, se supone que  debían tomarla  llevársela del lugar, no hace una escena con esta y llamar la  atención del Norte en el proceso.

Esperaba que esto no llamara la  atención de los Arryn o de los lideres  Lannister , puesto que estos  habían estado observando a la niña desde el momento en que llegaron al Norte. 

“La reina va a estar molesta”  Pensó mientras el joven comenzaba su camino de regreso hacia el campamento  Lannister . 

Con algo de suerte, su cuello no  estaría en peligro esta noche cuando la visitara en sus aposentos cuando fuera convocado por ella. 

* * *

III

* * *

Los  líderes del norte se encontraban reunidos en el gran  salón de la cosecha,  también conocido como el  Salón de  Edwyle quien ordeno su  construcción cuando inicio las guerras de conquista sobre el pueblo libre. Aquel gran  salón debía estar presente todos los pueblos del norte para celebrar las festividades, para  demostrar que eran un solo pueblo.

Las viejas generaciones era un recordatorio que una vez fueron un pueblo sin nobles o Guardián del norte al cual  debían jurarles lealtad a las nuevas generaciones era un honor estar presentes, una oportunidad de hablar con viejos amigos y hacer nuevas alianzas.

De sellar  matrimonio o esperar acuerdos comerciales entre los distintos clanes, casas nobles y pueblos menores entre todo el norte.

Incluso entre aquellos que añoraban las viejas  épocas en que  regían sus destinos por su propia voluntad sin  las interferencias de  Invernalia y los Stark aceptaban,  reconocían entre dientes que esta era que  vivían era mucho mejor a las historias contadas por sus bisabuelos y abuelos sobre las continuas batallas entre los  distintos pueblos y clanes  más allá del muro.

Para los norteños al sur del muro, estar presentes en el Gran  salón de  Edwyle era un recordatorio que la guerra de los inviernos, termino. Que el muro fue apaciguado y ahora  tenían un buen comercio, que la casa Stark era tan fuerte como cualquier otra, pero igualmente era un recordatorio que hasta la  época de  Rickard Stark muchos de los suyos murieron combatiendo y aplastando rebeliones. 

Cuando pensaron que  había paz  Craster se  levantó en  rebelión algo que agito los  ánimos entre los dos lados del muro.

Pero los dos grupos  tenían algo en  común , su molestia por que los sureños estaban presentes.  Entendían en verdad lo  hacían en su gran  mayoría que los  líderes de las casas nobles y la familia real estuviera presente, fueron invitados a las festividades y era obvio que  debían asistir a la apertura de estos.

En la gran mesa de  mármol y piedra caliza estaban sentados la familia Stark. Jon, Sansa y Arya en el lado derecho, por su parte en el lado izquierdo  comenzó por el Rey Robert que se  encontraba al lado de Jon, estaba su esposa  Cersei la reina quien  parecía realmente poco  entusiasta de estar presente – Su actitud que a veces miraba con desprecio a los norteños - Solo aumento el enojo de muchos. Los  jóvenes príncipes estaban a  continuación por orden de edad.

Joffrey miraba constantemente donde se encontraba la familia  Tyrell en especial a su joven hija. Margaery quien le estaba lanzando miradas coquetas – Esto no  pasó desapercibido por  Renly Baratheon – A este no le importaba perder a una hermosa mujer, si no que  podría poner en riesgo sus planes a futuro para convertirse en rey.

Las casas estaban presentes, por su parte los Martell estaban lo  más lejos de los  Lannister . Arianne miraba con  interés a las personas presentes en la mesa principal, deseaba tanto poder matar al rey  Robert en esos  momentos, pero  debía ser paciente.

Por su parte los  Lannister estaban todos rodeando a la joven Joanna, nadie debe verla hasta que se anunciara su momento, muchos presentes  sentían curiosidad que  habían detrás de las banderas  Lannister y los guardias que  protegían con tanto misterio.

La pequeña manda de Lobos  Huargo se encontraban delante de la gran mesa, todos ellos acostados como los amos del lugar, pero con sus cabezas levantadas claramente en una señal de advertencia ante cualquier peligro  reaccionarían .

Entonces se  escuchó el sonido de los soldados de la entrada. Sus lanzas golpearon con fuerza el suelo y una joven no mucho mayor de una  veintena de años con una gran piel de Lobo se encontraba sobre sus hombros, la cabeza de la piel del lobo se encontraba cubriendo el rostro de la mujer.

Esta  tenía su rostro pintado con un rojo fuerte, muchos consideraron que se trataba realmente de sangre.

Lord Reed acompañaba a la joven quien  traía consigo un pequeño  tazón de hierro con varios lobos corriendo alrededor de esta.

Muchos consideran a  Edwyle como un hombre que inicio una guerra que  parecía no tener fin. Que nunca pudo ver el final de sus actos, pero entre sus actos estaban  más recordados estaba el retorno de las viejas  costumbres, aunque  siguió prohibiendo las  prácticas de sacrificio de sangre de los primeros hombres.

Jon se  levantó primero, seguido de Sansa quien estaba nerviosa, siempre vio a su madre negarse a participar de dichos actos. Pero su madre era una  Tully , ella era una Stark y  quería cortar todos sus lazos con ella, el odio de su madre hacia Jon era tan grande que olvidaba por completo el bienestar de sus hijas, al menos ella lo vio de esa forma.

La joven doncella se  acercó ante los tres Stark, quienes tomaron entre sus  manoz aquel  tazon para beber levemente su contenido.

Muchos sureños miraron aquel acto como algo tonto, pero  Tywin entrecerró los ojos, si sus conocimientos no estaban errados esa era la sangre de la mujer que ahora se la estaba ofreciendo. Pero intento no pensar mucho en ello, sinceramente los maestres  decían mil verdades y mil mentiras de lo que no  conocían .

Jon fue el primero en beber la sangre de cordero, luego Sansa y para finalizar Arya. Fue entonces que el plato fue devuelvo a la joven quien lo tomo entre sus manos, volteo la mirada hacia los Lores, Lady, nobles y caudillos, sus palabras iban solo dirigidas hacia los norteños.

"A  Invernalia juramos la lealtad desde el Cuello hasta las Montañas azules, Desde Puerto Dragon Marino, hasta Puerto Blanco” Dijo la joven y por primera vez todos los norteños se arrodillaron a diferencia de la llegada del rey donde algunos en verdad dudaron en presentar respetos al rey.

Algo que no  pasó desapercibido por la mirada furiosa de  Cersei . 

“Tierra, corazón y cosecha os entregamos, mi señor. A vuestras órdenes están nuestras espadas, lanzas. hachas y flechas. Apiadaos y proteger de nuestros enfermos, auxiliad a nuestros indefensos, impartid justicia para todos, y jamás os fallaremos” Fue entonces que todos levantaron su rostro para el juramento. 

“Lo juramos por la tierra y por el agua” Juraron las mujeres

“Lo juro por el bronce y por el hierro” Gritaron los hombres

“Lo juramos por el hielo y por el fuego" Gritaron todos los norteños algo que  sonó como un fuerte rugido de guerra.

“ Aquí estamos reunidos para celebrar en este festival de la cosecha los Dia del nombre de mis hermanas,  así que levantaos y comiencen las festividades” Y fue entonces que  Tywin Lannister al escuchar esas palabras y mirar con  determinación al hijo bastardo de Lord Stark que  decidió que  casaría a su nieta con ese muchacho.

Con el norte, el occidente  podría enfrentar a sus enemigos en caso que el comportamiento de  Cersei fuera descubierto. 

Los norteños rugieron, en ese momento, las cervezas,  Wisky fue  repartido por todos los salones. Los sureños comenzaron a degustar con gusto la  comida ,  jabalí , venado,  también carne de oso,  caribú , sopas marinas y algunas especialidades que pocos se atrevieron a preguntar de que estaban hechas.

Fue entonces que Robert, el Rey de los Siete reinos se  levantó , todos guardaron silencio “Mis señores, aquí me encuentro reunido con el hijo de mi gran amigo, de mi hermano Ned, si estuviera  acá presente mi querido amigo os  diría que  está orgulloso de su muchacho” Muchos aplaudieron, otros hicieron sonar su  aprobación golpeando con fuerza las mesas.

“He escuchado  que, entre las viejas costumbres entre el norte, se encuentra la gran  cacería , por ello mi hijo, mi muchacho  Joffrey el  día de mañana ira a la gran  cacería y cazara un ciervo blanco para  ofrecérselo a Lady Sansa” Todos los sureños gritaron de  júbilo , algunos norteños compartieron  miradas, pero muchos de ellos estaban en un total silencio.

Los ciervos blancos son animales sagrados para muchos clanes y casas nobles. Pero para los sureños era un animal que era digno de la  cacería y claramente era visto como un gran premio. 

Jon Arryn intento no levantarse a detener esto. Si  Joffrey mataba a un ciervo blanco  podría provocar un insulto de tal forma que nunca  podría ser reparado entre el trono de Hierro y el Norte. 

Joffrey por otra parte alzo su pecho con orgullo y en su mente, dicho ciervo iba a ser ofrecido a otra persona.

Muchos norteños, hijos e hijas de los  líderes del norte miraron al joven  príncipe con recelo, los accidentes pasan a menudo en las  cacerías , y en el bosque de los lobos los peligros  abundan.

Sansa estaba en un shock total, miro de reojo a su hermano Jon quien  tenía los dientes apretados, una mirada furiosa y una ira que lo estaba invadiendo.

“No lo  permitiré ” Susurro suavemente, de una forma tan delicada que la  sorprendió “Te casaras con quien elijas” Fue lo  único que dijo  adicionalmente .

Roose Bolton miraba con furia al rey, Petyr no esperaba este movimiento. La  coalición para derrocar a Jon se  sentía perdida justo ahora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo siempre me he imaginado la cultura del norte, muy cercana a los antiguos germanos paganos y nórdicos pero de la edad media. Tal vez un poco mas cercana a los Escoceses de la edad media podría decirse en ciertos aspectos. Aunque claro que tienen una religión única, pero a diferencia del sur, esta no parece estar tan bien estructurada.
> 
> Yo espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este capitulo, quería expresar esas diferencias entre el norte y el sur, es que Dorne seria el otro reino con una cultura demasiado distinta al resto de los siete reinos. Norte y Dorne claramente son reinos muy apartes de los demás. Eso claro sin mencionar las Islas del Hierro que por cierto, pronto aparecerán Theon como prisionero Mormont y Asha deseosa de conseguir la libertad de su hermano.


	16. Las cosas que hago por amor

* * *

I

* * *

El vino era amargo, por no describirlo con otras palabras  más denigrantes, por otra  parte, parecía ser que los norteños  consumían solo carne para su disgusto. Puesto como cualquier mujer noble disfrutaba un poco de pato endulzado, uno que otra paloma bien asada; pero la  exageración no era algo que disfrutaba. 

Margaery realmente no disfrutaba estar en el norte, los norteños eran extraños, salvajes y la  iniciación del banquete  parecía darle la  razón .  Hacían juramentos raros y extrañas palabras pronunciaban; mientras que los estandartes de su padre simplemente se arrodillaban jurando por el  honor la caballerosidad, por la fe de los Siete estos norteños juraban ante  árboles , por tierra, hierro y otras cosas que definitivamente  parecía no tener importancia o  lógica para ella.

A parte de la  música la cual era para su completo disgusto, siempre hablando sobre  Héroe antiguos que lucharon contra arañas de hielo y monstruos que  tenían el poder de resucitar a los muertos – Realmente los norteños  creían en tales cosas – O simplemente sus canciones no  tenían otra finalidad que asustar a los niños para que se fueran  temprano a la cama.

Estaba molesta por que el Rey Robert estaba completamente empeñado y decidido en casar a  Joffrey con una de las chicas Stark,  parecía ser que la mayor de estas. Su nombre era Sansa, no  negaría que era bella a su manera, era un encanto a simple vista y claramente destacaba entre los norteños por su apariencia refinada,  tenía un aspecto  más cercano a cualquier mujer de la nobleza del Sur.

Pero ella no le agradaba quienes se  interponían en sus planes, desde el inicio  había decidido que no  tenía ninguna  intención en casarse con  Renly cuando quien estaba  más cerca del trono era  Joffrey . El chico era un  mezquino , claramente solo con algunas palabras compartidas entre los dos,  descubrió que era un chico cruel que se  escondía detrás de la fachada de todo un  príncipe de cuentos.

Pero era manipulable se dio cuenta de ello, y la forma como la miraba durante toda fiesta era la prueba de ello. Por otra  parte, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su prometido,  Renly parecía realmente entender que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y sus ojos la estaba detallando fijamente,  descubrió que aquello no era algo que disfrutaba.

No solo se  sentía incomoda, si no que al descubierto sobre sus intenciones de  entorpecedor los planes de su familia con  Renly .  Por qué Loras aparte de su amor ciego hacia aquel hombre estaba tan empeñado en casarla con este, su abuela y los  demás miembros de su familia  parecían para su disgusto estar de acuerdo con su hermano.

“¿Que te pasa muchacha?” La voz autoritaria, poco amigable de ese momento, fue suficiente para voltear la mirada y ver a su abuela  mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados como si esta supiera  algún secreto sobre si misma que ni siquiera ella  conocía .

“Lo siento abuela, solo tengo demasiados pensamientos en mi mente” Comento suavemente, mientras tomaba entre sus delgados dedos un pequeño pedazo de la carne de pato y  decidido consumirla con el mayor decoro posible. 

Pero  parecía que eso no quitaba las dudas de su abuela, ella le  siguió mirando por unos momentos que  parecían ser eternos para Margaery.

“¡Entiendo!,  Deberías aprovechar estos momentos para acercarte a tu prometido, conocerlo te  podrá ayudar en el futuro” Esas palabras dichas por su abuela fue suficiente para que Margaery definitivamente mirara a su abuela con una sonrisa falsa.

Ella claramente  sabía que algo estaba planeando, lo cual no era bueno, amaba a su abuela, entre todos los miembros de su familia aparte de sus hermanos, claramente el amor por su abuela era superior incluso al de sus padres.

Pero  Olenna Tyrell era claramente merecedora de su apodo de la rosa de espinas de  Altojardin . Una mujer a tener en cuenta y alguien que no  debería subestimarse, Margaery sabia de  corazón que su abuela la  amaba, pero no iba claramente a permitir que ese amor se  interpusiera a la hora de tomar decisiones que decidieran el futuro de su familia. 

Por ese motivo, ella no  podía permitir que nadie supiera que  intentaría cortejar al joven  príncipe Joffrey para que este se casara con ella. Pero para su disgusto todo  parecía ir  en contra de ella. 

Las declaraciones de Robert  habían causado un ambiente hostil en todo el gran  salón , a pesar de las risas, la comida,  podría verse en las miradas de los presentes que a muy pocos les agrado dichas noticias.

“Me parece una  espléndida idea” Comento suavemente mientras tomaba a levantarse con  dirección a las mesas de Las Tierras de La Tormenta, donde se encontraba  Renly hablando alegremente con sus abanderados.

El hermano menor del Rey era hermoso, Margaery no lo juzgaba por su apariencia, tampoco por sus gustos. Ella  compartiría la cama con su esposo, su hermano Loras y con quien fuera necesario si con ello  conseguía sus ambiciones hechas realidad.

Ella iba a ser La Reina de los Siete reinos, ese era el problema.  Renly estaba demasiado lejos de la  línea de  sucesión . 

Incluso si los hijos del Rey  morían o por asuntos del destino fueran  desheredados , sacados de la  línea de  sucesión ,  Stannis sería el siguiente en la  línea de  sucesión , a pesar de lo poco agradable que fuera esta idea.

Sin mencionar que Robert tuviera suficientes hijos bastardos como para llenar a toda la corte de ellos.

Ella simplemente no  entendía , sinceramente salvo que le estuvieran ocultado  información importante de  por qué Renly debería ser su esposo cuando  había candidatos  más fuertes e importantes para dicha tarea.

Y fue entonces que  toda la corte de las tierras de la tormenta se quedó observándola , muchos con una mirada que iba desde el respeto a su persona a una lujuria desenfrenada.

Ella claramente intento no mostrarse incomoda, o poner sus ojos en blanco como si estos hombres alguno de ellos tuviera al menos el placer o la oportunidad de poner sus manos de cualquier forma sobre ella.

“¡Mi señora!” Dijo  Renly con  entusiasmo mientras se levantaba de su asiento apresuradamente, se  acercó con elegancia y porte a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban claramente sonrojadas por el fuerte licor norteño.

“¡Mi señor!”  Respondió cortésmente mientras  extendía su mano con suavidad, que fue capturada  rápidamente por su prometido quien beso con una tierna suavidad sus nudillos.

Ella  sonrió con  elegancia, aunque internamente era claro que  Renly no  tenía ningún interés en ella y sus ojos, miradas estaban enfocadas en algunos escuderos de su propia mesa.

Como casarse con un hombre que no tiene el  más mínimo interés en poner su semilla dentro de ella. Que tuviera amantes ya fueran hombres o mujeres poco le importaba, ella  sabría cómo lidiar con estos y posibles bastardos si se  salían de control, pero era imposible progresar o actuar si tu esposo claramente no estaba decidido en procrear junto a ella un heredero.

Me  podría desnudar enfrente de  él , y estaba segura completamente que no  conseguiría que estuve tuviera  algún impulso sexual o la  mínima erección por deseos hacia ella.

Sencillamente acepto los  halagos , las palabras hermosas y promesas de amor  vacías de cualquier calidad humana, acepto sentarse en la mesa con  él .

Pero su mirada fue hacia  más adelante donde estaba el  príncipe Heredero, donde  Joffrey le miraba con una ira y deseo ardiendo en sus ojos, claramente este chico la deseaba,  quería tenerla y eso la  hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea pasar un tiempo con  Renly , puesto que  Joffrey parecía ser alguien realmente celoso y eso le gustaba. Que desesperara a ese  león interno que  debería tener dentro, tal vez con algo de suerte, su prometido sufriera un accidente a manos del  príncipe heredero.

* * *

II

* * *

Arya sabía que su hermano estaba furioso, solo basto un par de miradas para ver que Jon estaba a punto de matar al rey. Eso era algo malo, Sansa estaba demasiado silenciosa para su gusto y ella  comenzó a temer que alguien dijera una locura sobre casarse con ella esa noche.

Claramente Jon se  ofendió , y medio norte por las declaraciones de rey; la  tradición de la  cacería consistía que  matarías a un gran animal para  dárselo a la familia de la mujer que estabas cortejando.

Pero eso no obligaba a dicha familia a aceptar un compromiso, simplemente  consistía en demostrar que era digno de la mujer, que  podría protegerla y darle un hogar seguro.

Pero, esa  tradición también era usada a veces por las mujeres  más allá del muro cuando se interesaban en un hombre. 

Los hombres rara vez  podrían rehusarse, puesto que la  tradición del rapto era algo ya prohibido, no quitaba el hecho que las mujeres muchas veces pudieran seleccionar a sus maridos o  arrastrarlos contra su voluntad.

Era mucho mejor aceptar las pieles de un gran oso blanco u otro animal a que todos en tu clan o aldea supieran que una mujer te arrastro por la nieve hacia su hogar.

Pero eso no funcionaba claramente entre la nobleza, al menos no entre los Stark y otras familias. Si ella cazara un  león de montaña y se lo  ofrecía a Jon claramente no  sería algo permitido, ni bien visto.

Pero si fueran simples campesinos, o personas del  común en el norte, y claramente si no fueran hermanos ella  podría hacer ello. En ciertos aspectos las mujeres del norte  tenían muchos más derechos que sus contrapartes femeninas. 

Siempre que no sean asuntos de  sucesión pensó Arya, aunque realmente eso no le importaba.

Si el Rey  quería que su hijo impresionara a su hermana,  debió haber anunciado que  cazaría un  Gatosombra , un Oso blanco o un Oso Gigante, Un león de montaña o de nieves  sería una mejor presa  u otras mil bestias que hay en el norte.

Pero los ciervos blancos eran sagrados para muchos, eran visto como mensajeros de buena fortuna y de un invierno corto.

En el norte no matas y mucho menos cazas a un mensajero de buena fortuna, claramente  había ciervos en el Bosque de los Lobos donde se iban a desarrollar la  cacería , pero ella nunca  había visto a un ciervo blanco en años.

Solo una vez cuando fue demasiado niña, acompañaba a su padre, junto con sus hermanos a las Tierras Glover para una breve visita; nunca olvidaría a dicho animal, era hermoso, elegante y claramente algo que no  merecía morir a manos de un cazador.

Su padre lo vio primero, sonriente lo señalo y les conto las buenas fortunas que este  traería sobre todos ellos ese año. Ella no recordaba que algo bueno pasara, salvo una buena cosecha de la cual su padre se jarto lo suficiente para que su madre le dijera que se calmara.

“Mis Señoras, mis  jóvenes damas” Fue una juguetona voz quien hablo, todos voltearon la mirada ante un gordo Lord  Manderly quien  tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro,  una barriga llena en esos momentos supuso muchos por la cantidad de granos y pedazos de carne que estaban atrapados en su barba.

“Os presento los obsequios de la Casa  Manderly a las hijas de Ned, y las hermanas de Lord Stark” Todos gritaron con fuerza, al menos  así fue por parte de los norteños. 

Varios soldados  Manderly entraron en el  salón cargando una gran maqueta con dos grandes barcos sobre esta. Todo el  salón miro con curiosidad, eran sencillamente interesantes, pero la pregunta se hizo entre todos.

Por qué Lord  Manderly le regalaba dos barcos de juguetes a las chicas Stark, hasta que claramente una idea se fue formando en su mente.

“Les presento La Doncella de Sansa y El Indomable de Arya, en estos momentos estas naves cruzan por Cuchillo blanco, treinta pies de ancho, ciento veinte pies de largo, y cuarenta remos, el orgullo de la flota del norte, en honor a nuestras damas” Y fue entonces que todos incluso algunos sureños aplaudieron.

La menor de las hermanas estaba emocionada, realmente  quería poder tomar  un caballo e ir directo hasta las cosas del rio Cuchillo blanco para ver con sus propios ojos aquella nave.

Una nave en su honor, no solo eso, era junto con la de su hermana, las naves  insignias de Puerto Blanco. Esperaba que su hermana entendiera este gran honor, que se les estaba dando.

Para su sorpresa y gusto su hermana le toco la mano y ambas se levantaron. 

“Mi señor, mi padre siempre hablo de los fuertes lazos entre nuestras casas, Los Stark y los  Manderly han sido amigos por siglos, es mi  más grande deseo que sigamos  siéndolo por milenios, por ello yo y me atrevo hablar por mi hermana que agradecemos estos obsequios y cuando nos sea posible viajaremos en dichas naves por toda la costa del norte” Su hermana siempre fue tan buena para las palabras, pero para su sorpresa, para la joven Arya era la primera vez que tal vez  había demasiada sinceridad en estas.

Acaso algo cambio en su hermana que estaba agradecida con el norte, siempre  pensó que su hermana  escaparía al sur a la primera  oportunidad, pero ahora  parecía tan incomodada con aquella idea.

“¡Me honras con tus palabras!” Dijo Lord  Manderly quien intento arrodillarse,  rápidamente sus nietas fueron ayudarle, este mostro sus respetos, ya era dos veces que se arrodillaba esa noche y era un gran esfuerzo para aquel hombre.

Y  así prosiguieron las distintas casas, muchas de ellas trajeron cofres con algunas monedas de oro, plata, cobre, algunas gemas, perlas azules de las costas heladas.

La Casa  Ryswell anuncio que trajo Corceles  magníficos que  serían entregados mañana en la  cacería .

Y pudo notar en ese momento que Jon trajo consigo una mirada  sombría sobre sus rostros ante los representantes de los  Ryswell .

Marfil de Mamut  también fue presentado, cuernos de Unicornio por parte de los  Skagos algo que ocasiono que todos los sureños soltaran fuertes risas, pero pocos del norte se rieron ante ello.

Mas problemas entre  nuestros reinos pensó Arya.

Ygritte se  levantó acompañada de su padre el señor de los Huesos, ellos presentaron sus respetos, claramente poco  tenían que ofrecer a diferencia de otras casas.  Así que ofrecieron pieles de zorro blanco,  Gatosombra como tributo y tanto Arya como Sansa agradecieron por ello.

Otros clanes menores, y casas  más pobres hicieron lo mismo, pieles, tributos pequeños, alguna que otra riqueza, pero por lo general promesas y buenos deseos.

Muchos sureños claramente miraron esto con cierto despotismo, ellos no  tenían lo complicado que era el norte para sus gentes.

Fue entonces que Mance  Rayder trajo consigo a su esposa, era muy joven y Arya intento no mirar con sorpresa que hubieran  traído a una niña tan pequeña con ellos.

Debía ser su hija  pensó Arya.

“Mi Lord, mis Lady, os presento a mi hija Joanna Rayder” Jon no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con sorpresa y mostrar sumo  interés , algo que sus hermanas claramente  también hicieron.

“¡Es un hermoso nombre!” Y todos se sorprendieron  porque era la primera vez que Arya hablaba directamente ante todos.

“¡Gracias!” Dallas dijo con una gran felicidad en su rostro “Fue nombrada en honor por vuestro hermano, El lobo Blanco” Arya no pudo evitar voltear su mirada, Jon su hermano estaba sonrojado, era algo que pocas veces se  conseguía ponerlo en dicho estado.

“Me siento honrado” Dijo  rápidamente intentando no sonar nervioso por aquel anuncio, era la primera vez que alguien lo honrada de dicha manera.

Mance presento a ambas hermanas, dos collares de perlas blancas,  traía consigo también anuncios de barrios barriles de sal de las minas. 

Pocas cosas  parecían perturbar a Arya en ese momento, realmente se  sentía feliz a pesar que el Rey  parecía al borde de quedarse dormido, a veces gritaba por  más vino o cerveza, se le daba  Wisky en un intento por  embriagarlo rápidamente si con ello  conseguía que se apartara del  salón .

Pero no tuvo efecto deseado.

Fue entonces que  Tywin Lannister sorprendió a todos dando un anuncio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Arya sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba por debajo de sus pies.

* * *

III

* * *

Cuando  Tywin la anuncio, Joanna tomo  una gran bocana de aire, se  levantó en silencio con su vestido rojo y dorado, con las pieles fina sobre sus hombros.  Sentía que su pecho le apretaba, mostraba demasiado su escote para su gusto.

Tenía un collar de oro con varias gemas verdes  incrustadas , camino en silencio mientras todo el  salón permaneció en silencio. Todos le miraban, todos la detallaban, ella era la joya del occidente.

La nieta del temido  león de la roca, hija del infame Jaime y la hermosa  Allyiria .  También pudo ver que los  Dornienses parecían perplejos ante su persona, es como si estuvieran viendo un  fantasma, pero no  conseguía entender  por qué , ¿acaso les estaba recordando alguien? Pero  siguió caminando en silencio hasta la mitad del salón al lado de su abuelo.

“¡Lord Stark! Os presento a mi nieta Joanna  Lannister ” Fue entonces que ella alzo la mirada con el mayor orgullo posible, su mirada se  encontró con la del joven lord y  sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

Este joven, este muchacho que debía ser un poco menor que ella. Tal vez un año y medio, la  tenía agitada,  hacía que su  respiración fuera pesada.

Por  algún motivo estaba perdida en sus ojos,  esos ojos, sentía que ya antes los  había visto en otro hombre. Pero no  conseguía recordar.

“Joanna” Fue la voz grave de su abuelo que la hizo regresar a la realidad, ella se dio cuenta que  aún no se había presentado apropiadamente.

“Mi Lord” Se anuncio mientras daba una leve reverencia, intento solo enfocarse en Lord Stark, ese joven que la  tenía tan cautivada, no en sus hermanas que  parecían deseosas de asesinarla o el gordo rey que  parecía estar molesto por  algún motivo.

Los  Lannister presentaron obsequios de oro y riquezas, un arpa de oro, collares de gemas preciosas, anuncios importantes de posibles alianzas a futuro sobre el comercio. 

Pero en todo momento ni  Rhaenys , ni  Jaehaerys voltearon la mirada, sus ojos  seguían totalmente fijos en la otra persona que  tenían enfrente.

* * *

IV

* * *

Sansa  entrecerró los ojos, no se necesitaban palabras para entender que Los  Lannister acaban de presentar una potencial novia para Jon. Intento mirar de reojo a su hermana, nunca fue un secreto entre ambas que lo que  sentía Arya por su medio hermano iba  más allá de ser un simple capricho.

Esto era malo  pensó .

Arya  parecía molesta, Jon  parecía totalmente perdido en sus palabras y ahora  parecía que el Rey estaba a punto de gritar otra estupidez ante la presencia de aquella joven.

“¡Es un gusto conocerte mi Señora!” Dijo con suavidad Sansa, mientras su hermana le dio una mirada herida como si acaba de ser traicionada, pero muchas veces le  advirtió a su pequeña hermana, que sus sentimientos por Jon  jamás podrían ser expuestos a la luz  pública , nadie  jamás debería saberlo.

“Gracias,  vuestra invitación sorprendieron a todos los siete reinos y como pueden ver, los siete reinos han respondido a su llamado” Esa chica era encantadora, para Sansa ello era muy malo.

Sus palabras demostraban una gran  educación , diplomacia y en todo momento nunca dejo de mirar a Jon.

“ Stannis rechazo nuestra  invitación , igualmente que los  Greyjoy ” Dijo con una voz venenosa Arya quien  parecía estar dispuesta a formar una pequeña escena. Su hermana siempre tuvo un  temperamento demasiado fuerte hacia las personas que poco le agradaran.

“No puedo hablar por la ausencia del hermano del rey” Joanna hablo suavemente mientras las miradas  de la mitad del  salón voltearon hacia Robert quien  parecía poco interesado en esos momentos, como si algo hubiera cruzado por su mente y su  atención ahora se enfocaba en la bebida que  tenía en sus manos.

“¡Tienes  razón ! Mis disculpas, no  quería sonar como si estuviera haciendo alguna  acusación , ven  siéntate con nosotros, la nieta del famoso  Tywin ” Eso  sorprendio a todos, y a la vez alerto a Sansa, su hermana menor estaba invitando a una chica que no le agradaba a sentarse a su lado, era una clara señal que algo malo estaba pensando en hacer.

Una de sus pesadas bromas, o iba a intentar hacer quedar en  ridículo a la jovencita. Pero  parecía que sus planes fueron  echados por la borda por que claramente la chica  Lannister pareció leer sus intenciones.

“Agradezco vuestra  invitación , pero esta noche quiero estar al lado de mi familia, tal vez mañana en la gran  cacería pueda acompañar a Lord Stark y sus dulces, hermosas hermanas en esta” Nunca antes vio a su hermana menor atragantarse de la rabia como lo  hacía justo ahora,  parecía a punto de morderse la lengua para evitar pronunciar alguna palabra que pudiera desencadenar una crisis entre los leones y lobos.

“¡Nos  sentiremos honrados!” Anuncio Sansa, tomando nuevamente la  vocería y evitar que Arya continuara con su pelea de palabras con Joanna  Lannister .

Quería que la fiesta ya se acabara,  quería ir a sus aposentos a pensar en  cómo evitar que la comprometieran y ante todo  quería pensar en  cómo lidiar con los planes de su madre.

Lamentablemente otros  parecían tener ideas distintas a su paz mental e interior. Sansa miro para su asombro a la cincuentena de hombres y algunas mujeres que ingresaron en el  salón .

* * *

V

* * *

Asha sabía que estaba en una  situación difícil , consigo  venían sus hombres y allegados de confianza,  traían consigo cofres de oro, plata y algunas joyas. Los isleños de las islas de Hierro, portaban pesados cueros grises y pecheras de cuero con los  símbolos y representaciones de sus distintas casas.

En el caso de  Asha , llevaba una pechera de cuero con un  Kraken dorado en esta, no  tenían armas puesto que no deseaba presentar ninguna excusa que condujera en la muerte de su hermano  Theon .

Los isleños usaban botas de cuero de  morsa que llevaban hasta sus rodillas, sus pantalones eran de diversos  cueros, pero siempre iban por dentro de estas. Algunos de ellos eran  más altos que la complexión  física de los continentales. Pero eran en extremo mucho  más delgados.

Sus ojos por lo general eran azules y verdes, algunos  cafés , los  más jóvenes carecían de barba y  parecía ser que la gran  mayoría de ellos  tenían poco cabello  más allá del que saliera de sus narices y orejas.

“¿Que significa esto?” Dijo el Rey, y  Asha miro con poco  interés aquel hombre, aunque fuera la primera vez que observaba al rey de los siete reinos,  sentía poco amor, aprecio o lealtad hacia este hombre.

“ Lamentamos la tardanza, yo soy  Asha Greyjoy , soy enviada de mi padre, y de mi gente, traigo ostentosos regalos y obsequios para Lord Stark y sus hermanas, con la posibilidad de que pueda ofrecerme una audiencia en privado  más adelante”

La gran  mayoría de los norteños  parecían saber el motivo de su presencia, todos le miraban con señal de burla o desprecio claro en sus miradas, otros de los presentes solo  parecían extrañados o ignoraban por completo su presencia para enfocarse en sus alimentos.

Solo esperaba que los sobornos fueran recibidos, que pudiera negociar con el joven Lord para conseguir una forma de liberar a su hermano.

“Hablaremos, tienes mi palabra” Jon hablo calmadamente mientras le daba una señal a sus hombres que recogieran los supuestos obsequios,  después de tanto tiempo  parecía ser que los  Greyjoy por fin se  habían dignado a presentarse para decidir el destino del pequeño Kraken.

Asha era una chica delgada, bajita tal vez del tamaño de Sansa,  tenía el cabello negro, pero corto como un  varón , una mirada peligrosa claramente en sus ojos oculto detrás de las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas.

“Me siento  agradecía ” Susurro suavemente mientras anunciaba la presencia de su familia en las fiestas. Pero en  nin gún momento pudo evitar buscar con su mirada a donde estuvieran presentes los osos. La casa Mormont era la responsable de la captura y tomada de  rehén de su hermano.

* * *

VI

* * *

Unos cincuenta jinetes avanzaban bajo el manto de la noche deseando llegar a su objetivo antes del amanecer.

Habian cabalgado tan  rapido como pudieron, desde el momento que el cuervo enviado por su  líder y Lord Stark  había llegado. Claramente luego de leerlo quemo aquel papel sabiendo las temibles implicaciones que pudiera traerles si llegaba a las manos equivocadas.

Se  dirigían al camino que  unía a Fuerte  Tumulo , el hogar  ancestral de la Casa Dustin y el pequeño poblado de  Goldgrass , donde  residía y gobernaba la Casa Stout, una casa menor y leal a los Dustin. Los niños iban hacia este lugar para estrechar los lazos con sus futuros vasallos.

Claramente esta  información fue en parte a su  espía entre los enemigos, la bastarda de los  Greystark .

Era el momento que estaban esperando, tomar y capturar a los niños para ser llevados a  Invernalia , obligar a Lady Dustin a decir el nombre de todos los conspiradores y cualquier prueba o evidencia que pudiera ser usada para ser llevados a juicio.

Falia Flowers fue la primera en divisar la pequeña  guarnición que acompañaba a los chicos, quienes iban en corceles, o al menos eso supuso al ver que eran los  más pequeños entre toda la comitiva.

Eran tal vez unos veinte o tal vez menos, pero  tenía una extraña  sensación , esto era demasiado  fácil .

* * *

VII

* * *

Después de la llegada de la embajadora  Greyjoy y los representantes de las Islas del Hierro, la fiesta  parecía haberse alargado y pocos o  ningún otro evento importante  pareció haber sucedido.

Para este momento, la mitad de los nobles, caballeros y  demás invitados estaban organizando sus partidas para la  cacería . 

Todos  parecían estar enfocados en sus pensamientos, pensando que trofeos  conseguirían ese  día . Pero Jon se encontraba en la torre occidental. 

Esta torre daba de costado hacia el bosque de los Dioses, era algo ocultad a las  demás , pero  podría escalarse mediante los  árboles de los antiguos dioses para llegar a sus ventanas.

Aun  así , era tal  vez en ese momento el lugar menos visitado en todo el castillo. Estaba reunido con varios viejos amigos. Los hermanos  Karstark , El pequeño Jon  Umber ,  Domeric , y aunque nunca fue cercano o apenas  había cruzado palabras estaba  también Jojen Reed. 

Lady  Cerwyn una muchacha de apenas catorce  días del nombre, seguida de otra joven doncella de la Casa Condor. Ethan Arbolar como representante de los clanes del bosque de los lobos.  También estaba Brandon Tallhart y su hermano pequeño Beren. 

Ygritte la joven peli roja estaba acompañada de una joven alta, de cabellos rubios cuya belleza no pudo negar Jon. Esta chica llamada Val.

Y, por  último, pero no menos importante, estaba su hermana Arya.

Quería decir que era una importante  reunión, pero la torre era pequeña, y poco recomendable para que tantas personas estuvieran presentes en la parte superior.

“¡No lo podemos permitir!” Brandon  Tallhart fue quien  más parecía molesto entre los presentes, era joven y muy imprudente en su  opinión .

“Poco o nada podremos opinar” Fue la voz de  Eddard Karstark quien, a pesar de su  disgusto por la  situación ,  sabía que poco se puede hacer ante las ordenes de un rey.

“Es un insulto a mi gente, el ciervo blanco es el emblema de la casa de mi madre” Jon alzo una ceja intrigado, realmente no  sabía quién era la madre de Val, pero cayo su  opinión . 

“¡Es el rey!” Dijo alguien

“¡Es un sureño! Que sabe de nosotros, los Antiguos Dioses o las  costumbres de los primeros hombres” Y llego un punto donde Jon dejo de prestarles  atención . Realmente no deseaba estar en este lugar,  tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente  últimamente .

“Es mi culpa” fue finalmente que todos voltearon a verlo en esos momentos “Me  negué en darle una respuesta abierta al rey,  está deseoso en casar a su hijo con mi hermana, pero Sansa, ella  debería ser libre de elegir” Y todos guardaron silencio brevemente, pensando en que opciones  tenían .

Simplemente por  más que quisieran no  podrían a presentar una queja por esto. Para el rey  podría simplemente parecerle absurdo hasta  estúpido que los norteños presentaran una queja o molestia por cazar un animal.

“Bueno, mi padre siempre ha dicho que los accidentes suceden cuando los  jóvenes van de  cacería ” La mirada fue puesta  rápidamente en la joven  Ygritte y una leve sonrisa  comenzó aparecer en el rostro de muchos.

“El joven chico  podría caerse de su caballo asustado” 

“Una flecha  podría darle por accidente”

“Si no tenemos la oportunidad en la  cacería , los accidentes son  más comunes en los torneos”

“El torneo  será mañana, luego de la  cacería del  día de hoy, tenemos muchas oportunidades” 

“Tenemos que tener en cuenta, que es posible que el  príncipe tal vez no consiga cazar al ciervo blanco” 

Todos  parecían tener las mismas peligrosas ideas, para su disgusto incluso si les dijera a los presentes que no hicieran nada, era muy probable que alguien  allá afuera entre los clanes o casas nobles estuviera ya planeando hacerlo.

“No importa lo ofendido que muchos se encuentren, es el  príncipe de quien hablan,  asegúrense de que nada involucre directamente al norte en todo esto”  Por qué si fueran sorprendidos o capturados, claramente  él no  podría hacer nada para ayudarles.

Entonces fue cuando todos guardaron silencio, Jon  agradeció por ello, no solo  tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se  sentía realmente insultado la noche anterior. El Rey  debió haber esperado su respuesta, no hacer tal anuncio desacreditando su autoridad tal como lo hizo.

“¡Agradezco! Que todos hayan venido a expresarme sus opiniones, ahora les pido que vayan con su gente, se preparen para la  cacería ,  será un  día emocionante” Aunque  tenía la mala  sensación que  podría ser  más un  día de mil problemas.

Todos simplemente asintieron, algunos  parecían aun molestos, pero decidieron salir de lugar, atrás quedaron Jon y Arya, este primero miro a su hermana quien  parecía que estaba realmente molesta.

“¿Hasta  cuándo seguirás enojada conmigo?”

“¡No  sé de qué me hablas!” Y este  sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermanita.

“Ah no, dudo  mucho querida hermanita que hayas venido a esta pequeña  reunión solo para presentar tu molestia” 

“¿Porque evades tanto el asunto de sansa y el  príncipe ?” 

Una pregunta realmente fuerte  pensó Jon,  quería decirle que sencillamente ni con todo el poder del norte  podría asegurar que pudiera vencer al rey,  después de todo  tenía el respaldo de los  demás reinos al menos en  teoría .

No es tan  fácil negarse al pedido de un rey sin caer en su ira era algo que siempre tuvo claro, Lord Reed, El Maestre  Luwin y  Qyburn siempre le dejaron ello en claro.

“No es un asunto  fácil , todos  están molestos, pero igualmente un mal movimiento y todo esto  podría solo empeorar” Cuando invite a estas personas claramente deseaba una  celebración grande para sus hermanas, no compromisos y amenazas disfrazadas.

Solo se  generó el silencio nuevamente entre ellos, y Jon estaba  a punto de tomar rumbo a la salida cuando  sintió los pequeños brazos de su hermana  atrapándolo por la espalda en un fuerte abrazo.

“¿Te casaras?” Dijo suavemente Arya, suavemente se  sorprendió Jon por el tono de voz que estaba usando.

No pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquella pregunta.

“Se espera que lo haga” Se esperaban muchas  cosas, pero la felicidad no era una de ellas lamentablemente.

“No quiero que lo hagas”  Sentía como si su hermana estuviera a punto de estallar en  lágrimas ,  rápidamente volteo para tomar suavemente el rostro entre sus manos y mirarla a los ojos.

“Sabes que siempre  serás mi pequeña lobo” Pero eso no era suficiente para Arya, quiero que me ames  pensó con mucha fuerza, de la misma forma que yo te amo.

Arya beso entonces con los pies en punta a Jon, compartieron un casto beso al inicio y luego este se fue  intensificando .

En  algún momento Jon termino poniendo a Arya contra la pared y  ella alzo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano como si intentara aprisionarlo, paso sus manos  rápidamente por su cintura hasta que llegar a los  glúteos de ella  apretándolos con fuerza.

Pero entonces sintieron un leve sonido,  rápidamente fue  más fuerte y voltearon sus ojos para encontrar a un chico de cabellos rubios  mirándole , esos ojos del niño asustado  encontrándose con ambos.

“¡Jon nos vio!” Dijo Arya con temores, este no supo  cómo reaccionar, este niño era el  príncipe Tommen, que demonios hacia tan alto, entonces escucho el  maulló de un gato pequeño que se encontraba en la ventana donde el niño los observaba montado desde las copas de aquel  árbol .

Arya fue la primera en reaccionar, tomando al niño que era  más pequeño por la manga de su brazo, este era  más joven que ella –  Después de todo, Arya al ser la melliza de Sansa  tenían casi la misma estatura – Y Jon entro  rápidamente en  pánico , tomando al chico por su chaqueta de lana y  asegurándose que no se fuera.

“¿Que vamos hacer?” Arya  parecía asustada entendía claramente los problemas que esto iba a generar. Los  separarían y eso fue lo que  más le aterro.

“¡ Cálmate !” Jon  parecía pensar con  más calma, aunque no encontraba una clara respuesta que no implicara ensuciar sus manos, esto no era algo bueno. Estoy pecando contra los antiguos Dioses y el honor de mi padre, no solo por haber deseado a mi hermana menor.

“Lo perderemos todo,  perderás el Norte e  Invernalia , no  debió habernos visto” 

Si, Arya  podría tener  razón en todo  ello, pero  seguía siendo un niño  pensó Jon,  pensó con tanto miedo.

“Es solo un niño” Le dijo, el realmente no  quería hacerle  algún daño alguien tan inocente.

Pero entonces su hermana tomo con todas sus fuerzas un  rápido empuje contra el chico.

“Nos van a separar, si no lo haces  tú , entonces yo lo haré” Dijo con fuerza mientras empujo totalmente al niño por la ventana. Y Jon vio con asombro como el joven  príncipe comenzaba a caer, el sonido de chico chocando contra las ramas de los  árboles y luego contra el suelo, y ese sonido estridente,  podría haber jurado que se  había partido el cuello en la  caía , pero no se iba a quedar a observar si seguía con vida,  rápidamente tomo a su imprudente hermana y  comenzó a llevarla lejos de aquel lugar.

“Las cosas que hago por amor” Fue lo  último que dijo Arya mientras  salían de la habitación de aquella torre.


	17. La caza de hombres Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decirles, Arya es tal vez mi personaje favorito de GOT, pero una de las razones que me gusta tanto Game Of Thrones es que todos los personajes tienen mil defectos, muestra realmente mucho de la naturaleza humana, cuando vemos los eventos desde el punto de vista de esos personajes nos cambia la opinión de ellos. 
> 
> Arya es muy imprudente, a lo largo de la serie y los libros, es el motivo por el cual termino ciega, es el motivo por el cual descubrió los túneles y consiguió escapar de la fortaleza roja, a veces le sirve otras veces se mete en problemas. 
> 
> No odio a los Stark, wau en verdad me encantan, pero no me gusta que siempre los pongan como la familia perfecta o honorable, tienen defectos, también son seres humanos.

* * *

I

* * *

Se  atrevía a deducir que ya era cerca del  mediodía , claramente la pequeña caravana Dustin  seguía totalmente sin moverse demasiado de su  posición . Esa era la  única confirmación que necesitaba.

Desde darle agua a sus caballos hasta preparar un almuerzo a la  intemperie . Las estaban esperando  pensó Falia , alguien los traiciono o sencillamente sus movimientos fueron previstos por el enemigo.

“¡Mi señora!” Dijo una jovencita de cabellos negros, ojos marrones, de baja estatura y una de las  más jóvenes entre todas las presentes.

“¿Que ocurre Tania?” Le miro suavemente, todas ellas se encontraban desmontadas de sus corceles, y detrás de una pequeña colina totalmente cubiertas por la  maleza y el terreno  pedroso . 

“Mi señora,  porque no hemos atacado las ordenes de Lady Ramsay eran capturar a los descendientes de la Casa Dustin, se encuentran a nuestra desprotegidos ante nuestras fuerzas”  Falia le miro por unos segundos, no  debería estar sorprendida,  después de todo, esta chica era una bastarda  Pyke , se preguntaba si todos en las Islas de Hierro  tenían tan poca  perspectiva o no alcanzaba a mirar  más a las futuras implicaciones de un ataque el cual claramente estaban esperando.

“Sencillamente  porque es una trampa” Todas las bastardas presentes le miraron, algunas levantaron sus cabezas y observo sus rostros  soñolientas \-  habían cabalgado toda la noche para llegar a ese lugar y ahora les  habían ordenado esperar, claramente muchas de ellas  habían quedado algo dormidas – Pero la mirada de impresión en el rostro de muchas 

“¿Como lo sabes?” Pregunta una de las bastardas de los Frey,  Falia la miro, buena en la cocina, una jinete realmente  mediocre, pero era al menos decente con el arco. 

“Es sencillo, desde el momento en que llegamos note que era realmente extraño que incluso en sus propias tierras, no hubiera  ningún vigía , o un explorador  además de ello, desde que note la caravana, no se han movido de su  posición , es como si estuvieran en simplemente disfrutando del entorno”  También quería decirles que en parte era un presentimiento de ella, una corazonada, pero no  tenía ningún respaldo  estratégico para ello.

Somos bastardas  pensó Falia , muchas de estas chicas no  dudarían en apuñalarme por la espalda si con ello consiguieran ascender  rápidamente o tomar mi lugar. Si ven debilidad claramente  sería una  invitación, una carta blanca para mi muerte, decirles que simplemente le  parecía fácil todo aquello era una  invitación a matarla y entregar su cabeza a Lady Ramsay por ser una cobarde.

No es que todos los bastardos siguieran ese falso estereotipo sobre que eran traicioneros, o hijos del pecado. Sencillamente no te reclutaba o en algunos casos eras secuestrada por Ramsay si no tuvieras alguna utilidad para servirle.

Realmente cuando vino al norte huyendo de su familia, no espero caer en manos de quien ahora se  podría decirse era su mejor amiga – Una amiga que no  dudaría en desollarla viva – Ramsay disfrutaba lastimar a las personas y por ese motivo era suficiente para que nadie la cuestionara.

El honor, eso era para tontos pensaba  Falia su padre no tuvo Honor en cogerse a su madre, los padres, hermanos, primos e incluso la servidumbre no  tenía honor hacia los bastardos, el destino para las mujeres que  nacían bajo aquella estrella  sombría , esa mancha en su nacimiento era incluso peor que el de los hombres.

Sabía que la paciencia para su gente se le estaba acabando. Sinceramente la mitad de ellas no  tenía dicha virtud en sus personalidades.

“Nos dividiremos, quiero que las veinte mejores arqueras de nuestro grupo d esmonten todo elemento pesado innecesario de los caballos, e igualmente  desháganse de la armadura que no consideren indispensable, pero ante todo quiero que lo hagan con el  más absoluto silencio” Todas le miraron  rápidamente ,  extrañadas de dicha  petición .

“¡Vamos atacar!”  Rápidamente aquellas que se consideraban mejores arqueras, comenzaron a organizar  sus caballos , algunas discutieron sobre  qué grupo  deberían ir, pero fue  rápidamente superado y tal como esperaba todo aquello que no fuera considerado como necesario  comenzó a bajarse.

Una gran pila de placas de  protección, sobre todo de hombres , y cuero reforzado  comenzó a reunirse. Pero ante los ojos de Falia todas ellas  seguían siendo demasiado pesadas  aún .

“¡Las lanzas  también !” Fue en ese momento que supo que  podría tener un  motín entre sus manos, todas le miraron como si intentara traicionarla.

“¿Bromeas?” Dijeron en coro varias de ellas.

“¡No!” Y  comenzó a caminar hacia su corcel para tomar su arco “Solo necesitaran esta arma y sus espadas cortas, tomaremos a los niños en un ataque  rápido , y saldremos con igual velocidad” 

Esa  explicación pareció servirles. Y mientras eso pasaba deseaba tanto que esa caravana, que esos Dustin se movieran,  porque entonces era la señal que no las estaban esperando, pero en casi una hora que les tomo organizarse con el mayor silencio posible que pudieran realizar. 

Ellos  seguían quietos, sencillamente  parecía que los soldados estaban sirviendo la comida, y un par de niños que alcanzaron a divisar que estaban jugando alrededor de estos.

“ Lynora , necesito que  guíes al segundo grupo, usen las armaduras y aquellas partes que puedan usar de sus compañeras” La bastarda de las Islas del Hierro miro de reojo a  Falia , pero termino aceptando sus  órdenes . Las  demás solo asintieron mientras comenzaron a usar los equipos que antes  habían desmontado sus compañeras.

Eso era agregar peso extra a todas ellas.

“Bien, ahora les voy a explicar el plan, primero debemos encargarnos de los arqueros deben ser los primeros en morir y luego...”  Reunió a las cinco principales capitanas o al menos aquellas que consideraba  más experimentadas. 

Tomo su daga y  comenzó a dibujar sobre la  hierba las indicaciones que esperaba que sus compañeras aceptaran seguir. 

* * *

II

* * *

“¡Preparadas!” Fue el primer grito de batalla que dio en su vida, esperaba que no fuera el ultimo. No deseaba morir, pensaba regresar con vida y saborear la victoria.

Con el grito de batalla, las bastardas cabalgaron a gran galope con sus arcos listos,  tensados .  Su carcaj iba repleto , al menos unas cincuenta flechas, aquellas no iban a participar en la primera parte del plan entregaron sus flechas a sus  demás compañeras.

Las bastardas de  Ramasy rodearon rápidamente la colina donde se estaban escondiendo, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos resonó, por todo el lugar.

Cuando los Soldados Dustin consiguieron divisar que eran atacados, comenzaron a formar una  rápidamente formación de  protección alrededor de la carreta principal. 

Los jinetes  rápidamente comenzaron a rodear la caravana Dustin en un  círculo , constantemente una cantidad de flechas considerable  comenzó a ser disparada hacia los soldados Dustin, en gran parte ellos eran simples lanceros o haceros. Un par de arqueros intentaron  responder, pero fueron los primeros en morir.

Para la molestia de  Falia , no  parecía realmente haber una  reacción fuera  de lo normal en dicha  situación .

Los soldados Dustin usaban armaduras semi pesadas, de placas una sobre otra, con una  túnica amarrilla sobre parte de estas como instintivo. Estaban claramente con sus escudos pesados en forma cuadrada, de roble reforzado intentando hacer una  formación cuadrada . Sus lanzas eran  más cortas que la de otros lanceros, tal vez de unos tres pies de largo. 

Se  atrevió a contar al menos unos quince soldados, seis de ellos ya muertos, los  demás intentando cubrir a los niños, pero todo  seguía realmente siendo extraño. Pero uno de los soldados Dustin arriesgo su vida,  corrió rápidamente hacia la carreta tres flechas impactaron su  espalda, pero continuo. Tomo un cuerno del  cadáver de quien  podría considerar su comandante debido a  su casco metálico , a diferencia de los  demás que usaban simples yelmos que solo  cubría la parte superior de sus cabezas.

“¡Matarlo!” Grito con  fuerza, pero cuando consiguieron asesinarlo este ya  había alcanzado a soplar con fuerza aquel maldito cuerno. 

Fue entonces que se hizo la  última carga, un par de ellas desenfundo sus espadas y cabalgaron directo sobre el enemigo. La velocidad de la  caballería consiguió arrasarlos, solo un par de los soldados enemigos consiguieron presentar  batalla, pero fueron asesinados con facilidad por la superioridad  numérica , tres niños en ese momento fueron tomados y el sonido de los cuernos  resonó por todo el lugar.

Al principio no paso mucho,  pensó que tal vez sonar el cuerno era un intento desesperado, dos de sus compañeras desmontaron para rematar a dos soldados heridos, pero entonces  resonó con  más fuerza varios cuernos de batalla. 

Al menos unos cuarenta o tal vez  más , surgieron desde el norte,  provenían desde las tierras de los Stout, tal vez se estaban guarneciendo cerca del poblado de  Goldgrass ,  con sus pesadas armaduras, con sus yelmos pesados que  cubrían sus rostros, sobre grandes corceles de batalla.

Eso no eran caballeros Dustin, puesto que esta casa no  tenía caballería pesada. Tampoco eran de la Casa Stout quien no contaba con  caballería alguna. 

“¡Es una trampa!” Grito con fuerza, para su disgusto  tenía toda la  razón . 

Cabalgaron  rápidamente hacia las partes  más planas del terreno tal como  habían planeado,  Falia tomo  rápidamente la delantera para que fuera seguida por sus camaradas. En una  formación de triangulo con ella a la cabeza, siguieron a gran velocidad, su  interés era en los niños, pero apenas  consiguió ver que iban en las monturas de alguna de sus compañeras.

La  caballería enemiga les  persiguió ,  intentando alcanzarles, ellas respondieron con una repetida y  continúa oleada de flechas, algunos caballeros enemigos murieron, pero igualmente sus gruesas armaduras  conseguían protegerles en  gran medida.

Para su suerte ellas  tenían una gran velocidad,  también una distancia considerable de sus perseguidores. . 

El problema eran sus enemigos, esas armaduras eran pesadas, las flechas  podrían impactar, pero no penetraban con fuerza y terminaban alguna de ellas rebotando, pero no estaban de igual manera protegidos sus caballos.

“¡A los caballos!” 

Grito con euforia, mientras todas las jinetes comenzaron adoptar una  formación dispersa . Se separaron en dos ramas distintas, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a rodear a sus enemigos, salvo quienes llevaban a los prisioneros que siguieron cabalgando  alejándose de todo el lugar.

Los arqueros a caballo continuaron llevando una lluvia de flechas continua, la  caballería pesada intentaba  atacarles, pero en un terreno tan abierto les era  difícil alcanzarles, aun  así, eso no evitaba que varias de ellas murieran ante la falta de  protección de combate cuerpo a cuerpo si eran atrapadas por el enemigo. 

Pero la lluvia de flechas continuaba, agotaban a los corceles enemigos que intentaban alcanzarles y al mismo tiempo llevaban a sus pesados jinetes.

Rápidamente los caballos comenzaron a caer heridos o muertos por las flechas, ya en el suelo, los caballeros eran rematados en la interminable lluvia de flechas o por sus propios compañeros que intentaban salir de aquel nuevo circulo.

Se encontraban  rodeados se dieron cuenta muchos de ellos. Las flechas  continuaron, pero algunas comenzaron a dejar de disparar, se les  había agotado, luego al menos una veintena de caballeros estaban rodeados. 

Mientras las mujeres en sus corceles les remataban ya fuera con flechas, consiguiendo que salieran del grupo donde se encontraban y los remataban con sus espadas o con el peso mismo de sus caballos asegurando que pasaran sobre ellos.

Para su desgracia este  parecía ser solo el primer grupo, otro  provenía desde el sur, eso era malo, demasiado malo. Este no solo  parecía ser mucho  más numeroso, si no que  traían consigo  también caballería ligera que  podría alcanzarles y ante la  escasez de flechas para  esos momentos de muchas de ellas.

Dejaron de rodear a su enemigo, comenzaron simplemente a cabalgar al oeste,  rápidamente , eran seguidos, por los sobrevivientes del viejo grupo, como por los refuerzos. 

La  persecución continua por otros diez minutos, la mitad de su grupo  ya hacia muerto, un pensamiento desagradable  pensó . Pero cabalgaron hasta una pequeña colina, entonces todas dieron un repentino giro, hacia sus enemigos, lanzaron las ultimas  ráfagas de flechas a los caballos y tal como se esperaba muchos de estos cayeron muertos.

Se  dispersaron en ese momento, una treintena de  caballería pesada liderada por  Lynora Pyke se abalanzo sobre las filas enemigas, el choque fue brutal, la fuerza del enemigo era visible al menos  físicamente . Pero sus corceles al menos en la gran  mayoría estaban cansados o heridos. 

Además, para ese momento ellas de cierta forma eran una  mayoría en fuerza. La batalla se  complicó , las arqueras a caballo ingresaron en la contienda solo armadas con sus espadas cortas, listas para ayudar.

Las fuerzas de  Lynora estaban mejor equipadas, combatieron ferozmente.

Y al finalizar, luego de una hora de combates, las Bastardas de Ramsay  habían tenido su primer baño de sangre. La compañía  carmesí  salió victoriosa sobre aquella  fuerza, pero veintisiete de ellas estaban muertas, al menos  habían matado a sesenta de sus enemigos, conseguido seis prisioneros, para su desgracia no  tenían tiempo para perseguir a cualquiera que  consiguió escapar de la batalla.

“¡ Están muertos!”

Falia volteo su mirada con sorpresa ante las palabras de Tania Pyke.

“¿A  qué te refieres?”

La bastarda de las islas del hierro, volteo la mirada,  había tres  cadáveres , todos ellos eran niños. Pero las indicaciones hablaban de dos niñas y un solo niño.

Algo raro en sus rostros,  tenían las venas azules sobre  saliendo en todas partes. Esto era demasiado malo, era mucho peor de lo pensado.

“¿Una carnada?” Dijo  Lynore con sangre en sus mejillas, intento no soltar  lágrimas , muchas amigas acaban de morir.

“Posiblemente”  Respondió con poco  entusiasmo, pero ver sus rostros azules le hizo realizar una pregunta que le inquietaba “¡Que tienen sus rostros!”

“Veneno” Contesto  rápidamente Lynore “Tal vez fueron envenenados antes que los  capturáramos y en medio de nuestra  huía no lo notamos hasta que fue tarde ”

Pero las malas noticias no terminaron, llego un pequeño grupo con las hermanas Frey, soltaron el  cadáver de dos niñas y un niño, uniformados con la vestimenta de los soldados Dustin.

Habían matado a los niños, ellos  habían sido los arqueros enemigos que mataron cuando comenzo el ataque a la caravana, desde un inicio todo esto fue un completo fracaso.

Ramsay va a matarme, dijo con temor, esto no era nada bueno, absolutamente era malo.

“Lady  Falia , capitana, un prisionero ha...” Pero no termino la  explicación , un hombre ya mayor ante sus ojos, estaba gritando con furia,  maldiciéndoles con todas sus fuerzas. 

Por los niños muertos, gritaba que eran sus hijos, gritaba que ellos  estarían protegidos, grito con fuerza. Y entonces supo que ese hombre era el padre de ellos; en pocas palabras ese hombre era  Willam Dustin, tal vez no  esté tan muerta con este prisionero.

Pero la idea  seguía en su mente, alguien le paso  información al enemigo, alguien una de ellas la  había traicionado, esperaba que esa persona fuera de las que murieron en la contienda,  porque de lo contrario iba a entregarla en bandeja de plata a Ramsay.

* * *

III

* * *

Arya estaba asustada, inundada por el  pánico de lo que acaba de suceder,  sentía fuertemente el agarre de Jon alrededor de sus manos, nadie volteaba a  mirarlos , todos estaban concentrados en el pronto inicio de la  cacería .

“¿ Por qué ?” Fue la primera pregunta que le hizo desde que abandonaron la torre, la llevo a una pequeña esquina entre los escalones del castillo que conectaban con los patios interiores.

“No, no  sabía cómo reaccionar, Jon me asuste” Asustada si, esa era la palabra correcta pero no  seguía siendo una buena excusa, al menos no para el rey, mucho menos para la reina.

“¿Que hacia ese tonto niño?” Pregunto nuevamente, esta vez no  sabía si se  refería a ella, Arya intento controlar  sus respiraciones , estaba consumida por una  sensación desagradable. Al borde del llanto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de su padre y su hermano  Robb , ella  quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

“¡El Gato!”  Había un gato, un tonto y pequeño gato en la ventana de la torre, antes de que apareciera ese niño,  subiría tal altura solo para capturar un gato “Debemos ir por ese gato” fue lo  único que alcanzo a decir Arya, pero Jon la tomo con fuerza y la puso contra su pecho.

“¡ Cálmate !” Su voz era tan grave, tan llena de ira en esos momentos, por primera vez en su vida Arya estaba asustada de su hermano, miro lentamente sus ojos, no  parecían su  típico gris, eran como plateados,  tenían un destello que no  conseguía explicar.

“Necesito que te calmes, entiendes, ahora iremos a la  cacería , como si nada ha ocurrido” Estaba hablando en serio, para sorpresa de Arya, su hermano le estaba aconsejando actuar como si nada malo hubiera pasado, como si ella no acabara de tumbar a un niño por la ventana.

“¡Arya! ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?”

Fue una pregunta directa, claramente no dejaba tiempo a la  interpretación o a la duda, Jon  quería una  respuesta, pero ella no  sabía qué hacer.

“Si no puedes hacerlo, te enviare a tu  habitación y te encerrare en esta, le  diré a todos que  estas enfermas ,  así que necesito una respuesta” Entonces en medio de su intento por controlar las  lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, ella tomo su manga, limpio  rápidamente su rostro como si nada hubiera ocurrido y dio un  rápido “¡Si!” con todas sus  energías .

“Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar” Con ello Jon la tomo suavemente esta vez de la muñeca, y caminaron sin decir nada  más hasta los grandes establos donde se encontraban reunidos ya varios nobles.

“¿ Dónde estaban?” Pregunto  rápidamente Sansa quien estaba acompañada de sus doncellas,  también estaba  Meera doncella de Arya quien miro con  preocupación a su joven señora, ella  reconocía claramente cuando algo malo  estaba pasando.

“Lo sentimos, Arya y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre el pasado, el tiempo paso  rápido ” Sansa claramente  tenía dudas de esa respuesta, pero Jon rara vez  mentía , entonces  debería tener un buen motivo, guardo silencio, miro de reojo a su hermana Arya que  parecía estar  pálida como un  cadáver .

“¿Arya estas bien?” Pregunto  cómo su hermana mayor, claramente preocupada por su hermana  menor, aunque  la diferencia fuera algunos minutos .

“Lo estoy, no debes preocuparte,  iré a buscar mi arco y mis cosas” Ella  salió rápidamente hacia el arsenal, Sansa miro con inquietud a Jon quien  rápidamente le  restó importancia al asunto.

Y mientras Arya  rápidamente desaparecía , Jon miro con  interés ,  también sorpresa la vestimenta de Sansa, estaba  vestida como una mujer noble  más allá del muro, con pantalones de cuero, aunque  tenía una capa de pieles finas sobre ella, un arco en su mano y al lado estaba Alys quien  parecía ser la encargada de llevar el carcaj con flechas, aunque esta  también llevaba un  arco, pero  más sencillo y pequeño.

“¿Vas a participar? No  sabía que te gustara la  cacería ” Aunque la pregunta era que no  sabía que supiera usar un arco, aunque Sansa tuvo clases sencillas sobre el manejo de este, nunca la vio usarlo realmente.

“¡No  aparecías Jon! Tuve que anunciar los premios, y dar inicio a la caza, tardaste mucho en surgir, el rey ya se fue, al menos anuncie algunos dragones de oro para otro tipo de animales que no sean un ciervo blanco, los que quedamos aquí son  rezagados o que estaban demasiado ebrios para levantarse temprano” Si claramente,  escucharía un regaño  más grande  más tarde, pero le dio una leve sonrisa a Sansa, era bueno saber que contaba con su hermana para estos asuntos.

“¡Gracias Sansa!” Le dijo con suavidad, ocasionando que su hermana se sonrojara con fuerza.

“Mi señor, pido permiso para ir ayudar a mi Lady, ella aun tarda en venir” Jon volteo la mirada,  asintió rápidamente hacia  Meera quien no dudo en correr a buscar a Arya.

“¿ Dónde está Mya ?” Pregunto con  extrañeza “¿ Dónde está Joy igualmente?”  Joy era tal vez la segunda doncella  más leal de Sansa, y  Mya rara vez se separaba de su hermana Arya.

“ Mya me  pidió autorización para participar de la  cacería con Val, dijo que  más tarde se nos  uniría ”

“¿La señora del Bosque  Sombrío ?” Pregunto con sorpresa Jon, una mujer hermosa, realmente no dudaba de ello, pero  tenía una mirada en su rostro que era un claro aviso que no  dudaría en cortarle las pelotas a quien se atreviera a insultarla.

“ Así es, ella  también dijo que  tenía que informarte del comportamiento inapropiado de ciertos septos, realmente no entro en detalle, sobre  Joy , bueno espero que no olvides tu promesa, Joanna  Lannister se  cansó en esperarte  decidió tomar a su prima e ir a  cacería con los suyos”

Lo primero que  pensó Jon, es que no necesitaba  más problemas en  ese momento , no deseaba para nada tenerlos.  Quería simplemente decir que no iba a recibir ninguna  petición o queja el  día de hoy.

Pero un lord no  podría dar esas  órdenes ,  daría una mala  indicación a su gente, que estaba desatendiendo a sus vasallos.

“¡Ven!  Meera ya se acerca con Arya, me estoy perdiendo de las fiestas de mi cumpleaños” Sansa solo volteo la mirada, Arya venia con un arco largo y una mirada aun preocupada en su rostro,  Meera a su lado no disimulaba la  preocupación hacia su señora.

* * *

IV

* * *

El Bosque de los Lobos era inmenso, aunque desde el inicio se les  recomendó no alejarse demasiado, pero era  difícil no hacerlo. Sinceramente se  arrepentía justo ahora de haberse alejado de los grandes grupos de caza.

Margaery intento no mostrar alguna duda, mucho menos enfrente del  príncipe Joffrey , este  seguía anunciando y hablando con total autoridad que  deberían internarse  más en el interior del bosque.

Ella consideraba que era una  pésima idea, iban acompañados por dos simples guardias  Lannister que trajo consigo el heredero al trono.

Ellos  parecían igual o  más nerviosos con respeto adentrarse  más en el bosque.

“Mi  príncipe , no me parece bien que participe de la  cacería , no es el lugar adecuado para una dama mi padre  podría enojarse” Le dijo suavemente,  Joffrey volteo la mirada con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, alzo la  ballesta que  traía en sus manos con arrogancia,  parecía apreciarla como si se tratara de su propio miembro.

“No te preocupes,  estás conmigo ni siquiera tu padre se  atreverá a reprenderte” Nuevamente estaba esa arrogancia  pensó Margaery,  sonrió con  entusiasmo mientras se acercaba seductoramente ante el joven  príncipe , lo tomo por el brazo y aprovecho para presionar sus senos contra el cuerpo de este.

“Gracias mi apuesto  príncipe ” Este le  sonrió tontamente, y Margaery no pudo evitar preguntarse, que  fácil era todo esto.

“Ven mi  príncipe , te enseñare algo  más divertido que esta  cacería ” Ella lo jalo con fuerza,  Joffrey le miro con temor al inicio, luego volteo la mirada los guardias se quedaron quietos, sabiendo que no era correcto seguirlos. 

Caminaron hasta perderse de la vista de los guardias que le  seguían .

* * *

V

* * *

Para  Oberyn fue como ver un  fantasma , estaba ignorando por completo la  cacería medio  Dorne le observaba en silencio en ese momento, ellos sencillamente establecieron un pequeño campamento en medio de aquel bosque, repartieron frutas, carne seca y agua, vino para saciar la sed de muchos.

El frio intenso del norte  tenía apagado muchos de sus  ánimos , agotados y totalmente molestos. No les gustaba aquella nieve maldita que  parecía estar por todas partes, tampoco disfrutaban de aquella  cacería .

Porque para muchos aquella Joanna  Lannister fue como ver un fantasma. Para  Oberyn fue como  ver a su hermana, demasiado  había de ella en esa chica. Eso era malo, se  sentía traicionado,  sentía realmente que  traicionaba también la memoria de su hermana por hacer tal  comparación tan  absurda .

“No desperdiciare una oportunidad como  esta tía ” Dijo la princesa Arianne quien se  levantó de aquel viejo tronco, tomo el arco  Dorniense entre sus manos y  comenzó abandonar el campamento.

“¿Hacia  dónde crees que vas?”

Pregunto el  príncipe de  Dorne , miro fijamente a su sobrina quien solo le  sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“A cazar un  León , tal vez cautivar un lobo” El  personalmente no  quería que ella actuara,  prefería que su impertinente sobrina se quedara quieta y permaneciera por ahora en un anonimato ante cualquier incidente que pudiera ocurrir.

Pero cuando vio sus manos temblando se dio cuenta que no estaba en condiciones de ello. Algo estaba mal con  él , por que ver a esa tonta niña le ocasiono tal  reacción .

“ Obara ,  Nymeria acompañen a la princesa en su  cacería ” Sus hijas sonrieron alegres de por fin poder moverse con mayor libertad.

Ellas sencillamente se marcharon, tomaron sus lanzas para la  cacería y se fueron,  Oberyn siguió acompañado de gran parte de los nobles de  Dorne , poco de ellos  tenían realmente un  interés en aquella  cacería , principalmente por el comportamiento de su  príncipe .

Los minutos pasaron, intento calmarse, comer algo y beber vino para ver si  conseguía olvidar a la chica  Lannister . No  tenía ningún deseo sexual hacia ella, era un presentimiento de familiaridad.

“¡Traidora!” Gritaron varios de los presentes, muchos se levantaron molestos ante la presencia de una mujer con vestidos rojos y con el  león dorado de los  Lannister en sus prendas, ella  parecía no estar participando de la  cacería a pesar de estar presente en aquel lugar.

“¡ Tía !” Dijo el joven  Edric Dayne quien en ese momento  tenía las funciones de ser su escudero.

Allyria Dayne, la esposa del infame Jaime Lannister estaba en ese lugar  mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“¿Podemos hablar mi  príncipe ?” Hablo con una voz dulce que realmente le  sorprendió ,  tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que le  recordó a la joven  Ashara .

* * *

VI

* * *

Mya caminaba tranquilamente  por el bosque, seguida de Val y las otras mujeres de su clan, llevaban con éxito una gran presa, un venado de respetable tamaño. Le  traían como premio principal, aunque de seguro pudieran capturar algo mejor.

Se escuchaba que  Renly había cazado un gran oso, o al menos eso fue lo que estaban gritando los  estúpidos nobles de las Tormentas que  habían anunciado que iban a ganar aquella  cacería .

“Van a espantar las presas” Dijo con molestia una de las mujeres de lanza presentes, ellas claramente estaban molestos ante el  espectáculo de los sureños que  parecían ansiosos por gritar cualquier presa capturada o  asesinada .

Mya solo  sonreía con  diversión todo aquello le  parecía realmente llamativo. Cuando era  más joven  había acompañado varias veces a Lord Arryn cuando estuvo a su cuidado, este era  más tranquilo,  más solemne cuando  conseguía matar a una presa.

Claro que en el valle capturabas venados o  jabalíes principalmente aquí,  podrías capturar desde grandes osos hasta  Gatosombras , sin mencionar los  caribú , venados, los ciervos y los leones de montaña.

Mas adelante estaba su padre, furioso, molesto por que no  había cazado nada  aún .  Igualmente, el  príncipe heredero estaba perdido a la vista de todos, aunque bueno los  Dorniense simplemente se fueron para una esquina del bosque a ignorar a los  demás .

Los nobles del valle estaban simplemente  más interesados en presumir entre ellos que en participar del evento.

Los  demás reinos estaban participando con  entusiasmo , en especial las casas del Dominio, quienes hasta el momento  habían tenido un mal inicio en dar buenas impresiones, claro hasta ahora.

Puede que ese gordo y tonto hombre fuera Lord  Tyrell pero  reconocía que al menos sabia como  ordenarles a sus escuderos para que estos mataran las presas por este. Al menos en un radio de unos considerables treinta metros se estaba originando aquella caza. 

Los escuderos con sus lanzas apuñalaban la espesa hierva y todo aquel lugar que pudiera ser considerado como un escondite, algunas veces escapaban un par de aves que eran derribadas por los arqueros,  algunos sonreían y  reían ante sus trofeos.

También algunas cazas nobles, del valle, de las tierras de occidente y del Dominio usaban perros de caza entrenados, eran tal vez a los que mejor les iban en todo esto.  Conseguían presas  más pequeñas como conejos y ardillas. 

Tal vez  debería regresar a buscar a su señora, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado de sus deberes como su doncella. Tal vez unas cuatro horas, se preguntaba si Arya  estaría bien.

“¡Cuidado!” Grito alguien con fuerza.

Se escucho un fuerte chillido, y se vio como el rey era lanzado contra el suelo, este  parecía luchando mano a mano contra un gran  jabalí que  parecía responder al verse rodeado en su madriguera. 

Mya vio a su padre siendo embestido con todas sus fuerzas. No dudo en reaccionar,  rápidamente tenso su arco, disparo la flecha sin dudarlo alcanzo a darle al  jabali que  cayó muerto.

Fue un impacto de reconocimiento, directo en el ojo, los caballeros, nobles y  demás presentes corrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido,  rápidamente avanzaron, sin voltear la mirada, sin detenerse a pensar.

El rey  tenía una gran mancha roja .  Había sangre por todo el lugar fue lo que  pensó Mya al ver a su padre sangrando, Robert intento maldecir en silencio, intento no mostrar lo doloroso que era todo esto.

Pero  rápidamente después de aquel golpe, se  levantó ,  gritándole a todos que le dejaran pararse.

“Jajaja el maldito, el maldito bastardo me hecho todo el vino encima”  Comenzó a  reírse con fuerza, al principio un par le siguieron, luego fueron la gran  mayoría de los presentes.

“¡Buen disparo niña!” Dijo el rey, mientras le miraba fijamente, desde que llego era la primera vez que su padre volteaba la mirada  hacia ella.

“¿Como te llamas niña?  Has salvado a un Rey, mereces un premio” Por dentro  Mya sentía que su mundo entero se resquebrajaba. 

* * *

VII

* * *

Joanna estaba molesta, su padre, y su abuelo se negaron a participar en aquel evento, dijeron que  tenían claramente asuntos  más importantes que tratar y ella no  sabía de  qué se trataba.

También su  tio Tyrion estaba sencillamente muy ocupado con su esposa, no necesitaba pensar en los motivos de ello.

Su madre, su hermosa y bella madre le dijo que simplemente  intentaría hacer las paces con su gente, que le perdonara por no poder acompañarla.

Joy , la miembro bastarda de su familia era su acompañante - Bueno ella y al menos doce guardias – Hasta el momento decidieron dejar al grupo principal de  cacería y avanzar en silencio, en un intento por conseguir  algún trofeo o algo para presumir.

Los norteños  parecían presumir estas cosas,  además era una gran oportunidad, ella nunca antes  había participado en una  cacería , a pesar de ser de una familia noble, nunca antes se le  permitió aquello por ser considerado un deporte solo de hombres.

Siempre escucho que en  Dorne las mujeres  tenían los mismos derechos de heredar que los hombres entre otros asuntos, y que en el norte se les  tenía permitido incluso ser guerreras. Pero verlo con sus propios ojos era otro asunto.

“¿Como es el?” Le pregunto directamente a Joy, quien intento voltear la mirada, tartamudeo un poco al inicio.

“A que te refieres” Intento claramente desviar el tema.

Pero Joanna solo  sonrió , mientras miraba en varias direcciones en aquel bosque si  conseguía al menos divisar una presa sencilla.

“Mi abuelo  está deseoso en que me casarme con Lord Stark, tu llevas bastante tiempo en este lugar,  así que dime ¿ qué clase de hombre es?” Era una  lástima pensó Joanna, no  había presas en aquel lugar, nada que pudiera dispararle su flecha.

“Creo que se siente realmente perseguido por el  fantasma de su padre, a veces he observado que cuando no hay nadie  viéndolo , en el gran  salón de  invernalia sentado en un  rincón de aquel gran lugar, observando fijamente el asiento de los señores de norte” Para Joy, siempre fue evidente aquella gran soledad, era como ver a una persona siendo atormentada, o al menos esa idea le daba.

Muchos en el castillo  habían visto a Lord Stark actuar de esa forma pocos  decían algo o comentaban sobre ese comportamiento. 

Pero una vez escucho  decirles a los sirvientes que ese fue el lugar donde  solía sentarse Jon, cuando era un bastardo, en esa esquina, donde miraba siempre a su padre y su hermano.

Joanna no dijo nada por un momento, se  quedó callada pensando en el significado de esas palabras.

“¿Es una persona violenta? Escuche que ordeno la  crucifixión de muchas personas” Si su abuelo se lo ordeno se  casaría con ese hombre, pero no  quería que aquella persona tan hermosa en el fondo fuera alguien macabro.

Su prima  rápidamente negó .

“No, realmente me cuesta pensar que mi señor sea alguien violento con otros por gusto, solo puedo decirte que no se toma muy bien la  traición ,  además ese evento fue influenciado por otra persona”

Eso fue realmente llamativo, e importante, ¿Otra persona? Se pregunto Joanna a quien podria referirse.

“¿Sus hermanas?” Dijo con timidez.

Joy se  sorprendió por esa pregunta e intento no  reírse con fuerza.

“No, las hermanas Stark son buenas personas, mi señora Sansa es alguien noble y de buen  corazón , a veces Lady Arya es algo imprudente pero realmente no creo que sea capaz de lastimar alguien, no, ninguna de ellas tiene algo que ver con ese evento, eso fue culpa de Ramsay Snow, ella es una mujer peligrosa, mi señora si se casa con lord Stark  debería tener en cuenta, que debe mantener a esa mujer lo  más lejos posible” Tanto de ti, como de  mí ,  porque realmente si ella considera a su prima su enemiga,  Joy estaba segura que  sería igualmente para ambos.

“Lady Joanna” Ambas  jóvenes voltearan la mirada, cuando un guardia les llamo  rápidamente , atrás se  podría ver a los hermanos Stark acompañados de sus doncellas, guardias y aquellos grandes Lobos  Huargo .

“Bueno, algo si te  diré Joy ,  él es fascinante” Comento suavemente Joanna mientras intentaba mostrar su mejor sonrisa ante la llegada de aquel hombre.

Él era fascinante  pensó Joy , era  más que eso, era buen señor, amaba a su pueblo, amaba a su familia, se preocupaba por la felicidad de todos en  Invernalia , le preguntaba si estaba bien e incluso  parecía saber los nombres de hasta los sirvientes  más bajos del castillo.

Si  Joy solía adorar a Sansa bueno con respeto a Jon ella sencillamente lo idolatraba. Era tan diferente de su  tío , el temible Lord  Tywin , era tan distinto de otros nobles que  había conocido en toda su vida.

* * *

VIII

* * *

Lord Reed miro al oso, aquella gran bestia ahora con unos cuantos meses desde la muerte de su madre, aquella bestia  había sido usada para que Jon, su joven señor, el hijo de  Lyanna platicara el arte de los  cambiapieles .

Jon  solía llamarlo sencillamente,  Craster , como si se tratara de una broma o algo por el estilo. Howland Reed nunca preguntaba realmente, su joven señor  tenía un sentido del humor digno de su madre.

En pocas palabras era  pésimo , pero no vino tan lejos en el bosque con un oso capaz de destrozar a un caballero con su armadura completa.

El plan era demasiado peligroso, pero juro proteger al hijo de  Lyanna se  cansó de pensar en el pasado. Deseaba ver el futuro de su joven señor.

Es por ello que  apoyaría un plan tan poco honorable.

La muerte de Lord Bolton.


	18. La caza de Hombres Parte 2

* * *

I

* * *

Caminaron en silencio sin hacer un comentario o dirigirse la palabra, siguieron observando el bosque de los lobos a su alrededor  podrían ver claramente el pequeño grupo de  Dornienses que les  seguían de cerca. Entre ellos el joven Ned  Dayne quien estaba realmente muy deseoso de poder tener algunas palabras con su  tía .

Pero en esos momentos  Allyiria estaba solamente enfocando su  atención en el  príncipe Oberyn quien caminaba a una distancia respetable de ella. Claramente ese hombre  preferiría estar lejos de una mujer tan controversial.

Oberyn siempre respetaba las decisiones que otros tomaban e intentaba ser un hombre muy tolerante sobre ciertos asuntos; pero el simple hecho que una antigua Doncella y criada de su hermana Elia se casara con Jaime  Lannister , un hombre que  rompió sus votos y el hijo del hombre que dio la orden de asesinar a su hermana y sus sobrinos.

Era algo  difícil de digerir o aceptar en cualquiera de los casos.

Allyria se  ganó el apodo de la  traidora de  Dorne . Una forma muy clara en que el pueblo  Dorniense expresaba sus sentimientos hacia la hermana menor de la Casa Dayne.

“¡Recuerdo que  solíamos jugar en los Jardines de Agua!” Menciono la joven mujer quien se detuvo de repente mientras observaba un pequeño riachuelo pasar en aquel espeso bosque.

“Yo no lo recuerdo” Comento secamente  Oberyn aunque  sabía que ello era una mentira, lo recordaba perfectamente.

“¿En serio? Es una  lástima , mi hermana  Ashara solía jugar siempre contigo y con Elia, eran muy cercanos todos ustedes, mientras que yo siempre me queda solitariamente en la orilla” 

Fue un recuerdo realmente muy viejo, ambos pensaron en ello. Tal vez en otra  época o en un mundo distinto a este hubieran tenido una  cercanía , tal vez incluso ser buenos amigos;  Después de todo  está jovencita era la hermana de  Ashara y  Oberyn siempre tuvo un gran aprecio por la hermana mayor.

“Lady  Lannister , dijiste que  tenías algo importante de que hablar” Solo ve al grano para poder marcharme pensaba  Oberyn , no deseaba estar  más tiempo recordando un pasado que  podría ser doloroso.

“Poco tiempo  después del Torneo de  Harrenhal , mi hermana  Ashara abandono sus deberes como Doncella de Elia, ese trabajo me fue relegado a mi persona claramente estaba feliz, deseosa de que fuera enviada a la capital si hubiera sabido lo que  pasaría en los siguientes meses claramente me hubiera arrepentido de mi  ingenuidad en esos momentos”

A donde  quería llegar esa mujer con esa historia pensaba  Oberyn pero no quiso  realmente interrumpirla.  Allyria al ver que  tenía la  atención del  príncipe decidió continuar contando la historia.

“En las  últimas semanas, cuando todos  sabían que todo estaba perdido y Rhaegar  yacía muerto, Elia deseaba salvar a sus hijos a cualquier costo, claramente el  príncipe Aegon sería la mejor  opción , pero era un bebe tan enfermizo y sus aspectos tan  Targaryen ya eran visible incluso a sus pocas semanas de haber nacido, simplemente no  podíamos sacarlo de la ciudad sin que muriera del viaje, entonces para nuestra sorpresa Varys se dio cuenta de nuestros planes y  decidió ayudarnos, y la  última ayuda inesperada provino de mi esposo”

“¡El  matarreyes !” Dijo  Oberyn con la voz entrecortada, mientras comenzaba a comprender los  últimos momentos angustiantes de su hermana, hasta el final ella deseaba poder salvar a sus hijos.

“Jaime  tendrá su momento de contar su historia, pero la  mía comienza desde ese momento cuando Varys se  acercó a ofrecernos su ayuda, la pequeña  Rhaenys era ignorada por todos en la corte, no solo era  más pequeña de otras niñas para su edad,  sino también con un aspecto  Dorniense que causaba un gran desagrado en su abuelo; El rey loco poca  atención prestaba a la niña”

Oberyn rápidamente se abalanzo sobre  Allyria y la tomo por los hombros  sosteniéndola con fuerza, esta al inicio se  asustó un poco pero cuando vio las  lágrimas en los ojos del  príncipe simplemente se  tranquilizó a darse cuenta que este hombre estaba entendiendo con claridad la historia que  quería narrarle.

“Mientras Jaime asesinaba a los guardias, traicionaba al Rey loco y su padre saqueaba la ciudad saque a la niña, la intercambiamos por otra, un acto que a veces me ocasiona gran dolor, y nunca he tenido las fuerzas para preguntarle a Varys sobre los padres de esa pequeña, pero mientras toda la  dinastía Targaryen caía , yo me  esforcé por salvar un pedazo de esta, ¡Solo hubiera deseado! Poder salvar al joven  príncipe Aegon , pero cuando intente regresar por este ya era demasiado tarde”

Las  lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de  Allyria al recordar esos  últimos momentos en Desembarco del Rey, todas esas personas siendo asesinadas, esos inocentes sufriendo a manos de las fuerzas  Lannister y de como aquellos leales a la corona corrieron a besarle los pies a Robert Baratheon.

“Me lleve a la niña conmigo, intentando ponerla a salvo,  tenía las esperanzas de encontrar a mi hermano  Arthur, pero cuando llegue a mi hogar solo  encontré a mi hermana  Ashara con un bebe en sus brazos”

“El joven lobo blanco” Dijo  Oberyn aunque esa parte de la historia realmente poco le importaba.

“¡ Escúchame primero  príncipe Oberyn !, cuando llegue a  Campoestrella presente a la antigua princesa  Rhaenys como mi hija bastarda, quienes  sabían de mi partida  sabían que no llegue a tener romance alguno y quienes me  conocían poco me  creyeron, pero nadie hizo  más preguntas, claramente mi hermana  Ashara sabía quién era  así que me ayudo a ocultar a la princesa en diversos escondites por todas las tierras de la casa  Dayne hasta que  tuviéramos noticias de Arthur o de  Rocadragon , pero...”  Allyria cerró los ojos dolorosamente “Mientras la  movía de un escondite a otro,  Rhaenys sufrió un  accidente, ella se deslizo de mis manos y se  cayó del caballo, duro tantos  días inconsciente que tuvimos que llevar al maestre de  Campoestrella oculto a la ubicación de la princesa”

“No entiendo” Dijo  Oberyn , acaso esta niña que  conoció no era su sobrina, entonces cual era la finalidad de toda esta historia.

“Rhaenys no recuerda quien es realmente”

Fue entonces que  Oberyn soltó a  Allyria en esos momentos y dio varios pasos hacia atrás sin poder creer la suerte que  tenía , los dioses se estaban  burlando de su familia de una manera tan cruel.

“¿Porque no viniste a nosotros?” Fue la  única pregunta que  tenía en esos momentos.

“Mientras  Rhaenys estaba  inconsciente y yo oculta con ella , mi hermana me  contaría días después que  recibió a Ned Stark quien  quería devolver la espada  ancestral de nuestra familia  además de  informarnos que  él fue quien asesino a nuestro hermano Arthur,  traía consigo al joven Jon Snow en sus brazos, mi hermana  tenía el  corazón roto desde el momento que supo que el  honorable Eddard Stark se  había casado con  Catelyn Tully y roto su promesa de regresar por ella, pero saber la muerte de Arthur termino por matar cualquier amor que sintiera por aquel hombre”

“ Ashara no es la madre del bastardo”

“No, no lo es, mi hermana dio a luz a una niña, cuando  Rhaenys despertó de su sueño, no recordaba nada, el maestre aseguro que le  tomaría tiempo pero que  podría hacerlo, los años han pasado y ella sigue sin saber  quién es realmente, pero en ese momento  tenía la esperanza que lo hiciera, cuando ella se  sintió bien, viaje de regreso a  campoestrella , pero para ese entonces  habían soldados  Lannister esperándonos , me asuste, estaba en  pánico ,  pensé que  venían por la princesa”

“¡Pero no fue  así! ”

“¡No!, Jaime estaba preocupado ante la falta de noticias y los rumores sobre su supuesta hija bastarda se  esparcieron ,  Varys hizo su trabajo muy bien en ese aspecto y antes que me diera cuenta iba con la niña directo a la roca del  león,  Tywin quería a su supuesta nieta y yo no  podía permitirme dejarla a solas con ese hombre ”

“¡ Así que te casaste con Jaime!”

“No puedo decir que amo a Jaime, pero si tuviera que volver a elegir a mi esposo claramente lo  escogería a  él , es un arrogante y  petulante, pero  créeme príncipe Oberyn no es un rompe juramentos y ha sido un gran padre para nuestro hijo y para la princesa  Rhaenys ”

Oberyn no pudo  más , termino  sentándose en el suelo, se  sentía como un niño, y sin poder evitarlo  recostó su cuerpo contra un viejo roble donde lloro sin poder  controlar sus  lágrimas .

Estaba feliz de saber que un pequeño pedazo de su hermana  seguía con  ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no  podía soportar la idea de que esta no recordara quienes eran su verdadera familia.

Allyria se  acercó lo  más que pudo a  Oberyn sin dar señales para que no se generara  ningún malentendido.

“Poco tiempo  después de que llegue a Roca  Casterly recibí la noticia por parte de mi hermano Lord  Dayne , que mi joven sobrina  murió por la fiebre y nuestra hermana  Ashara con el  corazón partido se lanzó desde la torre  más alta; nuestro hermano se  encargó de eliminar a cualquier persona que supiera sobre la joven princesa, Varys dio su apoyo claramente, asesinados, silenciados con oro y plata o envenenados, pero ahora que mi hermano ha muerto y mi joven sobrino es el nuevo Lord  Dayne quien no se ha ganado aun la lealtad de nuestra gente, temo que estos secretos de aquellos que no  fueron eliminado s decidan salir a la luz” 

Oberyn comenzó a comprender claramente, no solo lo buscaron para hablar de estas verdades si no para ayudar a proteger en el futuro a su sobrina.

“Me asegurare que los pocos que aun sepan no digan nada  más, enviare a mi gente para garantizar que ninguna palabra se diga ”

“¡Gracias!”  Sonrió Allyria con un gran agradecimiento en sus ojos y una  sonrisa que pocas personas  habían visto.

“No, La Casa Martell y todo  Dorne nunca  podrá pagar la deuda que tenemos contigo”

Tal vez sea el momento de regresar,  Oberyn se  intentó componer, dar una mejor mirada y evitar preguntas de su gente, se  levantó y  comenzó a limpiar primero su rostro luego sus ropas, no  quería dar ideas equivocadas.

“ Oberyn hay algo  más que quiero decirte, es sobre los hijos de la reina y los deseos de  Tywin de casar a la princesa con Lord Stark”

Oberyn volteo  rápidamente su rostro sorprendido por esas noticias, acaba de recuperar a su sobrina y ahora su  más grande enemigo la iba a vender  como una simple yegua.

“¿Dijiste que Jon Stark ya estaba en los brazos del viejo lobo?”  Allyria rápidamente asintió ante la pregunta del  principe Oberyn .

“¿La madre del niño venia con ellos?” Y  rápidamente Allyria lo  negó .

“ Ashara dijo que  venía una nodriza, una mujer llamada  Wylla , pero nunca supimos si esta  tenía alguna  relación cercana a  Eddard ”  Había otra  opción ambos lo  sabían , era una  posibilidad, pero ninguno de ellos  quería tocar ese tema, aun no al menos.

“ Cuéntame sobre los hijos de la reina, tenemos mucho que planear” Y ambos comenzaron a planear el futuro y posible retorno de la casa  Targaryen .

* * *

II

* * *

Mya no lo pudo soportar entonces solo  comenzó a correr hasta donde sus piernas pudieran llegar. Su padre, el hombre del cual  tenía vagos  recuerdos, pero siempre fueron felices al menos en sus pensamientos, no  tenía ni idea de quien era ella.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? Esa pregunta la  había partido por completo, solo pudo correr y hacerlo de la mejor manera que  podía sin voltear su mirada, se  sentía destrozada traicionada, y lo peor de todo por una persona que no  merecía dichas  lágrimas .

¿Qué clase de padre es este hombre? Antes que se diera cuenta estaba de regreso en  Invernalia , agotada, cansada y necesitada de tomar agua. Quitarse ese sabor amargo que  tenía en su garganta  necesitaría un buen trago de  Wisky norteño o algo de vino agrio.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta e ingenua? Como pudo pensar que ella una bastarda  habría importado.

No  quería hablar con nadie, tampoco  quería que la gente le hiciera preguntas tontas como si las cosas fueran a estar bien.

Solo camino al  único lugar donde  sabría que  podría estar un tiempo en un silencio y paz que tanto necesitaba.

Y cuando llego con el rostro cubierto de  lágrimas , cabeza agachada y con el  corazón roto, fue que vio el cuerpo de un niño. Volteo todas las miradas, buscando  alguien, pero estaba solo. 

Alzo la vista y vio la torre  más cercana  al Bosque de los Dioses, ¿Se abra  caído ?  Pensó conmocionada, y  comenzó acercarse entonces escucho el maullido de un pequeño gato.

El pequeño animal  estaba al lado del niño  aullando y llorando fuertemente.

“¡Asesina!” Grito alguien detrás de ella. Volteo la vista para ver a la reina  Cersei junto con la Guardia Real.

“¡Asesinaste a mi hijo!”  Volvió a gritar la mujer rubia, entonces se  fijó más de cerca en ese muchacho era el  príncipe Tommen quien  tenía parte de su rostro completamente destruido por aquella  caída .

* * *

III

* * *

Arya se  quería alejar de los  demás miembros de su grupo,  tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y sus pensamientos estaban consumidos por los recuerdos de esa mañana, intento claramente no dejarse llevar por  estos, pero era imposible.

Como pudo dejarse llevar por sus temores, el recuerdo del niño, esa mirada asustada que le dio y compartieron. Pero antes todo los ojos asustados y sorprendidos de Jon era algo que nunca en su vida  quería que se volviera a repetir. 

“Mi señora, ¿Te encuentras bien?” Pregunto nuevamente  Meera quien  parecía realmente preocupada por el comportamiento de su señora, Arya solo volteo la mirada para  sonreír con calma.

“Lo estoy, lamento mucho preocuparte” Le dijo suavemente intentando no mostrar señales que pudieran dar sospechas  más adelantes de que algo andaba profundamente mal.

Y para empeorar su estado de  ánimo , Jon  parecía realmente disfrutando de su tiempo con la chica  Lannister , ambos  tenían una  práctica agradable y por primera vez, no  quería realmente interponerse – Mis celos acaban de lastimar una persona inocente – No  podría permitir que estos volvieron a dominarla o  terminaría enviando su lobo  huargo a morder a la chica.

No,  jamás volvería a tener pensamiento de lastimar alguien  más y menos por un chico, ella no  solía ser  así .

“¡Creo que estoy demasiado enamorada!” Fue un susurro que sin darse cuenta  había pronunciado. Y cuando  Meera escucho a su joven señora no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

“¡ Meera !” Le  reprendió Arya por aquella burla.

“¡Lo siento mi señora! Pero creo que es el peor secreto guardado” Y entonces Arya nuevamente se  asustó ,  Meera al ver esto se  acercó suavemente y acaricio suavemente las mejillas de su joven señora “Quien sea aquel hombre, debe ser alguien muy afortunado para que hayas ganado vuestro  corazón ” 

Fue entonces que Arya se  tranquilizó , aunque  Meera claramente  sabía quién era este joven y esa parte le asustaba profundamente que alguien  más la supiera.  Debía proteger a su joven señora, Arya era una buena chica y una persona muy  dignidad de confianza.

Jon observo de reojo a su hermana, Arya  parecía haber encontrado algo de consuelo en la joven  Meera ,  tendría que pensar que hacer. Esto se  salió de control, tal vez enviar a su hermana lejos un tiempo, con alguno de los clanes leales o una casa donde pudiera ser ella misma.

Los Mormont serian una buena  opción , eran leales y entrenaban a sus mujeres en las viejas costumbres de combate de los primeros hombres. No  quería hacerlo, pero este comportamiento  debería ser castigado y el  también debería aprender a controlar sus impulsos. 

Esto  fue su culpa  pensó , pero  s intió entonces la mano de Joanna  Lannister mirándole con algo de  preocupación ante su repentino silencio.

“¿Ocurre algo?” Le dijo en un leve tono de  preocupación .

“No, lo siento mi señora” Dijo suavemente Jon,  compartió una leve sonrisa intentando alejar cualquier  inseguridad en su mirada.

Por su parte Sansa miraba a la joven pareja, sinceramente si Jon se casaba era una de las menores de sus preocupaciones,  tenía la promesa de Jon que nunca la  casaría contra su  voluntad, pero...

“Es curioso” Menciono suavemente la Stark  pelirroja mientras ladeaba su cabeza sin poder creer lo que  veía .

“¿Que ocurre mi señora?” Comento la joven Alys  Karstark quien observo con  interés aquello que tanto captaba la  atención de su joven señora.

“Jon se parece mucho a la chica  Lannister ” Esas palabras ocasionaron que tanto Alys como  Joy que estaba cerca ladearan la cabeza, luego miraron entre Sansa y aquellos dos.

“No lo creo mi señora” Menciono suavemente  Joy no queriendo ser irrespetuosa.

“ Joy tiene  razón , Lady Joanna es totalmente  Dorniense y nuestro Lord Stark tiene el norte en todas sus venas” Eso era cierto, las palabras de Alys  tenían la  razón pensó Sansa, pero, aun  así.

“Sus narices y su  mentón ” 

Pero Sansa no tuvo oportunidad de seguir expresando sus opiniones, era un ciervo blanco.

“¡JON!” Grito  rápidamente Arya señalando el animal.

“Un mensaje de los Dioses” Dijo conmocionado Meera sin poder creerlo.

El animal era  bellísimo , era cierto que en el bosque de los Lobos este tipo de criatura eran visto a menudo, pero para mucho de los presentes era la primera vez que era visto de cerca.

El joven animal se  acercó a ellos cautelosamente, pero cuando noto la presencia  de los lobos Huargo comenzó su  rápida retirada.

“ Ghost no lo lastimes ” Grito con autoridad Jon, el lobo blanco no necesitaba ninguna otra  indicación ; las hermanas Stark  rápidamente se vieron entre ellas.

“Nymeria, Vysenia”

“Dama, Doncella”

Las lobas Huargo de la manada no dudaron en seguir las ordenes de sus compañeras quienes  comenzaron  a seguir rápidamente al animal, se  escuchó el aullido de los lobos y f ue seguido por otros  más resonando por todo el bosque.

Joanna se  asustó y sujeto del hombro a Jon quien se  asombró por aquel comportamiento.

“Es como si  hubiera cientos de lobos” Dijo con voz preocupada, los soldados y guardianes  lannister de la joven señora llevaron sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas totalmente asustados por aquel constante sonido.

“¡Es  porque nuestros Lobos son los amos y señores de todo el bosque!” Era algo que ocasiono que el pecho de Arya se inflara de orgullo. 

“¿Pero  ¿cómo capturaras al Ciervo? ¿Dijiste que no lo lastimara? Es el premio de esta  cacería ”  Joy realmente no  entendía cuál era el objetivo que los lobos persiguieran dicho animal.

“ Joy has estado mucho tiempo entre nosotros debes saber que  jamás permitirá que lastimaran un animal sagrado para muchos en el norte y aunque la casa Stark no comparte dicha creencia, es nuestra  obligación proteger las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo” Ella era la mejor  pensó Joy , si fuera un chico definitivamente se  enamoraría de su señora, Lady Sansa hablo como toda una señora, una norteña que  lideraría a su pueblo a la batalla.

Su hermano mayor y señor del Norte  asintió con orgullo ante esas palabras. 

Así que este era el orgullo de los norteños que tanto escucho, Joanna  sonrió no  estaría nada mal ser parte de ese orgullo.

“¡Malditos lobos!” Grito con furia una voz  detrás de ellos.

“¡Joffrey!” 

Estaba el joven  príncipe quien  traía consigo su ballesta cargada, era seguido de cerca por una agotada Margaery por aquella  persecución a la que estaba siendo sometida, estuvieron a punto de tener  relaciones, pero el maldito animal  apareció de la nada y el tonto  príncipe comenzó a perseguirlo .

“¡Quitaos!” Hablo con furia mientras comenzaba a caminar “Soy su  príncipe ,  así que llamar a vuestros lobos o los matare”

“Si le pones un dedo encima alguno de ellos, si lastimas a Dama o Doncella te matare, ¡Guardias!” Grito  rápidamente Sansa, los soldados Stark, los pocos que  había desenfundaron  rápidamente sus espadas.

“¡Como te atreves!”  Rápidamente volteo la mirada  hacia los soldados  Lannister eran los hombres de su abuelo.  También se  lamentó no haber  traído consigo a los guardias que  tenía “¡Matarla!” Les ordeno  rápidamente .

“¡Deteneos!” Los soldados  Lannister no pudieron reaccionar en esos momentos, su joven señora les acaba de ordenar desautorizando las ordenes de su  príncipe .

Era una locura pensaron mucho de los presentes.

"Príncipe Joffrey le pido amablemente que se retire y olvidemos estos mal entendidos" El joven Lord Stark le hablo con un tonto de autoridad que no le gusto para nada al joven, ambos compartieron una mirada entonces Joffrey decidió levantar su ballesta y apunta directamente al Guardián del norte "¿Y si me niego?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado; los invito igualmente a leer la segunda versión de "Un mundo donde estés presente V2" y si consideran, por que si hay una historia que quiero volver a escribir y alargarla, darle nuevas escenas, mejorar la escritura, las escenas, las batallas etc.. Es bastardo sin gloria, espero sus votos. 
> 
> E igualmente se vienen muchas actualizaciones.


	19. La caza de hombres Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza realmente; Pero pasaron varias cosas la ultima semana, lo primero fue que la licencia de mi computador comenzó a fallar, entonces la mitad de mi Word, Excel, etc. Dejo de funcionar, el otro asunto y tal vez el más importante es que mi cachorro (Un bulldog Ingles) Se comió la cabeza de su juguete, pase varios días buscando un veterinario y luego esperando de madrugada haber si conseguía que vomitara esa maldita cabeza. Lo bueno es que lo consiguió y me salve de tener que llevarlo a cirugía.
> 
> Lamentablemente en el momento en que escribo esto sucedió otro altercado, saque a pasear a mi cachorro y un pitbull lo ataco, creo que hace años que no hacia tanta fuerza en mis manos luchando con ese animal, literalmente le pase todo mi brazo a su cuello intentando alejarlo de mi cachorro, literalmente me toco abrirle la boca con mis manos para que soltara a mi cachorro y en estos momentos me duele horrible las manos, de la fuerza que hice; Por ello disculpas no poder responder sus comentarios, pero no tengo la fuerza, ni los ánimos para hacerlo. Espero que me entiendan y perdonen si esto les causa alguna molestia.
> 
> Se que no respondí comentario en el capitulo anterior, pero eso fue por que estaba trabajando en nuevas historias y quería publicarlas prontamente.
> 
> Afortunadamente mi cachorro para los interesados parece ser que todo esta bien, tiene algunas heridas, pero ya lo miro el veterinario y se hizo sus procedimientos adecuados.
> 
> No hablare mal del otro perro, y menos de la dueña. Solo hare un llamado que aquellos que tengan mascotas agresivas recuerden usar el bozal, al menos en mi país es una ley.

* * *

I

* * *

Petyr Baelish se encontraba tranquilo en su habitación asignada, miraba con interés mientras sumergía su pluma en la tinta para continuar trabajando en sus libros de contabilidad sobre los asuntos del tesoro e impuestos del reino, tanto los originales como aquellos que manipulaba y presentaba ante la corte del Rey Robert. Había desviado bastantes fondos para comprar lealtades y silenciar muchas traiciones, para su desgracia el Oro no parecía funcionar lo suficientemente bien aquí en el norte.

Si todo iba de acuerdo con el plan, la información filtrada por la bastarda de los Greystark debería estar ya en manos de sus enemigos. La chiquilla se creía una gran espía, pero fue descubierta fácilmente por sus agentes; Aquellos sirvientes que lentamente iba infiltrando en los bares y los hostales, cualquier lugar que pudiera generar una concentración importante de información, en los mercados al sur del cuello tenía mercaderes que ayudaban a llenar más sus bolsillos y obtener la información que requería. Pero para su disgusto el poco amor o aprecio de los norteños hacia los extranjeros hacía difícil poner a trabajar sus espías en este reino.

Hubiera preferido matar a la bastarda de los Greystark cuando fue descubierta, pero comenzó a entender que sería muy útil darle las informaciones erradas a la niña.

Sin saberlo esa chiquilla acaba de enviar a sus supuestas hermanas, ese grupo de chicas bastardas a una muerte segura. Capturar a los niños Dustin que plan tan arriesgado, cruel y sorprendente no podría negarlo, era algo que claramente Eddard Stark no aprobaría. Pero su bastardo parecía tener el estómago necesario para actuar de una manera no tan honorable, cartas interceptadas, y mensajes cambiados.

El bastardo comenzó a llenar el norte de sus espías, de sus agentes para su sorpresa, era otro bastardo detrás de todo esto. Esa mujer llamada Ramsay, bastarda de la Casa Bolton parecía ser la mente detrás de todo esto y una posible aliada, pero si traiciona a su padre, le da información a Jon Snow, claramente era una enemiga que por ahora no podría atraer a su bando. 

Para estos momentos los soldados Dustin y Ryswell deberían haber capturado o asesinado aquellas jovencitas, con algo de suerte tendría prisioneras, serian presentadas a la corte y esto ayudaría a la caída de Jon Snow de su lugar como guardián del norte.

Con algo de ayuda conseguiría sobornar a otros nobles y atraerlos a su causa.

Pero para su desgracia, el oro parecía no funcionar también en el norte. Las personas preferían otro tipo de arreglos, tierras, matrimonios u promesas de títulos y puestos en la corte. No amaban el oro, pero les gustaba el poder realmente estos salvajes.

Si todo iba bien, conseguiría que el borracho de Robert olvidara a Sansa Stark, se aseguraría que Catelyn fuera nombrada regente hasta la mayoría de edad de su hija. Sansa se casaría con Domeric y cuando llegara el momento planearía la muerte de Roose Bolton; Arya partiría para el Valle, casarla con Robin era primordial para asegurar su lugar como regente en el valle una vez asesinara tanto a Jon Arryn y consiguiera que Lysa le diera dichos poderes.

Le gustaría pensar que Lysa no daría problemas, pero sus planes para casarse por fin con Catelyn claramente iba a producir serios conflictos con esa mujer solo esperaba sinceramente, no tener que asesinarla antes de tiempo.

Edmure era fácil de manipular y Hoster Tully no viviría mucho tiempo más. El rey Robert debería morir pronto para por fin desencadenar la guerra que necesitaba, parece ser que envenenar la mente del rey con pequeñas dosis de venenos del lejano puerto de Moraq ya no era suficiente, para ello también necesitaba buscar la manera o un tonto que desvelara el secreto sobre las paternidades tan cuestionables de los hijos de la Reina.

Esperaba que sacar al niño del norte saliera tan fácil como esperaba, no quería que tener gastar buenas herramientas en un breve conflicto cuando podrían ser usadas para la verdadera Guerra. En otro asunto sus pensamientos regresaron al asunto Dustin, cualquier mensaje debió haber llegado este día, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte.

La presencia de tantos nobles y el uso de un código encriptado ayudaba realmente mucho al constante intercambio de cuervos y mensajes por medio de estos.

Si no conseguían entonces derrotar a las fuerzas bastardas esperaba que los niños Dustin estuvieran muertos, esperaba que el veneno y los señuelos hicieran su trabajo.

Con esos niños muertos el Norte entraría en una guerra civil estaba seguro de eso. Pero, aparto esos pensamientos, prefería a los niños vivos por ahora, tener algunas cautivas presentar las evidencias ante la corte, asegurar que el chico fuera sacado por el Rey o ante la amenaza a de una intervención militar que no podría ganar.

Pero ese golpeo constante en la puerta lo alerto, guardo rápidamente los libros de contaduría y se aseguro de no dejar algún indicio de su presencia. Camino con tranquilidad la mejor que podría aparentar en ese maldito frio que lo consumía hasta los huesos.

Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar sacar a relucir una gran sonrisa, puesto que su amor de la infancia, Catelyn Tully estaba enfrente de ella.

“¡Petyr!” Dijo con voz asustada y apresurada, eso fue suficiente para apagar la sonrisa del consejero de moneda.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“La reina ha acusado a la bastarda del Rey Robert, dice que ha asesinado al príncipe Tommen, todo es un caos en este momento”

Esto fue realmente imprevisto, debía pensar rápidamente como usar esto para su favor.

“¡Cálmate Cat!” Aprovecho las circunstancias para poner levemente sus manos sobre los hombros de aquella mujer que tanto le encantaba.

“Iremos a investigar que paso realmente, ¿El rey ya sabe las noticias?”

Catelyn negó rápidamente en esos momentos.

“No, pero ya se han enviado jinetes, la cacería y todos los eventos se han cancelado”

Bueno era momento de ir actuar, no podría permitir una oportunidad como estas para sembrar mucho mas caos en toda esta situación.

* * *

II

* * *

Los niños reían con entusiasmó, estos actores que provenían de Essos realmente eran personas extrañas para los norteños, pero ante sus ojos eran solo un grupo de niñas, algunas mujeres adultas y pocos hombres intentando ganarse de manera honrada una forma de cómo sobrevivir.

Las caravanas de actores fueron atraídas por las noticias de que el norte iba a grandes festividades en honor a las hermanas del joven Lord Stark.

La promesa de monedas y de claramente conocer nuevas tierras era realmente algo que atrajo a muchos artistas de Essos y bueno también huyendo de la guerra. Todo parecía que pronto iba a comenzar un nuevo gran conflicto entre las ciudades libres, los mercenarios estaban siendo contratados incluso al doble de su salario normal.

Lorath junto con Braavos parecían tener disputas sobre las rutas comerciales con Pentos; parecía que otras ciudades querían aprovecharse de la situación. Lo cierto es que aquellas personas que eran nómadas o sobrevivían de que las fronteras estuvieran abiertas aprovecharan las promesas de fortuna en los siete reinos.

“¿Se están divirtiendo?” Grito uno de los presentadores y los niños gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Este evento ocurría cerca del gran mercado de Las Invernas, se decía que el señor de norte uso gigantes para construirlo, hasta ahora no habían visto ningún gigante pensaron los actores, pero los norteños parecían tan convencidos en esas palabras.

Todo en ese mercado era llamativo, su espacio abierto, sus grandes columnas talladas con Lobos o la simple organización del espacio. Había tiendas, carpas, y personas vendiendo sus productos, también una gran fuente de agua y una estatua en piedra negra en el centro de esta, todos parecían tratar a dicha estatua con un gran respeto, a veces había personas dejando rosas azules de invierno en la fuente.

Los actores pensaron que era una especie de Diosa del norte, pero cuando preguntaron los norteños solo sonrieron con tristeza – Ella es la dama del norte – Fue lo único que dijeron, como si decir algo mas sobre esa misteriosa mujer les trajera tristezas.

“Ahora les presentare a una joven doncella cuya voz, puede calmar y domar hasta las fieras más salvajes” Los niños e incluso algunos adultos que transitaban comenzaron a detenerse, mirar con interés a estos extranjeros, que llevaban ya todo el día divirtiendo a los transeúntes a cambio de monedas o donaciones.

Para la sorpresa o disgusto de algunos actores, los norteños donaban con mas facilidad algún que otro saco de granos, era un obsequio por los comerciantes como agradecimiento por entretener a sus clientes.

Pero su mayor sorpresa fue al ver que para los norteños la sal no tenia el mismo valor o importancia, hasta ahora llevaban dos pequeñas bolsas de Sal, pero con estas era suficiente para pagar el viaje de toda la caravana de actores. Los Bardos y Juglares preferían las monedas, sin importar el material en que estuvieran hechas, eso ocasionaba que muchos de ellos se fueran a las tabernas y Hostales en búsqueda de los nobles o alguien que pudiera llenar sus bolsillos.

“Esta joven, que viene desde la lejana ciudad de Volantis os viene a alegrar y animaros con su hermosa voz con sus canciones y su poesía”

Los más jóvenes aplaudieron con entusiasmó, pero los adultos solo miraron con interés a la jovencita que subía al escenario. Habían visto actores interpretar comedias románticas, a malabaristas lanzar cuchillos y atajarlos cuando caían, pero hasta ahora no habían visto a ninguno de estos extranjeros cantar.

Lo haría en la Lengua común, la Antigua Lengua o esa extraña lengua que usaban los señores de los dragones. La gran mayoría de los norteños no tenían conocimiento de otros tipos de lenguaje, ellos, sus padres y los padres de sus padres nunca habían abandonado sus tierras.

Entonces la vieron, era una presencia llena de belleza indescriptible para los norteños, e incluso muchos sureños comenzaron a reunirse para presenciar aquella jovencita que anunciaban con tantos halagos.

Tenia el cabello largo de color negro como la noche, su piel era totalmente blanca y muchos norteños no dudaron en compararla con la nieve, sus ojos eran plateados algo que era fácilmente visible. Tenia entre sus manos una Lira y vinieron varias jóvenes muchachas a su lado, disfrazadas con pesadas pieles y traían consigo lo que parecían ser mascaras del lejano Yi Ti.

Eran disfraces de oso, y la jovencita con la Lira parecía sonriente, una sonrisa de inocencia que encanto a muchos.

“Gente de los siete reinos, os cantare una canción de vuestra tierra” Y rápidamente todos gritaron y llenaron el lugar de aplausos. La joven cantante comenzó a tocar levemente su lira y su melodiosa voz lleno todo el lugar, las personas rápidamente quedaron en silencio cuando comenzaron a escucharla.

_"Había un oso,_

_un oso, ¡un oso!,_

_era negro, era enorme,_

_¡cubierto de pelo horroroso!_

Las compañeras disfrazas de oso comenzaron a rodear a la cantante, como si intentaran capturarla y esta danzaba mientras tocaba la lira.

_¡Oh, ven, decían ellas!_

_¡Oh, ven ahora a la feria!_

_¿A la feria?, dijo él._

_Pero es que soy un oso._

_Negro, enorme,_

_cubierto de pelo horroroso._

Algunos comenzaron a cantar suavemente también, mientras que los actores dentro del disfraz del oso hacían como si estuvieran interactuando ahora con la joven doncella.

_Y por la carretera,_

_desde aquí hasta allí,_

_desde aquí hasta allí,_

_tres niños, una cabra_

_y ¡un oso que bailaba!_

_Bailaba dando vueltas,_

_todo el camino hasta la feria._

Fue entonces que otros miembros del elenco comenzaron aparecer, uniéndose al canto o al acto de teatro para representar dichas escenas.

_¡La feria! ¡La feria!»_

_Qué dulce era ella,_

_y pura, y bella._

_La doncella con miel en el cabello._

_Su cabello, su cabello._

_La doncella con miel en el cabello._

_Olía el aroma_

_en el aire del verano._

Y ella se sentía tan libre en esos momentos, cantándole a las personas, haciendo que estas sonrieran y aplaudieran alegremente ante la tonada de su canción, bailar, cantar, actuar, era algo que ella disfrutaba.

Ella canto con todo su corazón, hasta que las personas comenzaron a gritar y entrar en pánico, ante el paso apresurado de varios jinetes que gritaban.

“¡Han asesinado al príncipe Tommen!” Dijeron, luego gritaron mas personas y todo se volvió un caos en el mercado.

Ella solo guardo silencio, sintiendo a sus amigas y compañeras de aquel viaje acercarse a ella en una señal de protección.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella noticia. Pero luego pensó en un niño muerto cuya cabeza fue aplastada contra las paredes de un castillo, y su sonrisa desapareció para volverse una de tristeza.

* * *

III

* * *

Joffrey no dudo en ningún momento en apuntar con su ballesta al Guardian del norte, los guardias Stark tenían sus espadas desenfundada, la hermana menor de las mellizas Stark tenia su arco tensado apuntando con su arco hacia el príncipe de los siete reinos.

“¡Mi amor!” Dijo suavemente Margaery, todos notaron ello, pero no importaba si los norteños mataban aquí al príncipe sus planes se irían directo a la mierda.

Los minutos pasaron, ninguna de las dos partes parecía dispuesta a ceder. Joffrey miraba de reojo con un odio profundo a esa mujer, la nieta de su abuela y para su desgracia su prima. El hecho de que Joanna no estuviera apoyándole y los soldados Lannister que deberían servirle estaban realmente dudar en acatar sus órdenes.

Cobardes pensó el príncipe mimado.

“¡Primo se que podemos buscar la manera de solucionar esto!” Hablo la joven Joanna quien maldecía la imprudencia y la estupidez de su primo.

“¿Solucionar? Solo si los salvajes retiran a sus lobos, olvidare esto a cambio del siervo blanco”

Eso fue suficiente para que Arya tensara con mas fuerza su arco, Alys habría también apuntado al príncipe si tuviera uno, pero solo se encargo de llevar las flechas de Sansa y para su sorpresa su señora, su amiga estaba lista para apuntarle al mocoso.

“¡Temo que eso no lo puedo permitir!” Hablo con voz agria Jon quien no quiso que las cosas se solucionaran de una manera hostil, por ello dejo caer su arco en señal de paz.

“Se lo pido Príncipe Joffrey, baje su ballesta, el ciervo blanco es un animal muy sagrado para mi gente”

Pero sus palabras solo hicieron sonreír con malicia aquel joven. Para Joffrey eso hacia su cacería mucho mas emocionante y excitante saber que ofendería y lastimaría a estos salvajes norteños.

“Mucho mejor, me hare un buen de vestimentas con sus pieles, te lo diré una vez mas bastardo, llama a tus lobos, retírate para que mate al ciervo”

Margaery miro esos ojos llenos de locura en el joven que intentaba cautivar y conquistar su corazón.

“Lamento escuchar eso” Era sinceridad, realmente Jon no quería hacerlo, pero su honor y deber estaba en juego, entonces desenfundo su espada “Mi príncipe, solo tienes un disparo con vuestra ballesta le recomiendo que apunte bien” Las ballestas también tenían el problema de ser muy lentas para cargar para una persona inexperta.

Joffrey apunto, Jon se comenzó a mover lentamente, las hermanas Stark tensaron sus arcos, los soldados Stark se prepararon, mientras que los Lannister miraron a su señora, quien no apartaba su mirada del joven Lord. Por su parte Margaery aprendió algo rápidamente, Joffrey era un imbécil, que no se daba cuenta que incluso si conseguía golpear de muerte al joven guardián del norte, las hermanas Stark, y sus guardias los matarían en venganza por su señor.

Además de ello, sintió tanto miedo cuando comenzó a girar su mirada, vio a varios grandes lobos Huargo. Parecía ser que estos habían regresado, no sabia si por que consiguieron poner a salvo al ciervo blanco, nunca pensó que vería a tan temibles animales protegiendo a una presa.

Pero ahora estaban acá, rodeándoles, mirándolos, y Joffrey parecía que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Tenia entendido que las hermanas Stark tenia cada una de ellas dos lobos Huargo, mientras que el único macho, el blanco y mas grande de todos era de Lord Stark.

“¡Joffrey!” Le hablo apresuradamente.

Pero este no le escuchaba, estaba a punto de apretar el disparador de su ballesta, si eso pasaba los lobos se lanzarían sobre ellos, los matarían, una manera nada poética de morir.

“¡Joffrey!” Le volvió a decir ahora mas asustada, el rubio le miro con molestia, entonces vio a los lobos rodeándoles.

“¡Príncipe Joffrey! ¡Lord Stark!” Escucharon gritos apresurados.

Eran varios soldados que corrían hacia ellos y pudo distinguir a un miembro de la guardia real.

Jon agradeció en silencio que aparecieran mas personas, pero no le gusto lo que vio. Porque Jojen Reed venia corriendo con los demás, ¿Por qué no esta con su padre? ¿Por qué no están liberando al oso? ¿Acaso Lord Bolton descubrió sus planes?

“Mi señor, es el príncipe Tommen, lo han encontrado muerto” Esto fue tan malo, realmente se asustó y sorprendió. Fue mas pronto de lo que alcanzo a imaginar.

“¿Mi tonto hermano?” Dijo Joffrey sin creerlo, esto era demasiado malo, su molesta madre de seguro estaría llorando.

“Mi señor, han arrestado, la reina arresto a Mya, la ha acusado de ser la asesina” Y Arya entonces comenzó a correr cuando supo que su amiga, doncella, compañera estaba en problemas, comenzó a correr rápidamente y Meera miro de reojo a su hermano y decidio seguir a su señora.

“¡Regresemos!” Dijo Jon, y todos parecían haber dejado atrás por ahora este altercado.

* * *

IV

* * *

Ramsay miro el mensaje, mordió su labio inferior sin darse cuenta con tanta fuerza que termino ocasionando que sangrara.

Intento no pensar en como matar a Falia, la mitad de su compañía acaba de ser asesinada o herida. Mala forma de como empezar su primera acción militar; no, lo realmente malo no era las chicas muertas, era que esos mocosos Dustin estaban muertos, su padre podría estar vivo, pero la muerte de esos niños no sería tomada realmente bien.

Alguien la traiciono, si estaban esperándolos, si todo fue una trampa desde el inicio esta información se había filtrado.

Quemo la carta tan rápido como pudo, tenia que pensar o la rebelión de Craster seria un juego de niños cuando todo el norte escuchara estas noticias.

Necesitaban que su único prisionero importante confesara, pero ese hombre acaba de perder a sus hijos y el futuro de su casa, esto era realmente muy malo.

Pero por otra parte si estañara una guerra podría ser beneficioso para ella. Realmente le agrada Jon, no negaría que siente un gusto hacia él, pero ella era una bastarda, no tenia títulos, tierras o nombre alguno.

Una guerra da inicio a nuevas casas y nobles para ocupar el espacio que dejan los muertos.

Lady Bolton suena genial, Lady Bolton de Fuerte Túmulo; No quería lastimar a Domeric esperaba que llegado el momento apoyara su bando, pero ser Lady Bolton de Fuerte Terror tampoco sonaba nada mal.

Ahora solo debería esperar poder reunirse con Jon para los siguientes pasos a tomar, solo esperaba que pudieran actuar más rápido que sus enemigos.

Sus prioridades encontrar la forma como sus planes llegaron a manos de la coalición de Casas que querían sacar a Jon; Luego ver como usar a su único prisionero, culpar de todo lo ocurrido a su padre incluso si fuera necesario o alguno de los conspiradores.

Sin darse cuenta soltó un gran suspiro, tal vez debieron haber ido directamente hacia el rey con el tonto plan de Jon.

Pero una idea retorcida comenzó a invadir su mente, tal vez podrían solucionar todo esto si asesinaban directamente a una de los principales conspiradores. Si Catelyn Tully moría, conseguiría detener al menos de momento a los enemigos de Jon, o tal vez empeoraría todo y la guerra sería inevitable.

Un leve sonido y luego un constante ruido la alerto, despertó de sus pensamientos y comenzó abandonar la colina de los cuervos.

Un escandalo estaba sucediendo en los patios.

* * *

V

* * *

Mya fue arrastrada por los patios de Invernalia, golpeada en el camino por algunas personas que no conseguía reconocer, escupida, pateada y maltratada.

“¡Asesina!” Gritaron en coro muchos supuestos caballeros con sus relucientes armaduras, incluso algunos sirvientes sureños comenzaron a golpearla con palos.

Un miembro de la guardia real que no consiguió reconocer la arrastrarlo del cabello, -Este era demasiado corto – Su dolor era demasiado para ella, aunque no quería hacerlo comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que fue capturada por los soldados de la reina, intento realmente explicar y dar a conocer su inocencia, pero nadie le escuchaba, nadie le creía.

Tiempo después la reina comenzó a caminar hacia ella, acompañada de su verdugo.

“Sera ejecutada, ¡ahora!” La reina tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, la rabia y sed de venganza la inundaba en esos momentos.

Las personas gritaron de jubilo ante la noticia, muchos comenzaron a romper las ropas de Mya, dejándola con pequeños arrapos. Fue nuevamente arrastrada con fuerza, puesta de rodillas y vio como un hombre con una mirada seria, amargada y poco agradable traía consigo una gran espada.

“¡Alto!” Grito una voz, y varios soldados, comenzaron a llegar, luego los norteños comenzaron a surgir por todas las direcciones.

Arya se abalanzo rápidamente sobre el cuerpo semi desnudo de Mya.

“No lo permitiré” Grito con rabia. Esto era su culpa era lo único en lo que pensaba Arya, su total y completa culpa, Mya no merecía este trato.

“Quiten a la niña” Hablo la reina sin interés alguno en tratar con esta mocosa, solo quería la sangre de la bastarda que asesino a su dulce niño.

“¡No!” Grito Arya mientras luchaba por deshacerse de esos soldados.

Todo era un caos en esos momentos, cuando los soldados de la reina tocaron a la menor de los Stark, desde los mas humildes criados y sirvientes hasta aquellos nobles y soldados presentes que estaban indiferentes comenzaron alterarse y amenazar con iniciar una guerra en ese momento.

“¡Suficiente!” Grito una voz autoritaria, todos voltearon a mirar a Robert, el rey de los siete reinos y el protector de sus gentes.

Arya aprovecho este momento. Mordió al soldado que la sostenía con fuerza hasta que consiguió que sangrada en su mano y le soltara, nuevamente se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Mya protegiéndole con el suyo.

“Según las leyes del norte, Mya al ser mi doncella, es mi protegida por lo tanto no puede ser ejecutada o castigada sin mi consentimiento o del mismo Lord Stark, y también puedo actuar en su nombre para protegerla, por lo tanto, exijo un juicio por combate”

Arya grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía protegiendo a Mya con su cuerpo, nunca aparto su mirada desafiante del rostro de la reina. Cersei al escuchar esto comenzó a reírse, fue seguido muchas otras personas, Robert miraba todo lo sucedido y se sentía realmente en una encrucijada.

Esta niña, esta Mya era su sangre, ¿Por qué no lo recordaba en su momento? Se sentía tan cansado últimamente, su mente, sus pensamientos era como si estuvieran nublados.

“Robert, debes hacer justicia por nuestro hijo, esa bastarda, ella lo asesino, yo la vi al lado de su cuerpo” Cersei seguía en lágrimas, gritaba con furia, maldecía con fuerza, Robert intentaba encontrar en su corazón alguna palabra que decir sobre lo sucedido, pero realmente poco le importaba.

“Se ha declarado el juicio por combate” Dijo Robert y con ello algunos gritaron indignados por un juicioso declarado por una mujer y para la defensa de una bastarda.

“¡Entonces se hará según las leyes del Norte!” Sansa por fin llego alcanzar a su hermana, estaba cansada, lastimada desde sus pies hasta sus rodillas intentando alcanzar a Arya, todo era un caos, parecía que todos los siete reinos estaban presentes y listos para lanzarse a los cuellos de los demás.

“¡Jamás no lo permitiré!” Ahora era Cersei quien hablo “Se hará según las leyes del reino, no de ustedes malditos barbaros” Esas palabras no ayudaron, aunque los norteños permanecieron en un silencio sepulcral, Robert vio en sus miradas un enojo, un insulto.

El norte podría estallar en rebelión.

“Sera un juicio de Siete, se realizará en dos días, mientras tanto que prosigan las festividades” Su hijo, su pequeño, era una lástima, quería llorarlo, pero no podía, sus lágrimas estaban secas, solo quería ir a beber, y ver unas tetas.

Nadie contradijo al Rey, nadie dijo nada más.

“Yo luchare, vengare y le hare justicia a mi hermano” Joffrey hablo quien llego poco después de Sansa, Jon traía consigo a una cansada Joanna que no estaba acostumbrada a correr tales distancias para luego cabalgar.

La mirada de Cersei se horrorizo ante esas palabras.

“Yo luchare, yo seré el campeón de Lady Mya” Dijo Jon, Lord Stark anuncio su presencia con esas palabras.

Y así comenzaría la leyenda del torneo, de las festividades que eclipsarían al mismo Harrenhal.


	20. Los siete campeones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra decirles a todos que mis heridas están bien y mi cachorro se encuentra en perfecto estado; ahora regresare actualizar mis historias rápidamente.
> 
> ¿Quien es la joven peli negra que canto el oso y la doncella?   
> ¿Que ha pasado con el complot del norte? ¿Que pasara cuando se enteren que los niños Dustin murieron?

* * *

I

* * *

Nunca pensó que estar en una habitación a solas con sus hermanos le generaría una sensación de incomodidad tan grande como la que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Sansa incluso intentaba recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que todos estuvieron ellos tres sin la compañía de nadie más.

Sin sus vasallos y estandartes, sin las incomodas amistades de Jon o las doncellas tanto suyas como las de su hermana Arya.

Y mientras mas buscaba en sus recuerdos llego a una horrible conclusión, tal vez fue cuando papá murió que estuvieron en esta misma habitación. Todos en silencio de esta igual manera, aunque en ese momento cada uno luchaba por no derramar lágrimas, ahora sus hermanos e incluso ella en menor medida luchaba para impedir que su furia tomara control de ella.

“¿Qué es exactamente un Juicio de Siete?” Había una gran cantidad de veneno cargado en las palabras pronunciadas por su hermana menor. Era cierto, un Juicio de Siete no era muy común en el norte, realmente en toda la historia de su pueblo nunca había sucedido un evento como este.

“Consiste en que siete campeones, cada uno representando a uno de los siete dioses de los Ándalos saldrá a la arena a combatir” Fue una explicación sencilla que Sansa le dio a su hermana, esta pareció entender claramente el concepto, aunque esto no le gustaba a ella.

“No somos ándalos, somos los descendientes de los primeros Hombres, hablamos la lengua antigua incluso mucho antes que la lengua común, nuestros ancestros seguían a los antiguos Dioses y nosotros también lo hacemos”

Su hermana siempre fue una mujer muy orgullosa, muchos la considerarían una patriota en todo el sentido de la palabra, aunque Sansa tenia a veces sus reparos con respeto a su herencia Norteña, pero últimamente comenzó a entender ese sentimiento de orgullo al saber que la sangre de los antiguos reyes del invierno corría por sus venas.

“Pero…” Dijo Arya quien miraba fijamente a Jon quien permanecía en un silencio total desde que entraron en la habitación con parte de su cuerpo recostado sobre aquel muro de peidra, mirando, observando en silencio el fuego de la chimenea sin decir ninguna palabra a sus hermanas “¿Por qué el Rey decidio esa clase de Juicio?”

Esa fue una buena pregunta pensó Sansa, realmente hubiera sido más fácil un simple combate, pero ahora siete campeones del norte tendrían que enfrentar a los campeones que eligiera la reina para combatir.

“Tal vez le quiso dar mejores oportunidades a Mya, bastarda o no, ella sigue siendo su hija” Eso era cierto, pero todos los testigos de los eventos de este día que se interrogaron concordaban que el rey durante la cacería no había reconocido a su propia hija.

“¡Yo combatiré!” Y esas palabras claramente la alertaron, su hermana Arya era una combatiente aceptable, pero esto no era un juego.

“¿Acaso has enloquecido?” Le replico rápidamente mientras la tomaba por la muñeca, aunque ambas fueran mellizas. Sansa siempre fue un poco más grande que Arya.

“¡Mya es mi amiga!” Dijo con voz fuerte mientras intentaba escaparse del agarre de su hermana mayor.

“¡Y tu eres mi hermana! Entiendo tu corazón, tu coraje en verdad, pero no es algo que permitiré” Por mas diferencias que ambas tuvieran, ella seguía siendo su hermana, además después de saber los actos de su madre – La traición contra ellas – Se juro consigo misma con todo su corazón que iba a intentar ser una mejor hermana, para ambos.

“¡No eres nuestra madre! No puedes prohibírmelo” Y con esas palabras aparto con fuerza a su hermana, ambas se miraron con furia y luego los ojos llorosos aparecieron en el rostro de Arya.

“Es mi culpa, toda mi culpa” Y Arya comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Sansa no espero explicación alguna, y comenzó abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana menor.

“No, no es tu culpa” No era culpa de nadie quería decir.

Pero Arya solo comenzó a llorar con más fuerza e intentaba apartarse del abrazo de su hermano, porque fueron sus actos imprudentes que iban a ocasionar la muerte de una buena amiga e incluso podría correr riesgo la vida de su hermano, el hombre a quien amaba.

“¡Escúchame! Somos una familia, tu y yo nacimos de la misma semilla, aunque seamos distintas como el verano y el invierno puedo asegurarte que te conozco Arya, se que no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió” Esa convicción sorprendió ambas, pero Sansa estaba muy segura de sus palabras y ver esa confianza depositada en ella solo hizo llorar con más fuerza a Arya.

“Yo lo hice, tiré al príncipe Tommen, pero no sabia exactamente quien era en ese momento, pero tenia miedo, él nos vio Sansa, no supe como actuar”

Esas palabras hicieron retroceder a Sansa, dio dos pasos hacia atrás mirando de reojo a su hermana menor y luego a su hermano mayor intento pronunciar alguna palabra, pero esas palabras seguían resonando en su mente - él nos vio Sansa – Los vio, el oscuro secreto de su hermana y comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras, levanto una oración al cielo a pesar de que esta oración podría avergonzarla en su interior, pero agradeció a los Dioses que el príncipe estuviera muerto.

“Es mi culpa, no tuya” Era su culpa, por querer manipular a Jon usando a Arya “Te dije que nunca y bajo ninguna circunstancia deberías permitir que alguien se enterara” Y en ese momento sin poder evitarlo Sansa comenzó a morder frenéticamente sus uñas.

“¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?” Pregunto Jon, quien sorprendió con sus palabras ambas hermanas quienes parecieron recordar que este estuvo presente en la habitación todo el tiempo.

Sansa cerro los ojos cansada, agotada realmente.

“Si, siempre supe que Arya estaba enamorada de ti” Y entonces lo miro fijamente y Jon se sintió en el fondo traicionado por que nunca ni Arya, o Sansa le habían dicho esto.

“¿Por qué?” Fue una pregunta, pero Arya no parecía entenderla, pero Sansa si, porque dijo Jon, ¿Por qué no la detuviste? Era acaso eso lo que Jon quería preguntar directamente, pero se negaba hacerlo para no lastimar los sentimientos de su hermana.

“¿Por qué? Arya te amaba, mi hermana menor esta perdidamente enamorada de mi hermanastro, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Correr ante la Septa, para que mi hermana fuera ridiculizada y maldecida por todos” Y esas palabras, aunque ocultaban el verdadero motivo -porque quería tener una herramienta para controlarte, incluso si para ello tuviera que usar el coño de mi hermana – Jon volteo la mirada, Sansa no dijo nada más.

“¡Somos los últimos Stark!” Hablo con voz apagada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas Arya, mirando a sus dos hermanos mayores “No deberíamos seguir ocultándonos secretos” Entonces miro fijamente a Sansa quien intento esquivar la mirada acusadora de su hermanita.

ciertamente Arya siempre supo que detrás del apoyo de su hermana a su romance prohibido había motivos no tan altruistas como ella acaba de hacerlo sonar.

“No más secretos” Susurro Sansa mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro intentando calmar aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con consumirla. Fue entonces que tomo una decisión, inhalo con fuerza, soltó un largo suspiro lista para soltar todo lo que sabía “Jon, te escuche hablando con Ramsay sobre las traiciones de mi madre”

Y esas palabras pusieron en alerta total a Jon, por que era algo que no quería que ninguna de ellas dos supiera.

“¿Cómo?”

Sansa simplemente alzo los hombros intentando restarle importancia al hecho que estaba espiando a su hermano mientras se reunía con esa mujer.

“Fue un accidente, simplemente escuche sin intenciones” Pero quería escuchar era algo que también debía agregar, también sentía que era su derecho saber.

“¿Cuánto escuchaste?” No se sentía cómoda siendo interrogada, pero entendía que era algo necesario, era fin de poner a las mentiras y secretos entre ellos tres.

“Lo suficiente para saber que Catelyn pone como prioridad su odio hacia ti, que cualquier amor de madre hacia nosotras”

“¿Ambos me pueden dar una explicación?” Jon se movió incomodo, mientras Sansa se tenso un poco, Arya siempre fue y sigue demostrando ser demasiado impulsividad. Ambos esperaron que su hermanita no reaccionara apresuradamente sobre todo esto.

“Es algo complicado” Intento desviar la atención el guardián del norte, pero la mirada desafiante de su hermana que acaba de dejar atrás las lágrimas y ahora exigía con sus ojos una clara explicación de las palabras dichas por Sansa.

“Jon, no mas secretos” Susurro suavemente Sansa sabiendo que era tiempo de que su hermana supiera los planes secretos que su madre estaba haciendo para ellas.

Entonces fue cuando Jon soltó un largo suspiro, paso sus manos por su caballera intentando relajarse un poco.

“Roose Bolton ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo” Esa era una maldita verdad “Veran cuando Catelyn se fue hacia el sur lo hizo con la intención de reunir apoyo para deponerme, los aliados no fueron muchos, así que su madre empezó hacer promesas, matrimonios mas claramente, mientras esto pasaba Roose me estuvo mintiendo desviando mi atención, haciéndome creer que nadie estaba tomándose en serio las palabras de Catelyn para destruirme”

Ambas hermanas escucharon atentamente, aunque Sansa de cierta manera había escuchado todo lo implicado sobre esta conspiración escucharlo de la boca de su hermano directamente le daba una perspectiva diferente de todo.

“Pero… Domeric el es tu amigo, tal vez uno de los más cercanos” Dijo rápidamente Arya sin entender todo.

“Y lo es, al menos eso quiero creer, pero su padre me ve como un estorbo, planea casar a Domeric con Sansa, algo que claramente no va a bien si los planes del Rey tienen éxito” esas palabras golpearon fuertemente a Sansa, era cierto en este momento varias personas querían su mano en matrimonio, no era algo que le gustara, siempre soñó con príncipes y caballeros del sur, pero la realidad era otra.

“Es una tontería, acaso mi madre no sabe que quien gobernaría serian los Bolton”

Jon rápidamente asintió dándole la razón de ello a su hermana Arya.

“Así es, pero tu madre no lo ve de esa manera, el problema no son solo los Bolton, planean casarte a ti con Robin Arryn para asegurar el apoyo del Valle, debido a este asunto no se si realmente podría ir a la Corte a solicitar justicia por esta conspiración”

Arya permaneció en silencio, nunca pensó en casarse realmente era una idea que no le agradaba, por una parte, Robin era su primo, pero no lo conocía, solo escuchaba historia sobre el heredero del Valle quien era un chico enfermizo. Incluso si su matrimonio fuera con Jon, no es un pensamiento que le agrade sentirse atada a una persona.

“¿Jon Arryn es parte de la conspiración?” Pregunto Sansa era un pensamiento que le estaba carcomiendo desde hacia tiempo.

“No lo sé, pero Petyr Baelish parece asegurar tenerlo, no solo eso ha asegurado el paso del norte con el apoyo de los Frey, cuando su tío Edmure se case con una de las hijas del viejo Walder, aparte de eso se que los Ryswell, Dustin y los Greystark han jurado sus espadas para asesinarme”

Esto era muy malo pensaron ambas hermanas, Sansa ahora escuchaba demasiado bien y todas sus dudas realmente se disiparon. Por su parte Arya veía el peso de su hermano en sus hombros, esa gran carga que era gobernar rodeado de traidores y ahora ella acaba de poner otro peso sobre sus hombros.

“Los Ryswell y los Dustin son familiares actuales de los Bolton, la traición de los Greystark no me sorprende nuestras familias han estado enfrentadas, pero, aun así, no son suficientes para atacarte” Comento Sansa mientras intentaba controlar sus nervios, morder mas sus uñas parecían no estar ayudando.

Eso era cierto, pero aun así podrían formar un ejercito lo suficiente para darle complicaciones y dar la tentación a otros para unírseles.

“Con los Frey los Greystark cualquier ejercito sureño podría avanzar hasta cuchillo blanco sin complicaciones” Dijo rápidamente Arya con la voz entrecortada.

  
“Los Lacustres son nuestros aliados, no permitirán que ningún ejercito cruce el cuello” Fue Sansa quien hizo ese comentario y algo que sorprendió totalmente a Jon, ver a sus hermanas parecían realmente estar debatiendo estrategia militar.

“Incluso si Los Lacustres reunieran todas sus fuerzas tendrían problemas, ellos son grandes guerreros, pero en tácticas de Guerrillas, sin Foso Cailin que retenga a cualquier fuerza invasora, las casas del cuello serian destruidas en una batalla a campo abierto”

Era una situación realmente mala, pero tenia esperanzas en que no habría una guerra pensó con determinación Jon.

“¿Entonces porque no arrestamos a los conspiradores?” Arya miro a sus hermanos esperando una respuesta mas directa, una forma de como ponerle fin a todo esto y poder pasar al asunto de como salvarían a Mya.

“No es tan fácil acusar a tantas casas nobles, tal vez si esto se centrara solo en el norte podría convocar a estos señores aquí a invernalia y juzgarlos, pero no tengo autoridad sobre aquellas casas y familias fuera del norte, además de ello necesitamos pruebas concretas”

Sansa miro a Arya esta parecía nada feliz con dicha respuesta, ambas hermanas permanecieron en silencio por un breve momento, durante este solo se escuchó la respiración de ellos.

“¿Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo?” Dijo suavemente Sansa y Jon no pudo evitar sonreírle con una dulzura que cada día le costaba más demostrar.

“Lo sé, lo agradezco en verdad” Por ahora no iba a decirles sobre el asunto del secuestro de los niños Dustin para conseguir el testimonio de Lady Dustin a cambio de la vida de sus herederos. Además, le preocupaba la falta de noticias sobre este asunto “Ahora debemos enfocarnos en salvar a Mya”

Y sus hermanas rápidamente asintieron con determinación.

“Yo peleare, necesitaremos otros cinco guerreros” Dijo rápidamente Arya.

“¡No!” Respondieron ambos hermanos rápidamente.

Así una nueva discusión entre ellos tres comenzó.

* * *

II

* * *

Tywin miro a su nieta quien parecía estar consumida por la furia total era tan raro ver a su querida niña tan llena de fuego en sus ojos, molesta y enojada.

“¡Lo arruino todo!” Dijo con furia mientras caminaba por toda la habitación, Jaime parecía incomodo con el comportamiento de su niña – Princesa o no, ella siempre seria ante sus ojos su hija – Pero Tyrion parecía un poco divertido.

“No podemos permitir que Joffrey compita, los norteños lo mataran” Aunque Jaime no sintiera amor por el muchacho, incluso con la pequeña o minúscula posibilidad que fuera a salir victorioso de ese combate, ante sus ojos era claro que este iba a morir y por el amor que una vez le tuvo a su hermana Cersei prefería ahorrarle ese dolor de ver a su hijo muerto enfrente de toda una multitud.

“¡Y no lo hará!” Hablo con voz clara Tywin, acaba de perder un nieto, tal vez el único controlable a diferencia de su molesto hermano mayor, pero su legado dependía de sus nietos y ahora uno de ellos estaba muerto, el otro parecía apreciar poco su vida.

“Joffrey es un pésimo espadachín, por otra parte, Jon Stark bueno, no sé si será verdad, pero todos en el norte hablan de este como el mejor espadachín de todos los siete reinos” Comento divertidamente Tyrion, Sin mencionar que el muchacho ya fue probado en batalla mientras que Joffrey solo ha sido probado en el patio de entrenamiento con escuderos y soldados que muchas veces fingían sus derrotas “Tal vez deberías competir hermano” Comento con diversión Tyrion algo que le gano una mirada reprochable de parte de su supuesta sobrina y de su padre.

Tyrion amaba a su hermano Jaime, en verdad tanto como a su amada esposa, como a su cuñada. Tyrion amaba a pocos en su familia, pero todo lo relacionado con Jaime estaba en esa lista, por eso necesitaba que su hermano tuviera claro que no debería ingresar en este combate, por que estaba seguro que Cersei pronto vendría a pedírselo.

“¡Abuelo! No permitas que mi padre compita, por favor” Tywin no necesitaba que su nieta se lo dijera, su hijo mayor y heredero le miro dándole a entender que no quería realmente involucrarse en el asunto.

“No lo hará, incluso si se tratara de Tyrion no lo permitiría” Eso fue una sorpresa para los presentes.

“Pero no podemos dejar a Cersei sola” Para la desgracia de esta familia pensaba Tyrion, si su hermana solo hubiera fornicado con su esposo, no estarían en esta situación, tal vez sus hijos serian alcohólicos y promiscuos, pero eso era mejor a que fueran idiotas y crueles como Joffrey.

“¡Que los hermanos Clegane compitan por Cersei!” Eso fue una idea aceptable pensó Tyrion y Tywin ante las palabras de Jaime, pero para Joanna no lo era.

“¿Pero mi compromiso con Lord Stark?” Realmente le gustaba aquel muchacho al menos parecía ser mas decente que la mitad de sus posibles pretendientes.

“Por ahora La Casa Lannister es mas importante” Esas palabras no se sintieron bien para Joanna, pero Tywin era su abuelo, el poderoso león y no se atrevió a desafiarlo “Ahora déjanos” Y Joanna quería replicar, pero solamente asintió en silencio, miro de reojo a su padre esperando que este le pidiera que se quedara, pero, de parte de Jaime solo recibió una sonrisa tristeza, más tarde hablarían eso lo tenía claro.

Cuando la jovencita por fin salió, dejando a solas con el viejo león y sus cachorros. Los tres hombres Lannister se miraron entre ellos.

“¿Han encontrado alguna evidencia contra la chica?” Pregunto Tywin, pero sus dos hijos rápidamente negaron.

“No, para ser sinceros creo que la niña solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado” Tyrion realmente se sentía triste por la muerte de su pequeño sobrino Tommen era inocente de los crímenes de su madre y claramente de los de su hermano.

“También lo creo Padre, claramente la chica encontró a Tommen, temo que todo este asunto es un lamentablemente mal entendido y claramente un accidente” Jaime deseaba dejar todo este asunto atrás, regresar a Casterly Rock y evitar por el tiempo necesario cualquier otro intento de compromiso para su pequeña.

“¿Accidente? Los accidentes no les ocurren a los príncipes, no, temo que alguien lo asesino, pero no creo que haya sido la niña tonta, pero el futuro de la Casa Lannister ha sido puesta en riesgo, debemos asegurarnos que Joffrey no compita su muerte seria nuestra perdida”

La pérdida para los planes de su padre pensó Tyrion mientras lo escuchaba, sinceramente la muerte de Joffrey salvaría la vida de muchos inocentes de que un niño tan cruel fuera algún día rey.

“Podríamos usar esta oportunidad, para deshacernos de parientes indeseables y de amantes polémicos” A Jaime no le gusto para nada la sonrisa de su hermano Tyrion en esos momentos, pero comenzaba a entender hacia donde se dirigía con sus palabras.

“¿Te refieres al primo Lancel?”

Tyrion sonrio ante la pregunta de su hermano.

“No solo a este, también a los tres hermanos Kettleblack, sera fácil convencerlos, harían cualquier cosa para ganar el favor de Cersei y algunas monedas de oro ayudaran, es una oportunidad única que se nos ha presentado con algo de suerte mataran a los tres.”

Tywin no quería decirlo, pero le gustaba las ideas el gnomo, eran simplemente beneficiosas para limpiar los desastres de su hija.

“Me parece bien, aun nos faltan un campeón y que Cersei acepte los que ya hemos propuesto” Algo que dudaba, su hermana no le agradara la idea de perder a sus juguetes preferidos.

“Ella lo aceptara o recibirá ayuda alguna de mí, es tiempo que Cersei comience a arreglar sus errores” Con algo de suerte Lord Stark tampoco competiría esperaba que el muchacho no fuera tan tonto.

* * *

III

* * *

Camino en silencio con poco interés en las personas presentes, se encontraba furiosa de que Lord Mormont se negara hablar con ella. Necesitaba entablar conversaciones rápido, no importara el precio a pagar en oro o en plata para conseguir la libertad de su hermano.

Theon ahora estaba en una celda le habían dicho, pensaban exhibirlo como animal, pero estos planes fueron cancelados. El segundo príncipe estaba muerto, los rumores decían que la hija bastara del rey Robert lo había arrojado desde una torre alta, algunos decían que sencillamente el niño cayo de esta y los dioses maldijeron a la muchacha apareciendo en el lugar menos indicado.

Este era su momento pensó Asha, camino por el Gran Salón de Edwyle y aún seguía sorprendida de aquella gran infraestructura fuera construida en medio de aquellos paramos fríos que los norteños llamaban hogar.

Enfrente de los nobles, señores y caudillos del norte estaban los tres hermanos Stark. Mirando en silencio a la multitud que se había reunido ante las noticias de un inminente juicio.

“¡Yo luchare!” Grito un joven de largos cabellos trenzados con algunas runas, tenia joyas de bronce adornando sus muñecas y portaba una gran hacha. Y el símbolo del Sol de plata en su pecho.

“Eddard” Dijo apresuradamente Lord Karstark al ver a su hijo ofrecerse para dicho combate mientras intentaba interponerse entre su hijo y el juramento que parecía dispuesto a ofrecer.

“¡Padre! Jure luchar al lado de mi Lord, como podre no hacerlo cuando más me necesita” y Esas palabras fueron suficientes para acallar cualquier duda por parte del viejo señor de Bastión de Kar.

“¡Yo también luchare a tu lado!” Grito otro joven de cabello corto, portaba un uniforme militar norteño típico, pero este era de un fuerte color rojizo, parecía como la sangre y traía consigo una capa de lágrimas ensangrentadas.

“Domeric” Grito una jovencita claramente asustada y temerosa.

“Amigos míos, no tienen que por que hacer esto” Fue la primera vez que el joven Lord Stark hablaba.

“Jon, somos amigos, somos hermanos, a pesar de las diferencias de nuestros antepasados, yo aquí juro que mi espada es tuya ahora y siempre, permíteme luchar a tu lado, pelear y si es necesario morir a tu lado” Domeric Bolton, heredero de Fuerte Terror, acaba de hacer un juramento eterno, su daga cortaba la palma de su mano y derramo la sangre sobre el gran salón.

Eddard se acerco a su amigo, tomo dicha daga también y corto la palma de su mano dejando derramar algunas gotas de sangre en el mismo lugar que Domeric.

Para los norteños estos juramentos eran un pacto mismo con los Dioses.

“Ja, un Bolton y un Karstark van a pelear ¿Y un Umber no?, me pudriré en los siete infiernos si permito que esto ocurra, no solo por el honor de mi casa, si no por vos mi señor, mi amigo, permítanme luchar a vuestro lado como un hermano” El joven Jon Umber se levantó, mirando a su padre el viejo Jon quien rápidamente dio un leve asentimiento

Hizo el mismo juramento que Domeric y Eddard, tomo la daga corta y dejo que la sangre diluyera.

“Lord Stark, fui yo quien alejo a Mya de sus deberes, por favor deja que luche a vuestro lado y mate algunos sureños por el norte” Val señora de Bosque Sombrío, sus palabras no fueron objetadas y Arya estuvo a punto de ofrecerse nuevamente ahora enfrente de todo el norte, pero su hermana la detuvo con fuerza.

“Yo también luchare, creo que a ustedes norteños les servirá mi lanza, solo dejarme matar algunas montañas de la reina” Y todas las miradas voltearon para ver la gran entrada del salón era el príncipe Oberyn quien hacia su aparición.

“¿Príncipe Oberyn?” Dijo Sansa Sorprendida.

“Dejarme luchar también, a cambio liberar a mi hermano y si fallo entonces poner mi cabeza y la el juntas en una pica”

Y el norte entero estallo en indignación cuando ella hablo.

“¿Por qué dejar que dos sureños peleen?”  
  


“Nuestros guerreros son mejores, cualquier norteño es diez veces mejor que cualquiera del sur”

“¿Confiar en un Greyjoy?”

Y las voces continuaron, los norteños gritaban, pero mientras Oberyn veía todo esto divertido, Asha se sentía completamente indignidad que nadie la tomara en serio.

Fue entonces que Jon alzo la mano para obtener el silencio de su gente, y eso fue suficiente para que los Lobos Huargo se pusieran de pie y comenzaran a gruñir ocasionando que todos se callaran en ese momento.

“Aceptare con gusto vuestras palabras”

Y todos le miraron sorprendidos, e incluso sus hermanas por aceptar a dos completos extraños que lucharan a su lado.

“¡Mi señor!” Dijo rápidamente Mance quien se levanto mostrando su sorpresa al igual que muchos otros nobles.

“Deseo demostrar a todos que entre los siete reinos hay personas dispuestas a luchar por la justicia de una joven” A pesar de sus palabras muchos entendieron el significado real de esto, enviar un mensaje a los siete reinos que el norte no estaba solo.

“Aun nos falta un campeón” Dijo Sansa quien agarro de su brazo a su hermana para evitar que se levantara y dijera alguna estupidez.

“¡Que carajos! Yo seré la séptima campeona”  
  


“Hermana” Dijo un sorprendido Domeric y Jon abrió rápidamente sus ojos no le gustaba esto para nada, no evito que Arya peleara, y ahora otra persona importante para él se ofrecía – Ramsay podría ser un arma de doble filo – Pero seguía siendo alguien especial a su peculiar manera.

Pero ahora todos gritaban y alzaban sus bebidas en señal de la victoria que esperaban obtener, por su parte Jon miro a las dos personas inesperadas, era bueno tener alguien como la víbora roja de su parte, odiaba al rey y la reina, no correría traición alguna por su parte.

Aun así, esto seguía siendo totalmente inesperado.

* * *

IV

* * *

“No lo permitiré” Grito Cersei mientras lanzaba un cojín hacia Robert quien rápidamente lo esquivo con su mano.

“El se ofreció, no permitiré que mi hijo quede como un cobarde ante los malditos siete reinos” Y con esas palabras Robert abandono la habitación real, dejando atrás a su insufrible esposa, iría a buscar diversión, alcohol norteño, ese fuerte Wisky también buscaría un buen par de tetas. Algo que le hiciera olvidar todo este horror.

Su mente se sentía cada vez mas cansada, mas agotada, es como si esta estuviera en un total desorden que no conseguía poner pensamientos claros dentro de sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campeones del Norte:  
> Jon Stark  
> Eddard Karstark  
> Domeric Bolton  
> Val  
> Oberyn Martell  
> Asha Greyjoy  
> Ramsay Snow
> 
> Campeones de la Reina  
> Gregor Clegane  
> Sandor Clegane  
> Osmund Kettleblack  
> Osfryd Kettleblack  
> Osney Kettleblack  
> Lancel Lannister  
> ¿Joffrey Baratheon?


	21. El Juicio de Siete

* * *

I

* * *

En esta habitación, solo se encontraban ellos dos. Eran dos viejos amigos, colegas de entrenamiento y personalmente ambos tenían un gran respeto, aprecio hacia el otro, pero en esos momentos el pequeño Jon Umber no podía evitar mirar con poco aprecio hacia su actual señor.

“Jon, hice un juramento debes dejarme luchar también” Jon Stark, le miro, de reojo con una sensación de frio en sus ojos, incluso para el pequeño Jon Umber, era realmente algo difícil de no voltear la mirada.

“¿Es que acaso dudas de mis habilidades? ¿O realmente no confías en mí?” Aunque de seguro sonó como una doncella, al heredero Umber poco le importaba, le dolería bastante y en el profundo de su orgullo, más su fuerte sentido del honor que su viejo amigo y actual señor, no confiara o dudara de él.

“Confió en ti, realmente lo hago, y en estos momentos puedo darme ese lujo en muy pocas personas” Le respondió rápidamente el guardián del norte, se acerco y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo, ambos Jon se miraron por unos breves momentos.

“Viejo amigo, es debido a esa confianza que debo pedirte un favor” Y el pequeño Jon Umber rápidamente irguió su espalda, alzo su mirada con determinación listo para aceptar cualquier misión o petición que fuera entregada.

“¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? Mi señor, aceptare vuestras órdenes” Recordó cuando eran más pequeños y solían entrenar con espadas de madera, siempre Rodrik Cassel les decía que levantaran el escudo o sus cabezas serian golpeadas como una campana. Y Jon Stark, bueno él podría ser más pequeño que su homologo Umber, pero era ágil y siempre terminaba golpeándolo con fuerza a pesar de su estatura.

“Si llegara a morir” Y sintió como su mano se tenso sobre su hombro, el intento no pensar en la muerte de su amigo y señor, Jon siguió mirando a los ojos al joven Stark, estos ahora estaban llenos de temor y un sentimiento de tristeza.

“¡Entonces déjame luchar a tu lado!” Así me asegurare que no mueras o si fuera necesario sacrificaría su vida para ayudarle, pero esas eran palabras que no eran necesario decirlas y mucho menos explicarlas.

“¡Escúchame!” Le dijo firmemente Lord Stark “Si llego a morir, prométeme, quiero que me prometas que protegerás a mis hermanas”

Y esa petición hizo que Jon Umber abriera con fuerza sus ojos, no era una promesa simple; Desde que tenia memoria, Jon Stark había protegido de tal manera a sus hermanas, que muchos aseguraban que si el chico pudiera encerraría a estas en una torre para protegerlas de cualquier amenaza incluso si era necesario de la misma sombra de los demás mortales.

El pequeño Umber, apretó con fuerza sus puños sintiéndose avergonzado de si mismo, que por un momento dudara de la confianza y amistad de su viejo amigo, rápidamente sin poder tiempo se arrodillo enfrente del señor del norte.

“¡Lo Juro! Incluso si me cuesta la vida y suponga el final mismo de mi Casa, yo Jon Umber protegeré a las hijas de Ned, no, a las hermanas de Jon Stark” Esas palabras fueron suficientes para saber que protegería, a las hermanas de su amigo.

Jon Stark suspiro sintiendo que se liberaba de un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Intento realmente no pensar, pero su muerte era realmente una gran posibilidad.

* * *

II

* * *

Había diecisiete velas encendidas, una por cada año que ella había sobrevivido en el norte. Alys miro con ojos llenos de amor, devoción y ternura a su pequeño caballero, Domeric quien intentaba en vano organizar una cena romántica para ellos.

Un pequeño picnic alejados de todos los problemas y demasiado cerca del Bosque de los Lobos para su gusto, pero el la protegería, era algo que siempre se habían prometido el uno al otro.

Se besaron dulcetemente y Domeric toco con su lira suaves canciones de amor.

“¡No quiero que pelees!” Comento dulcemente mientras devoraba el ultimo terrón dulce, Domeric le sonrio con dulzura mientras sujetaba sus manos luego de dejar al lado su lira.

“Volveré a ti, siempre lo hare”

Y ella rezo a los antiguos Dioses para que estas palabras fueran ciertas.

“Una vez que termine esta locura nos casaremos, no importa lo que diga tu padre o mi padre, iremos al bosque de los Dioses, arrastrare a Jon para que oficialice nuestra unión” Y ella no pudo reírse ante esa imagen, ver a Domeric arrastrando a su amigo para que lo acompañara para su matrimonio.

Alys lo amaba, su padre siempre la presionó para que intentara casarse con Jon Stark, pero no podía hacerle eso a su amiga. Sansa, ella no conocía ni su propio corazón, además de ello, Domeric era caballeroso, amable, sincero con sus ojos cuando la veía, incluso ella se ofreció entregarle su virtud y este se negó – Serás mi esposa, entonces todas las noches visitare tu lecho – Era su tonto, pero era suyo.

“Si tu llevas a Jon para que sea nuestro juez ante los dioses, entonces llevare a Sansa para que sea nuestra testigo, créeme ella ama estas historias de amor” Ella lo hacía, en el fondo Sansa soñaba con esas historias sureñas, aunque ella intentara negarlo y decir que ello quedo en el pasado.

“No mueras le dijo” Nuevamente a ella, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos entrelazadas, en una unión que no quería que se rompiera.

“No lo hare” Y luego de ello beso suavemente sus labios en una promesa que no pensaba romper para nada.

“¿Quédate conmigo esta noche?” Era lo único que le pedía, y el acepto. Ambos compartieron su primera noche que esperaban de muchas más, en una noche estrellada.

* * *

III

* * *

Asha comía en silencio la pierna de pollo, mientras observaba en silencio a su hermano devorar toda la comida que le había traído. Por fin después de tantos intentos y fallos, consiguió el permiso para visitar a su hermano en las celdas de Invernalia.

“Pensé, realmente pensé que mi padre no iba a enviar alguien” Dijo Theon mientras bebía la cerveza hasta el punto que estuvo a punto de atragantarse por la forma en que estaba bebiendo.

Le quería decir a su hermano, que sinceramente nuestro padre lo dejo a un lado, lo descarto con mucha facilidad y que no pensaba ni en lo más mínimo en su hijo menor capturado en el norte.

“Vine por mi propia voluntad” Susurro suavemente, mientras miraba de reojo aquella celda, sinceramente podría ser peor, al menos tiene una vista, aunque estuviera reforzada por barrotes, pero era mejor eso que las Celdas negras de Desembarco del rey donde ni la luz alcazaba a observarse en años.

Dio un leve suspiro realmente su hermano se detuvo y la observo en silencio, paro de comer y beber.

“¡Entiendo!” Hablo con la voz entrecortada.

“Voy a sacarte de aquí, créeme pase por muchos problemas para conseguir una oportunidad”

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo comenzaron a comer, pero ahora con mas calma, para Theon era la primera comida verdadera que no fuera avena, granos o carne dura y rancia. Pero, estas piernas de pollo, las costillas de cerdo, todo esto ya no se sentía a gusto comiendo.

“¿Por qué?” Le pregunto directamente a su hermana mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

“Porque eres mi hermano, porque ambos hemos soportado a nuestro padre y hermanos, sin mencionar a los cretinos de nuestros tíos, pero eres mi sangre Theon, serás un imbécil y un idiota, pero llevamos la sangre de nuestra madre” Y eso era razón suficiente para arriesgar su vida con los peores enemigos que alguna vez hubiera enfrentado.

Por qué le prometí a mama que te cuidaría siempre, pero esa frase nunca se la diría a él.

“¿Vendrás mañana?” Le pregunto Theon con un leve brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

Mañana seguramente estaré muerta pensó.

“Lo hare claro” Le mintió.

* * *

IV

* * *

Su hija le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, rara vez sus pequeñas demostraban tales expresiones de amor. Pero justo ahora, lo estaban haciendo, sus hijas, sus bastardas, porque eso eran y eso no le importaba a él, tampoco debería importarles a ellas.

“No lo hagas” Le dijo su hija mayor, pero ante sus ojos seguía siendo su pequeña.

Obara la miro con desafío, como si lo retara a retroceder en esos momentos, las demás siguieron observando o deseando ponerse del lado de su hermana para detener la última gran aventura suicida de su padre.

“¿Acaso es duda lo que escucho de mis hijas?” Y todas ellas voltearon o agacharon la cabeza, nadie quería decirlo, tampoco querían negarlo o dar alguna afirmación, su padre era el mejor guerrero que alguna vez hubieran visto, pero seguía siendo una pelea contra siete campeones y todos sabían que la reina escogería a una persona especialmente.

“¿La venganza es tan importante?” Pregunto la mas pequeña de las hermanas presentes. Elia, la hija que nombro en honor a su amada hermana.

“No, la venganza no es importante, pero la justicia mis hijas, es algo por lo que vale la pena realmente morir” Y con esas palabras estaba decidido a ponerle fin aquella discusión, se enfrentaría a un enemigo que incluso con su lanza seriamente difícil de derribar.

Era una montaña lo que pensaba matar. Y ese pensamiento lo llevo a una conclusión, realmente tendría que actuar, incluso si era contra su promesa con Allyria.

“Debo decirles algo importante, es sobre vuestra prima, mi sobrina la princesa Rhaenys…” Solo esperaba que sus hijas protegieran a la futura reina cuando llegará el momento y el no estuviera.

* * *

V

* * *

Lyarra Snow ingreso en la profundidad de la oscuridad de las criptas de Invernalia donde pudo divisar la presencia de una persona que sostenía una antorcha encendida.

“Sígueme” Le dijo ella, y esta obedeció ambas caminaron en silencio, mientras se introducían mas en aquel antiguo laberinto al final llegaron, a una tumba abandonada. Tenía miedo, sentía que este seria el lugar donde la iban asesinar.

“Los niños Dustin están muertos” Dijo Ramsay como si ese pequeño detalle no fuera algo trascendente.

“Esto es malo, muy malo” Hablo rápidamente Lyarra Snow, hija bastarda de la casa Greystark.

“¡Alguien nos delato! Los Dustin y los Ryswell nos estaban esperando” Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe, ella sabia entonces que fue llamada para su muerte, cayo de rodillas al suelo frio, y rápidamente se arrodillo.

“Juro que no fui yo, te lo aseguró, en ningún momento te traicionaría o a nuestra causa, sabes el profundo odio que siento por mis hermanos legítimos” Eso era cierto, realmente quería ser la futura Lady Greystark, pero ahora iba a morir, ella siempre escucho rumores, palabras de sus hermanas sobre como Ramsay castigaba a quienes le traicionaba.

“Lo sé” Esas palabras fueron una gran sorpresa, ella miro fijamente a su señora, acaso acaba de decir que era inocente.

“¡Gracias!” Y soltó un largo suspiro al saber que no iba hacer asesinada. Pero eso no evito que la rodilla de Ramsay fuera dirigida directamente a su rostro, Lyarra cayo varios centímetros hacia atrás, con la nariz rota.

“¡Fuiste imprudente! Nuestros enemigos claramente sabían de nuestros movimientos, es por que te observaron a ti” Y ella se acercó, comenzó a darle una serie de patadas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, menos en el rostro de la jovencita.

Lyarra sintió como Ramsay ponía sus botas sobre su mano y comenzó hacer presión con fuerza, sentía como su mano era aplastada.

“¿Quieres ser Lady Greystark?” Ella le miro con ojos encolerizados, y Lyarra rápidamente asintió, si era lo que mas deseaba, aunque justo ahora era salir con vida de ese lugar.

“Si, si mi señora”

Y sintió un gran alivio cuando su atacante se aparto en esos momentos, ella le miro de reojo por unos momentos.

“Bien, por que tengo un trabajo para ti”

* * *

VI

* * *

Jon ingreso a su habitación luego de terminar de hablar con su amigo, el heredero Umber hizo sus promesas y juramentos, él sabía que confiaría en la persona correcta esta vez.

Pero cuando ingreso para su sorpresa su habitación no estaba sola. Sus hermanas se encontraban adentro mirándole en silencio.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Pregunto con voz temerosa, temiendo que algo malo les fuera a pasar.

“Mañana lucharas” Dijo Sansa, como si la pregunta de Jon fuera sencillamente tonta y ofensiva al mismo tiempo, pero luego esa mirada incriminadora, cambio por una de temor y miedo.

“¡Queremos nuestro regalo!” Y eso sorprendió a Jon, e intento no sonrojarse recordando viejas promesas hechas.

Arya se levanto rápidamente de la cama, tenia puesto un camisón, tomo a jon de la mano y lo arrastro directo a la vieja silla que una vez había pertenecido a la oficina de su padre, la traslado a su habitación para cuando tuviera que trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche.

Sansa trajo también un sencillo camisón, algo demasiado visible para el gusto de Jon, pero agradeciendo que nadie mas estuviera presente viendo como veía directamente a su hermana especialmente sus pezones.

Sus hermanas le miraron con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

“No pueden hacerme esto” Dijo con voz ofendida mientras intentaba ignorar las burlas sonrientes de las mellizas.

“¡Lo prometiste Jon!” Recalco Arya, recordando que fueron sus palabras y sus promesas quien lo había metido en ese problema.

“¡Vamos Jon!” Ahora era Sansa quien le atacaba y al final tuvo que ceder ante las peticiones de su hermana. Algún día mataría a Domeric por meterlo en estos problemas, nunca debió haber aceptado cantar y mucho menos tocar el Arpa.

Sansa no dudo en sacar el arpa de su escondite, Jon solía esconder sus cosas debajo de un baúl, en el escritorio que tenia en su habitación. Realmente Jon debería dejar de traer su trabajo a su lugar de descanso, pero su hermano y ella ya habían discutido demasiado ese asunto.

El arpa, fue un regalo de Lord Reed, su gran amigo, mentor y como un segundo padre para todos ellos se atrevía a decir.

Nunca entendió ese tipo de obsequios, pero tampoco se digno a preguntar o incluso a rechazarlo, esa sola idea era algo que nunca se atrevería.

Y fue entonces que toco el arpa, pensó en una canción que debería cantarles a sus hermanas, y aunque había elegido hace mucho cantarles la canción de la Doncella Dustin, en esos momentos y sabiendo que pronto tendría que destruir dicha casa, decidio mejor pensar en otra melodía.

Tenia otra canción, una que solía atormentarlo en sus sueños, donde veía a un hombre de cabello plateado cantársela a una jovencita de cabellos negros. Nunca supo quienes eran, Lord Reed le decía que eran sueños verdes, que le mostraban el significado oculto y que era su trabajo, solo de él, descifrar el significado de ellos.

Entonces paso suavemente sus dedos por las cuerdas del arpa y nuevamente sentía como si su corazón se conectara a una parte desconocida de sí mismo.

_Necesito un verano, pero el verano ha llegado y se ha ido._

_Necesito un verano, pero es invierno en mi corazón._

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Era una pregunta que constantemente se hacía cuando escuchaba en sus sueños o cantaba esta canción encerrado en su habitación.

_Todo es lo mismo,_

_El jodido juego,_

_¡Jugaste conmigo!_

_Necesito abrazarte_

_Pero nunca volverás..._

En ese momento intento ignorar el hecho que Sansa estaba llorando al escuchar su voz y como Arya acaba de dar un suspiro de doncella algo que le asustaba viniendo de su salvaje y revoltosa hermana.

_No puedo caer_

_Más bajo..._

_No puedo encontrar_

_Todas las piezas de mi vida rota._

No quería pensar en esos momentos, que pasaría con sus hermanas si llegaban a morir, pero era su deber, era su obligación salvar a Mya, fue su culpa, fue de él. No de Arya, fue suya por no haberla detenido.

_Necesito un verano, pero el verano ha llegado y se ha ido._

_Necesito un verano, pero es invierno en mi corazón._

_No puedo caer_

_Más bajo..._

Y finalmente tomo una bocanada de aire para la parte final, mientras sentía el miedo llegarle, incluso cuando enfrento a Craster y sus rebeldes, no tenia tanto miedo como ahora.

_No puedo encontrar_

_Todas las piezas de mi vida rota._

_Pero lo intento,_

_Todavía lo intento,_

_Todavía lo intento..._

Y con esa última estrofa, termino. Todos tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, sin saberlo había lágrimas en la mirada de todos ellos. Arya se levantó, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo con fuerza, luego fue Sansa y los tres se fundieron en un rápido abrazo ante el temor de ser separados, a pesar de todo, ellos eran lo único que quedaba de su familia.

“¡No mueras!” No importaba quien dijo esas palabras, era un sentimiento que ambas hermanas compartían.

* * *

VII

* * *

Eddard Karstark llevaba puesta una cota de malla reforzada por anillos de bronce, tenía un hacha de seis pies de alto, tenía una hoja curva suficiente para rebanar la cabeza de un toro, mientras que al costado el hacha tenia una punta tan larga como la de una lanza. Traía consigo el escudo de madera con el símbolo de su casa.

Por su parte Oberyn parecía realmente poco interesado en llevar ninguna protección, simplemente ropa reforzada, con un foro acolchonado y esa larga lanza que era más alta que este.

“¡Si lo deseas puedes pelear desnudo!” Menciono una irritada Asha Greyjoy, en gran parte ante la ansiedad que le generaba no haber entrado aun en combate. Ella no era muy fanática de las armaduras de los continentales, pero si poseía una protección mayor a la que llevaba Oberyn, tenia una cota de malla mas reforzada que de la Eddard, traía consigo un escudo pequeño con púa, un yelmo sencillo de acero. Su arma era sencilla, un martillo de guerra, pero de un fino acero, y traía consigo también un hacha pequeña atada a su cintura.

Ramsay iba sencillamente con una armadura roja de cuero tachonado, un escudo pesado de metal, pero su arma era una Estrella de la Mañana, una gran maza con una cadena que sujetaba una gran bola de púas. Aunque en su cintura llevaba dos pequeños cuchillos.

Su hermano Domeric si iba con una armadura pesada de placas y mallas, era pesada y claramente resaltaba su yelmo que protegían parte de su rostro, una gran lanza con punta de acero, una espada larga envainada en su cintura, no llevaba escudo, sentía que ya llevaba demasiado peso sobre su cuerpo.

Val camino en silencio, llevaba una lanza, tal como se esperaba de una mujer del antiguo pueblo libre, pero se mostraba ahora realmente el cambio por la influencia de los pueblos al sur del muro. Llevaba una armadura de bandas reforzadas y aun bajo estas tenía un camisón de mallas reforzado por anillos. Poseía un escudo grande pavés era el mas grande de los presentes.

Jon camino al lado de ellos, llevaba una espada enfundada en su cintura, pero llamaba la atención aquella que llevaba en sus manos, tenia una armadura de placa y cueros reforzados, algo que usaban por lo general los soldados norteños.

La espada en sus manos era Hielo quien llevaba en sus manos, era pesada y grande, pero fue la espada de su padre y el padre antes que él

“Creo que este es el momento en que debo decirles algo” Dijo Jon sin poder evitar sonreír, se escucharon algunas risas nerviosas.

“Te lo hare fácil muchacho, simplemente dignos que no seamos asesinados en vano” le comento Oberyn mientras comenzaba a mover su lanza con gran habilidad.

“Bien, eso es bueno, no mueran, mis amigos”

Y con ello se abrieron las puertas y todos ingresaron a la arena.

* * *

VIII

* * *

La arena de combate, ni siquiera fue terminado para el torneo. Pero Jon había construido este con la esperanza que se fueran a realizar aquí el torneo de espadas, ahora aquella arena podría ser el lugar de su muerte.

El lugar estaba lleno, en las gradas y los balcones, había cientos de personas observando, muchos sureños y se escuchaba ese grito de animo que muchos daban a cada uno de los bandos.

Sus hermanas estaban en la parte principal, en el balcón principal al lado de Rey Robert, la Reina y los líderes de cada casa.

Jon no había pensado mucho en aquella mujer, pero suponía que la reina debería estar velando el cuerpo de su hijo para el entierro. Su cuerpo iba a ser mandado por mar, pero antes seria embalsamado, se pregunto si para esa mujer era mas importante la venganza que acompañar a su hijo en sus últimos momentos.

Pero al frente estaban sus siete enemigos. Todos ellos con sus grandes armaduras, de placas y de mallas, supuso que aquella armadura de color oro, con un gran león en su yelmo era el príncipe mimado, luego estaban los demás, uno de ellos llevaba capa blanca, armadura blanca, uno de los hermanos Kettleblack, los demás hermanos llevaban armaduras de placas sin ningún color distinguido.

El problema real eran los hermanos Clegane sus armaduras, eran de coraza reforzada, hierro y acero, eran mas altos que el mismo Jon Umber, su viejo amigo que esperaba que cumpliera su promesa.

Y bueno estaba otro joven, ese debería ser el primo de Joanna, Lancel Lannister, a pesar de su armadura adornada, y de oro con leones, el parecía un niño en medio de ella.

Robert se levanto de su asiento, con una copa de vino en su mano, Mya camino hacia este, estaba encadenada, y se arrodillo, al lado estaba Ilyn Payne, el ejecutor del rey. Era un claro mensaje, si todos morían ella también, incluso si fuera su propia hija.

“¡En nombre de los putos siete dioses, comiencen!”

Y fue entonces que se abrió el infierno sobre la tierra.

* * *

IX

* * *

Eddard se abalanzo sobre su oponente, con su gran hacha golpeo con fuerza el escudo de su oponente, el sonido metálico golpeando resonó con fuerza.

Osmund Kettleblack era un miembro recién nombrado en la guardia real, recibió aquel ataque con facilidad, y contra ataco con su espada, una y otra vez con el claro objetivo de matar con facilidad aquel subjeto.

El Karstark esquivaba sus ataques, usaba su escudo para evitar cualquier golpe que afectara sus órganos vitales, pero era algo difícil, aquel sujeto conseguía ocasionarle daño con cada uno de sus golpes.

Y su escudo solo fue tiempo antes que se partiera, claramente era algo esperado. Era un escudo de madera fácil, lo trajo para usarlo en caso de que fuera necesario y justo ahora alzo su hacha mientras soltaba su escudo para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Osmund, pero este esquivaba con mucha habilidad, usaba su escudo para resistir sus ataques mientras lanzaba su espada como si se tratara de un hacha.

* * *

X

* * *

Ramsay alzo su estrella y la lanzo con fuerza contra el Lannister, este apenas consiguió alzar el escudo a tiempo, para evitar ser golpeado. Ella continúo atacando con fuerza y ni siquiera tuvo que usar su escudo para protegerse.

Lancel Lannister era un pésimo soldado, como campeón y guerrero era mucho peor, el combate continuaba y Lancel estaba casi en el suelo, dejo caer su espada, y ahora sujetaba el escudo con sus dos manos, la única razón por la cual estaba vivo hasta ahora era por la calidad de su armadura.

Ella se reía con fuerza con cada golpe que le daba.

“¡Pelea cobarde!” Le gritaba con fuerza, pero Lancel parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero este no respondía, Ramsay estaba claramente molesta, y comenzó a golpear con mas fuerza y al final las manos de Lancel comenzaba a temblar. No podría resistir el escudo por mucho mas tiempo, sus manos estaban cediendo, pronto seria asesinado.

“¡Oye tu mocosa!” Se escucho una voz grave quien provenía de Sandor Clegane quien traía consigo una espada lo suficientemente grande como para partir a cualquier persona a la mitad.

Ramsay dejo a un lado a Lancel, alzo su escudo por primera vez mientras miraba de reojo aquel nuevo contrincante.

Esto era malo, incluso ella tendría problemas con el perro de la reina.

“¡Gracias perro!” Dijo Lancel mientras se levantaba y buscaba con su mirada su espada, y cuando la vio se acercó a recogerla como si se tratara de un niño recogiendo un juguete.

Pero un pie se puso sobre su espada antes que pudiera recogerla, alzo para mirada y Asha le miro sonrientemente, luego todo se volvió negro para Lancel.

Pero todos vieron como la Greyjoy acaba de partir el rostro del sobrino de Tywin cuando con fuerza su martillo de guerra acaba de destruir parte de su cráneo.

Ramsay ignoro aquella muerte, ahora tenia una presa mas grande, una que podría matarla. Eso no le gustaba, para su sorpresa, Asha comenzó a rodear a Sandor también, eran dos contra ese sujeto, aun así, dudaban que pudieran derribarlo.

* * *

XI

* * *

Osfryd fue ayudar a su hermano Osmund contra el salvaje, Eddard quien no podía mas que retirarse, por su inferioridad en habilidad contra aquel caballero, ahora llegaba su hermano y entre ambos comenzaron a hacerle retroceder.

Usaba su hacha para mantenerlos alejados, entonces golpeo con fuerza la armadura de Osfryd, en la zona de sus costillas, pero la armadura era fuerte, aunque escucho un fuerte gruñido de dolor y vio sangre cayendo, pero pareció no haber conseguido ser un golpe mortal, aun así, Osmund aprovecho que su hermano sostuvo con sus manos el hacha de su oponente incluso a pesar de estar incrustado en su armadura.

Osmund hizo un corte rápido, la garganta de Eddard se abrió, dejando que una gran mancha de sangre sobresaliera y luego su cuerpo cayo al suelo.

Pero Osfryd no respeto el cuerpo de su oponente, se acerco a este, estaba herido por culpa de ese bastardo y tomo su espada para decapitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, luego de ello alzo la cabeza de Eddard como si se tratara de algún tipo de premio.

Ambos hermanos se rieron.

“¡malditos!” Dijo Jon mientras se acercaba a ellos, tomo con fuerza a Hielo en sus manos, ambos hermanos sonrieron, se lanzaron sobre el niño, este no tuvo dificultades para recibir todas sus estocadas y responderlas. La pelea se alargo rápidamente, claramente se enfrentaban a un mejor espadachín.

En algún momento Jon comenzó a retroceder, pero no por gusto realmente.

“¡Estas acabado bastardo!” Y Jon temía que eso fuera cierto. Pero podría luchar de una manera, y podría ser útil, podría ayudarle a ganar, el problema es que solo había luchado de esa fue en el patio de entrenamiento.

Además de ello, Hielo era pesada, aunque siempre practico con ella usando una sola mano.

Entonces actuó, desenfundo su otra espada, ahora con dos en su mano. Los dos hermanos le vieron se rieron con fuerza, se abalanzaron contra Jon y este respondió cada ataque con facilidad.

Era como si estuviera bailando pensaron varios de los espectadores, se movía con toda elegancia y mortandad. Entonces Hielo atravesó el rostro de Osfryd, cráneo fue traspasado y Osmund vio la muerte de su hermano.

Este se abalanzo, Jon uso las dos espadas para formar una equis y detener el ataque. Rápidamente uso su fuerza para alejar a Osmund, este lo maldijo, le grito y se siguió abalanzando combatiendo.

Jon aprovecho un descuido, le corto la mano a su oponente, y este termino soltando su espada, luego con Hielo amputo una pierna de Osmund, para terminar, uso ambas espadas para decapitarlo.

* * *

XII

* * *

Val se movía con rapidez, pero esto era absurdo pensó, nunca pensó que ese príncipe mimado en verdad pudiera hacerle frente a ella de tal manera, algo estaba mal. Pensó, este chico no es aquel que había visto antes, pero no tenia tiempo para detenerse a pensar.

Usaba su pesado escudo para protegerse, estaba en aprietos pensó, aquel niño lo estaba derrotando y su orgullo como mujer libre estaba claramente afectada.

Este príncipe Joffrey, era un buen guerrero, acaba de esquivar otro ataque, usaba esa espada muy bien. Pero algo no andaba bien, su yelmo no dejaba ver su rostro, con ello sus dudas eran mucho más grandes.

Pero no tenia tiempo de dudar, siempre fue una gran guerrera, una gran luchadora. Y no iba a perder ante un sureño, en un descuido que se presentó, uso su lanza para apuñalar la pierna del principito en un lugar que las placas de la armadura no protegían.

“Maldita” Esa voz la sorprendió, esa no era la… Su cuerpo acaba de ser masacrado, una gran espada, del tamaño de un hombre joven, acaba de amputar su brazo, su lanza cayo al suelo.

Dio un grito de furia, de dolor ante aquello.

La montaña, Gregor Clegane miro con molestia al supuesto príncipe, no lo pensó demasiado, alzo su espada y con un rápido toque mato a la mujer enfrente de él.

“Monstruo, Clegane” Se escucho una voz atrás, era Oberyn quien le apuntaba con su lanza y una mirada furiosa en sus ojos.

* * *

XIII

* * *

Sandor, alzo por el cuelo a Asha y la lanzo contra el suelo, era una maldita difícil de matar, pero parecía que se volvía a levantar con facilidad, aquella otra mujer constantemente golpeaba con fuerza su escudo con esa maldita bola. El problema eran las púas las cuales conseguía perforar parte de su armadura.

Así que no importaba si se dejaba golpear o no, entonces recibió un golpe de frente, y tomo con fuerza la cadena de la Estrella de la mañana, y jalo con fuerza haciendo que Ramsay perdiera su arma.

“Maldito” Grito con fuerza Ramsay mientras corría directamente contra Sandor, y este antes que pudiera reaccionar tenia a la chiquilla sobre su cuello intentando matarlo con sus pequeñas manos.

“Necesitaras mas que eso, mocosa” Le dijo mientras la golpeaba con fuerza intentando quitársela de encima, si no estuviera tan cerca de su rostro, la mataría con su espada.

Ramsay sonrio, para luego morder con todas sus fuerzas la parte quemada del rostro del perro, y arrancar una gran parte de carne de esta.

Sandor reacciono con gritos de rabia, dolor y consiguió por fin lanzar a la bruja lejos, alzo su espada para matarla, pero esta consiguió escapar.

Comenzó a perseguirla, pero sintió una fuerte pulsada de dolor en su pierna, era nuevamente la otra bruja, quien acaba de pasar su espada por su pierna – Era realmente la espada de Lancel, - estaba sangrando demasiado para su gusto.

Sandor aun así no dudo en soltar su espada, tomar a la niña por el cuello alzarla con todas sus fuerzas ahogo fuertemente a Asha Greyjoy, quien cayo muerta sobre la arena.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Recogió su espada, la tomo con fuerza entre manos, Ramsay le miro con rabia, odio, intento esquivar varias veces su estocada, al final de un fuerte golpe de su brazo la lanzo contra el suelo, alzo la espada y esta vez ella no pudo escapar.

“¡Quédate ahí!” Le dijo mientras la chiquilla gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, acaba de perder toda su mano derecha, ella gritaba con fuerza, con agonía, mientras Sandor veía desde lo lejos a su hermano tener problemas con Oberyn.

No, si alguien iba a matar ese maldito, iba a ser él.

Camino, rápidamente con su espada lista para mandar al hombre que lo deformo, pero sintió otra vez alguien lanzarse sobre este. No lo podía creer, la mocosa, aun con una mano menos estaba otra vez encima intentando matarlo.

Puso sus piernas alrededor de su cuello, desenfundó su cuchilla de su estuche y sin dudarlo se la clavo en el ojo derecho aquel perro, este reacciono con dolor, con gritos, pero con sus fuerzas tomo el tobillo de Ramsay y la lanzo con fuerza contra el suelo.

“¡Maldita perra!” Dijo con dolor, esa pequeña mocosa, lo mordió, le saco su ojo. La iba a matar, en verdad lo iba hacer.

Pero entonces comenzó a perder lentamente la conciencia, se sintió débil, perdió demasiada sangre pensó, cayendo al suelo rápidamente.

Ramsay estaba consumida por el dolor se arrastraba por la arena dejando una mancha completa de sangre detrás de ella.

“¡Me retiro!” grito con fuerza en esos momentos, alzando su mano y mostrando tres dedos en señal de rendición.

* * *

XIV

* * *

Con fuerzas golpeo su espada sobre el ultimo de los hermanos, Domeric estaba cansado, sudaba con fuerza, nunca pensó realmente que iba a tener tantos problemas para matar a Osney Kettleblack; consiguió cortarle la garganta luego de un duelo uno a uno entre ellos.

Y justo ahora vio al príncipe, este seguía escudándose detrás de Gregor, pero parecía ser que la suerte de la montaña estaba cambiando, camino rápidamente hacia Joffrey y este le vio.

Joffrey, o el príncipe dorado debido a su armadura, combatió con fuerza, mas de lo que pensó que podría tener, pero ante todo a Domeric le molestaba esa maldita armadura, no podía dejar de reflejar la maldita luz del día.

Fue un choque de espadas, constante, las chispas salían de sus espadas cuando chocaban.

“¡Eres mejor de lo que pensé!” Se lo reconoció, ahora que estaba de cerca al príncipe noto otro detalle. Desde cuando este chico era tan alto y claramente una idea hubo en sus pensamientos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para responder, pelearon, combatieron durante un largo tiempo, en un descuido, sintió el corte sobre su hombro, luego sobre su pierna.

Domeric estaba perdiendo, no podía creerlo.

Pero cuando vio que el enemigo bajo la guardia, rápidamente alzo su espada, con la intecion de cortarle la cabeza, pero este consiguió moverse y uso el yelmo para protegerse.

El casco del príncipe cayo lejos, y este al suelo. Domeric miro fijamente a su oponente.

“¿Quién demonios eres?” Pregunto, alzo su espada para matarlo, pero entonces el falso príncipe saco un cuchillo entre sus ropas, aprovecho que la armadura estaba un poco alzada, y el se lanzo apuñalar rápidamente la parte descubierta bajo el vientre de su oponente.

Domeric se encorvó como fuerza, escupió sangre con fuerza.

El falso príncipe se levanto rápidamente, tomo la espada caída de su oponente al ver que este la soltaba, alzo su espada. Escucho a una muchacha gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su amado.

Listo para matarlo, con una estocada final. Su espada bajo, y la cabeza de Domeric se desprendió del resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

XV

* * *

“¡La mataste!¡La violaste!” Grito con fuerza Oberyn mientras Gregor estaba en el suelo, mal herido por los constantes golpes que acaba recibir por parte de su enemigo, la punta de la lanza estaba claramente envenenada.

“¡La mataste!¡La violaste!¡Dímelo! Entonces te dejare morir” grito con fuerza Oberyn mientras se preparaba para levantar su lanza, listo para darte otro golpe doloroso, pero Gregor movió su pie, de una patada consiguió derrumbar a su oponente. Se puso sobre este.

Sus manos en el rostro de Oberyn, apretando con fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas, aplastando su cráneo como si se tratara de un limón.

“¡Si! ¡Yo la mate! ¡Yo la viole!” Y con ello la cabeza de Oberyn Martell fue aplastada por las manos de la montaña.

Pero el veneno de la punta de la lanza de Oberyn era fuerte, demasiado tanto que incluso aquel gran hombre no podía resistirlo, se movió a un lado y su pesado cuerpo cayo.

Comenzó su rostro a llenarse de extrañas venas moradas, un dolor que rápidamente envolvió todo su rostro.

* * *

XVI

* * *

“¡Eres Tygett Lannister!” Dijo Jon, con un gran veneno en su voz. Le miro fijamente a los ojos, ese hombre se hizo pasar por Joffrey, claramente ambos tenían casi la misma estatura, cabello rubio y cabían en una armadura que facilitaba demasiado bien el engaño.

“Ríndete muchacho, ya han muerto demasiado” Le hablo con voz fuerte, autoritaria ante sus ojos solo era un mocoso.

Ante los ojos de Jon, este hombre acaba de matar a su mejor amigo, a su hermano de juramento.

Tygett se abalanzo rápidamente, Jon esquivo el ataque, alzo su espada para atacar, de un rápido movimiento, el joven Lannister consiguió esquivar el ataque y con su espada consiguió hacer un corte limpio en la mano de Jon, este tuvo que soltar la espada debido al dolor.

Pero intento controlar sus emociones, tomo a Hielo, la espada de sus ancestros con ambas manos nuevamente, su oponente se abalanzo, pidió disculpas a Joanna por esto, puesto que iba a ser una ruptura en las relaciones Lannister y Stark.

Dio un giro sobre su talón, esquivando esa embestida de Tygett y velozmente con la espada sostenía entre sus dos manos atravesó el cuerpo de su oponente en la mitad, sin esperar o sin incluso tener compasión, movió la espada a un lado con fuerza y la mitad de cuerpo de Tygett cayó al suelo.

Y con ello un silencio sepulcral inundo todo el lugar, hasta que fue su hermana Sansa quien se levantó, seguida de Arya.

“¡Lobo blanco! ¡Lobo blanco! ¡Lobo blanco! ¡Lobo blanco! ¡Lobo blanco!”

Y toda la multitud comenzó a gritar en alabanza.

* * *


	22. Consecuencias

* * *

I

* * *

Camino en silencio sin detenerse, las personas a su alrededor le preguntaban como se encontraba, como si la expresión de su rostro no fuera respuesta suficiente. Las manos estaban empañadas de sangre, aun portaba a Hielo la espada ancestral de su familia, la que le perteneció a su padre, y al padre de su padre antes que a este.

La situación era grave pensó, pero su orgullo gritaba que hiciera justicia por las personas caídas, quería llorar, acaba de perder a dos de sus mejores amigos, dos personas que fueron como sus hermanos. Se sentía roto de la misma forma cuando murió Robb ya hace varios años atrás, solo que aquel entonces era un niño y tenia permitido llorar.

Ahora es el señor de Invernalia, Guardian del Norte, el era Jon Stark, no podía comportarse como Jon Snow, no podía ir a su habitación encerrarse y llorar hasta que quedara dormido como el niño que una vez fue.

Así que no dudo ni un solo momento cuando abrió las grandes puertas del salón del castillo, donde el Rey Robert estabas entado en la mesa principal con una mirada agria reflejada en su rostro.

“¡Mi Rey!” Dijo Jon sin medir el tono de voz de su rostro, la guardia real parecía reaccionar ante su presencia. Debería ser por la sangre en casi todo su cuerpo, oh tal vez por la mirada en sus ojos que reflejaba a un lobo hambriento listo para arrancarle el cuello a su presa en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

“¡Lord Stark!” Robert no dudo en mostrar su furia en ese momento, miro al hijo del hombre que una vez amo como aun hermano, como si se tratara de un nuevo enemigo al que tuviera que enfrentar. Acaba de ser avergonzado, en gran parte por su propia sangre por que cuando pusiera sus manos sobre Joffrey lo castigaría, pero primero tendría que hablar con el señor del norte, intentar dar explicaciones que no tenía que dar.

En aquel gran salón, estaban también otras personas. La princesa Arianne Martell quien en sus ojos estaban las lagrimas reflejadas y sin detenerse por la muerte de su amado tío.

Mace Tyrell quien se movía incomodo en su silla, en gran parte por que su gordo trasero no conseguía ponerse cómodo en un asiento tan rustico, claramente no diseñado para su egocéntrica persona.

Por otra parte, Tywin Lannister quien acaba de perder a un hermano, a su sobrino, y un nieto que acaba de avergonzar a toda la familia real y la casa Lannister. Aun así, aquel hombre no expresa ninguna emoción que pudiera ser descrita fácilmente, solo una mirada gélida en sus ojos, las comisuras de sus labios inamovibles y no mostraba pena, dolor alguno por los dos miembros de su familia que habían muerto.

La reina cuya mirada estaba perdida, pero sus ojos llorosos era lo único que podría describirse sin caer en una total descripción llena de odio y desprecio hacia esa mujer. Jon solo la miro con juria para retomar su mirada a Mya quien seguía siendo sujetada por el verdugo del rey, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia, dolor, lagrimas, claramente sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

“¿Dónde esta ese príncipe? ¿Dónde esta ese niño sin honor?” Hablo claramente, exigiendo incluso si se tratara del mismo rey quien tenia al frente. Pero deseaba respuestas, y estas personas se las debía.

“Tener cuidado con vuestras palabras, hablas del príncipe heredero” Claro, la reina salió en defensa de su niño, ese era el problema pensaba Jon. El príncipe era un mocoso engreído que siempre se escondía detrás de las faldas de su madre, podría apostar que desde un inicio Cersei sabia que el caballero dorado, ese que se hacia pasar por el príncipe heredero se trataba de otra persona.

“Incluso si fuera el mismo rey no dudaría en recalcar el hecho de que es una persona sin honor, ha roto su juramento y…” Pero no pudo continuar, el rey había golpeado con tanta fuerza la mesa donde se encontraba, mirando con furia desafiando a Jon, como si lo invitara a que se atreviera a continuar.

“¡Suficiente!” Hablo claramente, no dando lugar a más discusión sobre el asunto, pero para Jon no lo era, le debían una explicación, disculpa compensación por sus amigos perdidos. Ellos eran como sus hermanos, quienes estuvieron a su lado en este solitario castillo cuando quedo solo y su único deber era cuidar a sus hermanas.

Domeric siempre fue leal hasta el final y lamentaba en esos momentos atreverse a dudar debido a los planes traicioneros de su padre, y Eddard quien llevaba su nombre en honor a su padre, nunca se aparto de su lado y le apoyo hasta el final. Murieron ambos haciéndolo, acompañándole y defendiéndole.

“Suficiente” Repitió Robert, pero ahora con mas calma, intentando controlarse a si mismo, lentamente recobro su compostura, miro sus adoloridas manos – Cuando se volvió tan viejo, débil que un simple golpe como este le debilitaba – No importa, pensó suavemente mientras miraba de reojo a las grandes personalidades reunidas.

“Yo castigare a Joffrey, ese muchacho mío será reprendido” Lo iba hacer, era su deber hacerlo de lo contrario este reino se desmoronaría por los actos de una sola persona. Que destino les esperaba a los siete reinos si su heredero y futuro rey parecía tan dado a cometer actos impulsivos que ocasionarían la ira de los señores feudales y de todos los nobles.

Solo se necesitaba un último empujón, algo que agravara mas el malestar norteño y tendría una rebelión en sus manos.

“Eso no es suficiente” Y esas palabras solo aumento la tensión de todos los presentes, Tywin miro con cierta sorpresa aquello. Lord Stark acaba de decirle al rey que no era suficiente, su orgullo era tan grande o sus perdidas lo eran que estaba realmente desafiando a su señor.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

Esas palabras hicieron que Cersei no soportara mas la ira que le inundaba, se levanto con furia poniendo con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa haciéndose notar por parte de todos los presentes.

“¿Qué quiere? Yo perdí a mi hijo y tu le preguntas que es lo que quiere” No lo iba a permitir, se negaba a ello.

“¡Cállate mujer!”

Pero Cersei no cedió, no lo iba hacer, exigía justicia para su pequeño Tommen, el merecía que los criminales fueran llevados ante la justicia, ante su venganza.

“Tal vez debería ser yo quien lleve los pantalones y tu la falda de una reina” Y eso fue suficiente para que Robert se levantara, golpeara con fuerza la mejilla izquierda de Cersei ocasionando que todos miraran sorprendidos, incluso Tywin que tuvo que morder su lengua en ese momento para no empeorar todo lo que estaba pasando.

“El príncipe Tommen murió de forma lamentable” Hablo suavemente Jon sabiendo que iría contra todos sus principios y las enseñanzas de su padre, destruir el honor para cumplir su promesa – Proteger y hacer felices a sus hermanas sin importar el costo – Este era su único y autentico deber “Pero su muerte fue un accidente mi Reina, un accidente que te negaste a investigar desde el inicio, y termino ocasionando la muerte de grandes caballeros y herederos de importantes señores de los siete reinos”

Culpar a la reina de sus propios pecados era fácil, pero ocultar su pecado de ser descubierto siendo el amante de su hermana era otro asunto, se avergonzaba a sí mismo, pero no tenía ninguna otra alternativa, era momento de actuar, aunque sus sentimientos por dentro lo estuvieran apuñalando por ir encontrad de aquellos valores que aprendió desde niño.

“Y así quedara registrado, mi hijo, mi precioso niño murió en un trágico accidente intentando escalar una torre” ¿Debería llorar? Se pregunto Robert, pero en el fondo poco le importaba, últimamente se sentía tan cansado, su mente era un tormento de pensamientos confusos.

“Una muerta lamentable” Hablo Mace Tyrell intentando expresar falsas condolencias que claramente tenían la intensión de ganarse el favor de la corona.

“Lord Stark, aun no nos ha dicho que quieres por esta peculiar situación” Jon miro de reojo a Tywin Lannister quien realmente parecía indiferente ante la muerte de dos de sus familiares – Sin mencionar a sus nietos, uno muerto y el otro caído en deshonra ante los ojos de los siete reinos – Si, el viejo león debería estar furioso, pero estaba tan calmado que Jon sintió miedo de ese hombre en esos momentos. Es como si para él, las vidas de sus familiares fueran simples peones, marionetas que el movía ante los hilos para conseguir un objetivo y en el fondo realmente Jon no deseaba saber cuál era ese objetivo.

“La libertad de Mya, no entiendo por que vuestra hija mi rey, sigue atrapado por el verdugo real” ¿Por qué? Se pregunto, Ser Ilyn Payne seguía sosteniendo a Mya como si su muerte aun estuviera vigente.

Robert asintió en silencio, mientras que la reina, Cersei parecía a punto de responder o negar dicha libertad, pero solamente la mirada silenciosa de su esposo fue suficiente para silenciar y callar cualquier nueva discusión que pudiera surgir.

Fue entonces que Ilyn tomo su cuchillo rompió las cuerdas que sujetaban a Mya en ese momento y esta no dudo en correr directo hacia Jon, quien, sorprendido por su reacción, intento atraparla para que no se lastimara ya que la hija bastarda del rey no dudo en ningun momento en lanzarse en un fuerte abrazo hacia Jon.

“Gracias” Susurro suavemente, Jon debería decir que desde un inicio todo este asunto fue su culpa y solo de él. Que ella era una persona totalmente inocente y no debió en ningún momento haberse sometido a tal trato y tan mal momento a lo largo de su vida.

“Bien hemos terminado con esto” Menciono Robert quien desvió la mirada ante el comportamiento de su primogénita, era cierto que en un inicio no la había reconocido, pero lamentaba mucho que cuando lo hizo fue para afrontar tan dura situación, algo nada agradable para la relación entre una hija y un padre.

“Lo siento mi rey, pero no lo hemos hecho, creo que el príncipe Joffrey debe una disculpa ante los señores del norte por romper su palabra” Nadie esperaba dichas palabras, todos se miraron entre ellos e incluso Tywin quien en medio de su indiferencia tuvo que alzar una ceja sorprendido por aquel osado comportamiento.

“¿Quieres humillar a mi hijo?” Fue una pregunta llena de veneno por parte de la reina, Jon quería decirle que fue su hijo quien se humillo a si mismo, que fue su comportamiento cobarde que los había arrastrado a esta delicada situación.

“Solo intento cerrar cualquier brecha, diferencias que tengamos y la mejor manera de hacerlo es con unas sencillas palabras” Claramente en parte deseaba ver al príncipe humillado, aquel muchacho trataba a los norteños como salvajes un insulto que no pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de todos sus abanderados.

“Estoy de acuerdo con Lord Stark, tal vez dicha disculpa deba ser también extendida a Dorne e incluso las Islas del Hierro, después de todo mi tío Oberyn, y Lady Asha lucharon del lado del norte” La mirada de reojo de varios presentes paso de inmediato a Arianne Martell quien encontró esta situación divertida, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de rabia, odio hacia la persona que en su opinión era la culpable de todo esto, quien no era mas que otra que la misma reina, ver a su hijo humillado era algo que en verdad disfrutaría.

“Veré que puedo hacer” Hablo el rey, luego de ello se levantó, comenzó a caminar en silencio sin voltear su mirada mientras salía del gran salón, en ningún momento volteo o se detuvo a esperar a la reina quien solo observo llena de enojo, rabia la espalda de su marido quien parecía haber cedido a la demanda del guardia del norte.

* * *

II

* * *

Qyburn tenia una pequeña sonrisa mientras el maestre Luwin le observaba con cierto repudio, estaban tratando a los heridos por llamarle de cierta manera.

Ramsay Snow bastarda de la Casa Bolton tenia una correa de cuero amarrada en su boca mientras era tratada por la perdida de su mano, el dolor era insoportable. Aun así, el maestre Qyburn ese loco, que por alguna razón ocasionaba demasiado interés por parte de Jon.

Calentó a fuego vivo, la hoja de una daga para luego ponerla con todas sus fuerzas en la mano amputada de Ramsay y con ello conseguir cerrar la herida, el dolor fue intenso, pero no fue peor que el olor a carne quemada y putrefacción que se genero en todo el lugar.

Lo peor ante los ojos de Ramsay fue claramente que en todo momento Qyburn nunca dejo de sonreír.

Por su parte Luwin estaba tratando las heridas en la garganta de Asha quien seguía inconsciente, estaba viva al menos en teoría pensó el viejo maestre. Solo llego a moverse suavemente cuando fue transportada a este pequeño salón improvisado para los heridos.

La chica parecía totalmente inconsciente desde entonces, y sinceramente dudaba que fuera a despertar en un plazo corto.

Entonces se dedico a untarle un poderoso ungüento en su cuello y suavemente ponía una esponjilla mojada con leche de amapola en sus labios para aliviar suavemente el dolor, intentar dársela directamente podría provocar que se ahogara.

“Ambas chicas vivirán” Dijo Qyburn con diversión al ver que su paciente estaba desmayada debido al dolor de su tratamiento, esperaba que tuviera una mejor, o se vería obligado a cortar un poco mas de carne y hueso de aquella mano para evitar una gangrena y luego una lenta, dolorosa muerte para la muchacha.

“Lo harán, pero temo que sus heridas ocasionaran que estén en cama por un largo tiempo” Luwin respondió, aunque no quisiera compartir el mismo espacio o lugar con Qyburn entendía cuando tenia que dejar a un lado sus problemas personales para ejercer sus deberes como Maestre.

“Ahora debemos enfocarnos en nuestro paciente mas grave” Qyburn tenia puesto un delantal lleno de la sangre de Ramsay, el maestre Luwin le miro de reojo, parecía un hombre saliendo de una carnicería que observaba felizmente al nuevo cerdo que sería sacrificado.

El perro quien debido a su tamaño estaba acostado en una gran mesa, cuya sangre estaba goteando por todo el lugar, y sus heridas parecían atraer a las moscas ante un gran festín que estaban listas para darse.

“Bueno traigan la sangre de los cerdos” Dijo Qyburn ocasionando que el maestre Luwin abriera ampliamente sus ojos ante ese comentario. Pero el hombre lo ignoro tomo varios de sus extrañas herramientas de trabajo, incluyendo una gran aguja y comenzó a mirar el rostro de Sandor Clegane “No te preocupes, te aseguro que cuando terminemos contigo tu rostro será el menor de sus problemas”

Luwin realmente pensó que debería hablar con Jon; este hombre debería irse de inmediato.

* * *

III

* * *

Roose Bolton observo en silencio el cadáver de su hijo, sus planes, el legado de su casa y su familia. Todo por lo que ha luchado y combatido se encontraba al borde de colapsar, le tomaría demasiado tiempo criar otro heredero, peor aun seria si no pudiera engendrar a otro.

Esto era una catástrofe y sinceramente la peor parte es que su hijo se empujo así mismo al acantilado todo por culpa de ese estúpido sentido del deber y el honor que sentía hacia el mocoso Stark.

Un Bolton siendo leal a los lobos, definitivamente Domeric era único en su tipo, una sorpresa fue su hijo, desde el momento en que nació hasta el final de su vida.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a uno de sus hombres.

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto por que ordeno claramente que nadie le molestara.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Dijo con la voz agria.

“Mi señor un mensaje urgente ha llegado” Y extendió la carta en sus manos, Roose la tomo entre sus dedos, miro el sello el cual le causo una gran sorpresa, entonces abrió levemente la carta y comenzó a leer.

Parecía ser que había realmente subestimado al muchacho Stark, tomo prisionero a Willas y asesino a los niños Dustin.

* * *

IV

* * *

Ambas hermanas estaban solas, en la antigua habitación que una vez compartieron, Sansa y Arya a pesar de ser mellizas nunca fueron realmente cercanas, sus personalidades eran tan diferentes y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ambas solicitaran en ese momento – A su padre – Habitaciones separadas.

“No podemos permitir que Jon siga haciéndose cargo de todo” comento Sansa mientras sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, solo quería realmente terminar todo esto, ya no importaba las festividades, el torneo o la celebración del Dia del Nombre de ambas, demasiada sangre se ha derramado y poco se ha conseguido para el norte.

Arya por su parte sonrio tristemente aun algo consumida por la culpa y por los sentimientos de remordimiento por lo sucedido, ella acaba de causar la muerte de gente inocente por que no supo controlarse a misma, debe pensar mejor las cosas o a futuro traerá la caída de su familia.

Fue entonces que ambas chicas levantaron sus rostros, puesto que escucharon un leve golpeo ante la puerta. No se dijeron nada, no era necesario ya sabían de quien se trataba y ante ellas se presento después de tantos años, la única persona que podría ocasionar tantos sentimientos encontrados, cosas buenas y malas.

“¡mis pequeñas!” Hablo suavemente aquella mujer.

“Lady Catelyn” Respondieron suavemente ambas mujeres mientras le miraban con una clara determinación en sus miradas era tiempo de ponerle fin a cualquier conspiración que pusiera en riesgo a la Casa Stark.

  
  



	23. Confrontación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, los invito a leer mis nuevas historias.

* * *

I

* * *

Las tres personas encerradas en la habitación se miraron incómodamente entre ellas, Catelyn no se mentiría al decirse que esperaba un saludo frio, pero lo que estaba recibiendo era hostilidad abierta en su contra por parte de nada menos que de sus hijas, sus dos mellizas, sus tesoros.

La habitación antes le pertenecía a ambas hermanas, aun estaban las dos viejas camas de cuando eran niñas, ese viejo armario aunque Catelyn no recordaba que se encontrara en esa esquina más si recordaba que sus hijas acostumbraban esconderse en este cuando jugaban, estaba el viejo baúl donde suponía que deberían estar las muñecas de ambas, bueno, las muñecas de Sansa, Arya prefería los caballeros.

“Tus acciones, tus comportamientos han puesto en riesgo esta familia, a la casa de mi padre cuya memoria, profanas y ofendes incluidos sus ancestros, a todos los Stark” Le replico con ira en su mirada su pequeña Sansa, la niña que tanto se le parecía.

Catelyn no lo podía creer, esa no era la niña bien portada que una vez dejo atrás para ir a luchar por sus derechos de sucesión, que el bastardo de su marido usurpó ¿Cómo podría ella permitir algo así? Iba en contra de su naturaleza y sus creencias, ese niño era su enemigo y el de su familia, sus acciones manchaban el honor de su amado esposo, cuyo honor quería defender ¿Por qué sus hijas no podían verlo? ¿Por qué no eran capaces de entenderlo?

“Estoy luchando por ti, estoy luchando por tu hermana ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tu eres la legitima señora de Invernalia, la legitima guardiana del Norte, no ese muchacho, ese bastardo cuya madre ni siquiera se sabe quién era, probablemente una pescadera o una moza de taberna” Les dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos en puños, tratando de combatir la indignación que sentía “Pero ustedes mis niñas, descienden de la casa Stark, descienden de la casa Tully, vuestro linaje es noble a diferencia del niño que se sienta en el trono de vuestro padre”

Sin embargo Catelyn no pudo seguir exponiendo su opinión, su versión y ante todo su verdad, una verdad que debería ser también aceptada por sus hijas, puesto que Arya su hija menor aquella que tanto aprecio en incluso con desagrado sabía que sentía una especie de amor hacia el bastardo, hacia ese monstruo que crucificaba a todo aquel que se le oponía, no había honor en ese niño pero su hija Arya se reía de ella, lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, soltando una gran risa, una fuerte carcajada como si las palabras de deber, honor, familia que su madre estaba diciendo fueran graciosas.

“¿Qué sucede contigo muchacha? ¿Acaso eres tan ciega que te burlas de las palabras de tu madre? ¿O has permitido que tu amor enfermizo hacia ese bastardo te consuma tanto?” La risa de Arya desapareció en ese momento ante las palabras de su madre que fueron como dagas, pero eso no iba a detenerla, así que se levanto y camino directamente hacia Catelyn.

“Pudiste verlo y saberlo, tu mi madre, sabias de mi amor hacia el”

“Siempre lo supe, para mi desgracia, observaba como lo mirabas, como lo añorabas”

“Lo viste, pero no eres capaz de ver que solo eres un títere en manos de otros ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso estás loca? Debes estarlo, que otra explicación hay para que seas tan tonta, tu mi madre, te atreviste a confiar en un Bolton a conspirar con un Bolton, mil generaciones Stark te maldicen por eso y mil más te maldecirán”

Catelyn no quería decirlo, pero esas palabras la lastimaron, dolieron profundamente en su interior, las lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse por sus ojos, ella era una madre que solo deseaba luchar por lo que legítimamente les pertenecía a sus hijas.

“Me he aliado con aquellos que comparten mí misma opinión, no soy títere de nadie, yo soy Lady Stark y lucho por el futuro de esta casa, por vuestro futuro hijas mías, Domeric hubiera sido un gran marido para Sansa, hubiera luchado por sus legítimos derechos, su padre me lo aseguro, todos me lo aseguraron” Esta vez fue Sansa quien se río, se llevo las manos a su rostro sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

“Domeric amaba a dos personas, a Alys Karstark con quien soñaba casarse y Jon a quien veía como su hermano, su capitán, era su mejor amigo y ambos se compartían todo hasta el final Domeric lucho porque era leal y creía en Jon, ahora está muerto, pero si pudiera levantarse una vez más estoy segura que tomaría su espada para volver a luchar al lado de Jon”

Catelyn escucho cada palabra que decía su hija Sansa, pero no podía creerlo y se negaba a hacerlo, deberían ser mentiras pensaba, el bastardo había contaminado a sus hijas es lo que hacen los bastardos, nacen del pecado y era su tarea esparcirlo.

“Mi querida niña estas mintiendo, Domeric fue arrastrado, el te hubiera hecho feliz, nuestros amigos, nuestros aliados solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros son honorables ¿Por qué no lo pueden entender? Incluso con Domeric muerto se que los Bolton nos apoyaran, el valle nos apoyara, mi padre, vuestro abuelo nos apoyara y el Norte lo hará”

“Madre, no, Lady Catelyn, has pasado tanto tiempo afuera tan lejos del Norte o tal vez nunca entendiste el Norte ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que el Norte nunca aceptara un cambio de liderato? no sin un baño de sangre y mucho menos si es obligado y presionado por los reinos del sur” Le comento Sansa con un tono desafiante, ambas mujeres tanto la hija mayor como la madre se miraron fijamente, intentando ver cual retrocedería primero a sus opiniones, a sus palabras pero ninguna de las dos lo hizo eran mujeres de gran carácter.

Sansa aprendió la lección pensó que Petyr era su amigo, compartieron correspondencia y se enviaron constantemente cuervos, ella pensó que el le estaba enseñando, aconsejándole, pero en realidad estaba traicionando su confianza, conspirando contra su familia, usándola como una muñeca. Lo peor de todo fue que la vendió, no solo a ella sino también a su hermana para casarlas, sus matrimonios hubiesen sido el final de la casa Stark, en este mundo donde los niños siempre prevalencia el apellido de su padre en importancia, ningún Arryn y mucho menos un Bolton permitiría que sus hijos llevaran el apellido Stark pero parecía que su madre no entendía eso, parecía que su madre tampoco entendía que Jon en verdad tenía un apoyo significativo entre los señores del Norte, no todos pero si los suficientes para luchar una guerra civil y poder ganarla.

“Solo lo diré una vez más, porque necesito que lo entiendas, tus planes ya son conocidos, Jon los sabe y está actuando contra ellos necesito que me digas ahora que vas a desistir y vas a detener esto” Aunque no pareciera el tono de voz de Sansa era suplicante, deseaba que su madre se detuviera era lo mejor para todos.

“No, me pides que haga algo en contra de mis principios ¿Cómo podría aceptar que ese bastardo se sentara en la silla de tu padre?” Respondió desafiantemente Catelyn mientras erguía su espalda con total orgullo.

“Entonces, te pido perdón y entiende que te amo a pesar de todo así que hare lo que es mejor para mi familia, para mi casa y para el Norte” Sansa tomo una gran bocanada de aire porque necesitaría muchas fuerzas para lo que haría “Arya, hazlo”

Y Arya lo hizo, se acerco al viejo armario y toco fuertemente la madera de este, el armario cayó al piso en ese momento.

“Debiste haber recordado madre, que nuestra habitación tenía una conexión con el cuarto de Robb, pero no lo hiciste” Fue entonces que se diviso a tres hombres fuertemente armados que se escondieron en la conexión que daba a la habitación de su hijo y fue cuando se sintió el ruido de la caída del armario que dos mujeres fuertemente armadas con sus pecheras y sus cascos, con sus lanzas ingresaron por la puerta principal abriéndola de un fuerte estruendo.

“Lady Catelyn Tully, está bajo arresto, has actuado en contra de mi señor y yo lo he escuchado todo” dijo Jon Umber el pequeño quien capitaneaba a las personas que se ocultaron en la otra habitación, su rostro era ilegible pero el sentimiento de traición de esa mujer se notaba en sus ojos.

“Ahora madre, te pido por favor que nos digas los nombres de todos los conspiradores y luchare con uñas y dientes por tu libertad” Expreso con tristeza Sansa con Arya a su lado, ambas niñas estaban llorando.

* * *

II

* * *

Gusano gris, capitán de la guardia e inmaculado abrió y cerró los ojos sin poder creérselo, mientras escuchaba a la niña delante de él o tal vez era ya una mujer quien le acababa de hacer la petición mas rara, alocada y poco realista en toda su vida, como si alguna vez alguien le hubiera preguntado algo así.

“Perdóname, pero mi señora ¿He escuchado bien?” La niña de cabellos plata que tenia delante de él junto a sus doncellas y sirvientas sonrio divertidamente y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

“Por supuesto que sí, lo digo muy en serio, quiero que me enseñes a manejar la lanza” Gusano gris no pudo evitar mirar su lanza y comparar su estatura con la de la joven señora, su lanza era literalmente un poco más del doble de ella.

“Dany, no creo que sea buena idea” Dijo su amiga de mas confianza Missandei, pero Daenerys le sonrio y acaricio dulcemente la cabeza de la niña.

“Si mi hermano Viserys quien continuamente está enfermo y apenas puede levantar la espada es entrenado por Lord Darry, entonces ¿Yo porque no? Acaso no tengo mejor salud, soy ágil mucho más que cualquier otro de mi edad ¿Me has visto cabalgar?”

“Claro que si mi señora, es como si hubieses nacido sobre el lomo del caballo” Se apresuro rápidamente Doreah a alabar a su señora y Daenerys le sonrio con entusiasmo ante dichas palabras.

“Que Viserys sueñe con su reino al otro lado del mar” Dijo suavemente mientras los pensamientos y sentimientos de Daenerys estaban mucho más cerca “ Yo luchare por mi reino que no está al otro lado del mar” Además Daenerys escucho y sabia claramente que existía alguien más que tenía derecho al trono pero no quería pensar en su sobrina si es que esas palabras eran ciertas, tal vez no debería de haber oído pero estas también le ayudaron a abrir los ojos a una nueva perspectiva de la vida y su camino a seguir.

Ella sería una nueva reina Visenya, una conquistadora, manejaría una espada y soñaba algún día montar un dragón, viajaría desde Lys hasta los mares de jade, no permitiría que su hermano la casara como si se tratara de una simple yegua, Viserys estaba loco pero era su hermano, así que simplemente diría que estaba enfermo, muy enfermo sus sueños eran delirantes y no entendía que los hermanos Darry a quienes les debían tanto por cuidarlos, educarlos y alimentarlos estaban aquí para protegerlos no para obedecerlos.

Ella y su hermano eran príncipes y los hermanos Darry eran caballeros, Jonothor y Willem obedecían a reyes no a príncipes, entonces ella se convertiría en una reina, pero bajo sus términos no bajo los términos de su hermano y no deseaba servirle a su sobrina que ante sus ojos era una desconocida y no sabía quién era realmente.

“No creo que entrenar con una lanza sea algo que haga una dama” Le dijo gusano gris intentando que ella cambiara de opinión.

“Yo no soy una dama mi querido amigo, yo soy una princesa Targaryen y cuando pueda marchare sobre todo Essos, construiré mi imperio y romperé las cadenas de los oprimidos, Essos es mi hogar, las ciudades libres son mi hogar, yo no conozco Poniente a pesar de haber nacido allá, pero sé que queda algo de mi familia allá y si alguna vez me necesita iré marchando allá. Como ves necesito ser una guerrera. Así que mi querido amigo ¿Me enseñaras?” Y gusano gris la miro con admiración, sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo hacia la jovencita que había protegido desde que era una niña, pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

“¿Y romperás las cadenas de los esclavos?” Le preguntó y ella sonrió con alegría.

“Romperé las cadenas y partiré los látigos, aunque todavía no tengo un ejército”

“Nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos” Le dijo Irri.

“Lo sé, pero necesito muchos más y además no puedo arriesgar a sus amigos. Así que mi querido amigo gusano gris ¿Me enseñaras?” Y gusano gris se arrodillo ante ella.

“Como ordenes mi reina”

* * *

III

* * *

Petyr Baelish consejero de la moneda estaba preparando sus cartas para enviárselas a Lysa, era urgente que ella la recibiera, era momento de actuar, no se podía perder una oportunidad tan grande, conociendo el destino de los hermanos Dustin y se ganaría el corazón de Catelyn al final porque a pesar de los recientes sucesos en el combate de siete, el chico Stark podía ser derrumbado solo necesitaba las fichas correctas y sabia que ya las tenía.

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación.

“Lord Petyr, Lord Petyr” Tocaron fuertemente y el rápidamente puso las cartas bajo sus libros, sus preciosos libros pues su mente era su arma más importante, para luego caminar y abrir las puertas y para su sorpresa cuando abrió dos hombres Stark lo sujetaron con fuerza contra la pared “Esta bajo arresto mi Lord”

* * *

IV

* * *

Roose Bolton lavaba el cuerpo de su hijo, no permitió que las hermanas silenciosas lo hicieran, se aseguraría que su cuerpo fuera embalsamado y seria enterrado con sus ancestros en fuerte terror, no lo quería decir, pero tal vez se equivocó cuando le pidió a su hijo que fuera el escudero del nuevo Lord Stark, pero no importa intentaba convencerse a si mismo, el ya estaba muerto y nada cambiaria eso.

“Mi señor, Mi señor” Entro uno de sus sirvientes al salón que había apartado para la última despedida de Domeric, este estaba asustado y con mucha razón detrás de él venían varios soldados Stark.

“Está bajo arresto mi señor” Roose no les daría el placer de arrastrarlo por las calles, así que al final el moscoso, el bastardo si tenia lo que era necesario, tal vez se equivoco y no era tan débil como su padre. Desenfundo su espada y decidio combatirlos, los soldados siguieron su ejemplo y sus espadas sonaron un par de veces “Ríndanse mi señor, no es necesario que perezcas” Le dijo el soldado mientras ambas espadas se encontraban forcejeando, Roose no respondió con su mano libre fue al cuchillo libre de su cintura, agarro su empuñadura y corto el cuello de aquel soldado quien se desplomo en el suelo del salón sangrando hasta morir.

Fue el único acto que logro realizar antes que las espadas de sus enemigos lo atravesaran por la espalda, que gloriosa muerte pensó, los bardos harán canciones riéndose de ella y de como la sanguijuela fue apuñalada hasta morir.

* * *

V

* * *

Lady Dustin se encontraba cenando junto con su padre Rodrick Ryswell, ambos se habían reunido para organizar los últimos planes ya que Domeric, su sobrino y nieto había muerto, estaban devastados, amaban a ese muchacho pero la cena de ambos fue interrumpida en una caverna en las Invernas porque varias salvajes con sus lanzas y escudos con símbolos del lobo Huargo se dirigían hacia ellos, los demás comensales del lugar y personas reunidas comenzaron a marcharse puesto que la guardia de la cuidad nunca ingresaba a un establecimiento a menos que fueran a matar a alguien.

“Mi señora, mi señor, ambos están bajo arresto les pedimos que vengan con nosotras” Le dijo la capitana de ellas, una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos azules pensó Rodrick.

“¿Bajo qué cargos?” Preguntó.

“Traición, conspiración. Os pediré nuevamente que vengan conmigo o los arrastraremos por todas las calles de las Invernas hasta las celdas de invernalia, es una promesa mi señor” Y ambos nobles del Norte se levantaron en silencio y decidieron acompañarlos.

“Espero que tengan evidencia de esas acusaciones” Les dijo Lady Dustin, la mujer pelirroja les sonrió.

“No se preocupen, las tenemos. Una trucha los ha señalado” Y con ello toda esperanza que pudo haber albergado desapareció.

VI

Olena Tyrell bebía tranquilamente su vino mientras disfrutaba de los pastelillos.

“¿Has escuchado bien?”

“Si abuela” Dijo su nieto Loras “No solo lo he escuchado, lo he presenciado mientras buscaba a mi hermana Margaery. Los soldados y los guardias tanto del castillo como de la cuidad han comenzado a arrestar a distintos nobles del Norte, incluso escuche que al consejero de la moneda Petyr fue arrestado también” Olena no sabia como reaccionar a esto, era algo que no lo veía venir, pero era divertido, definitivamente los norteños sabían como hacer eventos y festividades pues entre los muertos y capturados se podría asegurar un lugar en los libros de historia de los grandes Maestres.

Su mayor preocupación era el paradero de su nieta, no tenia idea de donde podría encontrarse ella, esperaba que no cometiera una estupidez con el bastardo de la reina, ella debía casarse con Renly si deseaba ser reina algún día, debió haberle contado los planes a ella y así se calmaría, pero ahora no importaba. Tenia que encontrarla antes que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse y arrastrarla a toda la casa Tyrell con ella.

* * *

VII

* * *

El viejo septo, tomo las manos de ambos y las unió con una tela roja.

“En presencia de los siete, yo por la presente enlazo estas dos almas, uniéndolas para la eternidad. Mírense el uno al otro y digan las palabras” Ambos voltearon las miradas. Joffrey y Margaery se miraron a los ojos fijamente y pronunciaron las palabras.

“Padre herrero guerrero, madre dama anciana extraño, yo soy de ella y ella es mía, desde este día hasta el ultimo de mis días” Y sellaron sus palabras con un beso


	24. Palabras necias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, apenas estoy retomando el hilo de mis historias, así que ahora intentare solo actualizar prontamente, les prometo mas adelante responder todos sus esplendidos comentarios.

* * *

I

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en un gran trono, un trono de hielo frio y rustico, podía observar dos grandes salones, dos grandes puertas y una multitud cuyos rostros no reconocía, estaban formados en dos grandes hileras como si esperaran que algo emocionante sucediera en el centro, entonces sonó un gran tambor y resonó varias veces, era golpeado constantemente por una jovencita desconocida de largos cabellos negros, piel pálida como la nieve y ojos grises como los de su padre, el hombre que lo había criado y había dejado una gran carga sobre sus hombros, esa extraña muchacha tenia esos mismos ojos.

La dos grandes puertas crujieron al momento de abrirse, un sonido constante de aplausos resonaron por todo el lugar, del lado izquierdo salieron dos mujeres, altas y hermosas las cuales no tuvo problema alguno en reconocer, una de ellas tenía el cabello rojo y sedoso con rostro redondo, mejillas sonrojadas ella era definitivamente Sansa; a su lado la joven que le acompañaba de cabellos negros como el suyo que poseía unos fuertes ojos grises y con rostro alargado quien no dudo en mirarle y sonreírle de manera traviesa y con eso supo definitivamente que ella era Arya. Ambas traían puesto un largo vestido de color gris con el gran lobo Huargo bordado en el pecho de cada una.

Para su sorpresa y consternación comenzaron a realizar una danza como si intentaran recrear los movimientos de los grandes lobos de invierno al momento de cazar, era hermoso a la vista y tenían una gran sincronía tanta que no era capaz de apartar la mirada y entre más danzaban las dos, entre más movían sus brazos y sus piernas una estela de niebla comenzaba a envolverlas y la forma de una bestia gigante se originó, una gran loba surgía entre la niebla, esta que tenía el tamaño de un gigante que llegaba hasta el techo del gran salón.

Cuando la niebla se disipó solo se encontraba la gran loba y sus hermanas no se encontraban y el sonido constante del tambor desapareció y comenzaron a sonar en su lugar una extraña música sureña compuesta por trompetas y flautas, y dos extrañas mujeres surgieron, una de ellas le resultaba conocida, con vestidos rojos y negros con una cinta dorada que adornaba sus ropas como un cinturón, una de cabellos plateados, ojos purpura con una piel tan blanca que se asemejaba a la porcelana era también algo bajita en comparación con su acompañante quien tenía un aspecto totalmente Dorniense en su pecho estaba bordado un dragón y un león dorado ambas bestias parecían estar listas para desgarrar su corazón.

Ellas comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran loba con intenciones de rodearla, a medida que lo hacían avanzaban, una danza totalmente distinta a la que sus hermanas realizaron, en esta danza sus manos se movían como si se tratara de una gran serpiente aunque en el fondo de su corazón sintió que se trataba de un gran dragón que se encontraba rodeando a su presa, la loba parecía furiosa pero las dos mujeres continuaron moviendo sus manos y de sus bocas salía un extraño sonido, un rugido como ninguno que hubiese escuchado antes y nuevamente surgió una niebla y dos grandes alas negras cubiertas por escamas se desplegaron y subieron hasta el techo, un poderoso cuello escamoso apareció y seguido de este una gran cabeza con enormes fauces salió al descubierto.

La gran bestia apareció, era un dragón y sin ninguna clase de advertencia se abalanzó a atacar a la gran loba la cual sin dudarlo respondió a su ataque con la misma ferocidad, ambas bestias gigantescas lucharon destruyendo todo a su paso y los rostro que no lograba distinguir desparecían conforme la lucha avanzaba y ahora en lugar de escuchar los sonidos de la música, de las trompetas, flautas o tambores, estos fueron reemplazados por los gritos de agonía y se hacían más fuertes y constantes, sin poder evitarlo Jon llevo sus manos a sus oídos en un vano intento por detenerlos.

Era como si los siete reinos le estuvieran suplicando al mismo tiempo por ayuda para que diera fin a esa lucha, todo aquel sufrimiento y todo aquel dolor.

Fue entonces cuando se despertó, estaba acostado en su cama, tenía puesto un simple camisón y unos pantalones de cuero, sintió las gotas de sudor caer por su rostro y su respiración fuertemente agitada, se sentía desagradablemente cansado como si aquello presenciado no se tratara de un simple sueño, se sintió demasiado real aquel sueño y un leve escalofrió lo cubrió, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a golpear su puerta.

“Adelante” Respondió secamente, ingreso el capitán de su guardia.

“Mi señor, hay algo que necesita saber” Al escuchar eso tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

II

* * *

“Movilizaron a toda la guardia de la ciudad sin mi conocimiento, sin mi permiso” Les reclamo rápidamente. Jon no podía creerlo y la mirada de tranquilidad de sus hermanas lo indignaba mucho más, como si su opinión no tuviera valor.

“Habíamos acordado que detendríamos a quienes conspiraban contra nosotros y eso fue lo que hicimos”

“Pero actuaron a mis espaldas” Le respondió rápidamente a Sansa.

“No actuamos a tus espaldas mi querido Jon” le respondió mientras le sonreía pícaramente recordándole brevemente a la Arya adulta de su sueño “Simplemente seguimos tu ejemplo, como tú lo hiciste con los Dustin, así que sencillamente solo te íbamos a contar las cosas un poco más tarde. No te enojes querido hermano mayor”

Jon se sintió acorralado en esos momentos y no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un suspiro ante su derrota, sus hermanas habían formado un frente en su contra, bueno no necesariamente en su contra pero en esos momentos se sintió en su lugar cuando él les ocultaba cosas.

“Está bien, por ahora no ganaremos nada discutiendo entre nosotros, debemos pensar que es lo que haremos ahora. Al arrestar al consejero de la moneda hemos involucrado directamente a la corona” Ambas hermanas sabían que esas palabras eran ciertas y personalmente ninguna de las dos quería tratar con el rey o su corte.

“¿Tu que propones Jon? Puedo ver en tu mirada que tienes al menos una idea” Le comento Sansa, Jon estaba cansado de sus ideas sentía que había cometido equivocaciones y por acciones había muerto gente inocente.

“Esperar” Respondió.

“¿Esperar?” Le pregunto Arya, Jon asintió con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

“Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, vamos a esperar que termine el torneo, ya hemos dado suficiente espectáculo a nuestros visitantes y con algo de suerte el rey Robert también se marchará” Esto último lo dijo con evidente cansancio, se sentía agotado de tratar con los constantes pedidos del rey.

“¿Crees que el rey se ira después que arrestamos a su consejero de la moneda?” Sansa y Jon cruzaron levemente miradas y este comportamiento le genero una profunda incomodidad a Arya, no le gustó.

“He tratado con el rey lo suficiente como para saber que ese hombre tiene nulo o poco interés en lo que sucede en su propia corte, solo debemos esperar que en este asunto se comporte igualmente con la misma negligencia de todo lo demás que ha ocurrido”

“¿Cómo la muerte del príncipe?”

“La muerte del príncipe Tommen fue un accidente, Sansa” Le respondió rápidamente Jon, no permitiría que nadie siguiera tocando dicho tema, realmente estaba cansado de ello.

“Solo porque tú lo digas no significa que haya sido así, pero tú eres el guardián del Norte y si el Norte dice que fue un accidente así fue” Luego de ello Sansa simplemente se levantó y se marchó de aquel lugar. Arya estaba a punto de seguirla porque ninguna sensación de hostilidad quedara entre ellos.

“Espera” La detuvo Jon

“Tengo que ir a hablar con ella” Le respondió Arya.

“Y lo podrás hacer pero tenemos que hablar, no lo hemos hecho desde aquel incidente” Arya se movió con incomodidad mientras Jon la observaba.

“Creo que lo mejor es que no volvamos a tocar ese tema” Arya desvió la mirada en ese momento.

“No tocaremos ese suceso en específico pero si quiero decirte que siempre he admirado en ti ese sentimiento de libertad, eres mi hermana, mi sangre y te he querido desde que éramos niños pero lo que hiciste me ha hecho pensar que tal vez te he protegido o te he dado demasiada libertad, tal vez sea tiempo en que considere si lo mejor para ti es enviarte a una casa o a un clan donde podrás terminar tu formación pero más importante algo de disciplina” Jon alzo su mano para golpear levente la frente de Arya “Pero sobre todo para que aprendas a usar esto ya que yo me he dejado guiar por mis sentimientos hacia ti y mi deseo de hacerte siempre feliz” Luego de eso Jon camino hacia la salida.

“Pensé que me amabas” Le dijo, Arya, claramente adolorida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

“Lo hago, es por ello que te pido que acates esta decisión que he tomado” Porque él sabía que esto era claramente lo mejor para los dos.

* * *

III

* * *

“¿Por qué los Dioses me han maldecido como un hijo como tú?” El rey de los Siete reinos, miro fijamente a su hijo quien tenia a su lado a la chica Margaery, cuando ambos ingresaron a sus aposentos esperaba cualquier noticia, pero nunca la de un matrimonio consumado.

“¡Padre!”

“Silencio, no te he permitido hablar o dirigirme palabra alguna” Ese mocoso, si tan solo Ned estuviera aquí, el sabría como aconsejarlo correctamente, como actuar de acuerdo al estatus de un rey, porque en esos momentos solo podía pensar en golpear fuertemente a su hijo mayor de una forma que no pudiera nunca mas volver a mirarle a los ojos con claro desafío.

“Mi amor” Hablo Cersei con un tono que nunca antes había usado con Robert, al menos no desde los inicios de su matrimonio, pero estaba buscando cualquier método que pudiera calmar la furia de Robert.

“Cállate, esto es tu culpa” Se levanto con furia mirando con odio a su esposa “Tu lo volviste un niño mimado que cree que tiene derecho a tomar lo que desee y hacer lo que le plazca” _Debí haber sido un verdadero padre para este niño_ pensó con tristeza.

Qué clase de desastre sería el reino una vez que muriera, sintió todo el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros, ya no podía seguir, incluso con algunos viejos amigos a su lado. Había perdido a las únicas dos personas que realmente amo, su bella e inocente Lyanna, su leal y honorable amigo Ned.

Cuanto más pensaba en sus pérdidas más profundo era el arrepentimiento, termino sentándose en silencio, mientras miraba a su hijo, heredero y a su nueva esposa, que podría hacer, desafiar el matrimonio, anularlo, ¿Esto causaría una guerra con los Tyrell? Aunque esto no seria malo, el nació para luchar, para ser un guerrero, pero ya no podía serlo, era un rey, guiar al reino a otra serie de conflictos no seria lo que Ned hubiera esperado de él.

 _Al menos debería intentar hacer las cosas correctamente al final_ , pensó con un cierto sentimiento de tristeza que lo embarcaba.

“Participaras en el torneo, intentaras sanar las heridas creadas con los demás reinos por tu comportamiento reciente, y antes de finalizar las festividades te disculparas con el norte” Y sus palabras sonaron totalmente tranquilas a diferencia de su rabia anterior.

“¿Disculparme? ¿Porque debo disculparme con los salvajes?, son seres inferiores a nosotros, jamás lo hare deberíamos llamar a nuestros ejércitos y marchar sobre ellos para que recuerden cuál es su lugar”

Fue entonces que Robert recordó su ira, furia, las palabras también de su casa gritaron desde lo profundo de su corazón. Nuestra es la furia, y con ese mismo sentimiento que embriago todo su cuerpo, golpeo fuertemente a Joffrey ocasionando que este cayera al suelo, con su nariz ensangrentada.

“Solo escucharte me recuerda a la arrogancia de tu abuelo, mírate tú, quien nunca ha matado antes a un hombre, cuando marches con tus ejércitos al norte, y si por un milagro consiguieras sobrepasar las defensas de Foso Cailin, y llegaras a Invernalia, ¿Sabes lo que encontraras? Nada, todos se habrán marchado, los Dornienses tienen sus desiertos y su sol abrazador, pero nada de ello se compara al invierno, los norteños se retiraran a sus bosques y montañas, están acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida, muchos de ellos morirán, pero miles de los tuyos lo harán, cuando la nieve caiga, los caminos estén cerrados y las costas congeladas, todo el norte caerá sobre ti, y tú junto a tus poderosos ejércitos morirán, congelados, de hambre o sencillamente bajo el hacha o flecha de alguno de ellos, el norte es demasiado grande y salvaje, no puedes controlarlo sin la ayuda de sus señores”

Cersei inmediatamente se levanto en un intento por socorrer a su hijo, al igual que Margaery para verificar el estado en el que se encontraba su ahora esposo, Joffrey por su parte rechazo la ayuda de las mujeres, tenia la nariz rota y se encontraba sollozando por mucho que se esforzaba en controlarlo, no lo hacía.

“Aléjense, no necesito su ayuda” Intento levantarse ante la mirada de las mujeres que le acompañaban.

“Mírate, rechazas la ayuda de aquellos que no dudan en brindarte ayuda” Le comento Robert con el ceño fruncido aún molesto por las palabras de su hijo “Aprende a manejar tu carácter y esa lengua tuya o terminaras con una espada atravesando tu espalda mientras tus abanderados y vasallos se encontraran a las puertas de tu ciudad con sus ejércitos y solo serás otro rey cruel, otro rey loco” Y para sorpresa de todos Robert puso su pesada mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho y lo acaricio suavemente “Solo, escúchame” Le dijo por última vez.

“Está bien padre” Articuló Joffrey tratando de mantener en orden sus emociones en ese momento.

“Bien, entra al torneo tal vez no lo disfrutes, pero podrás ganarte el corazón del pueblo y veras lo que ese amor puede hacer por ti” Joffrey quería claramente decir que eso era una estupidez, tal vez el consejo de controlar su lengua seria lo mejor por ahora.

* * *

IV

* * *

Olenna Tyrell descubrió que aunque no le gustaba el clima del norte realmente disfrutaba del pequeño juego de poder que acababa de ser descubierto, una lastima que su nieta no estaba a su lado para ver como los soldados Stark no dudaron en arrestar y decapitar a los conspiradores, una conspiración encabezada por la antigua esposa de Eddard Stark cuya muerte claramente había dejado el norte frágil, lástima que Catelyn Tully y se atrevía a suponer que el inútil de su hermano Edmure Tully, no eran las personas mas adecuadas para las conspiraciones, era evidente que tras de esto estaban los Bolton y algún otro norteño que esperaba conseguir una chica Stark para el o sus herederos, sin embargo en esos momentos la mayoría de ellos estarían en los calabozos o sus cabezas estarían adornando pronto las grandes murallas de invernalia aunque algo le decía que el chico Stark era un poco mas creativo para castigar a los rebeldes, después de todo las historias de cómo había crucificado a quienes habían participado en la pequeña rebelión en su contra, se habían escuchado por todo el reino.

“Abuela” Escucho la voz de su nieto Garlan quien venia a toda prisa en su dirección, era una lastima Olenna había encontrado interesante ese pequeño puesto de mercado desde donde se encontraba observando toda la cuidad en caos.

“¿Encontraste a tu hermana?” Fue lo primero que le preguntó y su nieto inmediatamente negó con la cabeza respondiendo su pregunta “¿Y el idiota de tu padre? Pensé que te estaba ayudando a buscarla”.

“Él y otros nobles de nuestras tierras han encontrado artículos exóticos que trajo la flota comercial Stark de las lejanas tierras y ciudades de Essos e incluso más allá” Olenna llego a pensar que los dioses la habían maldecido con un hijo tan idiota y temía que algo de esa idiotez lo hubiera heredado su nieta ya que no la encontraban por ningún lado, debido a la interacción de los últimos días creía saber lo que había pasado. Así que le pregunto a su nieto.

“Dime ¿Has visto al príncipe heredero?” La pregunta desconcertó a Garlan, aparte de los murmullos y comentarios del príncipe cobarde que incluían burlas debido a su comportamiento en el juicio de los siete, su falta de empatía hacia la muerte de su hermano hace unos días y si el chico era algo inteligente estaría lo mas lejos posible para esconderse en lo mas profundo de la fortaleza roja.

“No sabría decirte abuela, pocos lo han visto y con los recientes sucesos dudo que a alguien le importe donde este” Esas palabras eran la confirmación que Olenna necesitaba, _niña estúpida_ , pensó, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir sumergida en sus pensamientos porque cerca de tres docenas de corceles de guerras cuyos cascos resonaron por todas las calles, un grupo de mujeres de la edad de su nieta eran sus jinetes “Son ellas, reconocería su estandarte, son las mismas muchachas que encontramos camino acá hace varios días, recuerdo que Dickon Tarly las desafío a competir en el torneo”

Olenna las recordaba perfectamente, esas doncellas guerreras habían sido demasiado llamativas en su presentación para olvidarlas tan fácilmente y mucho menos ahora porque muchas de ellas venían heridas o vendadas, partes de sus armaduras ensangrentadas.

“¿Qué crees que ha pasado?” Preguntó su nieto, pero su abuela solo guardo silencio mientas observaba el paso de los caballos y sin agregar palabra alguna decidio regresar hacia donde se hospedaban los Tyrell en sus pequeñas y cómodas tiendas siendo seguida de cerca por los guardias que tenían el deber de protegerla en todo momento.

Ella solo tenia en mente un pensamiento y era que todo parecía indicar que una guerra era inminente y que su nieta ya los había comprometido con uno de los bandos


	25. El maestre Qyburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño capitulo, muy corto en realidad, pero que quise escribirlo mientras nos preparamos para el inicio del torneo el cual pienso enfocarme en los siguientes días.

* * *

I

* * *

El descanso las había eludido por varios días, cabalgando e intentando sanar todas sus heridas al mismo tiempo, traían consigo una preciada carga que no debería ser descubierta por nadie y menos por ojos curiosos cuyas palabras podrían desencadenar consecuencias impredecibles. No se podían tomar riesgos, por ello cualquier sobreviviente que de la batalla tendría que ser encontrado y la cacería dio comienzo rápidamente.

Se enviaron jinetes, exploradores a las bastas llanuras y estepas vacías del norte, por todas las tierras Dustin entrenando a las aldeas e incluso a los hogares, sacando a los hombres debajo de las camas de sus esposos. Cualquiera que pudiera ser considerado un posible participante de la batalla o sencillamente tuviera alguna información sobre lo ocurrió, tendría que tener el disgusto de sentir el filo de sus espadas y sus hachas sobre sus cuellos.

Falia actual capitana de la Compañía carmesí tuvo que tomar decisiones difíciles que podrían empeorar la situación o al menos enviar un mensaje lo suficientemente fuerte para que nadie mas volviera a tocar el tema.

A veces un secreto a voces era mas aceptable que fuera sencillamente una verdad conocida o aceptada por todos. Los secretos se susurran entre algunos, algunos valientes hablaran fuerte y exigirían justicia, pero en general el pueblo permanecería silenciado y asustado; además una verdad conocida animaba a muchos a gritarla puesto que suponían que muchos defenderían dicha verdad.

De solo pensar en todo esto, le generaba un leve dolor de cabeza, ella no era un maestre o una mujer sabia de Volantis para tener que preocupar su mente por dichos pensamientos filosóficos.

Sinceramente en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que suficientes cabezas acumuladas en una montaña generara el miedo suficiente para que nadie hablara sobre la reciente batalla librada en las tierras Dustin, o al menos el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse que el gobierno de Jon no corriera riesgo alguno.

Para su sorpresa cuando llegaron a Invernalia escucharon las noticias agradables sobre los recientes arrestos y algunas muertes de los conspiradores. Por fin buenas noticias pensó Falia.

Y ella junto con un pequeño grupo bastardas ingresaron en silencio a la torre del Maestre dos grandes sacos de Harina.

Tocaron fuertemente la puerta del gran salón del maestre o salón del conocimiento como algunos le llamaban, gente letrada que parecía tener la necesidad de ponerle un nombre llamativo a todo salón, habitación o hasta los pasillos de un castillo.

“¡Por los Dioses antiguos!” Dijo el maestre Luwin cuando comenzaba a quitar la cerradura de la puerta, para abrirla lentamente “¿Qué sucede? Porque tocan mi puerta como si fueran a derribarla”

Falia miro el anciano por unos segundos, pero no espero que este le diera permiso de ingresar, ella junto con sus acompañantes ingresaron literalmente a la fuerza a pesar de los reclamos del maestre Luwin para que se detuvieran.

“Deteneos, hay personas heridas y convalecientes”

Entonces aquí era donde se encontraba Ramsay o al menos eso supuso, quería ir a ver a su capitana, tal vez incluso la consideraba su amiga, pero por los rumores y noticias escuchadas sobre el combate de los siete, sabía que las posibilidades que ella estuviera despiertan y consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor eran pocas.

“Lo siento maestre, pero necesito con urgencia vuestra ayuda” Y con ello los grandes sacos de harina fueron puestos sobre un par de mesas, con una daga comenzaron a rajarlos y un fuerte olor a muerte apesto todo el lugar.

“¿Qué es eso?” Pregunto desconcertado el maestre Luwin que rápidamente intento tapar su nariz usando su antebrazo, intentando apartar ese olor de putrefacción.

Falia volteo su mirada mirando los cuerpos que ya habían comenzado a soltar fuertes olores y distintas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a inflamarse de una tonalidad azul oscura.

“Ellos son los herederos de la casa Dustin” El Maestre al escuchar esas palabras intento no vomitar y mostrar una gran des concertación por dicho pronunciamiento.

“Espero que realmente estés bromeando”

Pero Falia rápidamente negó, ojalá fuera una broma porque sus ordenes eran traerlos con vida, incluso ahora con los Dustin marcados como traidores pocos aplaudirían este tipo de comportamiento.

“Necesito disfrazar su muerte, al menos asegurarme que sus cuerpos parezcan que sus fallecimientos hayan sido recientemente”

No, Luwin no iba a ser parte de un engaño como este, tampoco tenia los conocimientos para hacer esto. Sus enseñanzas eran para salvar las vidas humanas, no para manipular sus muertes estos niños merecían un mejor trato.

“No, me niego a esto, os pido que se marchen justo ahora”

Y Falia suspiro realmente con tristeza reflejado en su rostro no quería llegar a pedir este favor a otra persona.

“Entiendo Maestre Luwin, puedo preguntarte ¿Dónde se encuentra el Maestre Qyburn?”

* * *

II

* * *

Qyburn se encontraba en su estudio, el cual era relativamente grande en comparación con el que disponía en la ciudadela y en el castillo negro. Todo su interés en este momento era este extraño mineral que fue excavado de las minas más profundas de las Isla de Skagos, un mineral que tenía un cierto parecido a otro que fue traído por los emisarios de los colmillos helados.

Era tan interesante la reacción de este metal, o tal vez eran dos metales distintos. Intento primero probar distintos tipos de elementos de alquimia sobre estos para probar su reacción y eran realmente resistentes, estos tipos de ácidos entre otros elementos usados, podrían fácilmente derretir el rostro de una persona o incluso generar una importante magulladura en una armadura del mejor hierro.

Si tan solo consiguiera moldearlo pensó. Mientras tomaba la pequeña mena negra entre sus manos, tan negra como la noche, pero tiene un brillo tan fuerte, reluce como si fuera oro mismo.

Fue entonces que escucho un leve gemido de dolor, tuvo que dejar aun lado sus investigaciones. Volteo su mirada a la jovencita que estaba acostada y amordazada sobre la mesa que tenia ubicada en la mitad de su estudio.

Se acerco sigilosamente mientras miraba como esta se movía con dolor, a pesar de estar atada, la niña tenía un gran espíritu y deseos de liberarse. Inconsciente o no, claramente tenia un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la niña por fin había abierto sus ojos, se acercó lentamente mientras sostenía su cuchillo de cirugía.

“Es bueno verla nuevamente mi señora”

Ella no pudo responder debido a la mordaza, pero intento moverse desesperadamente para liberarse, si pudiera gritar con todas sus fuerzas lo haría e intento hacerlo con sus pocas energías, mientras mostraba sus dientes a Qyburn como si se tratara de una bestia feroz.

Ah si las miradas mataran pensó Qyburn.

“No es necesario mirarme de esa manera, mi Lady Bolton” Y la jovencita por un momento se calmo mirando de forma desconcertada al perturbador maestre.

“SI muchas cosas han pasado mientras dormías, pero debo darle mis felicitaciones por su nuevo título, ahora os pido que estés tranquila salvarte de la muerte segura no fue algo sencillo y seria una verdadera lastima si comenzar a descocer vuestras heridas” Ella intento calmarse, pero era algo muy difícil.

Qyburn había dejado a un lado su cuchillo, para tomar un gran cilindro con una sustancia verde viscosa y consigo una gran aguja.

“Ahora si me permitís continuar con vuestra sanación, Lord Stark os desea en buenas condiciones” Ramsay decidio no creer en las palabras de ese demente cuando comenzó acercarse a su cuerpo y comenzaba inyectarla en su cuello con esa extraña sustancia, intento gritar con fuerza, era doloroso, demasiado, su cuerpo ardía por dentro y sus pensamientos comenzaban a nublarse con fuerza.

Y ella cayo sobre la mesa totalmente inconsciente nuevamente.

“Me pregunto si conseguiré quitarte un poco de ese espíritu tuyo, si lo mantengo intacto podrías ocasionar problemas a futuro, aunque mi Señor parece tenerte estima yo prefiero que seas un poco más dócil para el nuevo mundo que estamos construyendo, sí, eso me gustaría poder conseguir atarte, no podemos permitir futuros Bolton se rebelen” Si tan solo recordara donde había dejado ese viejo libro de investigación sobre las practicas de la ciudad sombría de Asshai.

“Aquí está” Sonrio como un abuelo feliz que acaba de reencontrarse con su nieto, cuando vio el viejo libro negro. Ahora donde se encontraba ese capitulo de la magia de sangre, investigaciones interesantes fue su continuo pensamiento.

Pero la puerta de su estudio resonó con fuerza, Qyburn suspiro con molestia, mientras tomaba una gran sabana blanca y cubría con esta a Ramsay que luchaba por liberarse.

Camino en silencio, mientras abría lentamente para abrir la puerta y se sorprendió un poco a las personas que tenía adelante.

“Maestre necesitamos su ayuda” Dijo Falia de la compañía carmesí, Qyburn miro con interés a la chica, mientras detrás de este la mesa se comenzó a mover con más fuerza. Parece ser que a la próxima tendría que usar una dosis mas fuerte con esa niña para mantenerla controlada.

“¿Quién esta ahí? Preguntó una de las bastardas.

“Una paciente, ven muéstrenme para la tarea que me necesitan” Luego de expresar su interés de ayudarlas, cerro con fuerza.

“Necesitamos que unos cadáveres, bueno no se vean tan muertos sino un poco más recientes al menos” Dijo Falia.


	26. Greyjoy

I

* * *

Varamar era la principal ciudad portuaria del occidente de las tierras de los Ríos, era la casa Mallister quienes gobernaban desde hacia siglos en estas tierras, una importante ciudadela con una empalizada de piedra que no tenía nada que envidiarles a los grandes centros de población de los Siete reinos.

La casa Mallister quienes gobernaban estas tierras, eran señores justos y honorables, aunque a veces entre ellos nacía uno que otro individuo que deshonrara un apellido tan respetable. Ese era el caso de Alinor Mallister era una de esas personas, lamentablemente para Ortiz maestro de armas de la ciudadela.

El hombre intentaba que la jovencita se tomara en serio sus deberes y se veía en la obligación de perseguirle por todo el puerto en un intento desesperado por atraparle, cuando no estaba haciendo crueles bromas a los pescadores, se encontraba en la fortaleza de su familia lanzándole higos, aceitunas y todo aquello que no deseaba comer al bufón de la ciudad.

Aquel pobre hombre quien en el pasado fue uno el capitán de la puerta del oeste cayo en desgracia luego de que misteriosos rumores se esparcieran por la ciudad sobre ciertos comentarios realizados de su persona; se decía que cuando estaba ebrio y ejercía alguna influencia pretendía tomar a la fuerza a la joven Alinor, claramente Ortiz dudaba de la veracidad de estas palabras.

Lo mas posible es que fue otro guardia que quería ascender y deseaba el puesto; sencillamente podría ser también que la misma Alinor una mujer algo promiscua fuera la verdadera responsable cuando aquel hombre se negó al estar a su lado.

Eso podría explicar que no fuera ejecutado y solo convertido en un simple bufón por dichas declaraciones.

"¿Cuándo crees que tu tío volverá?" Comento una de las amigas de Alinor, hija de un importante comerciante de la ciudad.

Alinor simplemente alzo los hombros restándole importancia, la jovencita disfrutaba tener la completa libertad que le brindaba la ausencia de su Tío Jason Mallister y el simple hecho que manipulaba sin complicación alguna a su primo Patrek Mallister. Incluso algunos decían que eran amantes, pero eso era algo que no le consistía.

"No tardara en regresar, no creo que encuentre demasiado interesante ese tonto torneo en el salvaje Norte" Palabras venenosas salían de la boca de aquella jovencita, claramente irritada porque no se le permitió su asistencia al torneo para celebrar la onomástica de las hermanas Stark.

"Dicen que el Bastardo del Norte ha usado el torneo para arrestar a otros nobles y aquellos que le han desafiado" Esas palabras salieron de una jovencita de cabellos rojos, una chica que no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre, solo que seguía a las demás chicas en un intento por encajar en la nobleza de la ciudad.

Las chicas seguían hablando y burlándose del norte, hacían comentarios despectivos de sus Dioses Antiguos y que eran simples salvajes en pieles de osos, tal vez algunos de ellos, si no todos olerían de la misma forma.

"Preferiría ser una esposa de Sal antes de estar con un bárbaro norteño, dicen que incluso se acuestan con sus ovejas y cabras durante el invierno" Todas las jovencitas presentes en aquel salón, comenzaron a reírse con fuerza.

Ortiz hubiera deseado estar en otro lugar, pero al menos en comparación de su amigo el Bufón, no podría quejarse.

"¡Baila!" Gritaron todas las jovencitas mientras comenzaron a lanzarle varios alimentos de sus platos al pobre hombre.

Y la pequeña reunión social continuaba de esta manera durante los siguientes minutos, sin mucho que hacer o desear, Ortiz intentaba no dormirse en su puesto. Debería estar entrenando soldados, o incluso estar cuidando los caminos del rey, eso seria algo mas interesante que estar rodeado de estas personas.

Con algo de suerte, su señor Lord Mallister enviaría a la niña a casarse con un Frey, eso si que seria un final digno de esta mocosa, pero eran sus pensamientos, algo que jamás podría compartir con nadie.

"¿Qué es ese molesto sonido?" Dijo la chica pelirroja quien detuvo el lanzamiento de sus verduras al bufón.

"Parece ser el sonido de una gran campana, de seguro algún Septo idiota esta tocando la campana de la Torre Retumbante" Respondió Alinor tranquilamente mientras tomaba ahora un gran champiñón para lanzarlo, pero esta vez el bufón no intento esquivarlo o impedir que este le golpeara en el rostro, algo que ocasiono que varias de las señoritas presentes se rieran con fuerza.

"No recuerdo nunca haber escuchado la campana sonar desde…" El bufón, el antiguo capitán miro pensativamente a Ortiz, este también se detuvo a pensar por unos breves segundos aquel comentario.

"Nunca"

Comentaron ambos hombres con el rostro pálido y asustados. Nunca en sus vidas escucharon aquella campana resonar, Ortiz no se detuvo a dar explicaciones, corrió rápidamente hacia el gran ventanal del salón y asomo su rostro en dirección a la gran torre de la ciudad, era cierto la Torre Retumbante estaba haciendo resonar su gran campana que podría ser vista desde las lejanías de toda la región, se escuchaba sonar, una y otra vez.

* * *

II

* * *

El Septo James se encontraba con el martillo del campanero - Este huyo en el momento que diviso el horizonte – Golpeaba con fuerza, la campana una y otra vez sin detenerse, sin importar que sus oídos comenzaran a dolerle, incluso si estos sangraran jamás se detendría.

Pero muchos seguían mirándole desde las calles, aquel anciano Septo desde lo mas alto de la torre, no los podía culpar la torre no había sonado en aproximadamente trescientos años.

Pero el los estaba viendo desde lo alto, observo a los aproximadamente cincuenta barcoluengos que remaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

"Hijos del Hierro" Grito con fuerza el campanero que acaba de descender de la torre y comenzó a correr desesperadamente por las calles.

"Los Hijos del hierro están aquí" Y fue entonces que el pánico se desato entre toda la población. La guardia de la ciudad comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia las murallas que daban hacia el mar y bloquear cualquier acceso del puerto donde pudieran desembarcar.

Los marineros y capitanes de las naves comerciantes comenzaron a correr rápidamente abandonando sus navíos sin dejar nada atrás.

Y el Septo James siguió tocando con desesperación la campana, no se detendría sin importar, hasta que toda la población de Varamar escuchara el sonido que provenía de la torre.

* * *

III

* * *

Timeon Lannister de Lannisport estaba molesto, nuevamente tuvo que organizar el desembarco de los granos del puerto, esto no era un trabajo digno de un Lannister no importaba que no perteneciera a la familia principal, era un Lannister maldita sea y estaba siendo usado como un simple trabajador portuario.

Era una deshonra para su orgullo, de seguro esto era culpa de ese maldito Enano, ese gnomo, cuando pudiera le haría pagar a Tyrion por ponerle nuevamente a cargo del trabajo mas molesto de los muelles.

Pero al menos podría robar uno que otro saco, para venderlo a un menor precio a los panaderos tendría suficiente dinero para ir al burdel mas tarde, solo esperaba que las mejores chicas no estuvieran ocupadas.

"Velas negras" Grito uno de los marineros. Timeon alzo su rostro buscando al hombre quien estaba en uno de los barcos anclados en el puerto, se encontraba en el nido y desde el mástil alto parecía estar viendo algo.

Pero por mas que intentara ver al horizonte no alcanzaba a divisar realmente algo, tal vez solo era la imaginación del hombre, de seguro había bebido demasiada agua del mar durante su largo viaje.

Y decidio ignorar por completo los gritos continuos del hombre.

"Este loco seguramente comió mierda de gaviota" Dijo con un tono total de broma, los demás marineros comenzaron a reírse nuevamente. Pero entonces una gran bola de fuego golpeo con fuerza aquel mástil, destruyéndolo completamente.

Y las campanas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar con fuerza, pero varias mas bolas de fuego comenzaron a surgir desde el océano, todas comenzaron a golpear con fuerza a la anclada flota Lannister en el puerto.

Estamos jodidos pensó mientras entraba en pánico y comenzaba a correr junto con los demás presentes en el puerto.

* * *

IV

* * *

Rodrik Greyjoy iba a la cabeza de la armada, setenta Barcoluengos bien armados con los mejores saqueadores de Pyke iba directo hacia Varamar, su única intención era tomar el puerto y saquear por completo la ciudad, las aldeas cercanas, conseguir algunos prisioneros de valor a los cuales pudiera pedir un rápido y lucrativo rescate.

"Velocidad de Batalla" Grito con su espada alzada y los marineros gritaron con furia, y comenzaron a remar con más fuerza, sin detenerse dando gritos y preparándose para lo que ellos consideraban una gloriosa batalla.

Era una lástima pensó Rodrik que su hermanita hubiera preferido ir a rescatar al niño llorón de Theon y perderse este glorioso momento.

Hoy sería el día en que los hijos del hierro recuperarían sus antiguas costumbres.

"Catapultas" Grito el heredero de la casa del Kraken, y su vice capitán, dio la indicación para que el mensajero comenzara a mover varias banderas de diferentes colores hacia los demás barcos.

Estos comenzaron entonces a preparar las pequeñas catapultas que se habían instalado en sus barcoluengos, pero no iban a lanzar rocas, no, eran grandes jarrones repletos de brea.

"ATACA" Entonces los barcos mas cercanos a la costa dispararon los barriles, en repetidas ocasiones, sin detener ni un solo momento, solo los últimos barriles fueron encendidos con una pequeña mecha y cuando estos golpearon las murallas, el infierno se desato.

Rodrik salgo de su barco cuando estuvieron cerca de tierra, sentía como su cuerpo exigía el calor de la batalla que tanto tiempo se le había negado. Marcho hacia las murallas, sus hombres traían consigo las escales y los garfios, aprovecharon el caos que había ocasionado su ataque en las defensas de la muralla para subir en los lugares menos altos.

Los defensores estarían desesperados intentando no morir quemados pensó.

"Ariete" Dio la orden, y trajeron consigo un pequeño bote volteado con cuatro grandes columnas que sobresalían de los lados y el ariete que tenía que ser traído por siete hombres fuertes, la cabeza del ariete era un Kraken dorado.

Usaron el bote para cubrirse de las flechas y rocas lanzadas por los defensores, y comenzaron a golpear con fuerza la puerta de la ciudad.

Eso era perfecto pensó al ver ya varias escaleras bien ubicadas, lo otro era el puerto, pero ya debería estar siendo invadido por su hermano Maron Greyjoy.

"¿Acaso no quieren probar esos coños vírgenes?" grito con fuerza y sus soldados gritaron de júbilo ante aquellas palabras "¿No desean esposas de sal y tesoros inimaginables?"

"Si"

"¿No los escucho?"

"Siii, Siii"

"Entonces que están esperando seguirme vamos a tomar la ciudad" Rodrik no se detuvo a voltear para ver a cuantos de sus hombres habían decidido seguirle, comenzó a subir por la escalera mas cercana y observo ya la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en la parte superior, un soldado Mallister se acerco gritando con fuerza, pero este solo era un crio a quien evadió fácilmente, tomo por el cuello y le lanzo desde lo alto de la muralla.

* * *

V

* * *

La flota Lannister estaba en llamas, Victarion Greyjoy observaba en silencio, grandes galeras de Guerra fueron usadas para poder instalar en esta las catapultas y onagros necesarios para lanzar un ataque sorpresa, y ante el éxito de este ataque inicial los cien barcoluengos que venían consigo se lanzaron rápidamente hacia la costa, remaban como si el mismo dios de la tormenta les estuviera persiguiendo.

Y el no pensaba quedarse atrás, ordeno que las Galeras también avanzaran sin detener el ataque, iban a quemar por completo Lannisport, iban a tomar el puerto mas rico de occidente y con ello todas sus riquezas, de solo pensar que tomarían el oro de Tywin en sus propias narices mientras se encontraba en el congelado norte, les ocasionaba un placer superior a mil putas vírgenes.

"Rema malditos, rema acaso no ansían el oro Lannister" dijo con una inmensa felicidad, no podía esperar mas así que tomo por el cuello a uno de los remeros y lo lanzo a la cubierta mientras tomaba su lugar.

"Rema cabrones, rema con fuerza"

Y los hombres animados hicieron exactamente eso, remaron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que aquella galera comenzó incluso adelantarse a los barcoluengos, iba a ser un día glorioso para la casa Greyjoy y las Islas del Hierro.

* * *

VI

* * *

La lanzar rota se escucho por todo el lugar, un silencio pequeño se armo y luego todos gritaron de entusiasmó, Dickon Tarly acaba de derribar de un solo golpe a nada menos que un norteño que le doblaba en tamaño. Alzo su lanza en señal de júbilo, mientras aquel hombre seguía totalmente recostado en el suelo, sin poder creer que ese niño lo hubiera desmontado con tanta facilidad.

"No escuchare el final sobre esto" Dijo Jon con molestia al ver a un Umber de los Colmillos haber sido derribado con tanta facilidad, ya se imaginaba al Gran Jon Umber beber y maldecir a los siete infiernos por esta derrota a uno de sus primos lejanos.

A su lado se encontraba Sansa, quien traía un hermoso vestido azul, con varias rosas de invierno bordas, pero siguiendo la tradición norteña, su rostro tenia varias pinturas blancas, rojas dibujadas en sus mejillas y frentes, también una capa de piel de lobo sobre sus hombros y cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro con el rostro del lobo.

"Parece que el rey lo disfruta mas que el mismo Lord Tarly por el triunfo de su hijo" le comento Sansa a Jon, mientras ambos veían al Rey Robert desde la tribuna real gritando con fuerza por aquellos combates.

"Hemos perdido ya cuatro combates de las justas, se supone que es nuestro torneo" Comento una aburrida Arya, realmente desilusionada de todo aquello, esperaba ver a grandes norteños derribando a esos escuálidos sureños, pero para su desgracia las cosas no iban bien.

Al igual que su hermana portaba unas prendas tradicionales, ya que las festividades se hacían en honor de ambas, la vestimenta no era muy distinta, salvo que la piel de lobo suya era de color negro.

No es como si los Stark cazaran grandes lobos por deporte, claro que no, era un sacrilegio para muchos de sus miembros. Pero aquellos lobos que morían por el pasar de los años, eran claramente usados, o los que caían en trampas y eran capturados, cuyas vidas no pudieran salvarse.

Jon solo suspiro mientras miraba el siguiente combate entre un caballero del valle y otro de las Tormentas, esperaba que los Manderly pudieran poner el marcador a su favor, como iban las cosas, serían los últimos en aquellas justas.

"Así que lo liberaste" Comento sansa en un susurro a su lado, el alzo la vista y observo a las personas que estaba observando su hermana, eran Theon Greyjoy quien seguía como un cachorro perdido por las gradas a su hermana Asha.

"Di mi palabra" Fue lo único que diría al respeto, ya era bastante malo que el viejo oso le recriminara liberar al chico sin darle un castigo adecuado, pero marcar la mejilla del muchacho o amputarle alguna parte de su cuerpo no iba a solucionar los problemas entre el Norte y las Islas de Hierro.

"Asher Forrester se enfrentará ahora a Ebbert Whitehill" Anuncio con fuerza el heraldo el siguiente encuentro.

Jon solo pudo poner sus manos sobre su rostro viendo aquel desastre "Esto no puede empeorar" comento con un gran lamento en sus palabras, los Forrester y los Whitehill tenían una relación de odio, eran dos casas demasiado conflictivas y muchas veces los Stark tenían que intervenir para evitar que se mataran entre ellos.

"Oh claro que puede empeorar" le miro con picardía, malicia divertida Arya quien le señalaba como Asher Forrester se arrodillaba ante Gwyn Whitehill para pedirle su favor, no solo eso le anunciaba su eterno amor.

Que clase de idiota hacia eso momentos antes de enfrentarse en un duelo con su hermano. Se necesitaron al menos a dos Glover para evitar que Ebbert fuera a matar a Asher.

"Solo espero que los dos se maten mutuamente en el duelo" comento con un tono totalmente indiferente, pero por alguna razón sus hermanas se rieron con fuerza, como si acaba de decir el mejor chiste de toda su vida.

"Peleen cabrones antes que el extraño reclame mi grasienta vida" Grito con entusiasmó el rey Robert mientras soltaba una fuerte risa, ese hombre parecía totalmente indiferente ante el hecho que días anteriores acaba de perder a su hijo menor.

Jon tenia un simple pensamiento en su mente, no le agradaba el Rey, absolutamente para nada y cada vez que lo veía sentía cierto enojo hacia aquel hombre.

Y fue entonces que se escucho un fuerte grito de victoria, Asher acaba de derribar a Ebbert y fue rápidamente cabalgando hacia Gwyn para pedir que se casara con él.

Genial ahora la casa Whitehill iba corriendo a matar al jovencito, mientras los Forrester iban a responder. Ambos grupos familiares al menos tenían la decencia de acabarse a golpes entre ellos.

"¿No deberíamos detenerlos?" Pregunto con indiferencia Sansa.

"Para Arruinar la diversión de nuestro Rey" Le reprocho rápidamente Jon, quien veía como el Rey se divertía mas con ese combate entre por lo menos cincuenta norteños, que en los combates de caballeros.

El rey gritaba como un niño diciéndole a los participantes de la pelea como deberían golpear a su adversario.

Solo cuando vio que los Manderly y los Glover estaban tomando partido por sus abanderados, Jon tomo la decisión de que ya se habían divertido mucho.

"Envía a la guardia de la ciudad con el estandarte Stark, que Asher me visite mas tarde con la chica para preguntarle directamente si acepta casarse con el chico" Jon murmuró suavemente y Jory Cassel que estaba detrás de los hermanos Stark rápidamente asintió.

"¿No podríamos esperar un poco más?" Dijo Arya con cierta indiferencia hacia Jon, seguía muy molesta por las decisiones de su hermano mayor.

"No creo que sea prudente" intento decirle con cariño Jon, pero Arya volteo rápidamente su rostro molesto con este.

"Sencillamente en el cumpleaños de Wylla Manderly tuvieron una pelea de al menos doscientos, la nuestra apenas alcanzara la mitad"

Y Sansa miro a su hermana pensativamente, Jon sencillamente no podía creer que ambas hermanas estuvieran preocupadas por un asunto como este.

Pero bueno los norteños consideraban que una fiesta sin una buena batalla campal, era una fiesta aburrida. Al menos no intentaban matarse, solo lastimarse, quebrar uno que otro hueso o la amputación utilizando los dientes.

Y cuando intervino la guardia de la ciudad, por fin consiguieron separar ambos grupos, el heraldo camino hacia la mitad de la arena para anunciar a los siguientes combatientes.

"Ahora se enfrentarán Arya Stark contra Ser Allister Frey"

Jon, Sansa voltearon los ojos rápidamente mirando a su hermana menor, quien se levantó, dejando caer sus pesadas pieles, y sobresalía rápidamente una armadura de cuero curtido, con hombreras de acero, largos brazaletes, una cota de malla que sobresalía bajo su pechera.

"Deséenme suerte contra la comadreja"

Jon intento controlar su ira, pero era totalmente imposible.

"La voy a enviar al mar de los escalofríos a recoger conchas lo juro" Por su parte Sansa solo consiguió suspirar cansas del comportamiento infantil de sus dos hermanos.


	27. Noticias impactantes

* * *

I

* * *

Se le sirvió pan recién horneado, una sopa de cebollas y se sorprendió al ver un pastel de limón entre las comidas. Un poco de vino agrio estaba servido desde esta mañana aun así fue cambiado, supuso que debería ser del mismo barril así que no tenía apetito en probarlo.

Además, tenía una seria intención en terminar con su lectura, un pesado libro que fue traído por el hombre que por mucho tiempo fue considerado como el mejor amigo de su difunto esposo.

Howland quien ingreso a su habitación donde estaba arrestada con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo que seria bueno para ella tener algo con que pudiera entretenerse, antes de que se tomara cualquier decisión.

Ella hubiera deseado despreciar aquel hombre, decirle que era un traidor al legado de su esposo por no apoyar la causa justa de sus hijas, pero fueron ellas mismas quienes la habían encerrado demostrándole de esta manera que no estaban de acuerdo con sus actos, comportamiento alguno y que claramente no la apoyarían sin importar cuantas palabras intentara usar para justificar sus actos.

Ella lo hizo todo por ellas y a cambio recibió un total desprecio de sus hijas, sus últimos recuerdos del hombre que tanto llego amar.

No importaba ahora, solo prosiguió con su lectura no es como si tuviera algo mas interesante que hacer. Solo quería intentar descifrar el porque Howland le había dado ese libro.

_Lyanne Stark fue la hija primogénita del Rey del Invierno Brandon Espada Larga, desde una edad temprana mostro un temperamento frio y siniestro, fue más alta que cualquier otro hombre que se haya conocido, y mas hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que se tuviera registro alguno. Pero adoraba las antiguas practicas de los primeros hombres, sangre y hierro, empuñaba un cuchillo de Vidriagón con el que sacrificaba a los hombres que se enamoraban de ella, hablaba con los muertos y escuchaba voces en los bosques de los Dioses, se decía que podía invocar a los Otros en sus sueños y estos le aconsejaban o tal vez le atormentaban en una lengua oscura y tétrica que parecían ser glaciares de Hielo rompiéndose en mil pedazos._

_Se decía que solo sentía amor por su hermano a quien este le respondía con odio en el día y amor en las noches, solía escabullirse en las horas más profundas de la noche y adoptar la apariencia de las Damas que había llegado a conocer para calentar la cama de su hermano y en las mañanas iría a las aguas termales de Invernalia donde recuperaría su doncella una vez más usando magia de los hombres, donde recitaría palabras olvidadas._

_Su padre le temía de tal manera que por primera vez excluyo a una mujer de línea de sucesión. La envió lejos, lo cual entristeció a su otro hijo Benjen quien sería apodado como el triste, ya lejos de su hogar Lyanne solía bailar las antiguas danzas de los niños del bosque, y se sumergía en las heladas aguas de los mares del escalofrió y saldría de estar sin ser afectada por el intenso frio._

_No envejecía porque en sus sueños había descubierto la inmortalidad, que esto se debía a que devoraba la carne humana, succionaba su sangre y tenía un gran placer por devorar los corazones las mujeres, ni los bebes en los pechos de sus madres se salvaban y ni los hombres que le juraban amor, lealtad eterna a su belleza. Su cabello comenzó a colorearse de un color blanco como la nieve y en las noches comenzaba a perder la capacidad de dormir._

_Lentamente fue enloqueciendo, cuando su padre Brandon Espada Larga murió, intento ir a calentar nuevamente la cama de su hermano, pero estaba tan fría como los muertos, su hermano la desprecio y acuso de ser un monstruo, ella por retaliación lo embrujo de tal manera que nunca desobedecería sus órdenes._

_Gobernó invernalia usando a su hermano como títere durante cinco años, con ellos reino en el norte. Pero dio a luz a dos hijas y un hijo, con cada parto que tuvo el control sobre su hermano se perdió, Benjen el Triste se liberó._

_Benjen libero una batalla contra su hermana, Hielo la espada Stark consiguió lastimarla puesto que ninguna otra arma consiguió hacerlo. Huyo más allá donde nadie pudiera lastimarla, pero donde las pesadillas siguieron enloqueciéndola._

_Benjen el Triste mato a la hija mayor por que había nacido con los ojos azules y el cabello blanco, que esta no lloraba y ningún objeto que mataría a los hombres parecía lastimarlo, pero Hielo consiguió destruir su cuerpo en mil cristales de hielo, la hija menor fue bondadosa y de corazón puro pero su apariencia era igual a la de su madre por lo cual el rey la envió lejos, le dio tierras y un buen esposo, fundando una de las ramas cadetes de los Stark._

_El hijo, fue nombrado sucesor, seria rey, pero deseaba encontrar a la mujer que recordaba como su madre y decidio explorar el mundo en un intento por hallarla._

_Se dice que pasarían varias generaciones hasta que un Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la noche encontraría a una mujer hermosa, pero muerta, con el rostro demacrado como un cadáver y aun así con unos ojos penetrantes azules que hechizaban los corazones de los hombres._

_Ella puso una corona sobre su nuevo esposo y lo nombro el Rey de la noche…_

No pudo más, todo esto era una completa estupidez, cuentos de fantasías que solo le demostraban una vez mas que los Siete Dioses debieron llegar hace mucho tiempo a estas tierras a liberar de toda esta brujería e invenciones mágicas a los descendientes de los primeros hombres.

“Veo que no te ha gustado la lectura” Dijo Howland quien ingresaba silenciosamente a la habitación, a su prisión. Catelyn nunca se había dado cuenta de que si se ponía de pie y erguía su cuerpo era incluso más alta que aquel hombre.

“No tengo tiempo para cuentos de fantasía, historias para atemorizar a los niños” Catelyn realmente no entendí a ese hombre, pero sus ojos verdes eran tan penetrantes que sentía que podía ver a través de su alma.

Howland no se sintió ofendido, ni dio señales de ello; solo sonrio silenciosamente mientras tomaba el viejo libro que perteneció a su padre, y al padre de su padre en silencio, mientras lo sujetaba en sus manos y veía una vez mas a la persona que lo estaba leyendo hasta hace poco.

“Es una pena, pensé que sería de tu interés conocer un poco mas de nuestra historia” ¿Esa era su única intención? Enseñarle una vieja historia infantil como si fuera una parte importante de la historia del norte. Catelyn realmente lo dudaba e incluso si fuera verdad eso había sucedido hace miles de años antes de la llegada de los Ándalos.

“No tengo interés en nada de estas viejas historias mi Señor, pero me gustaría hablar con mis hijas” Y el hombre parecido quitar levemente su sonrisa, era la primera vez que dejaba de sonreír, una parte de Catelyn se alegro de ello porque estaba realmente comenzando asustarla el hecho que aquel pequeño hombre con ropas verdes pudiera siempre tener una expresión tan positiva en su rostro.

“Temo que no será posible mi Señora, vera Lord Stark y sus hermanas se encuentran disfrutando de las justas de los caballeros y demás participantes”

Entonces habían proseguido con el torneo a pesar de los últimos sucesos, eso no le gusto, se sentía como si en verdad todo lo que había hecho al final ni siquiera consiguió perturbar un poco los cimientos donde se encontraba el bastardo sentado, su poder seguía intacto y el rey, los demás grandes señores no hicieron nada.

Y justo cuando parecía que aquel hombre se iba a marchar Catelyn no pudo soportarlo mas y decidio hacer su pregunta.

“¿Por qué me trajiste ese libro?”

Howland se quedo en silencio brevemente, mientras la observaba como si fuera lo único que importara, Catelyn se movió incómodamente por que no era una mirada que otros hombres le daban, si no algo mas profundo, como si intentara descifrar la naturaleza de su alma en esos mismos momentos.

“Pensé que te haría creer en la antigua magia, pero veo que no, es una lastima en verdad deseaba que cuando llegara el momento pudieras entender que nada escapa a los ojos de los hombres y tampoco de sus sueños, dicen que Lyanne Stark soñaba con los otros, sueños verdes, sabes yo sueño a veces con una mujer”

¿Sueños verdes? Que era toda esa tontería, este hombre en verdad esta loco y porque su amado Ned confiaba tanto en una persona que claramente no estaba bien de la cabeza y no tenia coherencia alguna en sus pensamientos.

“¿Una mujer?” Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntar.

“Si, una mujer de noble corazón pero que permitió que palabras egoístas la contagiaran de la envidia y los celos, una mujer que puso una manta contaminada por la peste en la cama del niño que creía que era el hijo bastardo de su esposo”

Fue entonces que Catelyn sintió que el mundo entero a su alrededor se desmoronaba con aquellas palabras, Howland Reed ahora la miraba con profundo odio y desprecio, con un sentimiento de querer lastimar a la mujer que tenía enfrente de él.

Camino hacia la puerta, donde la abrió lentamente hay estaba una mujer con largos cabellos negros pero llenos de hojas e incluso de algas, que portaba un vestido mas parecido a la acumulación completa de toda la basura que una persona pudiera encontrar en un bosque. Tenia pintura negra y verde en todo su cuerpo, un largo hueso sobre salía de su nariz, iba de un extremo a otro y no pudo evitar preguntar si aquello había sido o era tan doloroso como parecía serlo.

Aquella mujer extraña le generaba una seria sensación tenebrosa en todo su cuerpo que no pudo evitar moverse hacia atrás intentando mantener la distancia en todo momento.

“No tenemos Septa alguna que sepamos que sería imparcial, solo en Puerto Blanco y ella no llegaría a tiempo, así que espero que no te moleste si una representante de nuestros Antiguos Dioses decide escuchar tu confesión”

Entonces Howland abandono tranquilamente la habitación dejando a la bruja del bosque con ella. Catelyn estaba atemorizada y la mujer saco entre sus extrañas ropas una sonaja con lo que parecía ser pequeños huesos atados a esta.

“¡Confiesa!” Hablo la bruja del bosque mientras comenzaba hacer sonar la sonaja cada vez que exigía una respuesta.

“¡Confiesa!” Repitió una, otra y otra vez.

* * *

II

* * *

Jaime Lannister, el León dorado de Casterly Rock estaba realmente viendo de forma divertida como los norteños se comportaban tal cual como eran, como salvajes, peleaban entre ellos, gritaban como imbéciles osos cuando uno de los suyos derribaba un sureño, y maldecían rápidamente cuando era un norteño el derrotado.

Aun así esto era totalmente algo divertido.

No quería aceptarlo, pero este torneo era definitivamente mas entretenido que cualquier otro evento en el que hubiera participado.

Se estaba preparando para cuando llegara su momento de salir a justa, su caballo estaba listo, su armadura acaba de terminar de ponérsela con su inusual escudera.

Joanna – Rhaenys – Su hija en todo menos en sangre, parecía realmente divirtiéndose al jugar como su escudero. Al principio no quiso aceptar dicha petición, en gran medida por que temía la reacción de su padre, pero el viejo León Tywin parecía estar mas enfocado en sus pensamientos que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

“Creo que he hecho un buen trabajo”

Le comento dulcemente la pequeña princesa, mientras miraba con entusiasmó al hombre que pensaba que era su padre.

Jaime tenía miedo el día que ella descubriera la verdad, o cuando su esposa Allyria decidiera decírselo, porque una vez descubriera todo sabría que toda su mentira había sido una mentira. Pero esa mentira fue para protegerla, para cumplir en parte la promesa que le hizo a Rhaegar cuando partió a la batalla.

“Lo hiciste, ahora mi pequeña ve a las gradas veras como tu padre vence a todos estos idiotas” Le comento mientras no podía evitar soltar una carcajada arrogante y sobre todo tocar suavemente el cabello de Rhaenys con dulzura, esta intento hacer un puchero porque ya se consideraba una mujer, no era justo ante sus ojos que su padre la tratara de esta manera.

Era un momento entre ellos dos y deseaba que nadie les interrumpiera, pero lamentablemente a la tienda fue ingresando la Reina Cersei quien parecía tener grandes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, una clara señal que llevaba poco sin poder dormir.

“¡Majestad!” Dijo rápidamente Joanna, quien vio con temor a su tía, esa mujer siempre fue fría hasta incluso cruel muchas veces con ella, pero nunca entendió el motivo de ello. Tal vez fue por el hecho de su nacimiento, ella no era tonta sabia perfectamente que nació por fuera del matrimonio de sus padres, que su abuelo obligo a estos a casarse y que una de las condiciones de su padre fue su legitimación. La odiaba por ser una bastarda de nacimiento, que se alzó rápidamente entre otros.

“Dulce hermana” comento secamente y con una mirada recelosa Jaime, quien rápidamente toco el hombro de su hija adoptiva para que esta se levantara, le señalo la salida con calma “Espérame a fuera mi pequeña leona”

Ella no aguardo ninguna otra indicación y comenzó abandonar la tienda, dejando atrás a los hermanos gemelos, quería quedarse y saber que quería la reina con su padre, pero nunca desobedecía una orden de este, además este siempre le terminaría contándole lo que hablaran, la relación entre ambos siempre fue cercana.

Sin saberlo debido al temor que le generaba la reina, Joanna llevaba en sus manos el yelmo de combate de su padre.

Y mientras Jaime veía como se alejaba despacio su hija adoptiva y solo cuando supo que esta se encontraba a una distancia considerable volteo su mirada para mirar a su hermana Cersei, no dudo en demostrar una gran hostilidad hacia ella.

“¿Qué quieres Cersei?”

Ella rápidamente le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, miro de reojo a su hermano, luego miro el camino por donde se había marchado la pequeña mocosa despreciable. Como odiaba a la niña, la despreciaba con todo su ser, aunque su odio era mucho mayor hacia el niño más pequeño.

Ambos hermanos, los hijos de Jaime con su puta Dorniense, eran la prueba que su hermano había decidido amar a otra mujer, que la traiciono a pesar de las promesas de ambos cuando eran más jóvenes.

“¿Me preguntas que quiero? Quiero justicia Jaime, justicia para nuestro… para mi hijo, Tommen era dulce, amaba escalar y perseguir a sus pequeños gatos, como puedo simplemente no exigir justicia por su muerte”

Así que era esto, pensó Jaime con una clara molestia reflejaba en su rostro, ella quería que hiciera su trabajo sucio para algún tonto plan que estuviera planeando, por los Dioses amaba a su hermana, desde que eran niños lo hizo, pero no por ello era un hombre ciego, no por ello iba a traicionar a su familia, aquella familia que ahora tenía y quería proteger sobre todas las cosas.

“Cersei…” Pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, porque su hermana rápidamente se aferro a este con todas sus fuerzas.

“Se que ellos lo hicieron, esos sucios, esos asquerosos Stark, se que lo mataron estoy segura de ello, de seguro quieren poner a esa bastarda, si así es, esa bastarda de Robert quieren ponerla para usurpar a mis hijos”

Su hermana estaba actuando tan paranoicamente, no, era otra cosa es como si estuviera envenenada por dentro, su alma, su mente podía verlo en sus ojos. Algo no estaba bien dentro de ella, asi que la tomo suavemente por los brazos y la aparto con delicadeza.

“Cersei ya basta, murieron ya muchos, tu acusación sin prueba alguna ocasiono que varios miembros de la nobleza murieran” Incluyendo a nuestro primo, a los perros de guerra favoritos de su padre o bueno, tenia entendido que uno de ellos seguía gravemente herido, pero ese juicio abrió una herida demasiado grande entre el norte y el sur.

“¡Jaime acaso no me escuchas! Deseo justicia”

“No te la puedo dar Cersei, ¿Qué quieres que haga que desenvainé mi espada y comience a matarlos a todos?” Vamos querida hermana, entra en razón, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

“Te equivocas, mientras tuve que soportar a ese despreciable borracho de Robert, la niña Stark, la mas pequeña entro en el torneo”

No, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente, rápidamente se alejo de Cersei sin decir palabra alguna mirándole como si fuera una mala broma.

“Solo tienes que asegurarte que parezca un accidente”

Esta loca pensó Jaime cuando veía con mas detalles el comportamiento de su hermana.

“No, Cersei no pienso matar a una niña”

Y eso sería el fin de la discusión si no fuera porque su hermana rápidamente le lanzo un jarrón que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas de la tienda, de seguro su dulce Rhaenys la dejo para que tuviera agua fresca que pudiera beber una vez terminado su siguiente justa.

Así que Jaime gracias a sus reflejos consiguió esquivar dicho lanzamiento por parte de su hermana.

“No lo hare”

Y con ello se preparaba para tomar su yelmo y marcharse, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

“Si no lo haces, le diré a tu preciada familia como me fornicabas como crees que reaccionara tu puta esposa dorniense y la bastarda de tu hija” fue entonces que se escucho un fuerte estruendo metálico cayendo al suelo, ambos hermanos Lannister voltearon sus miradas.

Se encontraba en toda la entrada de la tienda Joanna quien acaba de dejar caer el yelmo del león dorado de su padre adoptivo, en ese momento Jaime vio en los ojos de la niña, el reflejo de los ojos de Elia cuando se entero de la muerte de Rhaegar en el tridente.

Pero ese no era el único problema que enfrentaba, porque la niña tenia una mano sobre su hombro, era el gran león de Casterly rock, Tywin que miraba entre incredibilidad a sus dos hijos, pero luego la mirada cambio a un odio profundo, a una total repulsión hacia ambos.

“Han llegado cuervos informando que los Greyjoy destruyeron toda nuestra flota, Lannisport se encuentra saqueado y en llamas, hay noticias similares en todos los grandes puertos occidentales, el torneo se ha cancelado”

Y luego de eso decidio marcharse, pero se detuvo al ver que su supuesta nieta no se movía, aun en un estado totalmente fuera de si misma por aquellas palabras. Tywin tomo la mano de la niña jalándola con fuerza.

“Padre” Dijo Cersei mirándole con los ojos de una niña en esos momentos.

“No me llames de esa forma nunca más, no eres mi hija, ninguno de los dos es mi hijo”

Luego de ello arrastro a la niña mientras iba en dirección al campamento Lannister, tenia que reunir a los señores vasallos, luego asegurarse que Allyria no se enterara de los comportamientos de Jaime, no, tenia que asegurar que sus dos nietos, los únicos que sabia que llevaban su sangre sin ser contaminada por la lujuria ante las leyes de los hombres e incluso de los Dioses estuvieran a salvo.

Por que ahora solo acaba de comprobar que claramente sus nietos, aquellos que pensó que podían heredar el reino, eran bastardos de Cersei y sus múltiples amantes. Tal vez incluso alguno de ellos también podría llevar la sangre de Jaime según acaba de escuchar.

Sus dos cachorros de oro, resultaron ser la peor desgracia de todas quien iba a pensar que en esos momentos estaba caminando directamente en busca de ese monstruo de Tyrion, tenia que asegurar su linaje, toda su dinastía era una mentira edificada por su promiscua hija y parecía ser que su hijo, su gran orgullo Jaime siempre lo supo.

Pero Tyrion le dijo la verdad, sin poder creerlo, el enano le dijo la verdad justo cuando se enteró.

Si estos secretos eran descubiertos por sus enemigos, todo su legado, toda su dinastía seria la burla eterna de los siete reinos.

* * *

III

* * *

“Invernalia” Grito con fuerza Sansa mientras veía como su hermana Arya acaba de derribar a otro caballero, esta vez un Mooton al suelo. Todo el norte grito con entusiasmó, era el segundo que su hermana derribaba, pero en su corazón ya era toda una campeona, y sabía que, a pesar de la mirada enojada de Jon, sus labios intentaban luchar contra una sonrisa que parecía estar a punto de formarse

Pero la sonrisa de Jon murió justo cuando escucho al rey gritar exigiendo el siguiente enfrentamiento. Jon parecía no ocultar su cada vez mas evidente desagrado por el monarca de los siete reinos.

“Intenta al menos sonreír” susurro suavemente Sansa mientras se acercaba levemente a su hermano, pero este en verdad parecía no poder hacerlo.

“Jon si la gente comienza a notar como miras y pareces despreciar con fuerza al rey, estaremos en un serio problema” Esperaba que al menos esas palabras fueran suficiente para calmarlo, y por un breve momento parecía conseguirlo.

Pero entonces levemente la mirada de Jon comenzó a oscurecerse con fuerza mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

“Domeric, Eddard eran mis amigos, no, eran como mis hermanos cuando Robb murió, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron a mi lado, se que no vinieron a Invernalia porque deseaban ser mis amigos, pero se convirtieron mas que ello”

Luego miro a su hermana con una clara mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, parecía al borde de las lágrimas en ese momento.

“Ellos murieron Sansa, en un juicio que se pudo evitar si el rey hubiera ordenado una investigación justa, dime se supone que el segundo príncipe Tommen murió, pero el Rey actúa como si esto no importara, yo lloro a dos amigos, y cuando pienso que puedo perderlas a ustedes mi corazón se parte y sé que nunca podrá sanar, pero el rey, no ha llorado a su hijo, no ha mostrado ni siquiera interés en hablar con Mya, su hija mayor quien estuvo a punto también de morir por las acusaciones de la reina”

Sansa sintió que su corazón se contraía, no podía realmente dar palabras que pudieran consolar a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió atrapada, no, atraída por esos penetrantes ojos grises de Jon, y por un breve momento con la luz reflejada sintió que eran en verdad color purpura y retrocedió levemente, de seguro un engaño de su mente.

Y fue entonces que escucharon un fuerte aplauso al ver como Arya acaba de derribar en la primera oportunidad a su tercer caballero, siendo con esto su paso a la siguiente ronda asegurado.

Sansa se levanto del asiento con alegría e intento distraer su mente mientras aplaudía entusiasmada a su hermana.

Jon por su parte noto como el maestre Luwin se encontraba corriendo por los escalones de madera de la arena de combate directamente a su persona, parecía que acaba de ver un fantasma.

“¿Maestre que ocurre?” Pregunto rápidamente en esos momentos mientras extendió su mano para ayudar al hombre, parecía a punto de desmayarse en esos momentos.

Muchos nobles, y personas presentes observaron al viejo maestre parecía que todos contenían el aliento en ese momento, e incluso el rey pareció notar que pasaba algo importante en el palco del lado.

Jon tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño mensaje que le fue entregado, se sorprendió al notar que tenia el sello de la casa Mallister. Fue entonces que leyó el contenido del mensaje y sintió que nada lo tenia preparado para estas noticias, no pudo durar mucho de pie, tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Primer pensamiento fue claramente Puerto Dragon Marino, las aldeas de toda la costa occidental norteña que era una tierra realmente extensa, no, debe dar aviso rápidamente a la isla de Osos, ellos deben poner en alerta a la flota de la isla, son la primera línea de defensa, luego que la casa Frost y los Manderly de Puerto dragón marino reúnan todos los barcos.

La flota occidental nunca ha entrado en guerra, solo fue usada como una advertencia a futuros enemigos y durante las guerras de invierno para asegurar una ruta de suministro hacia las tierras de eterno invierno.

Pero, primer debe alertar a todos los grandes señores.

“Maestre Luwin debe rápidamente dar este mensaje a los demás señores” Dijo enérgicamente, pero el maestre parecía estar atento al cielo, esto pareció extraño así que también alzo su vista y para su sorpresa los vio.

Eran cientos de cuervos negros que iban directo al nido de Invernalia, la torre del maestre y simplemente a sus murallas.

“No creo que vaya a ser necesario mi señor” Dijo el maestre Luwin, Jon rápidamente asintió mientras miro al anciano “Maestre busque inmediatamente a Asha y Theon Greyjoy, asegúrese de que soldados de confianza los mantengan a salvo y nadie, pero nadie debe saber donde estarán, bajo nuestra protección”

En ese momento Sansa, como el maestre Luwin miraron sorprendidos a Jon, sansa quien acaba de tomar el mensaje de las manos de Jon, no podía creer que su hermano ahora quisiera protegerlos.

“Su padre acaba de declararse enemigo de todos los reinos” comento Sansa con cierta indignación en su voz.

“Lo sé, pero Asha lucho por mí, y si me atrevo a decir Balon Greyjoy ha puesto en una balanza la vida de sus hijos menores, parece ser que poseer una corona propia es más importante que ellos”

“Entonces porque protegerlos Jon” replico rápidamente Sansa y Jon le sonrio con una sinceridad que sintió levemente derretir su corazón, haciendo tambalear sus piernas, no, no, por todos los antiguos dioses esto no, pensó Sansa.

“Sansa, mi querida hermana ya sea que Balon ame o no a sus hijos, justo en este momento Asha y su hermano son la llave de las Islas de Hierro” Y con esas palabras Jon rápidamente abandono el lugar, seguido de varios guardias cuando vieron a su señor irse.

Desde lejos Arya miro que algo malo estaba pasando, no dudo en desmontar su caballo, Dacey Mormont quien acepto ser la escudera de su señora en esa locura, miro con preocupación el palco donde estaban los grandes señores, muchos de ellos parecían estar entrando en un estado de histeria.

A pesar de ello, parecía ser que algunos no entendían la gravedad de la situación.

“Ahora Falia Flowers se enfrentará a Dickon Tarly” anunciaba el heraldo, y aunque el ganador podría ser un posible futuro oponente, Arya dejo todo atrás para ir corriendo donde su hermana quien parecía estar totalmente al borde del colapso mental

En ese momento docenas de cuervos que provenían de las grandes y pequeñas casas de toda la costa occidental de los reinos al sur del cuello traían mensajes de urgencia, solicitando el regreso de sus señores o informando de los ataques, al inicio de la rebelión Greyjoy el puerto de Varamar había sido tomado por Rodrik Greyjoy, la ciudad de Lannisport estaba siendo saqueada por Victarion Greyjoy, y gran parte de las tierras, aldeas cercanas se encontraba en manos de los rebeldes. Las islas del escudo del Dominio informaban la derrotado, en gran parte por un ataque sorpresa de la flota Hierro a manos de Euron Greyjoy.

* * *

IV

* * *

Lucas Cood estaba furioso, no le habían dado permiso de atacar la Isla de Osos, tampoco de asaltar las riquezas del puerto de Dragon Marino, en pocas palabras las únicas dos partes de todo el norte que valían la pena.

En vez de ello, Euron Greyjoy quien había organizado los planes de invasión, convenció a su hermano Balon, el actual rey de las islas de hierro que se debía atacar las pequeñas aldeas norteñas para ocasionar que sus barcos malgastaran el tiempo buscándolos en altamar o protegiendo sus costas en vez de prestar ayuda a los grandes puertos y ciudades del sur que tenían una mayor importancia estratégica y contenían mayores tesoros.

Lucas no pensaba quedarse sin gloria y sin tesoros, así que le dio la orden a la flota de cincuenta barcoluengos de navegar directamente hacia el único puerto occidental de importancia del norte.

Hacia tres días mientras navegaban directamente hacia Puerto Dragon Marino encontraron dos simples balleneros, uno de ellos fue hundido con facilidad por sus hombres, lástima que no pudieron capturarlo de seguro algo de carne de ballena hubiera sido apetitoso.

Pero no importaba que se escapara uno, esos barcos norteños largos que usaban para cazar ballenas eran muy lentos, nunca llegaría avisarles a los defensores del puerto. Además, en su opinión ya llevaban un día de ventaja, pronto llegarían al puerto.

Un Karve nunca iba a superar a un barcoluengo de las islas de hierro en su opinión.

Aunque Harras Harlaw ese pequeño infeliz se atrevía constantemente a decirle que debían darle caza al barco.

“Los norteños usan Águilas de las costas Heladas como mensajeros de sus barcos, para comunicarse entre ellos o enviar mensajes urgentes a su puerto”

Pero lucas se rio ante esa idea. Un águila nunca iba a ser mas velos que un cuervo de un maestre.

“No se trata de velocidad, si no de resistencia, esta águila es blanca como la nieve y puede incluso volar dos días completos usando las corrientes de aire” Pero Lucas volvió a reírse con fuerza.

“Cuando quiera esos estúpidos conocimientos sureños de la puta de tu madre Harras Harlaw te preguntare por ellos” Lucas Cood era el comandante, de esta flota de cincuenta barcoluengos, nadie se iba a interponer en su camino, la gloria de la casa Cood pasaría a la historia como conquistadores del norte.

Los Cood incluso entre los hijos del hierro tenían mala fama, pero eso iba a cambiar, él se aseguraría de ello.

“¡Barcos a la vista!” Grito con fuerza el vigía de su barco, era extraño pensó Lucas porque según sus cuentas aun faltaban unas cinco horas para llegar a Puerto Dragon Marino. Aun así, corrió hacia la proa del barco para mirar con sus propios barcos.

Los barcos eran Drakkar tenían varias banderas pintadas con distintos estandartes de las casas costeras del norte tal como era la tradición norteña ellos no solo pintaban los símbolos de sus casas si no también sus lemas.

La Casa Mormont tenía su oso negro sobre un campo verde, se podía leer su frase Aquí Aguantamos, la Sirena con el tridente de la casa Manderly de Puerto dragón marino también se leía su lema: navegar, explorar, lealtad, por otra parte, el estandarte de la casa Frost el Zorro ártico de ojos rojos devorando una presa, su lema era: En el invierno somos más fuertes. Pero los más desconocidos eran aquellos barcos que apenas eran uno o dos con dicho estandarte, El oso blanco con una mujer sobre su espalda, cabalgándolo como si fuera un corcel su lema era: Devoraremos vuestros huesos, los otros eran un hombre que parecía estar en un trineo de huesos que era jalado por perros gigantes era eso o Lucas pensó que simplemente las velas de dicho barco daban esa impresión, pero el lema era uno igual de inquietante que el anterior: Vuestras pieles, vuestros huesos, vuestros corazones.

“Lucas debemos retirarnos” Le dijo Harras con impaciencia.

“No huiré de salvajes norteños, jamás lo hare” No era un cobarde, los Cood no eran cobardes no importara lo que otros dijeran.

“Perderemos muchos barcos si los enfrentamos”

Harras era un cobarde pensó Lucas mientras insistía constantemente que deberían huir. Así que lucas no iba a escuchar un cobarde, malditos todos aquellos que decidían huir de una batalla.

“Sera una batalla equilibrada, será gloriosa” dijo con jubilo en su voz, comenzando a dar grandes gritos para animar a sus hombres para la lucha e incluso muchos comenzaron a gritar, los tambores resonaron, todos los cincuenta barcoluengos comenzaron a remar con más fuerza más rápido para enfrentarse a los casi cuarenta barcos norteños.

Pero el jubilo llego pronto a su final. Porque comenzaron aparecer entre los fuertes vientos del norte y sus aguas traicioneras, mas barcos, era toda una flota que venía hacia ella.

Doscientos Drakkar navegaban directamente hacia ellos, lucas debió haber escuchado a Harras porque el Karve envió rápidamente sus águilas hacia La isla del Oso, quienes enviaron sus cuervos hacia Puerto Dragon Marino, si lucas hubiera sabido el principal motivo por el cual Euron le había dicho que solo atacaran las aldeas pesqueras y no directamente el puerto, es que debido a que estas épocas del año donde el frio congelaba demasiado las costas norteñas, gran parte, por no decir toda la flota norteña de guerra se encontraba anclada en el puerto dragón marino, donde se usaba la bahía y las aguas entre Punta Dragon Marino y la Isla de Osos para evitar que los fuertes vientos del norte de esta época causara daños o estragos a la flota.

Los Mormont, Los Frost, Los Manderly, El clan Morsa del Bosque Helado famosos por montar osos blancos como si fueran corceles, El clan morsa de la costa helada que usaban trineos de huesos de ballenas, gigantes y morsas gigantes para recorrer las costas heladas quienes compartían un pequeño detalle con los hombres de los ríos de hielo, y era esa creencia de que eran caníbales, claro que actualmente esto eran falsedades, pero eso Lucas y los demás Hijos del Hierro no lo sabían.

Doscientos barcos Drakkar, casi mil quinientos hombres, contra los cincuenta barcoluengos y sus apenas quinientos marineros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, pero tengo muchos proyectos, estoy intentando iniciar mi propia historia algo 100% original, de mi creación, mi propio libro. 
> 
> Lo otro que quiero decir claro esta es que también ando con mucho trabajo de mi proyecto de grados, y uff muchas cosas, espero que me entiendan, no puedo responder todos los comentarios o al menos no con la misma rapidez, pero créanme amo, valoro mucho cuando me dejan su opinión sobre mis historias, otra cosa que quiero decir es que en el siguiente capitulo tendremos las primeras batallas narradas, el enfrentamiento entre la flota del norte y esta pequeña fuerza del hierro. Decisiones importantes por parte de Jon y el inicio de una tragedia familiar.
> 
> Desde ya lo digo y anuncio, esta historia será larga, tanto que su final será cerca de Jon con un nieto.


	28. Unión y División

* * *

I

* * *

Los dados rodaron sobre la mesa mientras distintos pares de ojos esperaban con impaciencia el resultado que la fortuna les otorgaría, uno de ellos grito alegremente mientras las otras tres personas a su lado mostraron su molestia por perder nuevamente.

Ethan de la casa Fenn, tomo las monedas rápidamente con felicidad reflejada en su rostro, mientras que los demás presentes le miraban con molestia por su reciente buena suerte.

“Quitar esas caras mis amigos, los Dioses Antiguos me han favorecido” Dijo con voz presuntuosa mientras toma los dados nuevamente dispuesto para lanzar la siguiente ronda.

“Se que haces trampa Fenn, aun no sé cómo, pero lo voy a descubrir” Comento el mas joven de los presentes, un muchacho en cuyo rostro apenas comenzaba a surgir una pequeña sombra de barba espesa.

“¿Qué dijiste Jack Greengood? ¿Acaso me acusas de ser un estafador?” Y fue entonces que Ethan tomo la empuñadura de su cuchillo listo para pelearse con este jovencito que insultaba su honor.

Los demás presentes solo se apartaron de la mesa no queriendo involucrarse en la disputa.

Los Lacustres también conocidos como come ranas o hombres barro por los demás norteños, los sureños les decían demonios de los pantanos. Estas personas tenían sangre de los primeros hombres, hablan la lengua antigua y adoraban a los antiguos Dioses, aunque eran mucho mas pequeños que sus parientes más norteños.

Un lacustre adulto era del tamaño de un adolescente, eran delgados y sus barbas crecían solo en sus patillas y mejillas, aunque a veces conseguía crecer tanto como cualquier otro hombre del común.

Otra cosa llamativa de estas personas eran sus armaduras de cortezas, cuero endurecido cubierto de hojas verdes que crecían en el pantano. Eran personas extrañas incluso entre los norteños, pero no por eso menos respetables, nadie quería pelarse con un lacustre, no, especialmente por que solían envenenar el filo de sus espadas y dagas, las puntas de sus lanzas y las de sus flechas con un veneno toxico que recogían de extrañas plantas azules que crecían en lo más profundo de los pantanos del Cuello.

“¡Ya basta cabrones!” Grito el comandante que ingresaba al patio para ver a varios de sus hombres listos para matarse entre ellos. Lonnel Blackmyre era un semi lacustre por parte de su padre, su madre era una Greystark, el actual señor de los Greystark era su primo, o antiguo señor. Teniendo en cuenta las ordenes de invernalia de como los Greystark que fueron a Invernalia habían sido arrestados por alta traición.

Eso convertiría de facto a Lonnel en el señor interino de Foso Cailin hasta que los Stark nombraran a otra persona o decidieran legitimar a la hija bastarda de los Greystark y ponerla al mando de la fortaleza que protegía mas el norte de cualquier invasión sureña.

Los demás soldados y encargados de los establos, todos quienes miraban con interés la posible pelea decidieron continuar con sus asuntos, ignoraron lo ocurrido mientras los dos involucrados principales miraron a Lonnel con miradas agrias, esperando ser reprendidos por aquel viejo y estoico hombre.

“Ambos limpiaran las letrinas durante toda la semana” Fueron sus ordenes y ambos como era de esperarse comenzaron a quejarse, sobre como era injusto y culpando al otro de lo sucedido.

Lonnel no tenia tiempo para esto, a punto de marcharse con un breve insulto contra ambos, un jinete ingreso rápidamente por la gran puerta principal directo al patio, parecía agitado, cansado y agotado, traía sobre su tabardo el símbolo verde, del lagarto león negro.

Un mensajero de los Reed pensó con inquietud. Y el mensajero rápidamente intentando tomar el aliento se le fue ofreciendo agua que no dudo en tomar rápidamente para saciar su sedienta garganta.

“Barcos mi señor” Dijo rápidamente, intentando señalar el occidente, y Lonnel miro con una ceja alzada, puesto que el rio más grande para que pudiera navegar cualquier embarcación estaba a unas cinco leguas.

“¡Explícate!” Dijo Ethan Fenn.

“Me topé con cientos de refugiados que se dirigían hacia acá, estos me dijeron que varias docenas de Barcoluengos se encontraban navegando por todo el Rio de la Fiebre, no podía creerlo y decidí cabalgar toda la noche y cuando los vi estaban saqueando las pequeñas aldeas abandonadas por nuestra gente” El mensajero rápidamente dio su explicación y el rostro de Lonnel ya arrugado, algo canoso y cansado por el pasar de los años, se sintió realmente agotado.

“Nacidos del Hierro, esos bastardos intentan asaltar el cuello” Comento el joven Jack Greengood

“Debemos agradecer a los Antiguos Dioses que solo piensan en las riquezas por pequeñas que sean, que decidieron saquear las aldeas, o de lo contrario sus cuchillas ya estarían en nuestros cuellos” Ethan tenia razón, varios de los presentes asintieron fue entonces que las miradas de todos voltearon hacia Lonnel quien estaba intentando controlar su ira.

Parece ser tantos buenos años de paz acaban de ser destruidos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien atacaba tan directamente el norte.

“Ethan tomar a los mejores jinetes ve a todas las aldeas y pueblos cercanos con orden inmediata de ser evacuados, Jack busca al maestre que debe enviar un cuervo a Invernalia y tu mi joven mensajero debes partir ya mismo a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises informando de un inminente ataque a Foso Cailin” Los dos mencionados rápidamente asintieron, comenzaron a buscar a los voluntarios y al maestre, todo el castillo entro rápidamente en alerta máxima.

Lonnel miro entonces el estandarte de los Greystark, sintió un breve orgullo pensando en su difunda madre.

“Hombres a las Armas” Y con ello todos los presentes rugieron con fuerza.

* * *

II

* * *

“¿Qué sucede maestre Qyburn?” Pregunto Jon al ver la mirada inquietante del hombre, acaban de ingresar a su oficina seguido de cerca por el Maestre Luwin, sus hermanas Sansa y Arya, noto que esta ultima aun tenia puesta su armadura, seguía enojado con esta por haber ingresado al torneo, pero por otra parte estaba orgulloso, no pudo evitar inflar su pecho con cierta arrogancia al ver como su hermana mas pequeña había conseguido derribar de sus caballos a sus oponentes.

“Mi señor las guerras no son baratas” Eso era demasiado obvio pensaron los presentes, aunque Jon ya temía para donde iba todo el asunto.

“Se explicito Qyburn” Anuncio Jon ya esperando las malas noticias.

“Mi señor, el norte esta en quiebra gastamos demasiado de nuestro tesoro en mejorar las Invernas y en la flota comercial a Essos, es cierto que trajeron sus barcos llenos de mercancías, pero han sucedido tantas cosas en este torneo que el comercio no nos ha traído las ventajas que esperábamos” A veces Jon odiaba lo directo que era Qyburn, sabia que el torneo no solo era para demostrar los avances del norte, si no también para abrir nuevas rutas comerciales.

“¿Qué hay del tesoro Bolton y Dustin?” Hablo Sansa con unos ojos llenos de intriga, el maestre Luwin se movió algo incomodo al recordar como los calabozos de invernalia estaban totalmente repletos de los Lores acusados de intentar conspirar con Lady Catelyn para deponer a Jon.

“Bueno sus arcas siguen llenas, pero en teoría el tesoro Bolton pasaría a la posible sucesora que seria Ramsay” Luwin hablo con voz suave por una parte era un hombre respetuoso de las leyes, pero esa jovencita le causaba un gran disgusto.

“Ramsay es una Snow, debe ser legitimidad y solo un rey puede hacerlo” Arya dio su punto de vista mientras miraba de reojo a Jon, puesto que no quería ser irrespetuosa de ninguna manera con su hermano.

“Eso no creo que sea posible, teniendo en cuenta que el Rey claramente se encuentra disgustado con el norte, sin mencionar que cuando las noticias de la rebelión llegaron ha dado la orden de marchar directamente al sur” Esto era malo pensó Jon, Qyburn tenia razón las relaciones entre la corona y el norte estaban destruidas, si su padre estuviera aquí estaría muy disgustado al ver como destruyo su vieja amistad con Robert, pero ese hombre le generaba muchas sensaciones pero de admiración o lealtad no eran una de ellas.

“Para ser una amenaza contra su corona el rey estaba demasiado feliz, no me sorprendería si partiera esta misma noche sin despedirse de nadie” comento con un breve sarcasmo Arya, puesto que vio como una gran sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de aquel hombre, parecía ser que estas noticias de guerra le generaban más emoción alguna que la muerte de su segundo hijo para la cual se mostró totalmente indiferente.

Arya debería sentirse totalmente culpable de ello, e intento entonces cambiar sus pensamientos hacia Jon quien parecía estar otra vez en su faceta de nostalgia, ella conocía esa mirada claramente estaba recordando al padre de ambos.

“Debemos regresar al asunto que nos apremia” Comento Sansa intentando desviar los pensamientos casi traicioneros de algunos de los presentes sobre el Rey Robert. “Necesitamos el oro la casa Bolton ha caído, Roose Bolton se encuentra ya muerto” Fue en ese momento que Sansa miro fijamente a Jon “Ramsay siempre te ha sido muy leal, dale tierras tal vez incluso Fuerte Terror, cuando se pueda prométele el apellido de su padre, pero toma el oro como un pago por dicho favor, también deberías dividir las tierras de los Bolton y dárselos a otras personas de confianza”

Eso era, una excelente idea pensó Jon mientras miraba con sorpresa a su hermana Sansa una breve sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro “Eres brillante Sansa” Le dijo suavemente mientras se acerba y tomaba sus manos con dulzura para besarlas como agradecimiento.

Sansa se sonrojo fuertemente, Jon no noto esto, pero si Arya quien comenzó a sentir un profundo nudo en su estómago, sentía que algo no iba bien con su hermana y una pequeña voz de celos comenzaba a resonar en su cabeza.

“¿Y los Dustin? Tenemos a Lady Dustin, su tío prisioneros, ambos son demasiado viejos para tener herederos” Pregunto Arya intentando tranquilizar e ignorar los celos que comenzaban a consumirla brevemente.

Eso sin mencionar que los niños Dustin, los herederos estaban bastante muertos en ese momento. Ya no se podía seguir ocultando la noticia sobre su muerte, solo se diría que ellos murieron camino a Invernalia prisioneros ya en ese momento producto de las circunstancias.

“La legitimación es un asunto del rey, pero el control de mis vasallos sigue siendo mía, Maestre Luwin por favor prepare un decreto para confiscar las propiedades, tierras y todo aquello que posean las casas Dustin y Bolton” Jon ordeno con rapidez y el maestre rápidamente asintió mientras salía de inmediato del salón, deseando estar lejos de este tipo de charlas tan incomodas para sus principios honorables.

“Muy bien, yo me iré a preparar” Anuncio Arya, entonces Sansa cerro los ojos sabiendo que se avecinaba una pelea entre sus dos hermanos.

“¿Prepararte?” Pregunto Jon con incomodidad.

“Iré contigo a pelear contra los hijos del hierro” anuncio Arya, Sansa intento controlar un gran suspiro de derrota y Qyburn se movió incomodo queriendo salir de la habitación en ese momento.

“No lo harás, no puedo permitirlo”

Fue entonces que Arya se puso delante de Jon listo para desafiarle con todas sus fuerzas, Jon le miro fijamente sabiendo que se avecinaba un fuerte combate verbal con su hermana menor.

“¿Por qué?” Pregunto Arya con voz irritada, porque si la respuesta era que era una niña o demasiado joven tranquilamente podría salir al patio y señalar a una de las tantas guerreras de lanza que irían a pelear.

“Porque si muero ustedes dos deberán gobernar el norte”

Eso fue como un baldado de agua fría para ambas, se miraron con incomodidad y Arya intento no pensar en esa opción, no quería imaginar un mundo donde Jon no estuviera, seria demasiado doloroso y esos pensamientos también cruzaron en la mente de Sansa.

“Pero las leyes de Brandon el Incendiario” Dijo Sansa suavemente paso demasiado tiempo leyendo las leyes de los antiguos reyes del norte.

“Las leyes de Brandon el Incendiario ponen siempre a los niños varones primero, y las leyes de Benjen el Explorador anula a las líneas femeninas de casas menores, pero ambas leyes son claras sin un hombre de línea directa para suceder, en teoría Sansa tu serias la nueva Guardiana del Norte y Arya seria tu sucesora”

Sansa se sentó totalmente asustada en ese momento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había sentado sobre la mesa de Jon, el escritorio que fue de su padre, estaba totalmente asustado ante ese comentario.

“Si mueres todo lo que hicimos fue en vano, mi madre habrá ganado y entonces el norte estallara en guerra civil, los clanes y tribus más allá del muro se levantaran en rebelión mientras que las casas norte lucharan por que Arya o yo nos casemos con ellas”

Jon asintió brevemente, sabiendo que esto era lo mas posible e incluso el siendo un varón cuando tomo el mando Craster intento rebelarse en su contra y ya pasado el tiempo, muchos lores no dudaron en conspirar para matarle.

“Entonces con mas razón debo ir, tengo que cuidarte” Arya se abalanzo alarmada hacia su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente con temor a que este desapareciera.

“Escúchame Arya, te amo hermanita tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero te necesito aquí, junto con nuestra hermana Sansa, además también necesito que me ayudes con algo sumamente importante”

Sansa miro con ojos al borde de las lágrimas a Qyburn, este sabio que no debió haber escuchado y simplemente asintió para marcharse de la habitación.

“¿Qué quieres que haga?” Pregunto temerosa Arya de saber que podría perder a su hermano.

“Lo que acabamos de hablar me ha demostrado que es posible que tengamos problemas con algunos partidarios Dustin y Bolton, mientras Ramsay recupera sus fuerzas, y como no pienso permitir que Lady Dustin o alguno de sus parientes reclame las tierras Dustin, te voy a nombrar como la regente temporal de esas tierras”

Arya no podía creerlo, retrocedió rápidamente sin querer aceptar algo como esto.

“¿Por qué yo? No quiero ser una dama Jon, lo sabes mejor que nadie, pon a Sansa a cargo ella sabrá mas sobre esto y permíteme ir a luchar a tu lado” Arya grito con fuerza mientras golpeaba con indignación el pecho de Jon.

“¡Sansa gobernara el Norte! Solo te pido que me ayudes a mi y nuestra hermana, con guerra o no, los señores dejaran a sus hijos o familiares adecuados para que gobiernen en su ausencia, no puedo dejar dos regiones tan importantes sin gobierno alguno, incluso los Greystark, los Ryswell tienen sucesores temporales en estos momentos”

Arya guardo silencio en ese momento, Sansa quedo sorprendida, Jon no quiso realmente gritarle, no lo deseo y rápidamente se arrepintió, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas hasta que la puerta fue tocada varias veces.

“¿Qué ocurre?” Pregunto irritado en esos momentos. El maestre Luwin ingreso rápidamente con una carta en sus manos.

“Mensaje Urgente mi señor”

Jon no espero que le entregaran la carta y la tomo con sus manos rápidamente, abrió el sello y leyó para su desconcierto el contenido de la carta eran malas noticias.

“¿Esta todo bien?” Le pregunto suavemente Sansa.

“La flota occidental me ha informado que ha salido a la mar ante un inminente ataque naval Greyjoy sobre Puerto Dragon Marino”

No sabia como tomar esa información, significaba que la flota del norte salió a enfrentarse a los Greyjoy pero la flota occidental nunca habia tenido un enfrentamiento a gran escala contra otra armada. Solo podía confiar en sus comandantes, reunir los hombres suficientes para proteger sus costas.

“Ah mi señor, Arianne Martell espera en el gran salón, ha solicitado una reunión en privado con vuestra persona” Maestre Luwin miraba con curiosidad la reacción de Jon, pero para su sorpresa fueron sus hermanas quienes reaccionaron con cierta irritación.

Que quería la mujer mas hermosa de Dorne con su hermano. Era algo que ambas hermanas pensaron.

“Iré a reunir con ella prontamente” El maestre Luwin solo asintió, Jon volteo a ver a sus hermanas, tendrían que hablar después y Arya le miro una ultima vez antes de dar unas breves palabras que calmaron el corazón y conciencia de Jon.

“Hare lo que me pides” Dijo suavemente y Sansa sonrio feliz de saber que su hermana entendida bien la situación.

“Gracias” Le respondió suavemente Jon no sin antes de acercarse y besarla disimuladamente en la mejilla, pero muy cercano a los labios.

“Maestre Luwin por favor, en la redacción del decreto quiero que especifique a mi hermana Arya como regente temporal de dichas tierras y dígale al Jory Cassel que convoque a todos los nobles y señores del norte presentes, debo llamar a todos los estandartes para la guerra el norte ha sido atacado directamente”

Con ello Jon comenzó a marchar a la salida, y mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de mantener a sus hermanas a salvo y protegidas.

* * *

III

* * *

Los Drakkar se formaron en tres grupos, dos de los cuales comenzaron a navegar hacia los costados de la flota del Hierro, mientras el tercer grupo iba directo al choque contra los Barcoluengos.

Los nacidos del hierro no decidieron retroceder, a pesar de estar totalmente superados en número, su confianza como marineros experimentados era alta.

Los barcoluengos de los hijos del hierro dispararon una serie de flechas incendiarias y grandes bolas de hierro de sus onagros, consiguiendo impactar algunas naves. Pero Los Drakkar eran mas angostos que un barcoluengo y también eran mas veloces, el daño era mínimo.

Fue entonces que los hijos del hierro comenzaron a navegar para evitar ser atrapados por la flota norteña, y usando los onagros para incendiar la flota enemiga, cambiaron la munición de hierro, por jarrones llenos de brea a los cuales le pusieron una gran capa de lana de oveja, y la incendiaron antes de lanzarla.

Los Drakkar intentaron esquivar los disparos, pero al ser tantos comenzaron a chocar entre ellos mismos, era una suerte que estos barcos resistieran fuertes embestidas y evitaban ser volteados.

“Enseñémosles a estos piratas del hierro como peleamos los norteños” Grito con furia Michael Frost quien ordeno que las grandes embarcaciones preparan los escorpiones, grandes ballestas que disparaban una flecha del tamaño de una lanza con punta de hierro, las cuales tenían sujetadas una cadena que, aunque no era gruesa, si era lo suficientemente larga para ser utilizada a una distancia prudente.

Estas cadenas estaban sujetas a una palanca en las naves, era un sistema sencillo que usaban los norteños para cazar ballenas, y hacerlas salir a la superficie, e igualmente usaban para cazar los barcos de sus enemigos.

Esto se debía a que los Drakkar en gran medida no tenían suficiente espacio en la cubierta para posicionar un onagro o una pequeña catapulta. Eso no significaba que algunos pocos no tuvieran este sistema, pero eran demasiado grandes para el estilo de lucha norteño en comparación con los otros reinos.

Los Drakkar con escorpiones comenzaron acercarse rápidamente hacia los barcoluengos y dispararon sus escorpiones consiguiendo que varias de las flechas quedaran incrustadas en los cascos de los navíos.

Algunos barcoluengos fueron volteados por la fuerza de las naves enemigas cuando comenzaron a retroceder las palancas ocasionando que giraran fuertemente.

“Preparaos para pelear, matemos a estos salvajes norteños” Gritaba con furia Lucas mientras su nave embestía con fuerza la nave principal de las fuerzas norteñas, salto con furia y grito la orden de abordar al enemigo, mataría al comandante norteño y la gloria seria toda suya.

“Pero que demonios…” Maldijo con fuerza cuando vio en la cubierta a una gran mujer de gruesos y anchos brazos, con una mirada llena de furia, tenía varias verrugas a lo largo de su rostro y su mentón era mas grueso que el de muchos hombres.

Maege Mormont mostro su ira, alzando su gran hacha contra el primer nacido del hierro que se le acerco, despedazo la cabeza de este como si se tratara de un siempre rábano y continúo asesinando a todos aquellos que se le enfrentaran.

“Ven mocoso, te enviare con tu dios ahogado” Y esta que sin temor alguno alzo su hacha que era del tamaño de la cabeza de un caballo intento rebanar a su oponente, pero Lucas Cood consiguió esquivarlo, luego se salvo de otro ataque, pero cuando intento detener el tercero, su espada termino volando y cayendo al mar por la fuerza del ataque.

“Lo que está muerto no puede morir” Dijo con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el miedo a la muerte, y esperando el golpe final que terminara con todo, pero este nunca llego.

Lucas Cood abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la espada de Harras Harlaw quien poseía la espada Valyria de su familia, evitando que el hacha de Maege Mormont partiera a la mitad el cráneo de su comandante.

Harras era un gran espadachín, era un caballero incluso entre los isleños del hierro y eso era algo bastante extraño. Aun así, Maege también era una guerrera temida y ambos contrincantes chocaron sus armas un par de veces.

Pero el acero valyrio era mucho mas fuerte y termino resquebrajando con rapidez el hacha de la Mormont.

“Ríndete mi señora, no deseo vuestra muerte, ni la de tus hombres” Harras era un caballero ungido por los siete, no iba a matar a una mujer desarmada, pero esta solo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

“Ustedes los sureños, son tan graciosos” La mujer saco entre sus pesadas pieles una espada cuya empuñadura tenia la cabeza de un oso rugiendo “Rendirme dices mocoso, yo ya mataba nacidos del hierro antes de que te despegaras de la teta de tu madre”

Harras suspiro con tristeza y lanzo un rápido ataque, no importaba si era detenido su acero era superior partiría la espada y a la mujer con esta. Pero su filo se encontró con otro de igual resistencia.

Harras abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Era una espada también de acero valyrio que estaba deteniendo el ataque con gran facilidad, la mujer siguió combatiéndole, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado salvaje para luchar, si intentaba luchar como un caballero la fuerza de esta le superaba.

Aun así, el encuentro fue entre ambos adversarios, sin interferencia de los demás miembros de las dos tripulaciones que continuaron luchando por el control de la nave.

Entre mas luchaba se daba cuenta que toda la flota estaba siendo rodeada por los Drakkar que seguían con su táctica de combate, usaban aquellos escorpiones para atacar ya fuera el mástil o la proa de sus barcoluengos, si era posible acercaban a la nave para abordarla o sencillamente intentaban voltearla.

El mar estaba lleno de marineros de las islas de hierro, de sus hombres, pero si conseguía matar a esta mujer tal vez valdría la pena.

Y por un breve momento vio la victoria cuando consiguió cortarle tres dedos de una rápida tajada, ella grito con fuerza, al ver a su mano izquierda totalmente motilada, pero entonces tomo la espada con la derecha y ataco con mucha más fuerza.

“Harras, señor la flota, la flota esta perdida” Grito con fuerza uno de los marineros, pero sus gritos de ayuda fueron ahogados cuando una gran flecha de escorpión atravesó su cuerpo de un costado a otro.

Entonces vio como varias naves norteñas comenzaban acercarse a ellos, a remar con fuerza para socorrer a su comandante.

“Ríndete mocoso” Grito con furia Maege Mormont quien parecía poco importarle tener una de sus manos totalmente ensangrentada y sus dedos en la madera del barco.

“Solo si perdonas a mis hombres” Declaro Harras mientras señalaba a su oponente con su espada.

Maege Mormont se sorprendió y termino soltando una gran carcajada, pero al final solo guardo su espada en su empuñadura.

“Tenéis mi palabra, pero solo si se rinden o de lo contrario serán la cena de los grandes tiburones de estos mares o de algo peor”

Ambos contrincantes intercambiaron miradas y al final Harras dejo caer la espada ancestral de su familia, otros marineros del Hierro al ver esto, le siguieron, varios de ellos gritaban para que les ayudaran a salir del agua.

Lucas Cood miraba la escena con furia, e incluso lagrimas en sus ojos, al ver como sus hombres de su nave aceptaban rendirse, luego siguieron las pocas embarcaciones que seguían aun a flote.

“Traerme a un sanador maldita sea” La mujer Mormont seguía mirando incluso entre los gritos de sus ordenes al joven que tenía enfrente.

“¿Cómo te llamas niño?”

“Harras Harlaw” anuncio con orgullo. Y la mujer le sonrio con cierta chispa de respeto hacia este joven.

“Soy Maege Mormont” Anuncio la mujer mientras se retiraba a buscar alguien que atendiera su herida. Harras noto como los norteños comenzaban a tomar las armas, amarrar a sus compatriotas y como la flota de la que hace poco estaba tan orgulloso Lucas Cood, estaba parcialmente hundida o atrapada por los barcos norteños quienes seguían abordando y desarmando a todo aquel que se rindiera y los que luchaban hasta el final, eran simplemente asesinados.

Era inevitable pensó Harras, tal vez Euron o Victarion Greyjoy hubiera dado la forma de conseguir una victoria de una flota que les superaba en numero de naves y de hombres.

* * *

IV

* * *

“¿Cuántos de ellos crees que sean?” Pregunto Lonnel al ver el campamento que se formaba alrededor de Foso Cailin.

Ethan Fenn le miro intentando darle un número exacto.

“No sé, tal vez unos mil quinientos o dos mil, sinceramente no sabia que hubiera tantos hijos del hierro”

Tal vez ese era uno de los motivos para levantarse en rebelión, demasiada gente en sus asquerosas islas, estaban desesperados por buscar otro sitio donde establecerse.

Desde arriba en la muralla veía como una fuerza superior a los suyos le rodeaba y parecía prepararse para tomar por asalto la fortaleza esa misma noche.

“Debemos enviar más cuervos” Anuncio Lonnel su única esperanza es que las casas norteñas mas cercanas o que Invernalia enviara ayuda prontamente.

Foso Cailin era considerada una fortaleza casi inexpugnable, consiguiendo derrotar a ejércitos que superaban a sus defensores incluso diez a uno. Pero esta fortaleza tenia una gran debilidad, y era su lado norte.

Ningún ejercito le podría rodear, no sin caer en los pantanos y trampas que le protegerían, pero si alguien venia desde el norte podría fácilmente poner en asedio el castillo.

Ese era el problema, los nacidos del hierro navegaron por todo el rio de la fiebre hasta el nacimiento de este, de hay tomaron rumbo por tierra.

Ahora se encontraban rodeando la parte más débil del castillo.

“Ya hemos enviado todos los cuervos posibles Lonnel” Le dijo Ethan mientras miraba con la misma o mayor preocupación a las fuerzas que tenían enfrente.

“Resistiremos hasta el final” Anuncio uno de los capitanes de la guardia, si era algo poético, pero cuando volteaba su mirada Lonnel veía al interior de la fortaleza a cientos de familias, tal vez unos dos mil refugiados, Lacustres, norteños, personas que vinieron a esconderse a la mayor fortaleza del norte.

Si los Greyjoy y sus fuerzas tomaban el castillo sería una masacre. Quinientos defensores no conseguirían resistir por mucho tiempo.

* * *

V

* * *

“Sus Dioses son falsos, son ídolos paganos que deben ser quemados por eso los Siete nos han enviado nuevamente a los hijos del hierro a castigarnos por nuestros pecados” Gritaba con furia un Septo a quien la multitud llamaba El Pastor. Este hombre barbudo quien estaba predicando a los miles de refugiados que estaban estableciéndose a las afueras de Aguasdulces, esperando una oportunidad para ingresar al castillo.

Todas las Tierras de los Ríos estaban siendo saqueadas y quemadas luego de que Varamar y las fuerzas Mallister habían sido derrotados, algunos incluso huían mas al oriente, hacia el valle, solo si tenían los recursos marchaban directo a la capital, los mas aventureros intentaban caminar hacia el norte a buscar refugio en el Cuello con los come ranas.

Pero los Frey seguían cobrando el peaje y se negaban auxiliar o ayudar a alguien que lo solicitara, siempre cobraban.

Otras casas nobles de los Ríos prestaron ayuda, pero prontamente se vieron desbordados por la cantidad de refugiados, algunos señores simplemente se encerraron en sus fortalezas esperando al enemigo, otros incluso expulsaron a los refugiados que provenían de otras tierras que no fueran los suyos.

El problema empeoro cuando este hombre, Llamado el Pastor apareció, luego vinieron otros Septos hablando del castigo de los Dioses.

Este extraño hombre comenzó a hablar primero en las tierras de la Casa Blackwood sobre que se debía quemar el bosque de Dioses, en especial el gran Arciano blanco que se encontraba en el corazón del asentamiento ancestral de los Blackwood.

Y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, hasta que Lord Tytos Blackwood en un hecho sin precedentes, la expulsión de todos los Ándalos de su castillo. 

Lord Jonos Bracken acérrimo enemigo de los Blackwood respondió expulsando a los todos los étnicamente descendientes de los primeros hombres.

Una gran división entre los siete reinos estaba empezando en esos momentos.


End file.
